There's no Regret in My Life
by KyuuRiu
Summary: CHAP 11 UPDATED!/ "Sasuke sudah pulang, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka tidak akan membuat lelucon yang menyusahkan kalian lagi. Aku, sebagai seorang kakak, meminta maaf atas kejadian sebelumnya, juga… terima kasih karena teman-teman memberi banyak perhatian kepada adikku, juga Naruto."/ update super telat.. abal dan ga jelas, but RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**There's No Regret in My LIfe – **

**Sequel of "There's No Next Time"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**Pair: SasuNaru (main)**

**ItaKyuu (like an usual enemy with their 'own secret')**

**ItaDei (Dei disini cewek)**

**Rated: T++**

**Part 1: Find Them**

**Warning: geje, abal, typo, mis-typo, jelek, bahasa amburadul, pokoknya gak banget**

**.**

**.**

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir. Kau membuatku pusing." Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang memijat pelipisnya. Sudah hampir satu jam mata birunya disuguhi pemandangan seorang pria yang sedang mondar-mandir sambil melihat layar i-phone di tangan kirinya.

"Kau tahu Dei. Ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu setelah Baka Otouto meninggalkan rumah. Tanpa uang dan sedikitpun bekal kecuali pakaian yang ia kenakan serta Volvo hitam kesayangannya itu. Aku heran kenapa Otouto bisa kecantol si rambut pirang sialan itu!"

'twich'

"Maksudku, dia mengambil semua uang yang ada di rekeningnya, membuang Volvo kesayangannya dan pergi entah kemana dengan si Uzumaki!" Ralat si pria berkeriput halus sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang istri.

"Apa sih yang menarik dari si pirang bodoh itu? Kurasa ti –" pria bernama Uchiha Itachi itu memotong ucapannya sendiri. Ia menyadari sesuatu.

'twichh'

"D – Dei.. Maksudku bukan dirimu." Senyum di bibir sang suami terlihat sangat memuakkan di mata Deidara.

"Aku pirang. Aku bodoh ya? Aku sialan?" Deidara menggerutu kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, Deidara berambut pirang, dan perkataan si sulung Uchiha tadi sukses membuatnya tersinggung.

"Bu – bukan begitu. Ehem.. kau ini… " lengan putih susu Itachi merangkul pundak istrinya, " – sesuatu banget." Bisiknya dengan nada nakal.

Tepatnya sepuluh hari yang lalu, Uchiha Sasuke –adik dari Itachi- telah mengacaukan pesta pertunangannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura.

Dengan penuh rasa percaya diri, Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya kepada seorang pemuda bermata sapphire yang sering dipanggilnya 'Dobe'. Dan setelah kejadian itu, dia langsung mengajak si Dobe –Uzumaki Naruto- pergi meninggalkan tempat pesta. Sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali.

Itachi tidak bisa melacak keberadaan adiknya karena Volvo yang dibawanya pergi ditemukannya di tempat pembuangan mobil bekas pada keesokan harinya, lengkap dengan ponsel Naruto dan Sasuke di dalamnya. Uang yang ada di beberapa rekening sang Otouto pun ludes malam itu juga. Sasuke benar-benar memiliki otak yang jenius.

Berdasar kesepakatan antara keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki, mereka akan bekerja sama untuk menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah mereka menemukan kedua bocah pengacau itu, keluarga Uzumaki akan langsung pindah ke Prancis, tempat putra sulung keluarga Uzumaki tinggal.

.

.

"Bangunlah Dobe.. Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?" belaian penuh kasih menemani sebuah suara baritone merdu yang berbisik di telingaku.

"Ummhhh…" aku mengeliat dan menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidang Teme. Rasanya sangat nyaman berada di dekapannya seperti ini. Tubuhnya yang tanpa busana itu... terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

"Hn." Teme mendengus kesal.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, aku a –"

"Aku bangun Teme…" gumamku pelan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Hanya saja aku tidak mau kehilangan saat-saat seperti ini. Aku ingin selalu ada di dekapan si bungsu Uchiha.

Kami berdua terdiam. Aku masih menenggelamkan kepalaku di dada bidang 'Suke. Sedangkan ia masih membiarkan lengan kirinya kugunakan sebagai bantal dan lengan kanannya memeluk erat pinggangku.

"Nee Teme."

"Hn?"

"Apa namaku masih 'Uzumaki' Naruto?" kudongakkan kepalaku, menatap onyx menawannya yang menunjukkan sedikit keterkejutan.

" – dan apa namamu masih 'Uchiha' Sasuke?" entah mengapa pertanyaan ini selalu terngiang di kepalaku, dan aku selalu ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Entah karena ia tidak ingin menjawabnya, atau karena tidak bisa menjawabnya… yang jelas saat ini pelukan di pinggangku terasa semakin erat. Aku tahu maksud Sasuke melakukan ini. Dia ingin menenangkan perasaanku yang gelisah.

Sekarang ini kami tinggal di apartemen kecil untuk kalangan menengah di pinggiran Kota Konoha, sekitar 50 km dari rumahku. Sasuke bilang, tempat ini cukup aman. Yahh.. Teme memang tidak memberitahukan alasannya kepadaku sih..

"_Otak __Dobemu__ tidak __akan__ bisa __mencerna __perkataanku.__"_ Katanya saat aku menanyakan alasan dia memilih tempat ini.

Buatku, jika Sasuke bilang tempat ini aman, maka tempat ini benar-benar aman. Yang jelas aku percaya pada Sasuke. Asalkan ada dia di sampingku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan kami tetap bersama, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kami lakukan.

.

"Baunya enak.." kurasakan pinggangku dipeluk dari belakang, Sasuke juga menitipkan dagunya di pundak kananku. Teme benar-benar hobi mengganguku. Sekalipun aku sedang memasak di dapur seperti sekarang ini, dia tetap saja menggodaku.

Aku mengacuhkan komentarnya. Kulanjutkan aksiku mengaduk sepanci penuh makanan kesukaan Temeku.

"Kurasa makanan itu tidak akan seenak yang ini."

'dhegggg!'

Sasuke menjilat pipiku. Ya ampuuunn… Si ayam ini benar-benar cari mati ya? Sial!

"Berhenti Teme. Atau aku tidak akan memberimu sup tomat ini." Ancamku sambil menahan rona di pipiku. Kekasihku mendengus pelan. Ia tahu betul bahwa aku tidak akan tega melakukan hal nista itu kepadanya, tapi toh ia berhenti menggodaku. Kurasakan lengan alabaster itu lepas dari pinggangku.

"Apa masih sakit?" Teme memegang bagian belakangku. Dasar mesum!

Aku menghela nafas dan mematikan kompor di hadapanku. Sup tomat yang ku buat sudah matang. Aku berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju kulkas yang hanya berjarak sekitar tujuh langkah dari tempatku berdiri.

'Sial!' batinku. Rasanya memang masih 'sedikit' sakit. Tapi kan dia tidak harus bertanya seperti itu! Aku sangat sensitif kalau dia membicarakan hal seperti ini.

"Hn. Jangan acuhkan pertanyaanku." Ucap Sasuke datar. Baru saja aku ingin meraih pegangan kulkas, sesuatu yang kuat sudah menarikku dan membuat kakiku tidak bisa menyentuh lantai.

"Kau manis Dobe. Aku menyukaimu. Lebih dari apapun di dunia ini…" bisik Teme pelan. Dia menggendongku ala bridal style. Onyxnya yang tajam terlihat teduh dan menenangkan di mataku. Pipiku merona.

"Tuggulah disini. Aku akan ambilkan untukmu." Dia tersenyum lembut. Entah kapan dia berjalan. Yang jelas saat ini pemuda yang pernah memberiku kalung berbandul prisma itu membaringkanku di sofa yang sering kami gunakan saat nonton TV ataupun bersantai.

"Teme." Panggilku saat dia sudah tidak terlihat dari tempatku berbaring. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat tidak suka saat aku tidak bisa melihat kekasihku.

"Hn?" jawabnya sambil melakukan entah-apa di dapur.

"Cepatlah kemari. Temani aku." Ya ampun.. Aku terdengar seperti wanita penggoda yang sedang merayu om om. Memang sih terkadang 'Suke itu mesum – sangat mesum. Tapi dia bukan om om. Dan aku bukan wanita penggoda!

"Hanya sebentar dan kau sudah sangat merindukanku?" Sasuke kembali dengan dua gelas berbeda warna di kedua tangannya. Ahh, kekasihku ini. Terkadang bisa menjadi malaikat berwujud setan, terkadang bisa menjadi malaikat sungguhan. Dan kurasa.. Saat ini dia sedang menjadi 'malaikat'.

"Kau ingin mengambil ini kan?" Seme-ku itu menyodorkan gelas berisi pulp plus cairan kental berwarna kuning –jus jeruk- kepadaku, sedangkan ia sendiri sibuk menyesap jus tomat miliknya.

"Terima kasih Tem- umphhh. Sial!" pekikku saat bagian belakangku terasa sakit. Baru saja aku mencoba duduk, rasanya sudah seperti ini. Aaaghhhh!

Lengan alabaster Sasuke mengangkatku. 'Hei mana jus-jus itu?'

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, kemudian membuka kakinya. 'Apa sih yang sedang dia lakukan? Tidak! Jangan-jangan….'

"Teme hent –"

"Begini tidak sakit kan?" baritone merdu itu mengejutkanku. 'Suke mendudukkanku di pangkuannya, menyamping. Bagian belakangku berada di sela kedua kakainya. Sebelah lengannya memegangi pinggangku agar aku bisa rilekas dan merasa nyaman tanpa takut terjatuh, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang berada di atas meja di depan kami.

"Terima kasih." Gumamku sambil merona saat aku menerima gelas dari kekasihku. Aku memegangnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Hn." Gumamnya sambil –dengan hati-hati- mengambil gelasnya sendiri.

Kami terdiam dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Tapi aku… tidak bisa mengatakannya? Entahlah.. saat bersama 'Suke seperti ini, aku merasa sangat nyaman dan aman. Semua pertanyaan dan kegelisahanku seakan tenggelam dalam tatapan onyx Sasuke.

Aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana ia selalu tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Selalu mengerti kalimat rancu yang aku ucapkan, bahkan kalimat yang belum terucap pun ia pahami. Dan yang paling membuatku kagum… Dia selalu mengerti arti tatapan mataku.

Dia bisa melakukan itu semua, padahal aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Satu hal yang sangat sangat ingin sekali kutanyakan, 'Kenapa kau menyukaiku?'

"Dobe."

"Hmm?" jawabku sedikit kaget. Mulutku masih penuh dengan jus jeruk.

"Kalau ehem…" dia sedikit cangung saat ini. Apa sih yang ingin dia katakan?

"- kalau aku melakukan 'itu' rasanya aku tidak ingin berhenti."

'twich'

"Kau tahu Dobe? kau sangat sempit.. Itu membuatku 'sedikit' brutal kepadamu. Dan bla bla bla…"

'Ya ampun! Dia kesurupan atau apa sih? Kupikir dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Ohh Kami-sama. Aku menyesal telah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah malaikat berwujud setan. Dia benar-benar setan!'

"Teme." Gumamku dengan nada rendah. Itu membuat ocehannya berhenti.

"Kau…" kudongakkan kepalaku menatap wajah Teme.

" – menyebalkan!"

"Aaghh! Sakit Dobe. Hei.. Hei hentikan! Jangan bagian itu! Sial! Lepaskan tanganmu atau nanti malam aku akan menghukummu!"

.

.

"Huhh.. Konoha. Sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak terakhir kali aku menginjakkan kaki di sini." Gumam seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang baru saja keluar dari Bandara Internasional Konoha.

Mata kemerahannya berkilat tajam. Dengan kasar, tangan kanannya menyentak tas punggung berukuran sedang yang sejak tadi diseretnya.

"Si orang-orangan sawah itu selalu saja terlambat. Menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil menyandarkan punggung di salah satu tiang listrik di dekat tempat parkir. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yang jelas, pemuda yang memakai kaos hitam polos dan celana jeans dongker itu sangat benci menunggu.

"Ahh.. Tuan Muda. Maaf tadi aku –"

"Segera bawa aku ke rumah dan jangan banyak alasan!" potong pemuda itu kasar. Ia merasa sangat kesal dengan om-om berambut keperakan yang dengan santainya menghentikan mobil tepat di depan sang Tuan Muda.

"Kau tahu Kakashi. Aku sangat benci menunggu. Dan kau terlambat hampir lima belas menit!" pemuda itu menyilangkan kakinya di kursi belakang. Tukang kebun yang merangkap sebagai supir pribadi keluarganya itu memang sangat jarang tepat waktu.

"Maaf Tuan Muda Kyuubi. Kita akan segera sampai di kediaman Uzumaki, rumah Tuan Muda." Balas Kakashi ceria. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap arogan putra sulung Uzumaki itu.

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian, mobil sedan berwarna silver itu telah memasuki halaman kediaman Uzumaki. Kediaman mereka memang tidak sebesar dan semegah kediaman Uchiha, namun keluarga Uzumaki juga merupakan salah satu keluarga elite di Konoha – sama seperti status keluarga Uchiha.

"Tadaima." Gumam Sang Tuan Muda pelan saat ia memasuki rumahnya. Tidak ada satupun dari anggota keluarganya yang terlihat. Hampir tidak ada orang kecuali Iruka, kepala pelayan keluarga Uzumaki, yang menyambutnya dengan ceria.

"Okaeri Tuan Muda. Anda pasti sangat le –"

"Mana Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" potong Kyuubi cepat. Ia memang tidak suka buang-buang waktu.

"Mereka sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha. Mungkin akan kembali sebentar lagi." Jawab Iruka.

Terdengar dengusan kasar berasal dari Kyuubi. Ia segera mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan langsung menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"**Moshi-moshi..****" **terdengar suara ramah namun panik di seberang sana.

"Keriput! Ini aku. Temui aku di Café Latte pukul 7 nanti malam. Jangan terlambat!"

"**Kyuu. Kau sedang berada di Ko –"**

'cklekkk'

Pemuda berambut orange itu langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Tuan Muda. Anda baru saja sampai. Beristirahatlah dulu.." bujuk sang kepala pelayan. Perjalanan dari Prancis ke Jepang bukanlah perjalanan yang singkat, dan menurut Iruka, Kyuubi harus beristirahat paling tidak sampai besok pagi sebelum ia mulai 'beraksi'.

"Tidak sebelum aku menemukan Naruto. Bocah itu sangat bodoh dan ceroboh!" nada bicara si sulung Uzumaki ini terdengar begitu penuh dengan amarah.

"Apa saja yang Naruto bawa Iruka?"Kyuubi bergumam kesal. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Tidak ada Tuan."

"Handphone?"

"Ditemukan di dalam mobil Tuan Sasuke di tempat pembuangan mobil bekas pada keesokan harinya." Kyuubi mengeryitkan dahi.

"Tempat pembuangan mobil bekas?" Kyuubi membeo.

"Iya. Bukan hanya handphone milik Tuan Naruto, milik Tuan Sasuke juga ada. Kurasa mereka berdua sengaja melakukannya." Jawab Iruka mantab.

Pemuda yang bekerja sebagai detektif swasta di Prancis itu mengangguk. Tentu saja barang-barang elektronik –terutama handphone- akan sangat mudah dilacak.

"Lalu, apa yang sudah kalian temukan?"

"Sejauh ini belum ada. Padahal menurut Kakashi, mereka sudah mencari ke luar kota. Kota Ame, Oto dan beberapa kota di sekitarnya. Namun tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka belum ditemukan." Kyuubi mendudukkan dirinya.

"Konoha?" Tanya pemuda yang kerap disapa Kyuu itu.

"Hmm?" gumam si kepala pelayan.

"Haahhh.. Sudah kuduga. Pasti si Uchiha Keriput itu yang memimpin pencarian ini." Pemuda penggemar daging panggang itu berdiri.

"Iya Tuan."

"Baiklah… Bangunkan aku jam lima nanti." Ucap Kyuu saat ia menengok jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang di pergelangan kanannya. Tanpa menunggu respon dari pria berambut nanas yang sejak tadi berbincang dengannya, Kyuu berjalan naik ke lantai dua – kamarnya.

Tiga hari lalu, Kyuubi mendapat sebuah kabar yang sangat mengejutkan. Adik kesayangannya telah membuat kekacauan dalam pesta pertunangan keluarga Uchiha. Ia segera mengurus cuti dan langsung terbang ke Konoha setelahnya. Kabar ini membuatnya begitu terkejut. Dan karena alasan tertentu… berita ini membuatnya merasa sangat sesak.

"Cihh! Uchiha." Nama itu begitu dibenci oleh si sulung Uzumaki. Sesuatu di masa lalu membuatnya tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan siapapun atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan 'Uchiha'. Tapi tindakan bodoh adiknya – dan juga adik dari seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'keriput' – membuatnya harus berurusan dengan keluarga itu lagi.

.

.

"Jadi.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya? Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka." Terdengar suara keibuan seorang wanita bermata onyx.

"Aku meminta putra sulungku kembali ke Konoha. Kurasa dia akan sangat membantu." Gumam pria berambut pirang cerah di hadapannya.

Pria berwajah tegas yang tengah memejamkan mata di samping wanita bermata onyx itu mendengus.

"Aku tahu, Fugaku. Ini bukan kasus pembunuhan. Dan Kyuubi tidak berperan sebagai 'detektif bayaran' di sini. Dia putraku, dan dia akan membantu ayahnya mencari sang adik yang 'diculik' oleh seseorang."

"Minato." Wanita berambut merah panjang yang duduk di sebelah pria berambut pirang memeluk erat lengan suaminya itu. dia merasa perkataan sang suami sangatlah tidak sopan. Terutama pada bagian terakhir.

"Kurasa keluargamu memiliki kemampuan pikiran yang sangat luar biasa. Anaknya dapat memengaruhi pikiran putra kesayanganku. Sementara ayahnya dapat membaca pikiranku. Mengagumkan…" gumam Fugaku mengejek. Ia membuka matanya, menunjukkan onyx tajam yang menatap lurus ke dalam azure Minato.

"Sudahlah.. Kurasa kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini." Gumam si wanita bermata onyx. Rambut hitamnya terurai lemas.

"Mikoto benar. Bisakah kita selesaikan ini tanpa bertengkar seperti sekarang? Kalian terlihat seperti anak kecil yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh pria dewasa." Komentar wanita berambut merah – Kushina.

Sejak kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke, kedua keluaga ini memang sering melakukan 'pertemuan'. Dan di setiap pertemuan pula mereka (Minato dan Fugaku) akan meributkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti sekarang ini.

Sikap angkuh Fugaku dan kebiasaan Minato berbicara ngawur membuat hubungan kedua keluarga ini sedikit renggang.

Satu-satunya orang yang sejak tadi diam di ruangan itu adalah istri si sulung Uchiha, Deidara. Ia sibuk menggrepe-grepe touch screen i-phone di tangan kanannya. Bukan untuk bermain game tentunya. Ia sedang mengumpulkan informasi dari para anak buah yang disebar ke kota Ame dan Oto.

'mpip..mpip..mpipip…'

"Moshi-moshi." Deidara sengaja mengangkat panggilan dari suaminya di depan keempat orang yang lebih tua di hadapannya. Dia tidak meminta izin untuk mengangkat telpon, bahkan dengan sangat percaya diri, Deidara mengaktifkan 'loud speaker'.

"**Dei. Bagaimana perkembangannya?"**

"Seperti biasa." Menantu Uchiha itu jelas memahami maksud dari pertanyaan ambigu sang suami.

Itachi menghela nafas berat. **"****Kalian!**** Bisakah ****kalian**** berhenti**** melakukan**** hal ****bodoh ****seperti ****itu? ****Aku ****tidak ****bisa ****membayangkan**** respon**** para ****pegawai**** jika ****tahu ****pemimpin ****perusahaan**** mereka**** bersikap ****seperti ****anak ****TK.****"**

Deidara menahan tawanya. Bagaimanapun juga, cara Itachi berbicara juga seperti anak TK.

"Hn." Gumam Fugaku cuek. Sementara Minato dan istrinya menghela nafas.

"**Begini. Aku akan bertemu dengan Kyuubi sore nanti. Kuharap kalian mengurus para pencari berita saja. Biar aku dan Kyuubi yang urus pencariannya. OK?"**

"Tunggu! Kau bilang Kyuu sudah berada di Konoha? Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu kami?" Minato mendekatkan dirinya dengan i-phone Deidara.

"Ahh.. Ayah yang tak dianggap. Kasian kasian kasian…"

"**Diamlah**** Tou-san!****"** bentak Itachi.

"**Kurasa ****dia ****juga**** ingin**** cepat-cepat ****menyelesaikan ****masalah ****ini.**** Jadi,**** kurasa**** dia ****langsung**** menyelidikinya?****"** Itachi menanggapi perkataan Minato agak ragu.

"Baiklah. Kami akan membicarakan konferensi pers yang akan kami adakan besok pagi. Kurasa kau boleh mengurus bagianmu saja." Ujar Mikoto. Dia merasa sedikit lega karena Kyuubi –yang notabene adalah seorang detektif- berada di Konoha untuk membantu mereka.

"**Hn.****" **Jawab Itachi singkat.** "****Dei,**** tolong**** awasi**** mereka. ****Jangan**** sampai**** mereka ****berebut**** permen.****"** Itachi terkikik.

"Aye, Sir!" Deidara tertawa renyah. Sambungan pun terputus.

"Hmm.. Apa yang akan kita katakana pada media? Ini konferensi pers yang sangat menentukan citra perusahaan kalian." Deidara menatap kedua pria dewasa di depannya.

"Kita susun daftar pertanyaan yang mungkin akan mereka tanyakan. Kita akan menyiapkan jawabannya." Kushina menyiapkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen, begitu juga dengan Deidara.

"Sudah hampir dua minggu. Pasti mereka akan menanyakan kenapa baru sekarang kita melakukan konferensi pers." Mikoto pindah duduk di sebelah Kushina, memudahkan wanita bermata emerald itu menulis daftar pertanyaan.

"Kemana mereka pergi dan apa kita sudah menemukannya. Itu pasti ditanyakan." Mikoto menambahkan lagi. Kushina ang berada di sampingnya pun langsung menulis.

Sementara itu, Deidara membuat 'pidato singkat' untuk membuka konferense pers nanti.

Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha harus ekstra hati-hati agar citra perusahaan masing-masing tetap terjaga.

.

.

Sepuluh menit setelah Kyuubi tiba di Café Latte, terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut raven dikuncir memasuki Café itu. ia terlihat mencari-cari sosok berambut orange kemerahan yang dengan lancang menyuruhnya datang ke tempat ini.

"Ahh itu dia!" serunya lega saat dilihatnya sosok familiar itu duduk di meja bertuliskan nomor 9.

"Kyuu ~" panggil Itachi sambil mendudukkan diri di depan sang pemuda Uzumaki.

"Kau terlambat enam menit. Kopimu hampir dingin." Gerutu Kyuubi.

Sulung Uchiha tersenyum saat menyadari ada dua cangkir kopi di meja itu. Cappuccino-mint milik Kyuubi dan secangkir black coffee dengan sedikit krim latte di atasnya – untuk Itachi.

"Kau.. Masih ingat ya?" gumam Itachi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuubi memilih diam. Membiarkan Itachi menikmati kopi kesukaannya itu. Mereka saling menatap, cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kyuu menghela nafas.

"Kemana dia membawa Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Itachi sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan bernada tajam dari mantan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku jauh-jauh kemari? Kau pasti ada hubungannya dengan ini semua kan?" mata merah itu berkilat tajam. Kyuubi benar-benar ingin segera menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini. Ia ingin segera menjauh dari si keriput.

"Huhhh.. Kau pikir aku akan mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha dengan melakukan hal seperti itu? Kalau saja adikmu tidak terlebih dahulu mengutarakan perasaannya pada Otouto. Maka Otouto tidak akan berbuat sampai sejauh ini." Sikap angkuh Uchiha mulai terelihat di diri Itachi.

Kyuubi mendengus, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian mengejek, "Jadi adikmu terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu? Itu mengingatkanku kepada seseorang yang kukenal…"

'brakkk'

"Beraninya Kau…" Itachi menarik kaos depan Kyuubi. Matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan. Sejak empat tahun yang lalu, hubungan mereka memang tidak baik. Masing-masing akan sangat mudah terpancing emosinya ketika mereka saling bertemu.

Mereka saling menatap cukup lama. Jika manusia dapat membunuh hanya dengan tatapan matanya, pasti salah satu dari mereka sudah mati akibat terkena 'serangan' dari lawannya.

"Aku sudah mencari ke Ame, Oto dan beberapa kota lainnya. Tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka di sana." Sulung Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk meredakan emosinya. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali duduk manis sambil menyeruput kopi hitam yang dipesankan Kyuubi untuknya.

"Kau begitu jenius Keriput. Kau bahkan melupakan Konoha sebagai tempat mereka bersembunyi." Itachi hampir tersedak saat mendengar Kyuubi mengatakannya dengan santai.

'Aku – melupakan Konoha? Tapi dengan jumlah uang yang dibawa Otouto, seharusnya ia bisa pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh.' Itachi membuka matanya sedikit lebar.

"Menyadari sesuatu, eh?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada yang sangat meremehkan. Itachi memang sangat ceroboh dalam hal ini.

"Benar.. 'seharusnya'. Berarti dia…"

"Lebih jenius darimu." Kyuubi terkikik mengejek.

"Seseorang pernah bilang padaku, 'Hanya seorang Uchiha yang memahami jalan pikiran Uchiha lainnya'. Benar begitu kan?" pemuda berambut orange itu menyeringai.

"Kau benar dan juga – salah." Ruby si sulung Uzumaki terpejam, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan dengan santainya menaikkan kaki ke atas meja.

"Kau benar karena si ayam yang notabene adalah seorang Uchiha itu dapat dengan mudah mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Kyuubi menghela nafas sebentar,"Dengan uang yang adikmu ambil di rekeningnya, kurasa pergi ke luar negri pun bukan perkara sulit. Dan menurutmu, dia akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, sama seperti dugaanku sebelumnya. Mungkin kau sudah mengecek di Bandara Internasional Konoha dan tidak menemukan nama mereka disana, makanya kau mencari di kota tetangga. Benar?"

Itachi mengangguk. Ia mulai menyadari kecerobohannya.

"Tapi kau melupakan sesuatu. Kau tahu jarak tempat pembuangan mobil bekas dan bandara?"

"Sekitar 10 kilometer." Gumam Itachi.

"Mereka pergi dari kediaman Uchiha sekitar pukul 9 malam. Kurasa sudah tidak ada kendaraan umum yang masih beroprasi. Kemungkinan pertama, agar dapat pergi jauh, mereka membajak kendaraan yang lewat di tempat itu."

Kyuubi membuka matanya, "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin karena pemilik kendaraan akan segera melaporkannya ke polisi. Kemungkinan kedua, mereka menggunakan kendaraan lain yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Kemungkinan, Sasuke yang menyiapkannya karena menurut beberapa temannya, Naruto terlihat sangat terkejut saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya. Kurasa hal ini terlalu merepotkan. Ditambah lagi, warga di sekitar tempat pembuangan mobil bekas itu tidak melihat atau mendengar suara kendaraan lain setelah Volvo yang tiba di tempat itu sekitar pukul setengah sebelas malam."

Kyuubi berhenti sebentar untuk meminum cappuccino-mint kesukaannya.

"Kemungkinan yang paling bodoh dan yang paling tidak mungkin. Mereka menggunakan sepeda, atau bahkan berjalan kaki? Ahh apalah itu! Pokoknya mereka menggunakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilacak untuk pergi ke tempat yang sepi, dimana Sasuke sudah menyiapkan kendaraan lainnya, kemudian mereka pergi ke luar kota. Itu kan anggapanmu?"

"Ya. Kenapa kau mengatakan itu yang paling tidak mungkin? Kurasa itu yang paling mungkin terjadi." Onyx Itachi menatap tajam ruby mantan sahabatnya. Ia merasa sedikit tidak terima.

"Kau pikir si ayam akan membahayakan keselamatan adikku dengan membiarkannya terlalu lama menghirup angin malam? Naruto memiliki gangguan pernafasan, dan adikmu yang paling bertanggung jawab akan hal itu!" mata Kyuubi berkilat tajam. Ia mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke sangat memahami analisismu itu. kau lupa bahwa ia belajar banyak hal darimu." Lagi-lagi Kyuu menghela nafas, " – dan Kau salah karena aku yang bukan seorang Uchiha ini dapat memahami pikiranmu dan juga Sasuke. Dua sekaligus."

"Hn. Itu karena kau adalah seorang de –"

"Kau benar. Tapi seorang Uchiha di masa lalu membuatku dapat memahami jalan pikiran para Uchiha dengan mudah. Dan profesiku sebagai detektif membuatku menemukan alasan yang lebih logis untuk dipahami." Itachi merasakan aura berbeda saat Kyuubi mengatakan ini.

"Yang paling mungkin adalah.. Mereka berada di sekitar tempat itu. Kurasa sampai sekarang mereka masih berada di sana. Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa tetap berada disana.., kurasa kau bisa memikirkannya sendiri." Kyuubi menurunkan kakinya. Ia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Berurusan dengan Uchiha membuatnya sangat muak.

"Beri tahu aku saat orang-orang terbaikmu berhasil menemukan mereka. Kita lihat saja. Orang-orangmu atau aku yangakan menemukan mereka lebih dulu. " Lengan langsat Kyuu menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja. Dan tanpa menoleh lagi, ia meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terkejut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sial!" gumam si sulung Uchiha.

.

.

"Ne Teme." Bisik si pirang manis di pangkuanku. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Kami baru saja melakukan ehemmm… - lupakan! Dan tubuh tan tanpa busana itu membuatku ingin melakukan lagi.

"Aku lelah Teme~~" rengeknya. Mungkin dia merasakan sesuatu yang bergolak di dalam diriku. Sial!

"Hn." Jawabku mencoba tenang. Jujur, aku amat sangat tidak bisa bersikap biasa saat ini. Bayangkan saja jika kekasihmu duduk di pangkuanmu tanpa memakai selembar pakaianpun! Wow.

"Aku bosan jika terus berdiam diri di rumah… Tidak melakukan apapun selama berjam-jam sungguh membuatku bosan." Keluhnya.

"Tidak melakukan apapun?" Kepala duren itu mengangguk lemah menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Bukannya kita baru saja melakukan se – aaaghhhhh! Sakit. Dasar Dobe!"

Sial. Dobe kesayanganku itu mencubit perutku. Apa sih yang salah dengan ucapanku?

"Aku tidak bercanda Teme… Yang aku lakukan hanyalah memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kegiatan selain itu."

"Kau kan juga nonton TV." Gumamku sambil memainkan helaian pirangnya yang sedikit basah.

"Nonton TV itu membosankan." Sapphire Naruto yang memukau itu menatapku dengan sorot sebal.

"Kita kan juga pergi berbelanja." Sanggahku. Sungguh, kegiatan Naruto sudah terlalu banyak. Maksudku.. Aku merasa waktuku bersamanya tidaklah cukup banyak.

"Menurutmu aku senang berbelanja menggunakan rok dan kaos berukuran 'laddies'? ditambah lagi aku harus memakai soft-lense berwarna keemasan. Aku tidak suka Teme…" ahh senangnya mendengar Dobeku berkata manja seperti itu.

"Hn. Menurutku kau cantik menggunakan itu. Yahh.. walau sebenarnya kau terlihat lebih cantik kalau seperti ini sih." bibirku menyunggingkan senyum mesum – itu yang selalu diucapkan Dobe saat aku tersenyum seperti ini.

"Huhhh! Berjanjilah padaku untuk membelikanku pensil dan kertas, atau kanvas dan cat air, atau apa saja yang bisa kugunakan untuk melukis. Hoohhmmm… Aku rindu melukis Teme." Tangan tan Dobeku terlihat mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Dia mulai mengantuk.

Aku merebahkan diriku, menarik tubuh tan di pangkuanku untuk ikut berbaring di atas tubuhku, tubuh itu mengeliat sedikit tidak nyaman saat ehem ehemm-ku yang berada di dalam Naruto menggeseknya.

"Maaf." Bisikku pelan. Aku menarik selimut putih yang sudah lecek itu untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua.

"Tidurlah Dobe. kau sangat lelah." Yahh setelah kegiatan yang tadi kami lakukan, Dobe pasti merasa sangat kelelahan. Apalagi aku memaksanya sampai ia hampir pingsan. Ohh Dobe. maafkan pangeranmu yang tampan ini.

"Tapi Teme.. Aku ingin peralatan me –"

"Besok kita akan membelinya."

-chuu-

Kucium pucuk kepalanya. Melihatnya mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapku membuat bibirku sedikit terangkat. Kali ini bukan senyuman mesum, namun senyuman penuh kasih yang terukir di bibirku.

"Oyasumi Dobe…"

.

.

Tiga hari setelah pertemuan Kyuubi dan Itachi.

'cklekk'

"Moshi-moshi."

"**Orang-orangku menemukan sesuatu."**

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali." suara di seberang sana terdengar melengking. Ia tertawa mengejek.

"**Berhentilah**** mengigau ****atau**** aku**** tidak ****akan**** memberikan ****informasi ****ini**** padamu.****"** Gerutu suara lainnya.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah. Tuan Uchiha Itachi. Apa yang orang-orangmu dapatkan?"

"**Kau**** memang ****tidak ****pernah ****berubah ****ya,**** Uzumaki ****Kyuubi.****"** Gerutu Itachi sebal. Onyxnya memperhatikan beberapa lembar foto di tangan kirinya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Tubuh Kyuu terhempas begitu saja di ranjang. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan Itachi. Tapi demi tujuan tertentu… ia rela mendengar ocehan si keriput ini.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"**Huhh… Kemarin lusa, Pein melihat sesosok pemuda yang mirip Sasuke sedang berbelanja di Sannin Art Shop. Tapi …"**

"Tapi?" Kyuubi membeo.

"**Mereka ****bilang, ****pemuda**** berambut ****midnight-blue**** itu ****tidak**** bersama**** Naruto. ****Dia**** bersama ****seorang**** gadis ****manis. ****Tubuhnya ****mungil**** dan**** dia ****terlihat ****sangat**** cantik, ****rambutnya ****coklat ****panjang. ****Begitu**** yang ****mereka**** bilang.****"** Bisik Itachi pelan. Adiknya benar-benar memersiapkan semuanya secara hampir sempurna. Sayangnya si setan Uzumaki memiliki spekulasi yang berbeda dari Itachi, ini membuat si bungsu Uchiha berada dalam posisi yang tidak aman.** "****Aku**** berani**** jamin.**** Gadis**** yang**** bersamanya ****itu**** adalah**** Naruto.****"**

"Bagaimana mereka beranggapan bahwa itu adalah Sasuke?" Kyuubi terkikik geli. Dia jelas sudah tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

Itachi menghela nafas. Mantan sahabatnya benar-benar menyebalkan! **"****Tentu**** saja ****karena ****rambut**** unik ****Otouto. ****Selain ****Ryuuga ****Hideki ****dan ****beberapa ****tokoh ****anime, ****jarang**** sekali ****yang ****dengan ****percaya ****diri ****menunjukkan ****rambut**** pantat ****ayam ****ehem.. ****maksudku ****mencuat ****ke****belakang.****"**

"Hahahahhh.. Bagaimana? Adikku benar-benar cantik kan?" Tawa Kyuubi menggema di telinga Itachi.

"**Hmm?**** '****Bagaimana****'****? ****Apa****masksud**** '****bagaimana****'****-mu**** itu?****"** Itachi mengeryitkan dahi. Nada bicara Kyuubi, juga pertanyaan 'bagaimana' yang dilontarkan itu.. Jelas Kyuu sudah mengetahui sesuatu.

"Rambut hitam itu berubah warna menjadi dongker. Hahaha.. lucu sekali. Lihat! Dia memakai celana pendek di bawah lutut, kaos putih bergaris merah dan jaket coklat bata. Matanya juga bukan onyx, melainkan abu-abu. Ditambah lagi kacamata ber-frame hitam, mata adikmu pasti sangat sakit setelahnya. Yang membuat dia sangat 'merakyat' adalah sandal jepit itu! Ya ampuuun… Hahahahah!

'Dia.. Bagaimana bisa?' Itachi menatap lekat salah satu foto. Diskripsi dari si detektif benar-benar tepat seperti foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Lihat gadis itu. rambut coklat panjang, diikat dua. Mata keemasan, tubuh langsing. Memakai tanktop hitam dilapis kemeja sederhana berwarna dongker. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang digunakan Naruto untuk bagian dadanya. Rok selutut berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Ahh dia benar-benar cantik."

"**Apa**** Pein**** sudah ****memberi****tahumu**** tentang ****foto**** ini?****"** Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Berapa lembar foto yang kau dapatkan? Aku dapat banyak loh… Dan foto di tempatku pasti lebih bagus. Yahh bagaimanapun juga SLR selalu bisa meangkap gambar yang lebih bagus ketimbang camdig 8 MP. Iya kan?" Kyuubi terkikik lebih keras. Ia sukses membuat Itachi menyesal telah memberinya Informasi.

"**Sial!****"** gumam si sulung Uchiha.

"Hahahah… Sayangnya aku bukan tipe orang yang suka duduk diam sementara anak buahku bekerja. Kau tidak tahu betapa Pein dan Konan terlihat lelah saat aku mengikuti mereka." Ucap si sulung Uzumaki dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"**Kau**** mengikuti**** mereka?****"** nada bicara Itachi terdengar sedikit terkejut.

"Yahh.. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko nyasar. Jadi aku memilih mengikuti mereka saja." Sahut Kyuubi enteng.

"Wajahmu pasti sangat lucu saat aku mengatakan cirri-ciri si ayam biru. Hahahahah sungguh nista! Ahahahh –"

"**Tawamu terdengar mengerikan, Setan Kecil."**

'dhegg'

Kyuubi menghela nafas, ucapan datar Itachi membuatnya tutup mulut.

"**Kyuu."**

"Hmm?"

"**Aku tahu kenapa Otouto menyukai si duren itu."**

"Tentu saja." Sulung Uzumaki mendengus pelan, "Naruto kan sangat ma –"

"**Manis. ****Sama ****sepertimu.****" **Potong Itachi pelan. Suaranya yang datar namun penuh makna itu membuat Kyuubi mematikan handphone-nya secara reflek.

'deg deg dhegg.. deghh'

"Si – sial! Apa sih maunya si keriput itu?" Kyuubi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

' – Setan Kecil.'

' – manis. Sama sepertimu.'

"Brengsek!" umpatnya cukup keras, membuat kedua orang tuanya berteriak khawatir.

"Kyuu. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" suara Kaa-san mengiringi ketukan di pintu kamar Kyuubi.

"Aku baik Kaa-san. Hanya sedikit kaget karena kecoa." Setan Kecil itu berbohong.

"Segeralah tidur. Kami ingin kau membantu mencari adikmu esok pagi." Gumam Kushina dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda.

"Hai. Oyasumi…"

"Oyasumi…" langkah kaki Kushina terdengar menjauhi kamar si sulung.

"Haaahhhhh…." Helaan nafas Kyuubi menyertai aksinya menyalakan kembali handphone yang tadi dimatikannya.

'ddrrrtttt.. drrttttt….'

"Baru saja aku menyalakannya. Sudah ada pesan ma –" Kyuubi memotong kalimatnya sendiri.

**From: Keriput**

**Maaf Kyuu**

**Aku sedikit err – keceplosan (?)**

**.**

**From: Setan Kecil**

**Aku tidak suka**

**.**

**From: Keriput**

**Aku tahu**

**Maaf… aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi**

**I'm promise**

**.**

**From: Setan Kecil**

**Aku kenal dengan seseorang yang menghancurkan janji yang dibuatnya sendiri**

**Dan orang itu adalah – dirimu**

**.**

**From: Keriput**

**Kyuu**

**Bisakah kita bicarakan ini sekali lagi?**

**Aku ingin kau tahu semuanya**

.

Pria berambut raven panjang itu berbaring gelisah disamping seorang wanita berambut pirang. Ia menunggu balasan dari pesan terakhir yang dikirimnya kepada si 'Setan Kecil'

"Ada yang tidak beres?" suara Deidara sedikit mengejutkan Itachi yang mencoba menutupi raut cemas di wajahnya. Sayang sekali, semua itu sia-sia.

"Huuhhh…." Itachi menghela nafas berat. "Kelihatannya kita akan segera menemukan Otouto. Aku merasa sedikit kesal mengingat betapa jauhnya aku mencarinya. Dan ternyata, dia berada di dekat sini."

Secara teknis, yang diucapkan Itachi bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Hanya saja, bukan hal ini yang membuatnya terlihat cemas.

"Tenanglah.. Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya." Deidara tersenyum manis. Suaranya yang lembut sangat menenangkan.

"Ya. Aku akan segera bertemu dengan'nya'." Itachi balas tersenyum. Ia memeluk istrinya dan mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri.

.

**From: Keriput**

**Sekali lagi**

**Maafkan aku**

**.**

**From: Setan Kecil**

**Belum aku katakan**

**Aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal mereka**

**.**

.

Pagi yang indah di pinggiran Kota Konoha. Di dalam sebuah apartemen kecil sederhana yang dihuni dua orang manusia yang saling mengasihi.

"Dobe. apa yang kau gambar?" seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang tengah berbaring di sofa terlihat sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ditorehkan kekasihnya.

"Hmm?" si pirang yang duduk tak jauh dari sang kekasih terlihat masih sibuk dengan pensil dan kertas A3-nya.

"Ck." Yakin dengan argument bahwa si Dobe tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati pujaan hatinya.

"Teme."

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke sambil menitipkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. Onyx tajamnya menatap goresan-goresan indah pada kertas itu.

"Lihat apa yang baru saja aku buat." Naruto menyodorkan kertas berukuran A3 itu kepada kekasihnya. Di kertas itu tergambar dua ekor anak kecil yang sedang berebut selimut. Satu diantaranya berambut mencuat ke belakang dengan telinga dan ekor kucing, memakai kaos arsiran dan celana polos. Satunya lagi berambut berantakan. Ia juga memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing dan tiga pasang kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Si jabrik memakai kaos polos dengan gambar spiral di bagian depan dan celana arsiran.

"Hn?" Sasuke terlihat mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Apa?" Tanya si Dobe kesal. Dia merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan komentar yang dilontarkan sang kekasih.

"Kenapa dia tidak memiliki kumis?" telunjuk kiri si Teme mengarah ke anak kecil berambut mencuat.

"Itu dirimu." Balas Naruto ceria. Senyum lima jarinya nampak sangat memukau saat ia mengucapkan ini.

" –dan ini aku." Jari tan Naruto menunjuk anak kecil berambut berantakan.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. Ia mengecup pipi kiri Naruto, "Kenapa kita berebut selimut? Bukan berbagi?"

"Karena kau sangat menyebalkan dan selalu ingin membuatku kedinginan." Pipi Naruto sedikit mengembung, membuat matanya menyipit. Ahh manis sekali.

"Aku tidak membuatmu kedinginan kan, Dobe? aku hanya sedikit…" lengan 'Suke memeluk pinggang kekasihnya lebih erat, ia menempelkan bagian depannya di pinggang sang kekasih.

" – menelanjangimu."

Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh telinganya. Bagian depan Sasuke yang menempel di pinggangnya membuat Naruto merasa…

"Hentikan! Dasar sukebe!" pipi tan itu merona, jemari karamelnya mencubit lengan alabaster sang kekasih.

"Hmmm? Kau bilang aku apa?" jemari Sasuke menggelitik perut kekasihnya.

"Sa – hahahahh.. Teme! Hentikan! Aw…"

"Tidak." Bibir Sasuke ikut beraksi dengan menciumi leher sang kekasih.

"Ehehhh.. Hahahahahhhh… Sasuke!"

"Tidak mau."

'ding dong…'

"Cih. Pengganggu." Gumam Sasuke sambil melepaskan Naruto.

"Haaahhh.. Aku harus berterima kasih pada tamu itu. Wleee." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat sang kekasih semakin gemas.

"Huhh. Lihat saja apa yang akan kau terima nanti malam." Ucap Teme nista. Ia bersiap memakai soft-lens abu-abu dan kacamatanya, "Masuklah ke kamar Dobe. pakai wig dan rokmu."

"Huuhhh… Baiklah." Walau malas, Naruto tetap menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya dengan cara inilah mereka dapat tinggal di sini dengan aman.

'ding dong'

"Hn. Sebentar." Gumam Sasuke di depan pintu.

'cklekk…'

"Selamat pagi menjelang sing Tuan Senju Takagi. Atau harus ku panggil…"

Sasuke melihat tamu yang datang sedetik setelah pintu terbuka sempurna. 'degghh'

" – Otouto?"

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Kyuu mau minta maaf.

"**Night**** Kingdom****"** belum bisa lanjut. Dan ini juga belum bisa lanjut, sebenernya… kemarin

Tapi karena Kyuu ngerasa banyak dosa sama readers, jadi Kyuu paksakan buat ngetik.

Jari-jari kanan Kyuu bermasalah.

Gara-gara siku kejedot tembok, syaraf yang nyalur kr jari2 jadi kena

Sekarang Buat ngetik terlalu banyak gak bisa. Buat satu lembar aja rasanya maksa banget. Paling Cuma 3 paragraf.

Buat ngapdet status masih bisa pake tangan kiri. Tapi buat ngetik story.. Kyuu belum sanggup.

Dengan 50% Night Kingdom dan 70% sequel ini, Kyuu milih buat nyelesein ini pelan-pelan.. (pake tangan Kiri)

Mohon dimaklumi yah…

Moga jari Kyuu cepet sembuh :3

Aminn…

Dan semoga readers tidak merajam saya (-/|\-)

.

Bales review **There****'****s ****no ****Next ****Time.**Kali ini dibantu oleh kakak saya yang bernama Tonton. Kyuu ngomong, dia ngetik. Hahahah… Nista :3

ini dia Tonton...

Hai. Gue cowok ganteng. Panggil gue Tonton (sebenernya ga ikhlas gue dipanggil gini). Kemarin Riu minta diketikin storynya. Gku gak mau :D – banyak sih =,=

Kalau reviu gini aku mau.. soalnya Cuma dikit :d

Lagian kemarin aku habis buat desain kaos yang juga pesenan Riu. Kalian ati-ati kalau jadi temennya -,- sekali nolong, bakal dimintai tolong terus :DDD

(lengan gue dicubit gara-gara nulis ini)

Ohh ya, sebelumnya gue mau minta maaf soalnya gue terbiasa ngomong seenak jidat. Gak tau deh kalau ngetik jadinya gimana

itu kaya Riu, yang diblock pas telpon buat nunjukin kalo dua orang tu ga saling tatap muka (gue ga ngerti maksudnya)

terus pas sms itu. kalau tulisannya 'from: keriput' - tampilan hp Kyuubi. kalo tulisannya 'from: setan kecil - tampilan i-phone itachi (gue juga ga ngerti)

'

**Ai ****HinataLawliet:** makasih ai-san

gak nyangka bakal ada yang suka sama cerita gak bermutu adik sepupuku ini :*

Riu ngomong banyak hal. Intinya: tetap baca fanfict abal saya ya :3

.

**CCloveRuki:**terima kasih Ruki-san :D

Sasu: emang gue ayam apa pake disate segala?

Naru: sate aja tuh ayam mesum!

(tonton: gue ga ngerti kenapa musti ada percakapan tokoh gini)

.

**sasunaru's**** lover:** hahahah Riu emang orangnya begitu

kadang bilang A, kadang bilang B

jadi mohon dipermaklum, dia emang musti banyak belajar. Dan dengan nistanya dia udah molor di kasur gue gara-gara listrik mati setengah jam yang lalu -,-

untung udah di-save ini

dan gue bingung musti ngomong apa DX

intinya terima kasih dukungannya dan terus ikuti cerita nista ini :3

.

**Hatakehanahungry:** ya ampun adek gue mesum banget -,-

Ga nyangka dia bisa bikin cerita beginian. Gue harus jauh jauh biar gak dijadiin maho =,=

Ohh ya. Trims dukungannya

Jangan bosen buat baca :D

.

**sabishii**** no**** kitsune:**yup.. mohon dimaklumin

imajinasi adek gue emang cetek.

Btw, makasih udah dukung ya..

.

**Rafa LLight S.N: **si ikan lohan itu emang ge-er. Gue lebih suka hinata :*

trims dukungannya ya

.

**Ashahi**** Kagari-kun****:**akhirnya sequel muncul..

Yang Tbc malah sequelnya

Trims dukungannya ya

.

**Natsu:**ok.. trims banget ya

Moga-moga ini cukup bikin puas : ]

'

**Rivi**** Orion:** ini lanjut jadi sequel

Trims ya, semoga suka

.

**Ddangko ****brothers:** trims dukungannya

Semoga sequelnya ga ngecewain. Ok…?

.

**ChaaChulie247:**trims ya.. Riu pernah bilang **'****nek**** gawe**** crito ****ki ****rasane ****lakyo ****seneng**** banget**** nek ****ana ****sing ****maca. ****Po**** meneh ****direviu,**** dikei**** kritik ****ro ****saran.. ****aku ****pengen ****tetep ****nulis.****'**

Artinya **'****kalau**** bikin**** cerita**** dan ****ada ****yang ****baca,**** rasanya ****seneng**** banget. ****Apa****lagi ****kalau**** ada ****yang ****nge-reviu, ****kasih ****kritik ****dan ****saran****… ****Aku ****ingin ****tetap ****menulis.****" **Dia ngomong gitu pas minta diketikin XDDD

Dibaca wae Riu udah seneng kok. Hahahah

.

**Ayushina:**ini sequelnya

Trims udah dukung Riu ya

.

**monkey**** D**** eimi:**akhirnya Riu bikin sequel dan bikin gue jadi babu ngetiknya. Dan sekarang dia malah molor

trims dukungannya… ok…?

.

**Nabil:**ini berlanjut :D

.

**Apdian**** Laruku:**Riu emang suka lebay gitu. Mungkin biar keliatan dramatis XDD

Btw trims dukungannya ya

.

**Superol:**biasa lah. Uchiha kan gede gengsinya.. palingan si Haruno juga anak temen bisnisnya fugakutil..

Karena gue ga ngerti mau ngomong apa, gue bilang makasih aja deh :D

Hahahah.. ga sopan gue -,-

.

**Namikaze ****Trisha:**Ok. Akan gue sampaikan saran ini ke Riu

Trims ya reviunya semoga suka ini

.

**Donidonita:**makasih donita… adanya sequel berchapter ga apa kan ya?

.

**Shie**** Elfishy ****Chibi:** gue bakal minta Riu munculin sakura lagi

Hahahah tenang aja

Trims reviunya

.

**Rosanaru:** iya mereka kawin. Tapi belum nikah.. hahahahah

Trims reviunya

.

**ttixz**** lone**** cone ****bebe:**maklum lah ttixz-san. Riu tu penulis ababil

wah banyak banget yang mau naru hamil ya.. OK gue bakal sampein ke Riu

btw trims reviunya

.

.

Ahh selesai. Sori banget kalo gue gak sopan. Gue beneran ga ngerti harus ngapain soalnya. Serius

.

**Ok lah..**

**Reviu plisss aja deh :D**

**sekali lagi, sori kalau ga sopan :3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

'ding dong…'

"Cih. Pengganggu." Gumam Sasuke sambil melepaskan Naruto.

"Haaahhh.. Aku harus berterima kasih pada tamu itu. Wleee." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat sang kekasih semakin gemas.

"Huhh. Lihat saja apa yang akan kau terima nanti malam." Ucap Teme nista. Ia bersiap memakai soft-lens abu-abu dan kacamatanya, "Masuklah ke kamar Dobe. pakai wig dan rokmu."

"Huuhhh… Baiklah." Walau malas, Naruto tetap menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya dengan cara inilah mereka dapat tinggal di sini dengan aman.

'ding dong'

"Hn. Sebentar." Gumam Sasuke di depan pintu.

'cklekk…'

"Selamat pagi menjelang sing Tuan Senju Takagi. Atau harus ku panggil…"

Sasuke melihat tamu yang datang sedetik setelah pintu terbuka sempurna. 'degghh'

" – Otouto?"

**.**

**.**

**There's No Regret in My LIfe – **

**Sequel of "There's No Next Time"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**Pair: SasuNaru (main)**

**ItaKyuu (like an usual enemy with their 'own secret')**

**ItaDei (Dei disini cewek)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort - Romance**

**Part 2: The Reason**

**Warning: geje, abal, typo, mis-typo, jelek, bahasa amburadul, pokoknya gak banget**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana Dei?" Tanya Fugaku singkat. Matanya menatap tajam gadis pirang yang tengah membolak-balikkan lembaran-lembaran kertas berukuran kuarto ditangan kirinya.

"Semua sudah siap. Asalkan hal yang dibicarakan tidak melenceng dari perkiraan, kita akan berada dalam posisi sangat aman." Jawab Deidara sambil membetulkan kacamata ber-frame merah yang ia kenakan.

"Bagus."

"Kita keluar sekarang?" Tanya Kushina lirih. Hari ini mereka akan mengadakan jumpa pers dan mengklarifikasi berita tentang Naruto dan Sasuke.

Deidara mengangguk mantab dan memberi isyarat kepada Kakashi untuk membuka pintu menuju lobi. Deidara berjalan paling depan, diikuti Fugaku dan Minato, kemudian Mikoto dan Kushina. Kalau boleh jujur, Deidara sangat gugup dengan 'kasus' yang ia tangani saat ini. Selain karena menyangkut keluarganya sendiri, jumpa pers yang dilakukan sekarang juga disiarkan secara langsung oleh salah satu stasuin TV swasta yang tayangannya selalu terfokus pada dunia bisnis.

'jprett'

'jjepret'

"Mereka datang."

"Ahh itu mereka!"

"Semuanya. Harap tenang, atau acara ini tidak akan dimulai." Pein yang saat itu berperan sebagai penjaga ketertiban (?) terpaksa berteriak kepada para wartawan yang berusaha menodong para pemilik dua perusahaan terbesar di Konoha itu dengan kamera SLR, kamera digital atau berbagai macam alat recorder lain.

Mikoto menghela nafas panjang. Saat ini ia sudah duduk di kursi 'panas' yang telah disediakan. Di samping kirinya, duduk Fugaku, dilanjutkan dengan Deidara di tengah, Minato, lalu Kushina di paling ujung.

"Baiklah…" Deidara membuka acara.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman pers. Sebelumnya kami mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan …" pidato yang sebenarnya tidak penting itu tetap dilakukan Deidara. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tetap harus menjaga etika dan tata krama.

" – menurut saya, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Jadi langsung saja saya buka sesi Tanya-jawab. Jika ada yang ingin bertanya, saya persilakan." Perkataan Deidara ini sontak membuat beberapa wartawan tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"_Penjelasan hanya akan memunculkan pertanyaan baru yang lebih sulit untuk dijawab." _Ucap Deidara tempo hari.

Benar saja. Beberapa wartawan terlihat kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan referensi untuk pertanyaan yang akan diajukan.

Seorang pemuda berambut silver emo tampak mengacungkan tangan kanannya, disampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda kekar berambut orange jabrik sedang menangani kamera bersangga tripod besar yang menyiarkan langsung acara itu.

"Mas yang berambut silver."

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa Anda tidak memberikan pembenaran, atau sanggahan atas berita yang beredar saat ini? Bukankah itu merupakan tujuan dari acara ini?" pemuda yang tampak sangar itu ternyata cukup sopan. Mikoto dan Kushina langsung mencatat pertanyaan itu. Mereka juga bersiap mencatat jawaban yang akan diberikan.

Deidara tersenyum senang. "Tou-san?" gumam Deidara pelan. Tujuh buah microphone yang berada di meja depannya tidak mampu menangkap gumaman itu.

"Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Sasuke pergi dengan Naruto. Itu saja." Gumam Fugaku tenang.

"Bukannya putra Anda 'pergi' bersama Uzumaki Naruto saat acara pertunangannya beberapa minggu yang lalu dan membuat acara itu batal diadakan?" Tanya seorang pemuda bermata lavender. Disebelahnya duduk seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sibuk mencatat perkataan sepupunya.

"Tepat sekali." jawab Fugaku mantab. Yang para wartawan harapkan adalah penyangkalan dari berita itu, namun yang mereka dapatkan adalah pembenaran yang dideklarasikan sendiri oleh sang pemilik perusahaan Uchiha.

"Bukannya Naruto adalah seorang pria, sama seperti Sasuke? Apakah Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat populer di kalangan gadis-gadis itu ternyata adalah seorang gay?" pertanyaan to the point yang sebenarnya 'gak nyambung' dengan topic sebelumnya, diajukan seorang pencari berita ber-eyeshadow ungu tua itu membuat Deidara sedikit tersentak.

'Sial. Pemilik majalah Snake Boy.' Batin Deidara. Pria paruh baya yang baru saja bertanya itu adalah Orochimaru, pemilik majalah yang terkenal dengan berita-berita negative seputar artis atau pengusaha di Jepang. Sungguh majalah yang sangat nista.

"Hahhh.." Minato menghela nafas, "Sejak lahir sampai sekarang. Putraku, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang pemuda tulen."

"Dan untuk masalah gay atau bukan, kurasa hanya Sasuke yang tahu." Lanjut Fugaku mencoba memertahankan wajah stoic-nya. Lagi-lagi jawaban menggantung yang diberikan. Lebih baik memberikan jawaban seperti ini daripada mengkritik pertanyaan yang tidak bermutu tadi. Melihat ekspresi para pemburu berita yang sedikit bingung, Deidara tersenyum senang.

"_Ingat. Kita tidak akan memberikan penyangkalan apapun. Separah apapun pertanyaannya, jangan berikan sanggahan. Itu hanya akan membuat berita semakin panas karena bukti yang ada tidak sesuai dengan sanggahan." _Wanti Deidara sesaat sebelum mereka membuka acara ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluarga Haruno? Kabarnya mereka menarik investasi dari perusahaan Uchiha."

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah tentang investasi atau apapun karena sejak awal pertunangan Sasuke bukan berdasarkan urusan bisnis." Jawab Deidara. Pertanyaan ini mulai menjurus ke hal-hal yang sulit dijawab.

"Kabarnya Nona Haruno Sakura mencoba bunuh diri karena tidak jadi bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kabar itu benar?" seorang pria berkacamata bulat 360 derajad bertanya dengan suara lantang.

'Sial. Orochimaru tidak sendirian.' Gumam Deidara dalam hati. Pencari berita berambut keperakan ini bernama Kabuto, ia merupakan bawahan Orochimaru.

"Sepertinya Kau membuat berita yang tidak bermutu." Gumam Fugaku. Pertanyaan Kabuto mulai melenceng dari pembicaraan awal.

" – bagaimana bisa Nona Haruno Sakura dikabarkan bunuh diri sementara saat ini dia sedang berada di Kota Suna untuk menghadiri acara peragaan busana yang dirancang oleh sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino?" lanjut Fugaku. Faktanya, saat ini Sakura memang sedang berada di Suna. Walau masalah dengan keluarga Haruno memang belum tuntas, setidaknya mereka mau bekerja sama untuk meredam gejolak berita ini.

Beberapa wartawan tampak mencatat sekaligus merekam ucapan Fugaku barusan. Sementara itu, gadis bermata lavender yang datang dengan sepupunya dari majalah Byakugan Shoot terlihat sibuk mengotak-atik i-pad kesayangannya.

"Neji-nii.." panggilnya lirih. Pemuda berambut coklat disampingnya pun menoleh.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Si gadis menyodorkan i-pad di tangan kanannya, membuat mata lavender Neji menangkap sebuah artikel yang baru diunggah pagi tadi.

"Benarkah begitu? Sepertinya tidak ada berita mengenai adanya peragaan busana di Suna." sanggah Orochimaru. Dia benar-benar ingin menjatuhkan Fugaku dan Minato..

Bibir Deidara menyunggingkan seringaian tipis. Inilah pertanyaan yang ia tunggu.

"Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya ya…" istri Uchiha Itachi terlihat berpura-pura bingung.

"Peragaan busana itu memang berlangsung tertutup. Hanya tamu undangan dan beberapa wartawan dari majalah tertentu saja yang diberi tahu. Lagi pula, Nona Yamanaka memang terkenal dengan hobi mengadakan peragaan busana secara sembunyi-sembunyi kan?" tutur Kushina santai. Sebenarnya, ia dan Mikoto juga diundang dalam peragaan busana itu.

'Sial!' batin Orochimaru.

"Hinata."

"Ano..," gadis Hyuuga itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Sebenarnya dua wartawan dari Majalah kami, Byakugan Shoot, sedang meliput di Suna. Dan saat ini, informasi tentang acara itu sudah mulai diunggah di situs resmi majalah kami. Terima kasih."

'Dasar Hyuuga. Selalu saja promosi di manapun mereka berada. Tapi, terima kasih untuk dukungannya.' Gumam Minato dalam hati. Azure-nya menatap Neji, seolah menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

Calon penerus majalah BS itu pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Teman kami juga sedang meliput acara itu."

"Dari majalah kami juga."

Beberapa wartawan dari majalah dan stasiun TV mengutarakan kebenaran adanya peragaan busana di Suna.

Fugaku menyeringai. Si pemilik Snake Boy baru saja terpeleset kulit pisang yang dibuangnya sendiri.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Kita kembali ke topic awal. Masih adakah yang ingin bertanya?" Dei mencoba mempercepat acara ini. Entah mengapa, perutnya terasa sedikit mual.

.

"Dei!" teriak Mikoto. Menantunya terlihat berlari keluar dari ruang kerja Fugaku.

"Sudahlah.. Mungkin dia kebelet." Ucap Fugaku datar. Jumpa pers yang begitu melelahkan baru saja selesai lima menit yang lalu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang kerja Fugaku.

'tok tok tok..'

"Masuk."

"Fugaku-sama."

"Yo-i Pein. Ada apa?" sahut Minato lancang. Ia merasa bosan merada di ruang kerja rekannya yang terlihat sangat suram ini.

"Hyuuga-san dari Majalah Byakugan Shoot ingin bertemu." Ucap Pein sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Suruh dia masuk." Minato berseru riang, membuat Fugaku mengerutu kesal.

"Permisi.." terlihat dua orang bermata lavender memasuki ruang kerja yang sangat rapi itu. Satu pemuda beraura dingin, satunya lagi seorang gadis yang nampak malu-malu.

"Duduklah Hyuuga Muda. Kau ingin minum apa?" ayah kandung dari Uzumaki Kyuubi dan Uzumaki Naruto terlihat berdiri dan mempersilakan kedua wartawan sekaligus teman dari putranya itu duduk. Sementara Kushina dan Mikoto terlihat tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih. Ji-san tidak perlu repot-repot." Jawab si gadis Hyuuga sopan sesaat setelah ia dan sepupunya duduk di sofa tempat MinaKushi dan FugaMiko 'bersantai'.

Hening nampak menyelimuti mereka berenam. Mereka sama-sama tahu apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing. Neji dan Hinata yang notabene adalah sahabat Sasuke dan Naruto sejak kecil tentu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan kedua pemuda nekat itu.

"Ano.. Kami bertemu Deidara-san saat berjalan kemari. Kelihatannya dia sedikit pucat." Walau merasa agak canggung, Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk memecah keheningan ini. Bagaimanapun juga, wajah pucat Deidara yang berpapasan dengannya tadi membuat gadis Hyuuga ini khawatir.

"Benarkah? Tadi dia memang terlihat sedikit panik." Gumam Mikoto sambil mencoba mengingat wajah menantunya saat berlari tadi.

"Mungkin kita harus melihat keadaannya." Kushina berdiri, memberi isyarat kepada Nyonya Uchiha untuk berdiri dan melihat keadaan sang pengacara. Ia tidak mau menambah panjang daftar masalah yang sedang mereka alami.

"Hinata." Bisik Neji hampir tak terdengar kecuali oleh sepupu di sebelahnya. Matanya memberikan isyarat kepada gadis itu untuk ikut meninggalkan ruangan ini. Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan kedua pemimpin perusahaan ternama di Konoha.

"Ano.. Mungkin aku juga harus ikut." Ucap Hinata menuruti keinginan sepupunya.

"Baiklah." Mikoto tersenyum tulus. Ia merasa senang ada yang benar-benar peduli pada keluarganya disaat seperti ini.

Suasana kembali hening sepeninggal ketiga wanita itu. mereka bertiga sama-sama tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Jadi.. terima kasih untuk kedatanganmu hari ini. Kurasa Orochimaru sedikit malu dengan insiden tadi." Gumam Minato sambil menyeruput kopi luwak asli Indonesia.

"Hn. Sejujurnya aku terpaksa datang." Pemuda yang juga membintangi iklan shampoo merk internasional itu menghela nafas. Jujur, dia merasa sangat haus. Tega nian kedua om-om dihadapannya ini menyeruput kopi tanpa menawarinya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk sepupunya yang menolak tawaran minum yang diberikan om Minato.

"Terpaksa?" Minato membeo. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kulkas mini di ruangan itu.

"Ya.. Wartawan dari majalah kami sedang meliput acara peresmian Gedung Teater Konoha, ulang tahun pernikahan ke 31 nona Tsunade dan Tuan Jiraya, dan peragaan busana di Suna. Tidak ada wartawan yang tersisa di 'markas' kami." Jawab Neji panjang lebar penuh semangat saat matanya menangkap bayangan Minato yang sedang mengambil dua minuman kaleng.

"Hn. Kurasa Deidara memang memilih hari yang tepat." Gumam satu-satunya orang yang sejak tadi menutup mulutnya, Fugaku.

"Sudah kuduga. Ini pasti bagian dari rencana." Neji menyibakkan rambut coklat panjangnya.

"Terima kasih." Sambungnya menerima sekaleng jus apel dari Minato.

"Jadi..," pemilik perusahaan Uzumaki itu duduk di sebelah sang pemilik perusahaan Uchiha –membuat pria paruh baya berambut raven itu sedikit kaget dan grogi (?). Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan sang pewaris Byakugan Shoot.

" – apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Nak?" lanjut Minato santai. Hyuuga Neji memang sudah seperti keponakannya sendiri. (dulu pas SMA, dia sering main ke rumah sih.. =,=b)

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka, Paman?" Tanya Neji dengan nada berbeda. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Entahlah.. Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja." Gumam Minato. Ia membuka jus jeruk kesukaan putranya, kemudian meminumnya. Membuat hatinya bertambah galau.

"Kudengar Kyuubi-nii pulang ke Konoha."

"Begitulah.. Dia terdengar sangat marah saat kami memberitahukan masalah ini." Raut lelah di wajah pria berambut blonde terang ini terlihat jelas.

"Mungkin dia pikir, putraku telah membunuh si kuning itu. Sungguh bodoh." Ucap Fugaku sinis.

"Diamlah gelambir tua! Kau tidak melihat Kyuubi telah berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka, hahh?" teriak Minato. Jari manisnya menunjuk-nunjuk keriput (yang dianggap Minato sebagai 'gelambir') di pipi Fugaku.

"Hn. Kuning!"

"Gelambir!"

"Silau!"

"Suram!"

"Cerewet!"

"Huh! Daripada kau, mendapat nilai 5 dalam pelajaran bahasa!"

"Dasar NDESO!"

"Apa kau -?"

" – "

Neji pun ber-jaws drop mendengar duet dihadapannya. Benar kata Itachi, "kau harus membawa dua balon saat bertemu dengan mereka".

'Tunggu! Paman Min bilang, mereka sudah menemukan tempat tinggal pasangan yaoi paling fenomenal itu.'

"Paman!" panggil Neji dengan nada naik 3 oktaf. Hal ini sukses membuat kedua pria paruh baya dihadapannya bungkam dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang Hyuuga muda.

"Paman Minato bilang, kalian telah menemukan tempat mereka. Dimana mereka?" Tanya Neji antusias.

"Kau tidak akan menuliskan ini dalam majalahmu kan?" Fugaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tahu ini adalah pertanyaan yang sia-sia. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga.. Tidak apa-apa kan?

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya menulis apa yang kalian ucapkan saat jumpa pers tadi." Neji menghela nafas. Paman Fugaku memang selalu menyimpan kecurigaan.

"Kami juga belum tahu. Tapi, Kyuubi menghubungiku dan memberitahukan bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil ditemukan." Lagi-lagi Minato yang berbicara.

"Kuharap Itachi bisa membawa Sasuke pulang." Ucap Fugaku tegas. Sudut matanya melirik Minato yang terlihat sinis. Ia benar-benar tidak suka kalau putra bungsunya memiliki hubungan special dengan Naruto.

"Kuharap mereka berdua mau pulang ke rumah.." kali ini Neji yang berbicara.

"Haahhh…." Helaan panjang terdengar dari bibir si pria blonde.

"Harusnya kalian berdoa agar Kyuubi dan Itachi tidak menghajar mereka berdua…" lanjut Minato. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tahu, Kyuubi dan Itachi memiliki kemampuan kontrol emosi yang sangat buruk.

.

.

"Selamat pagi menjelang sing Tuan Senju Takagi. Atau harus ku panggil…"

Sasuke melihat tamu yang datang sedetik setelah pintu terbuka sempurna. 'degghh'

" – Otouto?"

"A – aniki." Sekali ini, pemuda yang terkenal stoic itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Bagaimana bi –"

"Hai. Mencariku?" sapa Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tubuh Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang belum selesai diucapkannya. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut pantat ayam yang kini berwarna dongker itu. 'Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan keberadaan si setan orange yang sudah menjadi seorang detektif itu. Sial!'

"Kau tidak mempersilakan kami masuk, Otouto?" Itachi melepas coat hitam beraksen awan merah-nya. Coat yang menurut Kyuubi sangat norak dan katrok. (Kyuu geblek! Coat-nya keren tau ^0^)

"Hn." Gumam Uchiha bungsu tanpa makna. Ia menggeser tubuhnya. Memberi isyarat kepada duo perusak kebahagiaan itu untuk memasuki sarang cintanya.

Sasuke menutup pintu dan menggiring mereka berdua ke tempat ia biasa bersantai sambil menemani Naruto nonton TV. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali, mencoba berfikir jernih.

"Duduk." Singkat, padat dan sangat jelas.

"Bersih dan cukup rapi. Siapa yang melakukannya? Naruto?" ruby sang Uzumaki menjelajah setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Hn." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan mereka berdua.

'cklekk..'

"Siapa yang dat –" mata keemasan itu membulat, jemari tan-nya mencengkeram erat pegangan pintu yang belum sempat ia lepaskan.

"Teme.." mata Naruto mendapati sesosok pantat ayam yang membelakanginya. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna milik Kyuu dan Itachi terlihat ingin membunuhnya hidup-hidup (?)

'BLAAMMM!'

Setelah membeku sekitar 2 detik, gadis berambut coklat itu akhirnya berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia segera kembali ke kamar dan membanting pintu keras-keras, seakan tidak peduli dengan roknya yang tersangkut di pintu.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. Adiknya memang benar-benar cantik dan enerjik.

"Ada apa dengan kekasihmu? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja." Komentar Itachi sinis. Kaki jenjangnya disilangkan, begitu juga dengan kedua berusaha meredam emosinya. Di perjalanan tadi, Kyuu sudah member mandate agar si keriput ini tidak menggunakan emosinya saat bicara dengan SasuNaru. Entah mengapa Kyuu meminta hal seperti itu.

"Lebih dari itu. Dia baru saja melihat seekor rubah kanibal dan seekor gagak pembawa pesan kematian." Sasuke beranjak dari sofa kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruangan favoritnya.

"Hei. Keluarlah." Bisik sang seme idaman di depan pintu kamarnya, kepada kekasihnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetuk pintu. Hatinya tahu, sang kekasih masih bersandar di balik pintu itu.

"Ta – tapi aku …"

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama." Bass merdu itu memotong suara gemetar yang mengalun lirih dari dalam kamar.

'cklekk'

Tubuh mungil itu perlahan menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu. Jemari tan-nya menyambut tangan pucat kekasihnya. Kepala berambut coklat itu menunduk, bahunya bergetar halus.

"Percaya padaku." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto yang langsung memeluknya erat begitu ia keluar dari kamar.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" ulang Sasuke. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap onyx tertutup abu dengan sapphire berbalut emasnya.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama." Senyum tulus terukir di bibir si bungsu Uchiha.

-chuu-

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto yang tertutup wig coklat panjang.

Mereka berdua tidak memedulikan dua pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan aura yang sangat berbeda.

"Jadi.. Tuan Senju Takagi dan Nona Senju Haruhi. Sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah tanggal 10 Juli lalu." Suara Itachi menginterupsi drama yang sedang berlangsung di depannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menarik lembut tubuh Naruto, mengajaknya duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan kedua pria naïf yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa mau kalian?" pertanyaan sinis Sasuke mengalun datar.

"Kembalikan. Adikku. Sekarang. Juga." Jawab Kyuubi dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Matanya menatap lurus, bukan kepada Sasuke, melainkan kepada adiknya yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu langsung melirik kekasihnya. Ia mendapati sosok Naruto sedang menunduk dan mulai terisak. 'Dobe…'

"Kau dengar? Aku tidak ingin adikku dituduh menculik temannya." Tambah Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya. Dia milikku." Balas pemuda berambut dongker itu tegas.

"Teme.." Sasuke tersenyum merespon panggilan kekasihnya.

"Huh.. Kau tahu? Kau bisa dituntut dengan pasal berlapis." Gumam Kyuu kesal.

"Hn."

"Penculikan. Pemaksaan kehendak. Hmm.. mungkin juga perbudakan." Papar Kyuubi. Faktanya, Sasuke memang bisa dibilang 'menculik' Naruto. Untuk masalah pemaksaan kehendak dan perbudakan, Kyuu hanya mengarang. Yahh.. Bagaimanapun juga, ia yakin 100% bahwa pada awalnya, Sasuke memaksa Naruto memakai baju seperti itu.

"Dan Jangan harap Deidara mau membantumu dalam kasus ini." Lagi-lagi Itachi menambahkan.

'degg'

Mendengar nama pengacara yang juga istri dari Itachi itu sukses membuat mood Kyuu yang tadinya cukup tenang menjadi tidak karuan.

"Jika itu bisa membuatku tetap bersama Naruto, akan kujalani." Gumam Uchiha bungsu tenang.

"Kau .. Akan kubu –"

"Hentikan!" teriak Naruto lantang. Lengan yang sedari tadi memeluk Sasuke dari samping terlihat semakin erat memeluk.

"Aku.. Aku tidak ingin Kyuu-nii menghajar Teme seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau.. hiks.." Naruto benar-benar menangis sekarang. Ia mengingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu, saat kakak kesayangannya menghajar Sasuke 'hanya' karena bocah pantat ayam itu membuat Naruto –hampir- tenggelam di laut.

"Dobe.." tangan pucat Sasuke mengelus rambut yang masih berwarna coklat panjang itu. " – aku tidak akan mati hanya karena dipukul kakakmu." Bisik sang teme.

Naruto terlihat menggeleng beberapa kali. Ia masih terisak dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya. Pemuda berambut duren itu benar-benar trauma melihat si raven dipukuli kakaknya. Ia tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi.

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang. Sekejam-kejamnya dia, hatinya tetap tidak mampu berkutik kalau adiknya sudah menangis seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Itachi mengamati tingkah si gadis berambut coklat panjang yang memakai blouse putih dan rok pendek coklat di hadapannya. Tingkah sang gadis mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

"Kyuu-nii. aku baik-baik saja berada disini. Sungguh…" sepasang sapphire itu mulai menunjukkan sinarnya yang agak redup. Sang detektif yang melihat kesungguhan di dalamnya hanya mampu menghela nafas sekali lagi. Ia tahu –sangat paham- dengan apa yang dirasakan adiknya.

Itachi yang sedang menulikan pendengarannya diam-diam melirik pemuda orange disampingnya. Otak jeniusnya mengingat sesuatu di masa lalu, membuat hatinya sedikit sesak. 'Setan Kecil ya..'

Sasuke menangkap gelagat aneh aniki-nya mendengus sinis. "Hei Aniki." Suara yang lebih tinggi lima nada dari biasanya ini sukses mengalihkan perhatian si sulung Uchiha.

"Hn. Pulanglah! Kaa-san mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Itachi seolah barusan ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Tidak tanpa Uzumaki Naruto disampingku." Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya.

" – dan aku Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Meninggalkannya." Lanjut sang Otouto penuh penekanan. Kyuubi yang mendengar nada ini langsung menatap tajam si bungsu Uchiha. Hal yang sama dilakukan Itachi terhadap otouto-nya.

'Apa dia tahu sesuatu?' gumam Kyuu dalam hati.

"Haahhh~"

"Kau terlalu banyak menghela nafas. Pantas saja kebahagiaanmu hilang." Gumam Sasuke entah kepada siapa, yang jelas sapphire Naruto menatapnya heran, sementara onyx Itachi memilih mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyuubi yang baru saja menghela nafas langsung menatap tajam si ayam raven.

'trrttttt… trrttttt…'

"Moshi-moshi."

"Itachi! Dei tiba-tiba saja pingsan! Bisakah kau menunda pencarian dan datang kesini sekarang?" suara Mikoto yang cukup keras dari seberang memekakkan telinga pria berambut raven panjang itu.

"Ha'i! Dimana kalian sekarang?" raut panic menjalar di wajah pucat Itachi. Keriput kebanggaannya terlihat makin jelas.

"Konoha Medical Centre."

"Aku segera kesana!"

'cklekkk'

Sambungan singkat itu terputus. Suara Mikoto yang cukup lantang mampu didengar oleh ketiga manusia lainnya.

"Kita selesaikan ini nanti. Ingat! Saat aku kembali dan kau belum mengambil keputusan, jangan harap aku akan berbaik hati seperti sekarang!" onyx Itachi menatap lurus Otouto-nya. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sang istri. Setahunya, Deidara tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit yang aneh-aneh.

"Kyuu. Kau mau ik –"

"Pergilah! Aku masih ingin berada disini." Potong Kyuu cepat. Itachi yang mendengar nada bicara Kyuu langsung terdiam. Aksi ini sukses mengundang keheningan diantara mereka berempat.

"Hn." Dua huruf tidak jelas yang terlontar cukup keras dari bibir Sasuke menyadarkan lamunan anikinya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." Gumam Itachi yang langsung meninggalkan apartemen kecil itu. Ekspresi aneh di wajahnya belum berubah.

"Teme.." jemari tan Naruto menarik pelan kaos kekasihnya. Matanya mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan 'ada apa' kepada si jenius di sampingnya.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke. Naruto tahu betul, dua huruf aneh itu kini bermakna 'entahlah'.

"Jadi.. Kapan kalian akan berhenti bermesraan di depanku?" suara berat Kyuu mengagetkan mereka berdua. Hampir saja Sasuke berniat mencium si dobe manis.

"Berhentilah bermanja-manja pada si ayam kampus itu!" seru Kyuubi kepada adiknya. Ia merasa sedikit er… cemburu (?)

"Diamlah kau rubah brother-complex sialan!"

"Huh.. Aku akan memakanmu nanti. Dasar ayam." Gumam detektif Prancis itu.

"Hei bocah! Kau tidak membuatkan minum untuk kakakmu yang tampan ini?" ucap Kyuu santai. Ia seolah sedang berada di rumah. 'Masalah' yang saat ini terjadi pun seolah tak pernah ada. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah pria yang ia yakini sebagai calon kakak iparnya ini hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Teme.." sapphire Naruto menuntut penjelasan atas tingkah kakaknya itu.

"Berikan saja air bekas cuci piring." Sasuke memberikan isyarat pada kekasihnya untuk mengambilkan minum. Naruto mengangguk ragu. Raut wajahnya masih menampakkan kecurigaan terhadap dua orang yang disayanginya itu.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua sepeninggal Naruto ke dapur. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap tajam, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan. Tidak! Mereka tidak akan mulai bicara kalau Naruto masih ada disini.

"Dozo~" ucapan Naruto sukses menghentikan aksi saling tatap kedua manusia ini. Tangan tan itu menaruh dua kaleng jus tomat di depan Sasuke dan sekaleng jus jeruk di depan Kyuubi.

"Hn..?" Pemuda berambut raven mengeritkan dahi. Kenapa kekasihnya memberikan minuman kesukaannya kepada sang kakak?

"Jus jerukku habis…" rengek Naruto, " – dan Kyuu-nii sangat membenci benda bulat berwarna merah itu." sapphire Naruto melirik jus tomat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau ini. Beli jus jeruk sana!" perintah Kyuu. Dia menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas kaleng jus tomat milik adiknya.

"Pakai uangku saja." Sasuke menggeser uang Kyuubi. Menggantikannya dengan uang yang lebih banyak.

"Ayam kampus sialan."

"Setan rubah kanibal."

"Naruto. pakai uangku!"

"Pakai punyaku Dobe."

"Punyaku!"

"Uangku saja."

Naruto heran, dua orang yang dikiranya akan berkelahi itu malah bertengkar dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. "Haaahhh~~ baiklah."

"Akan kugunakan uang kalian berdua. Puas?" tangan caramel itu mengambil semua uang di meja. Ia segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jangan bertengkar!" tambah Naruto sebelum menutup pintu apartemen itu.

'Maaf saja ya. Aku tidak akan terpancing.' Gumamnya pelan.

Hening menyelimuti Sasuke dan Kyuubi. Mereka tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Apa kau membiarkannya menghirup udara malam terlalu lama?" suara pemuda berambut orange mulai terdengar. Pertanyaan yang kurang jelas ini dapat dimaknai dengan baik oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah melukainya lagi kan?" tangan pucat Sasuke meraih jus tomat kalengan di hadapannya, kemudian membukanya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" Kyuubi mengikuti jejak si pantat ayam meminum jus-nya.

"Tentang?"

"Aku dan kakakmu."

"Hn. Begitulah.." gumam Uchiha bungsu lagi. Kyuubi terdiam. Masa lalunya bukanlah masa lalu yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diceritakan.

Kyuubi tidak perlu bertanya dari mana Sasuke tahu tentang status hubungannya dengan si sulung Uchiha. Itachi tidak mungkin memberitahukan 'rahasia' kecil mereka kepada siapapun. Yang ia yakini saat ini adalah bahwa Sasuke mendapatkan kesimpulannya sendiri. Dengan IQ yang bisa dibilang jenius, Sasuke akan langsung bisa menebak apa yang terjadi diantara Kyuubi dan aniki-nya. Kyuu sering ngajakin Naruto dan Itachi sering ngajakin Sasuke sih kalau lagi jalan… Niatnya sih biar engga mencurigakan.

"Kau hanya ingin agar aku tidak meninggalkan Naruto kan? Agar dia bahagia.." onyx abu-abu Sasuke menatap calon kakak iparnya. Kali ini bukan dengan sorot mata mengancam.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto seperti Baka Aniki yang meninggalkanmu."

'deghhh!'

Bibir pemuda berambut orange itu tersenyum miris. Kaleng jus jeruk di tangannya sedikit rengsek.

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" ruby itu menatap tajam mata Sasuke. Menyiratkan sebuah tantangan yang sangat sulit.

"Hn."

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya walau keluargamu menjadi taruhannya?" nada bicara sang detektif terdengar sinis.

"Tentu."

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya walau harus mendapat cacian dan hinaan dari orang-orang di sekitarmu?"

"Hn."

"Tch.. Dulu si keriput juga bilang begitu. Tapi pada akhirnya …"

.

.

**Flashback – Kyuubi's PoV**

"Kyuu. Sudah lama?" seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengganggu tidur siangku. Bukan mengganggu sih.. Aku memang menunggu kedatangannya. Kami berjanji untuk bertemu di tempat rahasia ini – di atas bukit kecil di belakang gedung kuliah lima.

"Harusnya kau datang setengah jam yang lalu. Keriput!" Sahutku dengan nada jengkel. Aku tahu dia sangat sibuk hari ini, ditambah lagi dia harus membantu sang ayah mengurus sebuah anak perusahaan Uchiha – Akatsuki.

"Hn. Ayolaaahh~~ aku membelikan tadi aku membelikan ini untukmu." Lengan pucat itu memelukku manja. Tangan kanannya menaruh sebungkus keripik super pedas di atas perutku. "Kubelikan khusus untuk Setan Kecil kesayanganku." Lanjutnya sambil terkikik.

Aku tidak merasa risih sedikitpun dengan perlakuannya karena aku dan Itachi memang berpacaran. Aneh memang kedengarannya. Yahh. Mungkin karena kami sesama laki-laki? Entahlah..

Yang jelas aku menyukainya. Dia menyukaiku. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi. Aku percaya padanya. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" bisiknya di telinga kiriku. Bibir tipisnya mengecup pelan leherku. Ahh.. kadang aku ingin bertanya kenapa ia selalu bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." kugantung kalimat sederhanaku. Serius! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Hanya saja?" sulung Uchiha itu membeo. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebelahku. Pohon oak tua yang cukup ndut ini memang menjadi saksi perjalanan kami, mulai saat Itachi memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, sampai sekarang.

"Haaahhh~" aku menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi kulakukan kegiatan ini. Banyak yang bilang kalau menghela nafas akan membuat kebahagiaanmu pergi, tapi entah mengapa, sejak tadi aku tidak bisa berhenti menghela.

Itachi tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Dia menarik tubuhku dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Dapat kudengar detak jantung tak beraturan di dalam dadanya. Ini aneh…

"Hei Keriput!"

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku deg-degan. Tidak tau kenapa, jantungku rasanya berdetak random dan membuatku merasa tidak nyaman." Aku mendongakkan sedikit kepalaku, mata rubyku melirik ekspresi wajahnya dari sela helaian orange kebanggaanku.

"Hmm.. Hn hn." Gumamnya dengan nada yang aneh. Entah apa yang dia ingin ucapkan, yang aku tahu adalah bahwa wajah tampan berkeriput halus itu terlihat sedikit – murung?

"Kau.. Juga sedang deg-degan ya?" gumamku lirih. Aku menyamankan posisiku. Kupeluk tubuh hangat itu dari samping. Entah mengapa, aku ingin sekali memeluknya erat saat ini.

Itachi tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti. Tapi aku bisa merasakan jemari pucatnya memainkan helaian orange-ku berkali-kali. Bibirnya menyenandungkan sebuah irama tanpa lirik yang cukup familiar bagiku.

"Hmm.. Lagi itu judulnya apa ya? Aku lupa.." gumamku lebih kepada diriku sendiri. "- lagu dari Halcali ya?" lanjutku.

Itachi terkikik kaku. Aku heran, ia bertingkah sedikit errr – aneh?

Dia lalu menarik tubuhku sedikit ke atas, ia menarik daguku dan memungut bibirku. "Mwhhh.."

Matanya terpejam, lengannya memelukku erat. Aku pun ikut memejamkan mataku, membalas dan menikmati tiap detik ciuman yang sangat lama itu. Bibir itachi melumat bibir tipisku. Lembut.. perlahan.. penuh perasaan. Sama sekali tidak terasa adanya nafsu untuk 'ehemmm' dari ciumannya. Sungguh tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mmhhh.. Kh.." perlahan, ia melepas ciuman memosisikanku pada posisi semula – berbaring dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

"Tidurlah Setan Kecil." Aku tahu dia tersenyum saat mengucapkan ini. Aku memeluknya makin erat." – akan kubangunkan saat matahari mulai terbenam nanti." Bisiknya sebelum mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Kami memang berjanji untuk melihat matahari terbenam disini. Yah.. Walau sekarang masih pukul 4 sore sih…  
>Rencananya kami –lebih tepatnya, aku- akan banyak bercerita tentang apa saja yang asyik dibicarakan. Tapi karena dia tahu bahwa aku –sangat- lelah setelah mengerjakan ujian analisis kasus tadi pagi, dia malah memintaku untuk beristirahat.<br>Selama si Keriput masih menemaniku, tidak apa-apa lah aku tidur sebentar…

(skip time) -

" – gureni … mita.. eien no sayonara~" rasanya baru sebentar aku tertidur, tapi entah bagaimana caranya, senandung merdu yang dari suara yang sangat familiar itu mengusik tidurku. Aku merasakan ia membelai rambutku berulang kali, sesekali jemarinya menyusur tulang pipiku. Rasanya sedikit geli. Masih terpejam, aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh si Keriput.

"Hisshh.. Sial! Kau ingin membunuhku ya, Setan Kecil." Tangan yang tadinya membelai rambutku beralih mengusap pipiku, kemudian menyolek pelan hidungku. Sial! Memangnya aku ini sabun apa?

Aku masih memejamkan mataku, padahal aku sudah bangun. Yahh.. mau bagaimana lagi? Gengsi seorang Uchiha sangat tinggi dan ia tidak akan memerlakukanku semanja ini bila aku membuka mataku.

"Hiks…" tunggu! Siapa yang terisak? Bukan aku kan?

"Yuugure ni kimi to mita

Orenji no Taiyou

Nakisou na kao o shite

Eien no sayonara …" akhirnya kudengar secara utuh senandung yang tadi sempat terbisik di telingaku. Itachi sedang bernyanyi rupanya. Tapi.., kenapa lagu ini sih?

"Setan Kecil.. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Tapi aku tidak mau membangunkanmu." Kudengar ada yang berbeda dari nada bicaranya. Ada apa ini?

"Karena saat kau terbangun nanti, aku akan.." si Keriput tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk menghela nafas.

"Karena saat aku terbangun, kau akan apa?" tanpa mengubah posisiku, aku bergumam pelan. Aku yakin 100% bahwa ia bisa mendengarku.

Aku bisa merasakan getaran di tubuhnya. Dia sedikit terlonjak, sangat sedikit. Aku pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kyuu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kata-kata itu seolah membawaku ke tempat ini, dua tahun yang lalu. Saat ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya padaku.

"Hmm?" aku mulai bangun dan memosisikan diriku bersandar di sampingnya.

"Janji kau tidak akan marah?" Lagi, kata-kata childish yang sama persis seperti waktu itu. Apa sih yang ingin dia katakan?

"Jika kau menjelaskan arti semua ini." Kuusap sudut matanya yang sedikit basah. Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sejak semalam aku memang tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Seperti yang kukatakan pada Keriput tadi, jantungku berdetak random dan itu berlangsung sejak tadi malam. Kupikir ini terjadi karena aku akan menjalani ujian analisis kasus keesokan paginya. Tapi.., sampai sekarang nyatanya njantungku belum kembali normal. Ditambah ekspresi Uchiha sulung di hadapanku ini. Perasaanku makin tidak enak.

"Maaf." Lengan pucat itu memelukku erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu kananku.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi." Gumamku lirih. Rasanya percuma berteriak pada Itachi saat ia sedang begini.

"Kita.." kurasakan Itachi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kucoba mengelus punggungnya untuk sedikit menenangkannya. Kelihatannya sia-sia.

Ia terdiam lama. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan kalimat dan menyampaikan permasalahannya padaku. Yahh.. semoga saja aku bisa membantu.

Aku hampir bertanya pada kekasihku sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar ..

" – harus berpisah."

'dehgg!'

Jantungku yang tadinya berdetak random seperti tertusuk panah beracun yang sangat tajam.

Tidak!

Ini tidak mungkin! Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kalimat untuh Itachi berbunyi 'Kita Harus Berpisah'.

Aku mematung dalam dekapannya. Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Entah sejak kapan, cairan hangat itu mengalir di pipiku. Entah kenapa, semuanya jadi begini …

"Maaf Kyuu. Kita benar-benar harus berpisah."

**End of FlashBack**

.

.

**Normal PoV**

"Aku tidak menyangka." Sasuke menyesap jus tomat yang tinggal seperempat kaleng itu. Helaan nafas yang terdengar cukup keras mengalun begitu saja darinya.

"Dia mengatakan padaku tentang masa depan perusahaan keluargamu, juga perusahaan keluargaku. Dia harus memiliki keturunan agar perusahaan Uchiha tetap emm…. Eksis ?." ucap Kyuubi tanpa ditanya. Matanya terlihat sedikit teduh. Bukan! Dia bukan ingin menangis. Dia terlihat seperti ingin membunuh sesorang.

"Semudah itu kau melepaskan Baka Aniki?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya membenarkan perkataannya." Kyuubi mulai beranjak. Kelihatannya dia akan segera pergi.

"Tentang?" gumam Sasuke penasaran. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih ingin tahu tentang ending kisah cinta ItaKyuu yang sangat tidak jelas itu.

"Perusahaan keluarga yang harus memiliki penerus." Kyuu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang cukup lama terdiam dalam satu posisi. Ia akan segera pulang setelah pembicaraan ini selesai.

"Satu hal yang aku tahu saat itu adalah.." mata ruby-nya melirik Sasuke. Onyx dan ruby bertemu. " – bahwa kau menyukai adikku. Begitu juga dengan adikku yang menyukaimu."

Uchiha bungsu seakan tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Kyuu mengucapkan ini. Otak jeniusnya menangkap banyak hal dari apa yang dikatakan Uzumaki sulung.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian menanggung beban berat. Biar aku saja yang tanggung." Ujar Kyuu santai.

Pemuda berambut orange itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku akan pulang."

'Kyuubi berpisah dengan aniki demi aku dan Naruto. Dia tahu betul posisinya pada saat itu. Sedangkan aniki… Apa dia mengerti?'

Saat akan keluar dari ruang tengah, Kyuu berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah pintu tak berdaun itu. "Sudah selesai mengupingnya?"

Perkataan ini sukses membuat Sasuke terbangun dari pikirannya. Lagi-lagi otak jeniusnya bekerja cepat. 'Jangan-jangan …'

Tubuh alabaster itu segera beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri pemuda yang berusia 4 tahun lebih tua darinya. Onyz-nya mengikuti arah mata Kyuubi.

Didapatinya sosok berambut coklat panjang sedang terduduk di lantai sambil terisak beberapa kali. Mata keemasannya menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini.." lengan Sasuke mencoba membantu sosok gadis itu berdiri.

"- Dobe?"

.

**.**

**Tbc**

**,**

**,**

Gomennasai minna (-/|\-)

Baru bisa apdet sekarang : (

Kemaren jari Kyuu yang kena masalah, pas uda mendingan..

Kyuu malah ciuman sama mobil

Akhir tahun ga berpihak sama Kyuu *nangis gulung2

Dan **Night Kingdom **juga baru bisa apdet besok…

Soalnya Kyuu belum nulis balesan review dan Kyuu uda ngantuk banget.

Maaf banget *bungkuk2

Hayo siapa tau 2 lagu yang dinyanyiin Itachi tadi XDDD

.

Bales review aja ya… :D

**Yashina Uzumaki** : terima kasih :3

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya ya..

Harap maklum dan semoga ga bosan :D

.

**Shie Elfishy Chibi:** hahahah… Kyuu telat datang lagi :9

Maaf ya

Harap maklum (-/|\-)

Iya tuh.. Itachi kaya jelangkung aja -,- datang ga dijemput

Pulang ga dianter (dies)

Terima kasi reviewnya : )

Chap berikutnya ga akan selama yang ini kok :D

.

**ttixz bebe**: maaf atas keterlambatannya *bungkuk2

be-san selalu minta naru hamil ya :o

besok deh dihamilin (lohh?)

terima kasih review-nya be-san :3

**.**

**RaFa LLight S.N**: terima kasih doanya dan maaf atas keterlambatannya *bungkuk lagi

Iya nih.. Kyuu lagi eror (?)

Di chap ini ada kilasan ga jelas dari Kyuubi tentang kandasnya hubungan mereka :D

Hahahahhhh… sumpah ga jelas banget :o

Terima kasih sudah mau baca fict saya :3

.

**dobe si fujo**: maaf atas keterlambatannya :3

Kyuu harap fujo-san ngerti kondisi Kyuu

Arigato : )

**.**

**Rosanaru:** maaf untuk keterlambatannya :D

Jangan panggil senpai, saya hanya pengetik abal (dies)

Itu ada kilasan geje dari Kyuubi (dies)

Chap dekan bakal sedikit clear kok masalah itu (.kit)

Arigato :D

.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**: ga hiatus tapi ga apdet lama banget DX

Mohon dipermaklum yah kagari-san (ampe lupa dulu manggilnya apa)

Parah banget deh Kyuu ==,,==

Efek ciuman sama mobil kemarin -,-

Arigato ya kagari-san :D

.

**ChaaChulie247:** saya juga suka :o

Dan saya juga ga tau napa ga dijadiin per chapter 0,0 (?)

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya -,-

Arigato :3

/

**Ai HinataLawliet**: Kyuu juga suka sasu yang mesum

Itu bakal dijawab sambil jalan :3

Arigato dan maaf untuk keterlambatannya (-/|\-)

.

.

Yoshhh akhirnya selesai :3

Kyuu bahagia setelah tahu bahwa Kyuubi bernama KURAMA (ga nyambung)

**REVIEW PLEASE :3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian menanggung beban berat. Biar aku saja yang tanggung." Ujar Kyuu santai.

Pemuda berambut orange itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku akan pulang."

'Kyuubi berpisah dengan aniki demi aku dan Naruto. Dia tahu betul posisinya pada saat itu. Sedangkan aniki… Apa dia mengerti?'

Saat akan keluar dari ruang tengah, Kyuu berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah pintu tak berdaun itu. "Sudah selesai mengupingnya?"

Perkataan ini sukses membuat Sasuke terbangun dari pikirannya. Lagi-lagi otak jeniusnya bekerja cepat. 'Jangan-jangan …'

Tubuh alabaster itu segera beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri pemuda yang berusia 4 tahun lebih tua darinya. Onyx-nya mengikuti arah mata Kyuubi.

Didapatinya sosok berambut coklat panjang sedang terduduk di lantai sambil terisak beberapa kali. Mata keemasannya menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini.." lengan Sasuke mencoba membantu sosok gadis itu berdiri.

"- Dobe?"

**There's No Regret in My LIfe – **

**Sequel of "There's No Next Time"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**Pair: SasuNaru (main)**

**ItaKyuu**

**ItaDei (Dei disini cewek)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort - Romance**

**Part 3: I'm scared.. I'm scared**

**Warning: geje, abal, typo, mis-typo, jelek, bahasa amburadul, pokoknya gak banget**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi. Himawari 1 di sebelah mana?" Tanya seorang peria raven berkuncir kepada staff penjaga bagian informasi Konoha Madical Centre. Pria bernama Itachi itu masih terengah karena baru saja berlari dari tempat parkir.

"Lurus saja, lalu belok ke kanan. Ruangan pertama adalah Himawa –"

"Terima kasih." Itachi memotong ucapan petugas bagian informasi. Ia kini berjalan cepat-cepat, sulung Uchiha itu tidak mau mengganggu kenyamanan penghuni KMC lainnya. Jujur, pewaris pertama keluarga Uchiha ini ingin segera melihat keadaan istri tercintanya. Menurut Kaa-san sih, keadaan Dei sudah membaik setelah mendapat penanganan dari dokter.

'cklekk'

Itachi membuka pintu bertuliskan 'Himawari 1' perlahan. Onyxnya mencoba mengintip keadaan di dalam.

"Itachi.. Masuklah." Ucap Mikoto lembut. Ia menyambut kedatangan bungsunya dengan senyum lebar yang terukir manis di bibirnya.

"Kaa-san. Bagaimana keadaan Dei?" perlahan, lengan pucat Itachi menutup pintu ruang ber-AC dengan suhu 19 derajad itu. Kakinya melangkah mendekati ranjang berisikan seorang wanita manis yang tengah terlelap, jarum infuse tertancap di pergelangan kirinya. Di sebelah kanan ranjang Dei terdapat tabung oksigen berukuran besar dengan selang yang tergantung manis di atas kepala wanita berambut pirang itu. Sepertinya benda itu sempat digunakan untuk memberikan penanganan pertama tadi..

"Dia baik.." gumam Mikoto. Ia memerhatikan putranya yang tengah mengusap kepala istrinya penuh kasih.

"Kaa-san. Sebenarnya apa yang te –"

Itachi memotong kalimatnya sendiri saat melihat sebuah kertas putih yang cukup tebal disodorkan padanya. Diatasnya terketik rapi beberapa baris tulisan. Mikoto kembali menyodorkan sesuatu kepada bungsunya setelah jemari alabaster Itachi mengambil kertas putih dari sang Kaa-san. Kali ini sebuah benda kecil mencurigakan berwarna putih dengan beberapa garis hitam aneh-entah-apa. Di bagian bawahnya terdapat dua garis merah melintang.

"Hn?" Itachi mengeryitkan dahi. Sejujurnya, Itachi tidak tahu apakah benda itu sebuah kertas taguhan hutang atau apa.

"Bacalah.." pinta wanita paruh baya berambut hitam itu. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

Pria berkeriput halus itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang istrinya. Diamatinya betul-betul kedua benda yang diberikan sang Kaa-san padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, onyx Itachi berkaca-kaca, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya.

"Kaa-san!" pekik Itachi girang. Ia berdiri dan memeluk Kaa-san kesayangannya erat. Rasanya Itachi ingin sekali meneriakkan kepada semua orang betapa bahagianya dia sekarang.

"Selamat ya, Nak.. Kau akan jadi ayah." Mikoto membelai punggung putra sulungnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendapatkan pelukan dari si sulung.

Perlahan, Mikoto melepaskan pelukan sulungnya. Diacaknya pelan rambut Itachi, kemudian kedua lengannya menepuk-nepuk bahu si calon ayah, "Usia kandungannya 9 minggu. Kau harus menjaga istrimu baik-baik."

"Serahkan padaku Kaa-san." Itachi mengangguk. Diliriknya wajah sang istri yang terlihat tenang.

"Dokter bilang dia terlalu lelah. Jangan biarkan dia memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh." Sorot bahagia di mata Mikoto sedikit meredup saat ia mengatakan hal ini. Pikirannya melayang ke wajah bungsunya.

"Tenang saja. Semua akan segera berakhir.." Itachi mengecup singkat puncak kepala wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. ia yakin –sangat yakin! Sasuke akan segera pulang dan semuanya akan langsung kembali seperti semula.

Mikoto menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk pelan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia percaya pada sulungnya ini. Wanita paruh baya ini kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa sudut ruang perawatan VVIP di KMC ini. Ia merasa sedikit lelah dan mengantuk.

"Permisi.." terdengar suara pintu ruangan terbuka, diikuti dengan kemunculan dokter senior yang sudah sangat terkenal di Konoha, Dokter Tsunade, dan asistennya Shizune.

"Ahh Dokter. Silakan.." Mikoto yang tadinya akan tidur jadi mengurungkan niatnya karena kedatangan sang dokter ahli kandunga.

"Wah.. Tuan Uchiha disini juga rupanya.." ucap Tsunade basa-basi. Itachi membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus. Tohh ia sedang bahagia hari ini, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika ia tersenyum kan?

Tsunade lalu memeriksa detak jantung Deidara, suhu tubuh, juga kecepatan cairan infuse yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh wanita berambut pirang itu, sementara Sizhune mencatat hasil pemeriksaan. Semua itu dilakukan tanpa membangunkan Deidara.

"Haahh.. Tuan Uchiha."

"Ya?" sahut Itachi. Onyx-nya tak lepas dari sang dokter yang sudah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Aku tahu sedang ada sedikit emm.. masalah yang terjadi di keluarga Uchiha, tapi.. Kau harus tetap menjaga kondisi istrimu baik-baik." Itachi mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Dokter Tsunade.

"Dia hanya butuh istirahat. Jika kondisinya sudah stabil, besok pagi dia sudah boleh pulang."

"Terima kasih .." Ucap Itachi tulus. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, mengikuti si Dokter Pirang yang mulai beranjak dari sisi istrinya.

"Jangan lupa vitamin dan obatnya. Ini akan menjaga kondisinya, juga kondisi janin yang sedang dikandungnya."

"Ha'i!" kali ini Mikoto yang menyahut.

"Jaga pola makan dan asupan gizinya juga.." gumam Tsunade sebelum membuka handle pintu. Ucapan ini di-iya-kan oleh kedua Uchiha.

"Dan kau Nyonya Uchiha.. Kurasa sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit." Tsunade berkata sambil tersenyum tulus sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Haahh.. Kurasa aku harus mengikuti sarannya." Mikoto kembali merebahkan diri di sofa, "Beristirahatlah jika kau lelah, Nak."

"Hn.." balas Itachi singkat. Ia memilih duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang istrinya. Onyx-nya tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah manis sang istri yang dulu sempat diacuhkannya selama beberapa hari pasca upacara pernikahan.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, ruang Himawari 1 menjadi benar-benar hening. Hanya seara jarum jam yang terdengar. Itachi yang merasa bosan pun menengok jam tangan berwarna onyx dengan jarum di tengah berwarna ruby di tangan kirinya.

'Kyuu.. Setan Kecil..' Itachi tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya jam ini sudah tidak pernah dipakai sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa, saat tahu hari ini akan pergi dengan si pemberi jam, Itachi memutuskan untuk memakai jam yang sebenarnya sudah mati itu.

"Ahh sudah jam segini! Apa dia sudah pulang ya.." pekik sulung Uchiha saat onyx-nya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Lengan pucatnya segera mengambil i-phone di saku coat-nya. Diketiknya nomer telepon yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

Untuk beberapa saat. Itachi hanya mendengar nada sambung yang menge-tuuttt perlahan. Sampai akhirnya..

"**Apa?"** Tanya suara di seberang sana ketus, membuat telinga Itachi hampir tuli.

"Haahh~" Itachi menghela nafas. Sifat Kyuu memang tidak pernah berubah sejak ia pertama mengenal sulung Uzumaki sewaktu masih SD dulu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Itachi to the point.

"**Aku akan menginap."**

"Hahh? Yakin kau tidak akan mendapat amukan dari Otouto?" pekik pimpinan anak perusahaan Uchiha itu. Ia langsung menutup mulitnya dengan tangan kanan begitu onyx-nya menangkap kerutan di mata istrinya yang terpejam.

"Kyuu?"

"**Hmm?"**

"Yakin kau akan me –"

"**Sangat yakin."** Potong Kyuu cepat.

Suasana menjadi hening. Itachi tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Tadinya ia ingin basa-basi menawari untuk menjemput Kyuubi, tapi ternyata sulung Uzumaki malah memilih menginap di apartment Otouto-nya.

"Hei Kyuu, apa yang sebenarnya terj –"

"**Tidak ada." **Lagi. Pemuda berambut orange di seberang memotong ucapan sang Uchiha. Membuat helaan nafas mengalun berat dari bibir Itachi.

"Eh Kyuu. Kau tahu Deidara ternyata mengan –"

"**Aku tahu. Deidara hamil. Dia pingsan karena terlalu lelah.. Dan jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa aku bisa tahu."** Itachi menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kemampuan analisis Kyuubi memang benar-benar mengagumkan.

"**Sudah?"**

"Hn?" respon Itachi menanggapi pertanyaan ambigu dari Setan Kecil di seberang sana. Dahinya berkerut, tangan kanannya memijit pelipisnya sendiri.

"**Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"** tegas Kyuubi ketus. Entah mengapa, moodnya benar-benar jelek saat ini.

"Kurasa ti –"

'cklekk;

" –dak." Pria yang masih memakai coat hitam bercorak awan merah itu memasukkan i-phone miliknya ke dalam saku. Ia baru saja mendapat perlakuan tidak sopan dari seseorang yang dulu pernah sangan menyayanginya.

"Itachi.." pria berambut raven menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati ocean blue milik istrinya tengah menatapnya, menyiratkan sejuta pertanyaan yang belum mampu ia icapkan, " –siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Ahh Dei.. Kau sudah bangun?" bibir Itachi tersenyum. Tangan alabaster-nya mengusap pelan pipi merona DeiDei. Deidara tersenyum, jemari langsatnya memegang tangan sang suami.

"Itu tadi siapa..?" ulang Deidara lembut. Ia yang sudah bangun sejak Itachi terpekik tadi sangat penasaran dengan ekspresi suaminya yang tidak biasa.

-chu-

"Hn. Kyuubi. Kakaknya Naruto." jawab sulung Uchiha setelah mengecup sudut bibir istrinya.

"Dia kenapa? Kelihatannya kau panik sekali.."

"Ehehe.. Sebenarnya aku meninggalkannya di tempat Otouto saat aku kesini tadi. Jangan bilang-bilang ya kalau aku sudah bertemu Otouto.. Bocah itu memiliki sedikit emm.. masalah yang tidak akan bisa 'diampuni' Tou-san." Bisik Itachi hati-hati. Deidara yang mengerti dengan maksud Itachi mengangguk mantab.

Setelah Dei menyetujui untuk tidak memberitahukan 'rahasia kecil' ini kepada yang lainnya, Itachi pun menceritakan keadaan yang didapatinya di apartemen Otouto-nya tadi pagi. Yahh.. kalau Itachi tidak menceritakan ini, Dei akan terus menanyakan alasannya berpanik-panik ria. Tentu saja, Itachi hanya menceritakan secara singkat dengan menghilangkan banyak –sekali- bagian.

'Maaf Dei.. Sebenarnya aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Otouto dan juga… –Setan Kecil-ku. Aku takut kedua setan itu mengadu kekuatannya…'

.

.

"Baka Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Di tanganya terlipat acak sebuah blouse putih dan rok pendek coklat.

"Begitulah.." gumam Kyuu cuek. Ia menyalakan TV, sementara Sasuke memasukkan pakaian Naruto ke dalam tempat pakaian kotor. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia duduk di samping calon iparnya dengan dua gelas air putih di tangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" gumam Kyuu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara gossip yang menayangkan jumpa pers di kantor Uchiha tadi pagi.

"Dia sedang tidur. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah melepas soft lens dan juga wig-nya." Papar bungsu Uchiha panjang lebar. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuu pasti mengkhawatirkan adik kesayangannya yang menangis dengan mata ber-soft lens.

"Bukan itu maksudku.." Kyuu menghela nafas berat. Tidak biasanya jenius yang duduk di sampingnya lemot.

"Hn. Dia baik."

"Kau berbohong padanya kan?" tebak Kyuubi tiga per empat meleset. Membuat Sasuke nyengir dengan ekspresi yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang bohong, tuh.." gumam Sasuke sedikit ragu, "Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?" pemuda beriris ruby yang sedang memakan kripik rumput laut itu membeo. Diam-diam ia menangkap ekspresi ragu di wajah si pantat ayam.

.

.

**Flash Back – Sasuke's PoV**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini.. –Dobe?" lenganku mencoba membantu gadisku berdiri. Ia terlihat begitu syok dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ya. Aku yakin dia mendengar semua yang aku dan Kyuubi bicarakan.

"Baiklah.. Aku yang beli jusnya." Ucap Kyuu tiba-tiba. Tangannya segera menyambar uang yang sudah lecek di genggaman Naruto. Seenak jidat, rubah sialan itu melenggang pergi meninggalkanku dan uke manisku.

Kyuubi kampr*t! Bisa-bisanya dia menumpahkan tanggung jawab menenangkan Dobe padaku seorang. Dasar kakak tidak berperi ke-adik-an!

"Katakan.." tubuh dalam dekapanku kembali bergetar, "Katakan semua yang kudengar tadi bohong!"

"Tidak ada yang sedang berbohong Dobe.." gumamku. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak boleh panik, atau semuanya akan kacau.

Naruto-ku menyandarkan tubuhnya padaku, aku dapat mendengar isakan-isakan berat disana. Aku tahu, Dobe menyalahkan dirinya atas ke-tidak bahagia-an Kyuubi. Mungkin juga, dia mulai ragu dengan keputusannya kabur bersamaku. Haahhh.. Dobe memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersikap egois.

Perlahan, kugendong tubuhnya ala bridal. Kubopong sambil kucium lembut pipinya. Aku bisa melihat mata emasnya memerah, membuatku ingin sesegera mungkin melepas benda lunak keemasan itu dari sapphire kekasihku.

"Diamlah sebentar." Kuturunkan tubuh tan kesayanganku di kasur kami. Dia mengangguk pelan menanggapi permintaanku.

Aku mengambilkan tempat soft lens, obat tetes mata dan juga make-up remover milik Dobe-ku. Kusodorkan padanya, lalu memberi isyarat agar dia melepas soft lens-nya. Dia melakukan apa yang kumau dan aku menungguinya dengan hati yang berdebar. Aku yakin, sebentar lagi pemuda yang dulu sering kupanggil 'Usuratonkachi' ini akan segera menghujamku dengan berbagai pertanyaan 'kenapa'.

"Teme.." Panggilnya saat aku menuangkan make-up remover ke sepotong kapas. Kujawab panggilannya dengan 'hn' singkatku.

"H –jelaskan padaku.." pintanya sambil menahan isakan. Kuletakkan kapasku di pahanya, kemudian membuka tutup obat tetes mata berwarna bening keemasan.

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar." Bibirnya berdecak sebal, namun tubuhnya menruti permintaanku. Kuberikan dua tetes obat di masing-masing mata indah kekasihku.

"Sasuke.." rengeknya lagi. Kuberikan isyarat 'sebentar' sembari menutup obat tetes matanya. Kuambil kembali kapas di paha Naruto, kemudian mulai menyibakkan poni coklatnya.

"Dengar," tanganku mulai membersihkan wajah manis kekasihku dari make-up yang menutupi tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, " –aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Benarkah.." sapphire-nya menatap lekat onyx-ku. Aku harus meluruskan pemahamannya. Harus! Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak mau Uke manisku mengurungkan niatnya kabur bersamaku. Pokoknya aku tidak mau dia mengubah pikirannya. Aku dan dia dicipakan HARUS untuk selalu bersama.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku tentang hubungan Kyuu-nii dan aniki-mu? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa sampai sekarang? Kenapa k-"

"Ssstt.." kupotong kalimatnya dengan telunjuk kiriku. Kutatap lekat sapphire yang telah memikatku itu. Haahhh… Dobe.. Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku takut kau menjauhiku jika kau mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara aniki dan Kyuubi..

Aku menghela nafas berat. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah berkata jujur padanya, menunjukkan sisi lemahku, menunjukkan betapa pengecutnya aku.

"Dobe.. Kau menyukaiku sejak lama kan?" kulihat ia mengangguk mantab. Kulempar asal kapas kotor bekas pembersih make-upnya tadi.

"Jika saja saat itu kau tahu hubungan Kyuubi dan aniki-ku, kira-kira kau akan melakukan apa?" dia menunduk diam. Untuk pertanyaan yang ini, aku memang tidak menginginkan jawaban apapun.

"Jika kau tahu baka aniki dan Kyuu putus karena alasan 'seperti itu', apa yang kau lakukan?" jelasku menekankan kata 'seperti itu'. Aku yakin, dia tahu betul apa maksudku.

"Aku.. Aku mungkin akan.."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Bukan 'mungkin' lagi Dobe.. kau pasti akan mencoba sebisa mungkin menjauhiku .. Menanamkan alasan bodoh baka aniki keriput dan Kyuu berpisah ke dalam otak dobe-mu."

"Ck. Otakku tidak dobe! Dasar Teme mesum sialan." Gerutunya dengan muka memerah. Aku yakin analisisku tepat sasaran. Ya.. yaa.. ya.. Kuacuhkan ekspresi ngambeknya itu.

"Kau boleh bilang aku egois atau semacamnya. Yang jelas, aku tidak mau pikiran bodoh seperti itu membuatmu menjauhiku seperti si keriput yang meninggalkan Kyuub –" kupotong kalimatku sendiri saat aku menyadari tatapan dan ekspresi aneh di wajah kekasihku. Damn! Adakah sesuatu dari kalimatku yang salah?

"Jadi.. Kau merahasiakannya dariku hanya untuk alasan seperti itu?" selidiknya menuntut jawaban yang jelas. Aku terdiam memikirkan dengan hati-hati jawaban yang akan kuberikan. Jangan sampai dia salah tangkap.

"Mungkin.." ucapku ragu. Sial! Kenapa aku harus mengucapkan kata 'mungkin' sih? Kata itu akan menjatuhkan kalimatku selanjutnya. Berpikir.. Berpikir Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh terlihat ragu sedikitpun, atau pendirian Naruto akan semakin goyah!

"Mungkin bagimu, itu sebuah 'hanya'. Tapi bagiku.., berada dekat denganmu.. bersamamu.. adalah segalanya."

'deghh'

Jujur, aku terkejut dengan kalimatku sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Kulihat sapphire-nya membulat seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Sa –Sasuke.." bibirnya bergumam lirih. Entah apa maksudnya.. Yang jelas jemarinya kini menggengam tanganku erat.

"OK. Aku egois.. Lalu kenapa? Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.." Ucapku dengan nada naik-turun. Aku bisa merasakan emosiku sendiri di setiap kalimat yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Entah sejak kapan aku jadi emosional begini.

"Aku.. Aku memang hanya bisa mementingkan diriku sendiri." Lanjutku. Damn Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mengucapkan kalimat melas seperti itu! Aaaghhh!

"Maaf.." aku memegang bibirku sendiri. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Meminta maaf? Hei! Aku kan tidak berbuat salah.

Kami berdua diam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Dobe pikirkan saat ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku sendiri. Jemarinya masih saja menggenggamku walaupun kini genggamannya sudah tidak sekuat yang tadi.

"Kau menyebalkan.." gumamnya mengagetkanku. Kutatap lekat sapphire-nya yang berkaca-kaca. Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya? Apa aku terlalu keras melakukan 'itu'? Wait a sec ! Kami tidak sedang melakukan 'itu'…

"Bersamamu.." ia memotong kalimatnya, kemudian menecup keningku singkat, " –juga adalah segalanya bagiku."

Senyum tulus terukir manis di bibirnya. Lain kali, ingatkan aku untuk selalu membawa kamera kemanapun aku berada, karena disanalah akan kulihat ekspresi-ekspresi tak terduga milik Dobe-ku.

"Usuratonkachi." Umpatku sambil tersenyum. Baru saja dia melakukan hal manis yang biasanya kulakukan padanya. Yahh.. Untuk kali ini kubiarkan dia memerlakukanku seperti 'uke'. Menenagkanku .. Membuatku merasa nyaman dengan senyum tulus dan ungkapan-ungkapan manis..

Onyx-ku menangkap wajahnya yang tertawa. Kelihatannya dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan di pipinya, membuatnya berhenti terbahak dan menggantikan tawanya dengan wajah _blushing_ yang sangat aku sukai.

"Lepas wig-mu.. Aku tidak suka kau memakai benda aneh itu." perintahku singkat. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil kaos turtle-neck hijau tosca tanpa lengan dan sebuah celana pendek selutut warna coklat tua.

"Aye sir!" serunya menirukan seorang –atau seekor- tokoh berwarna biru dalam anime yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan para penyihir.

"Nee Teme.."

"Hn?" jawabku sambil menutup pintu lemari. Aku melihatnya menaruh wig coklat panjang itu di meja kecil saat aku kembali duduk di kasur.

"Kenapa Kyuu-nii melakukan itu ya.." Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang kembali merendah. Kalau boleh aku menilai, pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak menuntut jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tadi menangis?" aku balik bertanya. Mungkin jawaban yang akan Naru berikan nanti sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan yang tadi ia berikan padaku. Tapi setidaknya, dia akan memahami keadaan Kyuu saat ini.

"Aku.. Seperti merasakan apa yang Kyuu-nii rasakan. Walaupun dia selalu bertingkah cool dan sangar, aku yakin, dia pasti merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat." Jemari tan Naruto mulai melepas kancing blouse-nya satu per satu, kemudian melepas blouse itu dan menaruhnya di kasur. Disusul oleh dalaman 'spesial' yang juga dilepasnya.

Tubuh tan itu lalu berbalik membelakangiku, memberi isyarat padaku untuk membantunya melepas kaitan rok coklatnya.

"Bagaimanapun, Kyuu-nii tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang dia lakukan." Rok coklat itu merosot dengan sendirinya setelah ia menurunkan resleting yang cukup panjang. Naruto-pun menmbungkuk membelakangiku untuk mengambil rok-nya.

Sial! Posisimu itu Dobe.. Membuatku memikirkan hal-hal yang iya-iya. Aaarggghh!

"Teme kau kenapa?" kurasakan sesuatu mengambil pakaian di tanganku. Matanya melirikku selama dua detik, namun kelihatannya ia tidak ambil pusing dengan ekspresiku. Untung saja…

"Hn. Kupikir, Kyuu juga akan merasakan hal yang sama jika kau 'terluka'. Benar kan?" gumamku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya Dobe setuju dengan ucapanku. Terbukti dengan tangannya yang sempat berhenti mengancingkan kancing celananya.

"Tapi.. Aku tetap tidak ingin dia menderita begitu karena aku.." gumamnya kembali duduk di kasur. Neck-turtle tosca yang tadi kuambilkan belum dipakainya. Ya, dia masih ber-_topless_ ria.

"Hn."

"Apa kau bisa hidup bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain, Teme?" sapphire yang belum kering benar itu kembali berembun. Sungguh. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kekasihku rasakan saat ini. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin dia menjauh dariku. Kalau bersikap egois bisa membuat Naruto tetap berada disisiku, akan aku lakukan!

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat. Aku masih ingin mendengar pertanyaan yang akan dia lontarkan.

"Apa kau tega, jika orang yang kau sayangi menderita dan menahan sakit yang berkepanjangan?" aku menghela nafas menjawab pertanyaan yang hampir sama ini.

"Aku juga tidak bisa, Teme.. Aku.." ia menunduk. Aku tahu ia mulai menangis.

"Lalu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Dobe?" ia mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, membuat kedua bola mata kami bertemu. Aku menghela nafas sejenak, aku akan mengeluarkan senjata terakhirku untuk menghapuskan keraguan di hatinya. Aku harus melakukannya!

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku? Memilih untuk berpisah denganku? Membuat aku menderita? Apa itu yang kau mau?" Lagi, aku terkejut. Bukan karena kalimat yang sudah kurencanakan akan terucap, tapi karena nada bicaraku yang kian meninggi di setiap katanya. Jantungku berdetak kencang, emosiku seakan meluap.

Tch. Aku membuang mukaku menghindari tatapannya. Walau begitu, aku masih sempat melihat sapphire-nya yang meneteskan Kristal-kristal bening.

"Teme.." tangan kanannya mencoba meraih wajahku.

"Apa kau.." aku menolehkan wajahku, kembali menghadapi kekasihku yang menatapku dengan wajah basah dan mata berkaca yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan Kristal satu per satu.

" –akan menyianyiakan apa yang telah Kyuubi lakukan?" lanjutku dengan jeda beberapa detik. Kuputuskan untuk diam setelahnya. Yang kulakukan kini adalah merebut neck-turtle tosca dari tangan Dobe dan mulai memakaikan pada tubuh Dobe-chan.

"Hikss… A –aku.."

"Sudahlah.. Lupakan saja yang kukatakan."

-chuu-

Kukecup pelan sudut mata kanannya. Kulakuka hal yang sama pada mata kirinya. Aku tidak ingin dia banyak pikiran.

"Sekarang, tidurlah dulu.. Nanti kubangunkan saat makan malam. Ok?" Gumamku tersenyum. Kubaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, menyisipkan bantal bulu di belakang kepalanya.

-chuu-

Kulakukan rutinitasku sebelum orang yang paling kusayangi ini tidur. Kucium keningnya lembut, memberikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman padanya.

"Temani aku.." rengeknya memeluk lenganku. Ia memaksaku berbaring disampingnya, lalu memelukku erat. Membuatku sulit bernafas dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Apapun yang kau minta, Dobe.. Akan kulakukan.

**End of Flash Back – End of Sasuke's PoV**

.

.

"Kau bisa juga bersikap emosional?" Tanya Kyuu menahan tawa. Dia tidak menyangka kalau si ayam satu ini bisa sampai terbawa emosi, yang paling tak terduga adalah… Sasuke menceritakan semua itu kepadanya!

"Diam kau." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Terserah aku dong.."

"Dasar rubah sialan!"

"Ayam."

"Detektif bajakan!"

"Hei.. Hei.. Siapa bilang kau boleh membawa-bawa pekerjaanku, hahh?" Kyuu menatap tajam onyx Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal. Pemuda bermata ruby ini memang tidak suka membicarakan pekerjaan di luar 'jam tugas'.

"Hn."

"Haahh~~ Apa-apaan 'hn'-mu itu.." kali ini tatapan sebal Kyuu berubah menjadi tatapan malas. 'Hn' emuda dongker disampingnya mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Tangannya melipat asal bungkus kripik rumput laut yang ada di tangannya.

"Hn." Sulung Uzumaki tidak lagi menanggapi gumaman 'gak jelas' pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu akan membicarakan apa.

"Hampir saja aku lupa.." Kyuu ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Jujur, ia merasa mengantuk dan sangat lelah. Bisa dibilang batinnya lebih lelah daripada fisiknya.

"Kakak iparmu hamil tuh.. Datanglah untuk menjenguknya." Sasuke mendengus sebal. Pertama, datang menjenguk Deidara sama dengan pulang ke rumah. Orang bodoh mana yang akan melakukan itu saat sedang 'kabur'? Kedua, bisa-bisanya Kyuubi mengatakan hal se –umm.. menyakitkan (?) itu dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja.

"Kurasa otakmu sudah eror, tidur di kamar sana!" pemuda yang memilih Senju Takagi sebagai nama samarannya ini menunjuk pintu di sebelah pintu kamarnya dengan dagu.

"Tch. Aku akan tidur setelah makan malam. Lagi pula aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan daging yang sudah kubeli tadi. Takkan kubiarkan ayam sepertimu memakannya."

Pemuda berambut asli hitam itu berdecak sebal. Ingin rasanya ia memukulkan sesuatu ke kepala calon iparnya ini. Kalau saja pemuda satu ini bukanlah sosok yang mendukung hubungannya dengan sang uke, aksi penimpukan pasti sudah terjadi sejak tadi.

"Carikan aku baju sana! Aku ingin mandi."

'twich'

Perempatan merah muncul di jidat Sasuke. Seenaknya saja Kyuubi memerintahnya seperti itu. Memangnya dia siapa? Calon ipar? Ehh.. dia memang caon ipar sih..

"Pilih yang kau suka di meja samping mesin cuci. Ada baju bersih yang belum kupindahkan ke kamar." Gumam pemilik onyx pada akhirnya. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai kakak ehem-ipar-ehem satu ini menyebarkan bau tak sedap di apartment-nya. Bisa marah-marah nanti si Dobe..

"Ok lah..:" jawab Kyuu tak segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hal ini sukses membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Apa la –"

"Ngomong-ngomong.." potong si detektif dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Ruby-nya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk dan memelas pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan adikku kan?" bungsu Uchiha tidak menjawab. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sangat syok dengan pertanyaan tak terduga yang ditembakkan langsung kepadanya.

"Sudah kuduga.." komentar Kyuu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, meregangkan otot-ototnya, kemudian menatap lagi onyx-sasuke yang belum berkedip sejak tadi.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Karena itu akan sangat melukai perasaan dan juga…" Kyuu tersenyum miris. Ruby-nya tak lagi menatap onyx Sasuke. Ruby itu melirik entah-apa yang ada di sudut kiri bawah matanya.

" –harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki." Gumam Kyuu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pemuda yang sangat mencintai adiknya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi jenius seperti Sasuke untuk menangkap makna tersirat dari tindakan Kyuubi barusan. Serius! Sasuke tidak menyangka pemuda gahar satu itu akan menanyakan hal intim seperti tadi.

"Dasar rubah. Suka ikut campur urusan orang saja.." gumam Sasuke. Awalnya ia memang tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi pada Kyuubi. Tapi saat otak jeniusnya ,mengingat senuatu…

'Tunggu! Ekspresi apa itu tadi? Senyum aneh, mata yang melirik arah sudut kiri baw –' Sasuke memotong sendiri ucapan dalam hatinya. Ia mengingat sesuatu yang pernah dibacanya di buku psikologi sewaktu ia iseng-iseng mengisi waktu luang di kampus.

'_Tatapan ke arah sudut kiri bawah mata biasanya menunjukkan seseorang sedang mengingat masa lalu yang baginya sangat menyakitkan, atau kenangan-kenangan buruk yang ingin dilupakannya.'_

"Kyuubi.. Dia.. Apa aniki pernah –Tidak mungkin!" pekiknya setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tangannya mengepal erat, gigi-giginya berderat seakan ingin memecah kepala anikinya dengan gigitan yang sangat kuat. Kesimpulan yang diambil otak jeniusnya sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

'Baka aniki.. Apa saja yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan pada Kyuubi? Jangan katakan padaku kalau..' Sasuke benar-benar marah. Bisa-bisanya baka aniki-nya meninggalkan Kyuu setelah ie melakukan 'itu' padanya. Ingatkan padanya untuk menghajar aniki-nya saat mereka bertemu nanti.

"Brengsek!"

.

'Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau beritahukan hal memalukan seperti itu kepada si ayam ingusan!'

'Kyuu bodoh! Sial!' gerutu seseorang di dalam kamar mandi. Ia mendinginkan kepalanya di bawah guyuran shower yang cukup deras dengan temperature air terdingin yang bisa di-set olehnya.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Sasuke?" Tanya seseorang berwajah tegas dengan rambut raven kepada putranya yang sedang menyantap ramen daging di depannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu cabang Kedai Ichiraku yang buka di depan KMC.

"Kaa-san menelfonku sebelum aku sempat melakukan itu." gumam Itachi asal. Hanya ia dan hantinya yang tahu maksud dari 'semua itu' yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Haahhh~ Aku akan menghukum Otouto-mu saat ia pulang nanti." Gumam Fugaku sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Lalu.. Dimana Kyuubi? Kau tidak bersamanya saat kesini?"

Itachi menggeleng, ia mencoba mencari kalimat yang pas untuk menyampaikan keberadaan Kyuu saat ini.

"Dia melanjutkan mencari Otouto tanpa aku. Dia bilang dia harus segera menemukan Otouto dan juga Naruto, lalu membawa mereka pulang.." gumam Itachi sedikit membelokkan fakta.

"Baguslah.. Lanjutkan makanmu, lalu kita akan segera kembali. Jangan sampai Dei menunggumu terlalu lama.

"Ha'i, Tou-san.."

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan makan malam itu dengan tenang. Kedua Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi menguping dan merekam pembicaraan mereka.

'Aku mendapatkan berita bagus, Tuan Orochimaru.' Batinnya mengeja email yang akan dikirimnya pada seseorang yang sangat dikaguminya.

.

.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" gerutu pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang kini memakai kaos oblong abu-abu dan celana pendek dengan warna senada. Sapphire-nya mengamati sang kekasih yang sedari tadi terlihat sebal, dan juga kakaknya yang terlihat santai menyantap sup daging.

Sungguh suasana ini membuatnya canggung. Sasuke yang biasanya –sok- cool malah menggerutu dan tak henti-hentinya menghujam Kyuubi dengan onyx tajamnya. Sedangkan Kyuu? Tentu saja ia cuek…

"Uchiha Sasuke! Uzumaki Kyuubi! Katakan apa yang terjadi disini!" teriak cowok termuda di meja makan itu. Dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan perang dingin yang terjadi antara kakak dan juga kekasihnya.

"Tanyakan pada kakakmu." Gumam Sasuke sambil menyantap sup tomatnya rakus. Onyx-nya terus saja melirik sebal ke arah pria sok innocent yang bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kyuu-nii…?" yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Toh Kyuu benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada ayam milik adiknya itu. Tadi saat dia selesai mandi, ayam itu tiba-tiba saja berubah galak dan memintanya untuk telanjang saat itu juga. Hell Yeahh! Tentu saja Kyuubi tidak mau melakukannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura innocrnt! Kau memakai baju kesukaanku! Dasar sial! Lepas bajumu sekarang juga!" Sasuke mengacungkan sendok di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat tak mampu lagi menahan amarah.

Perkataan jujur Sasuke tentu saja membuat Kyuubi ber-sweat drop ria. Bisa-bisanya jenius seperti Sasuke ngambek hanya karena baju kesangannya dipakai orang lain. Sungguh! Bahkan kemampuan menganalisis kasus yang dimiliki Sang Detektif tidak memasukkan fakta aneh penyebab Uchiha bungsu marah-marah ke dalam daftar kemungkinan miliknya.

"Kyuu-nii.. Kenapa kau memakai baju kesukaan Teme?" Tanya Naruto sok bijak, mencoba menengahi permasalahan ini.

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia mengamati pakaian yang dipakainya sendiri. Sebuah kaos turtle-neck dongker lengan pendek dan celana pendek putih. 'Baju ini favorit si ayam?'

"Ayam itu sendiri yang bilang aku boleh memilih baju yang kusuka. Well, walau sejujurnya aku tidak menyukai baju ini sih.. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya baju ini yang layak untuk kupakai. Baju yang satunya akan mengekspose dada jika dipakai. Aku tidak sudi mengenakannya.." tutur sulung Uzumaki kelewat santai. Ruby-nya sama sekali tidak lepas dari sup daging yang disantapnya.

"Harusnya kau tetap bertanya dulu padaku! Itu kan pemberian Dobe yang paling kusu –" Sasuke memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Ia membuang mukanya ke arah kanan, menembunyikan semburat merah di pipi alabaster-nya.

Kyuubi membuang nafas berat. 'Jadi ini alasan si ayam sampai ngambek. Baju ini pemberian Naruto..'

"Baiklah.. Naruto. Pinjami aku bajumu. Pastikan itu bukan baju wanita, dan harus muat kupakai." Kyuubi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Naruto yang masih _loading _dengan apa yang terjadi hanya menatap punggung kakaknya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Hei Bocah! Kau ingin aku keluar dengan keadaan telanjang atau apa?" teriak sebuah seuara dari kamar mandi. Suara itu terdengar begitu kesal dan tidak sabar.

"Tch.. Dasar Kyuu-nii menyebalkan!"

"Biar aku saja.." Sasuke mencegah kekasihnya yang akan beranjak. Ia langsung berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk mencari pakaian yang akan dipinjamkannya kepada Kyuubi.

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka? Aneh.." gumam satu-satunya pemuda yang masih berada di meja makan itu. Merasa tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi, Naruto pun memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau beruntung.. Karena ada kakakmu, malam ini aku tidak akan 'menghukummu'.." bisik suara angin di telinga kiri Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat kulit tan pemuda bermata sapphire itu merinding disco. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia pun menoleh..

'dehgg'

Tidak ada sosok Teme disana. Yang ia lihat hanyalah tembok bersih tanpa sedikitpun noda terlihat. 'Barusan itu apa..? Mana Teme? Itu tadi Sasuke kan…?'

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya,

"Huweee… A –ada hantuuu!" teriak Naruto keras-keras. Ia memang paling takut dengan sesuatu yang berbau mistis. Apalagi, pengalaman mistis barusan ia alami sendiri.

'braakkk!'

"Apa? Kau kenapa?"

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka paksa, disusul dengan sebuah teriakan panik dari sang pelaku pembuka paksa.

"Naruto.. Kau tidak apa apa kan? Kau melihat apa? Katakan padaku!" sosok berambut orange yang hanya memakai boxer terlihat mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tan pemuda berbalut kaos abu-abu.

"A –aku.. Mendengar itu.. Itu.. Huweeee…"

"Tenanglah.. ada aku disini.." Kyuu memeluk adiknya yang terlihat begitu syok. Sapphire yang membulat penuh, wajah pucat, tubuh yang hampir kaku membeku.. Naruto pasti benar-benar ketakutan.

"Rubah brengsek.. Hati-hati kalau lari." Gumam Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah Kyuu datang tadi. Bajunya terlihat berantakan, tangan kanannya meremas sebal pakaian yang akan dipinjamkan kepada Kyuu, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap kasar jidatnya sendiri.

"Diam kau! Naruto sedang ketaku –"

"Itu tadi aku.. Salah sendiri reaksinya lambat. Jadinya aku memutuskan untuk per .." Sasuke membatin lanjutan kalimatnya. Sepertinya keputusan untuk mengakui kegiatan iseng-isengnya itu kini berhadiah pelototan tajam dari sang calon ipar. Poor Sasu..

"Ok.. Ok.. Aku salah." Tubuh alabaster itu berjalan mendekati tubuh Naruto yang masih terduduk dan berada dalam dekapan kakaknya.

"Maaf ya Dobe sayang…" bisik Sasuke lembut. Lengannya mencoba merengkuh tubuh tan sang kekasih. Sayang sekali Dewa Jashin sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Kyuubi yang merasa kesal dengan calon adik iparnya yang kurang ajar itu memilih untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke.

"Bereskan meja makan sana! Aku yang akan menemani adikku. Takkan kubiarkan manusia nista sepertimu memanfaatkan keadaan ini." Kyuubi merebut pakaian di tangan kanan si bungsu Uchiha. Dengan gaya cool dan gagah. Tubuh_ topless_ proporsoinal itu membopong tubuh adiknya, lalu membawanya masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Kyuu! Kembalikan kekasihku! Hei!" teriak satu-satunya seme di apartment itu. Baru saja ia ingin menerobos masuk ke kamarnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar teriakan mengancam dari dalam sana.

"Sekali kau langkahkan kakimu masuk kesini, aku tidak akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Skak Matt. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti perintah Kyuubi sialan. Yahh mau bagaimana lagi? Memang dirinya yang telah memulai insiden kecil gak jelas ini. Poor Sasu..

'Damn! Aku harus tidur sendirian sementara Kyuu sialan itu tidur bersama Dobe-ku!' gerutu pemuda berwajah OK itu dalam hati. Ia mengerjakan tugas beres-beres pasca makan malam dengan wajah ditekuk-tekuk.

Bisa-bisanya calon kakak iparnya melakukan hal kejam seperti ini padanya. Apa-apaan ini? Diperbudak oleh tamu yang datang kerumahmu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Dan itulah yang sedang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini.

Ratapan Anak Ayam…

Selesai mengerjakan tugas rumah yang biasanya dikerjakan kekasihnya, atau kadang dikerjakannya berdua dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk nonton TV sebentar. Yahh.. Siapa tahu ada film bagus malam ini.

'cklekk'

Tanpa menoleh pun Sang Uchiha sudah tahu siapa yang keluar dari kamarnya. Pria menyebalkan berambut orange katrok!

"Sudah pernah kubilang kan.. Jangan menyakitinya." Gumam sebuah suara dibarengi dengan seekor makhluk mencurigakan yang duduk di samping si empunya apartment. Ruby makhluk mencurigakan itu menatap tajam layar _gadget_ di tangannya. Jemarinya sesekali menyentuh _touch screen _dan memilih 'berita' yang ingin dibacanya.

Sasuke terdiam. Walau iseng-iseng tadi bukan termasuk dalam kegiatan 'menyakiti', tetap saja Naruto hampir menangis gara-gara hal itu.

"A –"

"Minta maaf padanya besok pagi." Potong pemuda yang sudah memakai polo marun dan celana hitam sebelum pemuda berambut dongker disampingnya sempat mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke mengerti. Ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sepertinya malam ini pemuda yang terkenal stoic itu akan tidur di sofa saja. Ia sedang menghindari sesuatu.

Kyuubi menghela nafas menyadari alasan terbesar Sasuke tidur terpisah dengan Naruto. Seme itu pasti tidak ingin terbawa naf – maksudku, 'keinginan' dan melakukan hal yang iya-iya dan membuat Kyuubi mendengar suara-suara aneh dan mendapat amukan dari si rambut orange gara-gara itu. Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko mengerikan macam itu.

Kyuu masuk ke kamar nganggur yang Sasuke sediakan untuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dan melemparkan sesuatu tepat ke wajah si mata onyx.

"Setidaknya pakailah selimut.. Jangan sampai kau sakit." ucap Kyuu sebelum kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

'Terima kasih..' Sasuke tersenyum. Calon kakak iparnya memang iblis berhati malaikat. Ia pun memakai selimut itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Brengsek! Bakoro sialan!"

"Bangun Ayam! Lihat ini! Kau dalam bahaya!"

"Ghh…" gumam pemuda berkulit putih setengah tertidur. Ia merasa sangat terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan heboh yang berasal dari satu orang.

"Mana? Diamana?" Sasuke merasa semakin tidak nyaman manakala tangan Kyuubi menggrepe-grepe tubuhnya mencari sesuatu.

"Gaahhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak bungsu Uchiha frustasi. Tubuhnya langsung terduduk, tangannya mengacak rambut asal.

"Ketemu." Gumam Kyuu mengabaikan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Yang penting saat ini adalah dia sudah menemukan remote TV yang ternyata berada di bawah punggung Sasuke saat ia tidur tadi.

"Baca!" Kyuu melempar android-nya ke tangan Sasuke, memaksa onyx yang belum terbuka penuh itu untuk membaca sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang ber'nama' Keriput.

Sementara itu, jari-jari Kyuu menncoba menyalakan TV.

"**Bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan Uchiha melarikan diri dengan membawa Uzumaki Naruto, putra pemilik perusahaan Uzumaki, bersamanya. Berita yang selama ini beredar sepertinya adalah sebuah fakta yang berusaha ditutup-tutupi oleh keluarga dari kedua pemuda paling didambakan di Konoha ini. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto ternyata adalam pasangan sesame jenis yang …"**

'deghh'

Berita yang baru saja didengar bukan hanya membangunkan Sasuke secara penuh, tapi juga membuat kedua onyx pemuda itu hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Bagaimana bisa berita seperti itu beredar kembali?

" –**Pemilik majalah Sneaky Boy mengaku bahwa dirinya memiliki bukti otentik tentang berita tersebut. Dan Majalah Sneaky Boy hari ini membahas khusus tentang kedua pemuda populer tersebut, dan juga fakta hubungan terlarang mereka. Mari kita tanyakan bersama-sama mengenai kebenaran berita ini kepada yang bersangkutan.."**

Di layar televise, terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam ber-soft lens merah mewawancarai pria berambut hitam bermata kuning tajam. Kesamaan dari kedua orang yang ada di layar TV itu adalah, mereka berdua sama-sama memakai eye shadow ungu.

"**Aku mendengar sendiri dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Fugaku. Walaupun percakapan mereka terdengar biasa saja.. Namun bila dikaitkan dengan sikon sekarang ini. Kita pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama… Ahh ini dia rekamannya."**

Pria paruh baya berkulit terlampau pucat itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, kemudian memencet sebuat tombol.

'_**Apa kau sudah bertemu Sasuke?'**_

'_**Kaa-san menelfonku sebelum aku sempat melakukan itu.'**_

'_**Haahhh~ Aku akan menghukum Otouto-mu saat ia pulang nanti. Lalu.. Dimana Kyuubi? Kau tidak bersamanya saat kesini?'**_

'_**Dia melanjutkan mencari Otouto tanpa aku. Dia bilang dia harus segera menemukan Otouto dan juga Naruto, lalu membawa mereka pulang..'**_

'_**Baguslah.. Lanjutkan makanmu –'**_

"Brengsek! Itachi bodoh! Fugaku bodoh!" Kyuu membanting remote TV ditangannya. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha yang terkenal jenius itu membicarakan hal se-rahasia ini di tempat umum?

"Kalian dalam bahaya.." gumamnya melirik Sasuke yang masih terpaku pada layar TV. Sesaat, pemuda bermata onyx itu tidak bereaksi apapun. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke depan. Berita ini beredar dengan bukti yang sebenarnya tidak begitu mendukung, namum media tentu akan menghubung-hubungkan semuanya menjadi berita yang terlalu panas untuk didengar. Dapat dipastikan bahwa ayahnya akan semakin gencar mencarinya dan semakin ingin mencetak dirinya seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Kesimpulannya, Sasuke dan Naruto akan dipisahkan secara paksa.

"Kyuu. Kau berjanji akan membantu kami kan..? Kami akan baik-baik saja kan..? Katakan bahwa Naruto akan tetap bersamaku..!" rengek Sasuke tiba-tiba. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Kau.." ruby Kyuu bergetar tak percaya melihat onyx Sasuke yang seolah tak lagi memiliki sorot keangkuhan yang slalu dibanggakan itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku…."

.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Ahahahah XDDD

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ngaret.. Fic ini bisa lanjut juga #digaplok readers.

Untuk tatapan mata Kyuubi, Kyuu (pengetik) dapet fakta itu dari guru biologi Kyuu waktu SMA. Beliau bilang tatapan mata ke sudut kiri bawah = mengingat masa lalu yg buruk/ ingin dilupakan. Tatapan mata ke sudut kanan atas = membayangkan masa depan / sesuatu yang indah.

Moga chap ini lebih OK. Kyuu rencanain sebuah adegan menyakitkan di chap depan :D

Siapakah yang akan tersakiti? Siapa yang menyakiti? Apakah SasuNaru akan tetap bersama sampai maut memisahkan mereka?  
>Mari kita bales review saja XDDD<p>

.

**Yashina Uzumaki:** Hahahahah :D

Maaf yah ngaret lama :3  
>Kyuu ujian sih kemaren..<p>

Moga chap ini menghibur ya :3

Iya tuh Dei hamil.. Moga aja yang lahir besok bukan bundelan tanah liat *plaakk~~

Btw, thanks 4 rev ya :3

.

**Uchizuki Renmay**: SasuNaru..  
>Nasipnya gimana yaaaa ^^<p>

Hahahahhhhh XDDD

Liat aja chapter2 berikutnya :3

Terima kasih….

.

**Nasumi-chan Uharu:** Yupp ini lanjut :D

Tapi maaf ya lama banget : (

Semoga chap ini menghibur…

Terima kasih banget : )

.

**Rosanaru**: Soal Miracle..

Sasuke yang akan mencoba menciptakan miracle..

Upss.. keceplosan 0,0

Hahahahh XDDD

Arigato buat review ya :D

.

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan:** Sebenernya yang mutusin buat berkorban sih Cuma Kyuubi aja … Itachi sih taunya nurut sama Fugaku buat nikahin Dei :3

Waktu diputusin tuh Kyuu mikir, ketimbang dia struggle n' ga dapet apa2.., mending dia lepas Itachi dengan harapan beban Sasuke nantinya ga akan seberat dirinya dan Itachi. jadi Sasuke bisa tetep ber-egois ria buat tetep sama-sama Naru deh XDDD

Btw, Arigatoooooo

.

**TemeDobe: **banyak yang minta Naru hamil ya :D

Gimana yaaa….  
>besok kita liat yah :3<p>

Btw, terima kasih udah review dan sekarang review lagiii *peluk2 TemeDobe-san

.

**namikaze malfoy: **Maaf banget untuk keterlambatannya *bungkuk2

iyappp! Itachi kelaut aja :3

Kyuu emang sayang Naru :*

Ahh senengnya jadi Naruto.. Banyak yang sayang

Btw, terima kasih yaaa

.

**HaikuReSanovA**: Iya lama *bungkuk2

Kyuu ujian soalnya..

Semoga aja SasuNaru ga pisah… Kyuu (pengetik) juga ga mau kalo pengorbanan Kyuu (masnya naru) sia-sia

Mnari berdoa bersama-sama :3

Terima kasih banget yaaa

.

**Rose:** maaf lama :3

Kyuu kemaren ujian…

Kita lihat nanti saja ya :D

Btw, arigatooo

.

.

Akhirnya selesai bales review :3

Buat chap2 selanjutnya.. Ga akan telat lagi XDDD

Kyuu janji, soalnya banyak jam masuk siang sih semester ini :p

.

**Akhir kata..**

**REVIEW please (-/|\-)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kalian dalam bahaya.." gumam Kyuubi melirik Sasuke yang masih terpaku pada layar TV. Sesaat, pemuda bermata onyx itu tidak bereaksi apapun. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke depan. Berita ini beredar dengan bukti yang sebenarnya tidak begitu mendukung, namum media tentu akan menghubung-hubungkan semuanya menjadi berita yang terlalu panas untuk didengar. Dapat dipastikan bahwa ayahnya akan semakin gencar mencarinya dan semakin ingin mencetak dirinya seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Kesimpulannya, Sasuke dan Naruto akan dipisahkan secara paksa.

"Kyuu. Kau berjanji akan membantu kami kan..? Kami akan baik-baik saja kan..? Katakan bahwa Naruto akan tetap bersamaku..!" rengek Sasuke tiba-tiba. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Kau.." ruby Kyuu bergetar tak percaya melihat onyx Sasuke yang seolah tak lagi memiliki sorot keangkuhan yang slalu dibanggakan itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku…."

.

.

**There's No Regret in My LIfe – **

**Sequel of "There's No Next Time"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**Pair: SasuNaru (main)**

**ItaKyuu**

**ItaDei (Dei disini cewek)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort - Romance**

**Part 4: I Want Him to be Happy**

**Warning: geje, abal, typo, mis-typo, jelek, bahasa amburadul, pokoknya gak banget**

**.**

**.**

"Dobe.. Sudah kau beli semua yang Kyuubi minta?"" seorang pemuda berambut dongker menyambut seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan mata keemasan yang masih terlihat bingung. Tadi saat dia baru bangun, Sasuke langsung memintanya bertransformasi menjadi seorang gadis dan memebeli beberapa barang yang telah ditulis Kyuubi pada secarik kertas.

"Sudah semua.. Berbagai macam cat air, cat minyak, tinta parker, kuas dan kanvas., juga cat rambut hitam.. Untuk apa semua ini Teme?" pertanyaan si gadis mendapat hadiah anggukan singkat dari sang kekasih. Sungguh! Apa yang diminta Sasuke dan Kyuubi membuat Naruto yang nyawanya belum genap 100% itu bingung. Bahkan saking paniknya pagi ini, Sasuke lupa bahwa ia dan Naruto sudah memiliki beberapa peralatan melukis.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Sakura. Dia mau bekerja sama dengan kita." Gumam Kyuu yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa dan asik dengan beberapa gadget di hadapannya. Android, i-phone, tab, laptop, semuanya dalam keadaan on line. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyangka tas slempang yang dibawa Kyuu sewaktu datang kemarin ternyata berisi gadget sebanyak itu. entah kenapa Kyuubi membawa banyak barang yang memiliki fungus hampir sama. Yang jelas, bagi Kyuu, masing-masing gadget itu memiliki tugasnya masing-masing.

"Sakura? Sakura calon tunanganmu itu? Ada apa dengannya Teme?" Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan kebingungannya hanya dapat bertanya-tanya pada Sasuke yang kini mulai sibuk membuang-buang isi cat air dan mengotori kuas, kadang ia menggoreskan entah-apa di kanvas yang dibelinya.

Tidak ada satupun dari kedua pemuda dihadapan Naruto yang mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyuubi sibuk dengan gadget-gadget-nya sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan kegiatan membuang-buang tinta dan cat air-nya.

Naruto diam mematung di depan sofa. Ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kakak dan kekasihnya bertingkah seperti ini? Apakah hal itu sangat penting sehingga membuatnya diacuhkan? Lalu, kenapa ia tidak diberitahu?

"Apa ya –"

"Dobe, please… Lepas semua atributmu, lalu akan kujelaskan semuanya. Ok?" potong satu-satunya Uchiha di ruangan itu sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya lagi. Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang begitu tak biasa, Uzumaki bungsu mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang kekasihnya inginkan.

Sosok gadis itu pun melepas semua yang melekat pada tubuhnya, kecuali kalung berbandul Kristal biru pemberian Sasuke. Saat memakai pakaian normalnya, Naru samar-samar bisa mendengar pembicaraan Kyuubi dan kekasihnya.. Walaupun Naruto tidak sepenuhnya paham, sedikit-banyak pemuda bernama samaran Senju Haruhi ini mulai mengetahui situasi yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Kurasa cukup." Gumam Sasuke menghentikan aksi melukis asal yang sedari tadi dilakukannya. Matanya mulai melirik kardus berisi cat rambut yang dibelikan Dobe tercintanya. Baru saja ia ingin meraih cat rambut itu, tapi Naruto malah mendahuluinya.

"Biar aku saja. Kau bisa membantu Kyuu-nii." gumam si rambut pirang sambil tersenyum. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi kedua pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Terima kasih.." gumam Sasuke singkat. Ia pun duduk di samping Kyuubi dan mengambil tab. I-phone Kyuu berdering saat jemari sasuke mulai meggeser pelan touch screen tab.

"Moshi-moshi." Sasuke mengangkat panggilan itu. Kyuubi yang masih asik dengan email dan chat membiarkan calon adik iparnya menghandle i-phone.

"Ano.. Kyuubi-san. Mungkin aku punya sesuatu yang bisa membantu."

"Benarkah? Katakan padaku, Sakura.." pekik Sasuke mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya itu. Suara Sakura..

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kah itu?"

"Ya.. Aku." Gumam Sasuke. Naruto yang baru tiba di sofa dengan mangkuk plastic kecil berisi cat rambut yang sudah dicampur merasa cemburu. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura adalah mantan calon tunangan Sasuke.

"Begini.. Sebenarnya saat ini aku sudah jadian dengan Sai. Mungkin itu bisa membantu.." mata Naruto berbinar mendengar percakapan yang di-loud speaker ini. Berarti Sasuke tidak ada main dengan Sakura. Thanks to Jashin-sama.

"Sai? Senpai-ku di universitas?" Sasuke memberi isyarat kepada kekasihnya untuk segera mengecat rambut dongkernya. Merasa tidak punya kegiatan lain, pemuda berambut blonde pun menurut.

"Ya. Kau bisa katakan apapun yang kau mau. Selama itu tidak merugikanku, aku akan meng-iya-kan pernyataanmu. Sai juga mau membantu." ucap Suara di seberang sana. Dari nada bicaranya, Sakura terdengar benar-benar tulus. Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Maaf merepotkanmu." Gumam Sang Uchiha. Dia merasa beruntung, gadis yang ditolaknya untuk bertunangan dengannya adalah Sakura, bukan gadis lain.

"Tidak.. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kalau kau tidak membuat keributan saat itu, mungkin Sai tidak akan pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku.. dan aku akan selalu berpikir bahwa ia tidak menyukaiku.. Anggap ini sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku." gumam Sakura sambil terkikik geli. Sungguh. Banyak sekali yang telah ia alami setelah malam pertunangan yang gagal itu, dan semuanya berakhir bahagia untuknya.

"Hn.."

"Baiklah.. Semoga berhasil, Sasuke-kun. Sampaikan salamku untuk kekasihmu ya.. Bye.." Sasuke merasa tidak perlu menanggapi permintaan Sakura. Toh Naruto mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

'cklek'

Tangan alabaster bungsu Uchiha menaruh i-phone itu di meja, helaan nafas lega terdengar, baik dari mulut Kyuubi maupun Sasuke.

"Nah.. Sekarang bisakah kalian menjelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi?" gumam si pemuda blonde. Tangannya masih sibuk mengecat rambut Sasuke, berusaha mengubah warnanya menjadi warna yang seperti semula.

"Salah seorang wartawan merekam percakapan kedua Uchiha bodoh di warung ramen." gerutu Kyuu tanpa mengalihkan ruby-nya dari layar gadget. Perkataan ini sukses membuat sapphire Naruto melirik wajah kekasihnya.

"Bukan aku.." dengus Sasuke. Matanya membalas lirikan Naruto dengan tatapan super sebal. Heaven Yeahh! Uchiha Sasuke adalah Uchiha ter-jenius abad ini.

"Hei! Mereka akan mengadakan klarifikasi besok malam. Saat ini mereka –" Seru sulung Uzumaki. Wajahnya terlihat ditekuk-tekuk begitu ruby-nya merangkai huruf-huruf di baris terakhir chat di layar Android-nya., "Tch!"

Sapphire Naruto melirik layar Android yang memunculkan tampilan w*atsapp itu, 'Hari ini semua orang datang untuk melihat keadaan Dei di rumah. Datanglah untuk menjenguk. Jangan biarkan ketidak-beradaanmu menjadi sebuah berita baru..'

Awalnya Naruto ingin bertanya mengenai keadaan Deidara. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa semua orang datang untuk menjenguknya? Apakah dia sakit? Kenapa Pein mengirim chat seperti itu? Apa isi percakapan yang terekam oleh media? Tapi saat matanya menangkap ekspresi lain dari wajah kakaknya, saat itu juga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Naruto. Sasuke.. dengarkan baik-baik. Pastikan tidak ada yang terlewat. Aku akan selalu bertukar informasi dengan Pein dan seorang lagi, untuk memastikan kondisi disana cukup aman. OK?" melihat anggukan dari kedua pemuda disampingnya, Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang dan mulai memberitahukan rencananya. Sasuke yang biasanya berperan dominan dengan otak jeniusnya pun larut mendengarkan dengan seksama. Toh.. untuk hal macam ini, Kyuubi lebih berpengalaman darinya.

"Begini rencananya…"

.

.

"Tch! Aku tidak menyangka kalian sebodoh itu." suara pria paruh baya berpakaian kemeja warna salem terdengar meninggi. Kedua pria Uchiha dihadapannya masih terlihat angkuh. Lupakan soal Itachi yang sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping dengan sorot melas dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sekarang. Katakan padaku apa yang akan kalian lakukan…" pria yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir itu pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa, menghadap kedua Uchiha super bodoh dihadapannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah diberi tahu kalau besok malam akan ada ko –"

"Kau pikir media akan percaya begitu saja, hahh? Apapun yang kau katakan besok, tidak akan banyak mengubah berita yang sudah keluar hari ini. Apalagi lawanmu adalah Orochimaru. Dia tidak akan segan untuk mendorongmu ke jurang." Potong pria Namikaze cepat. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap rivalnya yang sok tenang itu. Munafik!

"P –paman.. Bisakah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik..?" usulan Itachi mendapat death glare dari ayah kandung Naruto. Azure-nya seakan menajam dan menghancurkan onyx Itachi.

"Tch.. Kalian para Uchiha memang sama saja. Terlalu egois dan mau menang se –"

"Dengar Minato. Kau pikir kau saja yang panik? Kau pikir aku tidak sedang memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini? Diamlah dan biarkan otakku berpikir!" suara Fugaku naik 2 oktaf. Situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Tch!" decih pria Namikaze di hadapannya. Ini bukan kali pertama berita bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto adalah pasangan sesame jenis yang kabur mencuat di media. Tapi tragedi warung ramen semalam membuat bertitanya semakin kuat, apalagi Orochimaru yang memunculkan bukti ambigu untuk berita kali ini. Sudah pasti.. pemilik majalah Sneaky Boy itu dapat dengan lihai mengolah kalimat ambigu Itachi dan menjadikannya sesuatu yang dapat menghasilkan uang.

'drrrttt..'

I-phone Itachi bergetar. Ia segera membuka pesan dari seseorang yang sudah pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

.

**From: Setan kecil**

**Keriput brengsek! Lakukan jumpa pers di rumahku. Ajak semua orang.**

**Katakan apa saja yang bisa membuat acara sialan itu berlangsung lama.**

.

Itachi mengeryitkan dahi. Bukankah Kyuu tahu bahwa keadaan Deidara sedang tidak baik? Kenapa malah meminta semua orang pergi ke rumahnya?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Fugaku. Onyx-nya masih memancarkan sorot sebal.

"Pesan dari Kyuu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya." Tangan pucat Itachi menyodorkan i-phone miliknya, menarik perhatian Minato untuk segera duduk di samping Fugaku dan ikut membaca isinya. Membuat pemilik resmi perusahaan Uchiha itu berdebar sebal.

"Hu –"

"Telfon dia." Gumam pria bermata azure memotong perkataan Fugaku. Aksi ini sukses menambah besar kobaran api diantara kedua pemilik perusahaan besar itu.

Itachi menghela nafas. Ia melepas ikatan longgar di rambutnya, kemudian segera mengadakan panggilan ke si pengirim pesan.

"**Apa? Aku sedang sibuk."** lagi-lagi suara sebal Kyuu yang menyambutnya.

"Paman Minato ingin bicara padamu." Telunjuk alabaster itu meneken icon loudspeaker. Memungkinkan kedua pria paruh baya dihadapannya mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kyuu. Kau dimana?" suara Minato terdengar panic. Mimic wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Bagaimanapun juga, Itachi belum memberitahukan kepada siapapun –kecuali istrinya- bahwa mereka sudah bertemu dengan SasuNaru.

"**Duduk di sofa, mencari informasi dan menyusun rencana."** Gumam suara di seberang sana datar.

"Hei, Bocah. Apa maksudmu meminta kami mengadakan jumpa pers di rumahmu? Kau tidak tahu Deidara sedang tidak sehat?" kali ini Fugaku yang bertanya.

"**Tuan Besar Uchiha. Aku hanya memikirkan keadaan menantumu itu. Mungkin Anda bisa menggunakan otak jenius anda untuk berpikir. Bukankah terlalu banyak orang akan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman? Dei yang punya keinginan untuk ikut dalam acara itu pasti akan berusaha melihat keadaan kalian. Yahh.. Walaupun rumahmu sangat besar, selama itu ada dalam satu rumah.. Kurasa dia akan tetap bersi keras. Dan Anda pasti tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kan?"** seseorang yang duduk disamping Kyuu mengeryitkan dahi. Kelihatannya bukan itu alasan Kyuu meminta jumpa pers diadakan di kediaman Uzumaki, dan lagi.. Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuu terdengar tidak sinkron di telinga. Ahh masa bodoh.

'Kyuu.. Kau…' Onyx Itachi berbinar. Benarkah apa yang diucapkan Kyuu tadi?

"Akan kuminta Pein memberi tahukannya kepada me –"

"**Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah memberitahunya."** Lagi-lagi ucapan Fugaku dipotong begitu saja. Kali ini oleh seorang pemuda jenius yang kelihatannya sangat membenci dirinya. Ahh.. Andai saja mereka tahu, Kyuu membenci segala sesuatu yang berbau Uchiha.

"_**Ck. Hati-hati Dobe.. Kau bisa mengotori bajuku. Lakukan dengan benar!"**_

"_**Ghh.. Aku berusaha melakukan sebaik yang kubisa Teme. Tanganku hanya dua. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh semuanya sekaligus.."**_

Ketiga pasang mata di ruang kerja Fugaku saling bertukar pandang mendengar percakapan samar dari i-phone Itachi. Baru saja mereka ingin bertanya, tapi..

"_**Jangan banyak bergerak Teme.. Kau mengenai hidungku.. Uhh.. ini baunya aneh!" **_Itachi mengeryitkan dahi. Sasuke bergerak-gerak? Sesuatu mengenai hidung Naruto? Naruto bilang baunya aneh? Dan lagi, Naruto menyentuh apa? Otaknya memikirkan sesuatu, hampir sama seperti kedua pria paruh baya dihadapannya.

"_**Jangan berada diatasku Teme.. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan benar."**_

"_**Aku lelah duduk. Kita sambil berdiri saja."**_

"_**Huuh.. Kau ini lebih tinggi dariku. Aku tidak mau menakiti leherku. Dan lagi, tanganku pasti akan sangat lelah."**_

"_**.."**_

"…"

"…"

"_**Da –"**_

"**Kalian berdua! Diam dan lakukan itu dikamar!"** suara Kyuubi ditanggapi decakan sebal dua buah suara yang terdengar samar tadi. Tapi kedengarannya, mereka berdua menuruti nasihat Kyuu.

"**Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Naruto hanya sedang mengecat rambut Sasuke." **Gumam sulung Uzumaki sebelum ada yang bertanya. Helaan nafas lega terdengar Dari perangkat Bluetooth di telinganya.

"Syukurlah.. Kupikir kau membiarkan mereka Make a Lo –"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Naruto? bagaimana keadaannya Kyuu? Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya kan?" pertanyaan beruntun Minato memotong ucapan nista sulung Uchiha.

"Apa maksudmu, huhh? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" kali ini suara Fugaku terdengar kembali meninggi.

"**Diam dan dengarkan aku baik-baik!"**

Setelah tidak ada lagi suara rebut yang terdengar, akhirnya pemuda berambut orange itu menghela nafas dan mulai bicara..

"**Naruto dan Sasuke baik-baik saja.. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kami akan segera pulang dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Lakukan saja semua yang kukatakan dan yang paling penting…"**

Semua terdiam menunggu penyelesaian kalimat sang detektif. Mau bagaimana lagi? Untuk saat ini, percaya pada semua rencana Kyuu adalah tindakan yang paling aman.

" –**percayalah padaku."**

Hening.. Kyuubi tidak lagi berbicara. Ketiga pendengarnya pun belum berniat membuka suara. Nada bicara Kyuu yang terakhir itu terdengar begitu penuh harap. Hanya seseorang yang menyadari ketakutan yang tersirat didalamnya.

'Kyuu.. Tidak seharusnya kau memaksakan diri. Harusnya kau meminta bantuanku. Kenapa kau menanggung ini semua sendirian, Setan Kecil?'

"**Tou-san. Sampaikan pada Kaa-san, Naruto merindukannya." **Gumam Kyuubi memecah keheningan. Walau tahu kalau putranya tidak akan melihat, Minato mengangguk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah jumpa pers di kediaman Uzumaki?" kali ini pria tegas pendiri perusahaan Uchiha tidak ammpu menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Walau begitu, ia masih mencoba berbicara setenang yang ia bisa.

"**Maaf Tuan Besar Uchiha.."** sahut Kyuu menekankan kata 'Tuan Besar'.

" –**aku tidak bisa menceritakan rencanaku secara detail, kecuali pada Sasuke dan Naruto. aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mengacaukan ini semua."**

"Tch.. Kau meragukanku?"

"T –tou-san.. Tenanglah." Itachi mencoba menenangkan. Bagaimanapun juga, sikap tidak hormat yang sedari tadi ditunjukkan Kyuu membuat Fugaku geram. Andai Fugaku tahu, dirinyalah yang membuat Kyuubi menderita…

"**Ya. Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak mau kecerobohan Uchiha menghancurkan semuanya."**

"K –Kau.."

"**Tenang saja. Kita akan berhasil…"**

"Tch.."

"**Hanya itu yang perlu kalian ketahui. Sisanya aku yang urus. Sudah ya, aku sibuk.."**

Minato menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, putra sulungnya begitu terdengar kurang ajar hari ini. Tapi toh, semua yang dikatakannya benar. Jadi Minato memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar.

"**Satu lagi. Keriput, beri tahu aku nomor telepon Deidara. Aku akan segera menelponnya nanti. Dan jangan lupa untuk membaca e-mail yang tadi kukirimkan padamu. Pelajari baik-baik dan jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Jelaskan secara singkat pada kedua orang tua didepanmu itu, sesaat sebelum jumpa pers dimulai. Aku tidak ingin ada orang bodoh yang membocorkannya."**

'cklekkk'

Kyuubi memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu respon dari seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. ia merasa tidak perlu tahu tanggapan yang akan diberikan Itachi.

"Haahhhh~ Aku akan menengok Deidara dan memberi tahu bahwa Kyuu akan menghubunginya." Itachi berdiri, mengantongi i-phone miliknya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Kelihatannya ia akan membiarkan dua pria dewasa di dalamnya menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Hei, Minato.. Apa kau pikir ini adalah sebuah kutukan?" Fugaku menyandarkan tubuhnya. Matanya menerawang jauh langit-langit ruangan. Apapun yang berada di langit-langit berwarna abu-abu itu, kelihatannya benda itu jauh lebih menarik daripada lawan bicaranya.

"Kurasa.. Haruskah kita mengambil tindakan yang sama?" sahut Minato santai. Untung saja Itachi sudah pergi. Kalau belum, dia pasti akan mendengar hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Aku hampir berhasil melakukannya."

"Yaa.. Sayangnya Sasuke berbeda dengan Itachi. Dia memiliki keinginan dan keyakinan yang jauh lebih kuat. Ditambah lagi.. kelihatannya Kyuu mendukung mereka. Apa kita akan kalah kali ini?"

"Tidak."

' –kurasa…'

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang terlihat berbaring di sebuah ranjang king size. Ocean blue miliknya berkali-kali melirik i-phone yang tergeletak di sampingnya. I-phone kembar seperti milik suaminya itu akan segera menghubungkannya dengan mantan sahabat suaminya.

"Dei-san.. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat.." Konan yang sedang berada di kamar itu mencoba mengingatkan Dei tentang keadaannya saat ini.

Deidara menggeleng singkat. Suaminya baru saja memberi tahu bahwa Kyuubi akan segera menghubunginya. Setelah sekitar 20 menit ngobrol dengannya, Itachi pergi mengajak Pein dan menyuruh Konan menemaninya.

"Konan, kau mengenal Kyuubi?" Konan mengangguk. Dulu, ia bahkan sering bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Kudengar dulu ia adalah sahabat Itachi." sekali lagi Konan mengangguk. Setahunya, Kyuubi memang sahabat sekaligus rival teman sekelas yang kini menjadi atasannya itu.

"Lalu.. Mereka tidak pernah betemu lagi, dan hubungan mereka memburuk.. Kau tahu kenapa?" kali ini wanita berjepit rambut mawar itu menggeleng, tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Sepertinya mereka memperebutkan sesuatu, dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.. Sepertinya begitu yang diucapkan Itachi saat aku dan Pein menanyainya. Setelahnya, dia memang sedikit berubah, sih."

Deidara mengangguk. Walaupun penjelasan Konan sulit dimengerti, setidaknya ia tahu sedikit tentang pemuda yang kabarnya bermata tajam itu.

Terdengar alunan music bergenre blues dari i-phone Deidara, menunjukkan ada panggilan yang masuk. Tertera sebuah nomor asing disana. 'Kyuubi kah..?'

"Moshi-moshi." Suara Deidara terdengar grogi saat mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi. Deidara?"

"Ya, aku. Kyuubi-kun?" Konan mengeryit mendengar kalimat Deidara. Wanita berambut biru itu membayangkan wajah sebal sulung Uzumaki. Setahunya, Kyuubi paling tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-kun', apalagi –'chan'.

"Tch. Pastikan kau sedang tidak bersama siapapun." Benar saja. Suara Kyuu yang tadinya terdengar merdu, kini terdengar sangat sebal.

Deidara kemudian memberikan isyarat kepada Konan untuk meninggalkannya. Tidak mungkin dong, Dei yang masih belum sehat benar itu yang menjauh.

"Sudah.. Ada apa, Kyuu-kun?"

'Brengsek! Wanita ini benar-benar sok kenal.' Batin Kyuu di seberang sana.

"Besok malam akan diadakan jumpa pers di kediaman Uzumaki. Kau sudah tahu?" Deidara mengangguk, Kyuubi mendengus sebal.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu kalau kau hanya mengangguk. Jangan Tanya dari mana aku tahu, karena aku adalah seorang Dtetektif, Ok?" Gumam Kyuu selanjutnya.

"OK."

"Besok, selama semua orang pergi ke rumahku, aku dan kedua bocah sialan ini akan datang berkunjung."

"Benarkah?" pekik Deidara senang. Entah ngidam atau apa, dia merasa sangat merindukan adik iparnya akhir-akhir ini.. Dan besok, Sasuke akan datang. Yaayyyy!

"Sasuke dan Naruto akan mengambil sesuatu di kamar Sasuke. Tugasmu adalah memastikan pintu jendela kamar Sasuke dan kamarmu tidak terkunci. Mengerti?"

Lagi-lagi deidara mengangguk, kali ini sambil mengeryitkan dahi, "Kenapa kamarku juga?"

"Selagi mereka berdua melakukan tugasnya.. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Kuharap kau menyiapkan dirimu baik-baik."

"B –baiklah.." gagap Dei menanggapi nada bicara Kyuu yang berbeda.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamar Sasuke dari luar, pastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk. Dan jangan biarkan ada yang tahu rencana ini, termasuk Itachi."

"Siapp."

"Kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok."

'cklekkk'

.

.

Sore Berikutnya -

Tiga orang pemuda terlihat berdiri santai menunggu bus di sebuah halte di dekat tempat pembuangan mobil bekas Konoha. Ketiganya terlihat bagai coplayer professional yang sedang iseng-iseng bercosplay di tempat umum.

Pemuda berambut raven yang biasanya berbentuk pantat ayam hari ini terlihat rapi. Ia memakai kacamata ber-frame tipis. Si rambut pirang juga sedikit merapikan rambut. Mereka mengenakan pakaian seragam rapi dan jas berwarna soft blue. (Uchiha Sasuke/Otori Kyouya; Uzumaki Naruto/Suo Tamaki – Ouran High School Host Club)

Satu lagi pemuda yang ada disana adalah sosok pemuda berambut orange. Ia menaikkan rambut bagian depannya, mengenakan gakuran hitam sedikit berantakan. (Uzumaki Kyuubi, trying to be Tojo Hidetora – Beelzebub)

"Hei Kyuu-nii."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa pakaianmu 'gak nyambung' dengan kami?" bisik Naruto. ia tidak mau ada orang yang menyadari bahwa ia adalah The Most Wanted Guy in Konoha.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ada dua pakaian itu yang simple. Kostum yang lain sangat ribet dan aneh. Setidaknya kita tidak perlu mengenakan wig dan soft lens, atau membawa atribut lainnya." Ruby Kyuu melirik kostum yang dipakai Naruto, juga Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Dobe. Setidaknya dia sudah terlihat seperti cosplayer." Gumam Kyouya wanna be. Tangannya sibuk membalik halaman Sneaky Boy yang baru dibelinya tadi. Well.. Membaca berita tentang dirimu sendiri ternyata asik juga.

Naruto menghela nafas. Dini hari tadi, Kyuu memang diam-diam menyusup ke dalam rumahnya sendiri dan mengambil kostum di kamar adiknya. Sayang sekali, dari sekian banyak kostum yang ada, tidak ada satupun kostum tokoh yang cocok dengan warna rambutnya. Poor Kyuu.. Alhasil, dia memutuskan untuk mengobrak-abrik lemarinya sendiri dan menemukan gakuran miliknya dulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Dari mana kau dapat kostum anime sebanyak itu?" Tanya Kyuu iseng saat mereka memasuki bus.

"Tentu saja karena aku dan Teme adalah cosplayer." Mata Kyuu membulat. Kalau adiknya sih masih bisa diidentifikasi sebagai seorang cosplayer. Kalau Sasuke? Pemuda pembenci kebahagiaan itu..? Benarkah dia seorang cosplayer?

"Hn. Kostum yang ada di tempat Dobe, separuhnya adalah milikku." Jawab bungsu Uchiha tanpa ditanya. Selama ini dia memang menyembunyikan hobinya dari semua orang, kecuali Naruto yang menjadi partnernya bercosplay.

Kyuu terkikik geli. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi seluruh Uchiha jika mereka tahu Sasuke The Gloomy Boy ternyata memiliki hobi yang tidak terduga.

Well.. Bercosplay di dalam bus Trans-Konoha sepertinya bukan ide yang baik. Banyak penggila anime yang mengajak Sasuke dan Naruto untuk berfoto. Kyuubi yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli. Alasan utamanya bercosplay sebagai Tojo Hidetora yang memakai gakuran, sebenarnya karena ia sudah mengetahui aka nada kejadian seperti ini.

"Ahh.. Tojo Hidetora dari anime Beelzebub!" seru seorang anak SMP berambut coklat. Teman-teman dari si bocah sialan yang ternyata bernama Konohamaru itu langsung menyerbu Kyuubi begitu identitas Tojo terkuak. Poor Kyuu..

Pukul setengah tujuh malam, mereka bertiga turun di halte yang berjarak satu blok dari kediaman Uchiha. Ketiganya terengah dan merasa sangat lelah. Yahh.. Setidaknya tidak ada yang mengenali identitas asli mereka bertiga.

"Sial! Tahu begini, aku cosplay jadi Spongebob saja." Gerutu Sasuke sambil berjalan mengikuti calon kakak iparnya.

"Jangan munafik! Kau bahagia ka nada yang meminta Yaoi Pose kalian berdua." Gumam Kyuu. Ia juga merasa sangat lelah. Susah-susah ia mencari tokoh yang susah dikenali dengan menggenakan pakaian yang umum digunakan pelajar Konoha. Ehh, pada akhirnya, ada yang kenal juga.

"Nii-chan.. A –aku.."

"Damn!" seru Sasuke dan Kyuubi barengan. Naruto yang berjalan disamping Sasuke terlihat agak kepayahan. Berdesak-desakan (baca: dipaksa berfoto) di dalam bus, kemudian langsung menghirup udara malam seperti ini…

"Naruto.. Bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai.." Kyuubi membujuk adiknya. Percuma! Bukan kemauan Naruto untuk sakit seperti ini.

"Sasuke apa yang biasanya kau lakukan setelah dia diserbu seperti tadi?" Tanya Kyuubi panic. Naruto juga pasti sering diserbu pemburu gambar kan saat dia dan Sasuke datang ke acara-acara festifal cosplay?

"Biasanya tidak sampai seperti ini. Aku selalu menyeretnya pulang sebelum malam tiba." Gumam Sasuke tenang. Tangannya mencoba mencari sesuatu di tas punggung yang berukuran lumayan besar yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

"Ahh.. Ketemu." Sasuke mengambil botol seukuran botol air mineral kecil dengan corong di atasnya. Kyuu mengeryitkan dahi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan oksigen. Tenanglah.." Sasuke tersenyum, membuat Kyuu menghela nafas lega. Calon adik iparnya ternyata cukup mahir mengurus hal yang terlupakan olehnya.

Tangan Sasuke lalu memasangkan tabung oksigen mini itu. Setidaknya Naruto tidak akan menghirup udara malam yang dingin. Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu melepas jas-nya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh sang kekasih.

"Lepas gakuranmu." Mengerti, Kyuu lalu melepas gakurannya dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Gakuran ini langsung dipakaikan ke tubuh Naruto.

"Sekarang kau akan merasa hangat.. Naiklah." Tubuh alabaster berbalut kemeja putih itu berjongkok membelakangi Naruto, memberikan isyarat kepadanya untuk segera naik ke punggung sang Uchiha.

Menuruti permintaan kekasihnya, Naruto pun naik dan segera menlingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke, sementara itu, tangan kirinya memegangi tabung oksigen yang menempel di mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kita masuk lewat pintu belakang. Aku sudah meminta kakak iparmu mematikan semua kamera CCTV dan system keamanan." Sasuke mengangguk, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Mereka berjalan perlahan memasuki pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Pelan-pelan mereka mengendap menuju sisi barat rumah.

"Ini kamarku, kamar Aniki disana.." Sasuke menunjuk jendela diatasnya dengan dagu, kemudian menunjuk jendela yang sedikit terbuka di sebelah kanan dengan cara yang sama.

"Baiklah.. Aku langsung menemui Deidara. Kalian berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai jatuh." Kyuu berjalan kea rah jendela yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Jendela itu berada di lantai tiga, sementara jendela kamar Sasuke berada di lantai dua. Untung saja bagian barat kediaman Uchiha banyak ditanami pohon besar. Ini memudahkan mereka untuk masuk melalui jendela.

'Kau yakin akan melakukannya?' batin Kyuu membaca gerakan bibir Sasuke. Ia mengangguk pelan dan menatap kedua pemuda yang berjarak 10 meter dihadapannya dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

"Harus! Kita tidak boleh gagal. Rencana ini harus berhasil. Dan kalian.. Tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan 'aku' dan pengorbananku." Gumam Kyuu. Ia yakin, kedua pemuda dihadapannya mampu membaca gerak bibirnya.

.

.

Kediaman Uzumaki – 06.36 pm

"Semua sudah siap?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. Mata green sea-nya tidak mampu menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Begitulah. Acara akan baru akan dimulai 1 jam lagi, tapi para wartawan sudah banyak yang datang. Kurasa Bonchama sangat populer.." sahut kepala pelayan Uzumaki mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kau bisa saja.." Kushina terkikik. Kepala pelayannya memang selalu bisa melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ohh, ya. Apa Fugaku sudah sampai?" kali ini Minato yang bertanya. Ia terlihat gelisah dan tegang.

"Kakashi akan segera member tahu, kalau mereka sudah tiba. Ahh.. Mereka baru saja tiba." Pekik Iruka setelah membaca pesan dari partnernya itu.

Mereka semua terlihat menunggu dengan tidak sabar, terutama Minato yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir seperti seorang suami yang menunggu kelahiran anaknya. Bagaimanapun juga, acara kali ini tidak dihadiri Deidara. Sebagai gantinya, Itachi yang akan menjadi juru bicara. Hell! Namikaze Minato sangat-sangat meragukan pria Uchiha yang satu itu.

Selain itu, e-mail yang dibicarakan Kyuu membuatnya merasa penasaran. Pokoknya dia harus segera bertemu dengan Itachi dan mendengar penjelasannya.

Beberapa saat menunggu, Minato mendengar suara pintu terbuka, disusul Fugaku dan Mikoto masuk ke dalam ruangan. Terakhir.. Ada Itachi dengan muka bingung.

'Sepertinya, aku memang tidak bisa mengandalkan bocah itu..' batin Minato.

.

.

'tepp'

Suara tepakan sepatu mencuri perhatian Deidara, membuat ocean blue-nya menangkap sosok pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela.

"Hai." Sapa pemuda berambut berantakan itu. Sinar rembulan yang menyinari wajah sang pemuda sempat membuat wanita berambut pirang yang masih setengah duduk di ranjang terpesona.

"K –Kyuubi-kun?" Dei memastikan penglihatannya. Sungguh dia belum pernah bertemu pemuda bernama Kyuubi yang berkata akan menemuinya mala mini. Dan pemuda yang dilihatnya kini..., sungguh sangat tampan.

"Kau disana saja. Tidak apa-apa." bass Kyuu mengalun lembut saat ruby-nya menangkap gerakan Deidara yang mencoba bangun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau tidak sehat.." Kyuu berdiri di samping ranjang Deidara. Bibirnya terlihat tersenyum kecut.

"Aku sudah baikan kok.. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawa –"

"Dei. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa berbasa-basi. Jadi.. Bagaimana kalau aku langsung saja?" Kyuu tersenyum, kali ini terlihat sangat mengerikan di mata Deidara.

"Ya. Terserah kau saja.." istri Uchiha Itachi itu tersenyum tulus. Mungkin Kyuubi adalah orang yang kaku, dan Deidara harus memberikan kesan ramah untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku sangat dekat dengan si Keriput?" Deidara mengangguk, kali ini Kyuu dapat melihat anggukan itu.

"Tapi hubungan kalian sepertinya memburuk, bahkan kau tidak datang di acara pernikahan Itachi dan aku.." Suara Deidara melemah. Ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Itachi mengacuhkannya selama seminggu setelah mereka menikah, gara-gara permasalahannya dengan Kyuubi belum selesai. Ahh.. Bahkan permasalahan itu tidak akan pernah selesai.

"Kau pandai sekali.. Pantas saja Itachi menyukaimu." Pipi langsat Deidara merona mendengar pujian Kyuu.

"Aku tidak datang ke pernikahanmu karena.. Sebelum menikah denganmu, Itachi adalah…" Kyuu membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya dan Deidara hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Wajah Deidara pun bertambah merona.

" –Dia adalah Mi –Lik –Ku."

'deghh'

Senyuman di wajah sulung Uzumaki terlihat begitu menyakitkan di mata Deidara. Reflek, wanita yang sedang mengandung itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kyuubi pasti sedang berbohong padanya kan?

'Dia.. Dia bohong kan? Tidak.. Ini tidak mungkin…'

Jari Kyuubi menyentuh pipi Deidara, mengusapnya pelan. Menghilangkan setetes Kristal yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

"Maaf. Aku mengejutkanmu." Duduk di samping Deidara, Kyuu menundukkan kepala dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

'Bodoh! Kendalikan emosimu baik-baik. Kau bisa menyakitinya..' batin Kyuu menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Barusan, caranya berbicara memang terlalu berlebihan. Bahkan Deidara menangis karenanya..

"Maaf. Aku terlalu berlebihan." Kyuu membalik tubuhnya sekitar 60 derajad, membuat ruby-nya dapat melihat isri mantan kekasihnya duduk sempurna.

"Kau masih mau mendengarkanku kan..?" pemuda berambut orange itu merasa tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari si wanita pirang. Toh walau Deidara tidak mau mendengarkan, dia akan tetap berbicara.

"Kau pernah memiliki kekasih sebelum bersama Itachi?" Tanya Kyuu dengan nada santai. Deidara yang masih syok pun mulai berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya.." gumamnya lirih. Tangannya sesekali mengusap air mata yang belum amu berhenti mengalir. Walau begitu, ia tetap mencoba berpikiran positif. Kyuubi datang kesini pasti bukan untuk 'menghancurkan' hubungannya dengan Itachi.

"Saat kau putus dengannya.. Apa yang kau rasakan?" lagi, bibir Kyuu tersenyum. Kali ini senyum miris yang terukir. Kelihatannya Deidara mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Begitu juga denganku.. Rasanya memang menyakitkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Si Keriput memiliki pemikiran yang lebih dewasa dariku, sementara aku masih berpikiran seperti anak kecil.." Kyuu menghentikan ceritanya beberapa detik. Mengambil nafas dan memersiapkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku marah. Aku membencinya.. Satu hal yang terpikir olehku saat itu adalah, Itachi membohongiku selama ini. Tapi.."

Deidara memegang bahu Kyuu lembut. Wanita itu tahu, walau begitu besar bahagia yang kau rasakan sekarang, membuka luka lama tetap akan terasa menyakitkan.

"Saat aku memikirkan alasan yang diberikannya padaku, mencoba memahaminya baik-baik.. Aku sadar semua yang dikatakannya benar. Dia memang selalu benar." Sulung Uzumaki terkikik.

"Dan yang membuatku bisa melepaskan diri darinya adalah..," lagi, Kyuu mendekatkan wajahnya, kali ini dia berbisik di telinga Deidara.

"Aku tahu kalau adikku menyukai Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang menyukai adikku."

Deidara membelalakkan matanya. "K –kau.."

"Ya.. Aku memutuskan untuk lepas dari Itachi, dan memulai kehidupan baruku di Prancis dengan sebuah harapan besar." Kyuu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Deidara.

"Kau berharap Sasuke dan Naruto akan mendapatkan kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk hidup bersama?"

"Kau memang wanita cerdas." Kyuu mengacak pelan rambut Deidara, membuatnya berdecak sebal. Ahh, wajah sebal wanita pirang ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang di Prancis sana.

"Kalau Itachi melihat ini, dia akan membunuhmu." Gerutu Deidara. Entah kenapa perlakuan Kyuubi membuatnya merasa rileks.

"Sayangnya.. Itachi tidak tahu perasaan Otouto-nya. Yahh.. setidaknya sampai kejadian di acara pertunangan itu. Padahal Sasuke mengetahui hubunganku dengan Ita-Put loh…" kali ini Deidara tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Situasi seperti ini. Berarti…

"Sasuke memang lebih pandai dari kakaknya." Gumam Kyuu seakan membaca pikiran DeiDei.

Mereka beruda terdiam, larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Kyuubi ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Deidara. Menyampaikan hal yang bisa membesarkan hati wanita pirang itu.

"Nee, Kyuu-kun.. Kau memintaku untuk mendukung hubungan mereka?" Kali ini hanya senyum Kyuu yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Sang Pengacara. Mata biru Dei dapat melihat kilatan luka dalam senyum Detektif pro itu. Deidara balas tersenyum..

"Berikan aku satu alasan untuk mendukung mereka." Gumam Deidara lembut. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuu saat ini. Mendukung hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, memberikan harapan yang begitu besar kepada mereka berdua… Apa Kyuubi tidak takut membuat adiknya dan juga Sasuke semakin terluka saat semua orang tidak mendukung mereka, kelak?

Kyuubi tampak berpikir. Matanya menerawang jauh langit malam di luar sana. Sepertinya memandangi bintang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan Deidara.

"Aku hanya ingin… Membiarkan mereka hidup tenang dalam kebahagiaannya..." Ruby sulung Uzumaki menyiratkan sebuah keyakinan yang mendalam, Deidara bisa melihatnya. Mata itu.. Penuh dengan sebuah harapan tulus yang penuh dengan keyakinan.

Kyuubi merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dompet berwarna coklat tua, kemudian membukanya, menunjukkan sebuah foto kecil. Tiga orang terlihat bahagia disana. Seorang pria berambut orange tertawa lepas karena seorang anak kecil yang juga berambut orange mengacak-acak rambutnya. Disampingnya terlihat seorang wanita berambut soft-blond yang memegangi si anak kecil dengan panic, dia takut si anak jatuh.

"Seperti mereka…" Kyuu menunjukkan foto itu kepada Deidara. Membuat mata birunya berbinar. Sesekali nola matanya melirik wajah Kyuubi dan memastikan bahwa foto pria yang berada di dalam foto adalah pria yang sama dengan pria di hadapannya.

Kyuubi menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya, kemudian memasukkan kembali dompet yang barusan diperlihatkan kepada DeiDei.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan bantu." Dei tersenyum manis. Membuat Kyuubi meghela nafas lega.

'Aku sudah mendapatkan tiga orang disisiku.' Batin Sang Detektif. Bibirnya tersenyum seakan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada istri mantan kekasihnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Untuk saat ini belum ada." Kyuu bangkit dari duduknya, meregangkan otot-ototnya, kemudian berjalan menuju jendela.

"Aku akan menemuimu untuk mengatakan rencananya beberapa hari lagi. Bersiaplah.." Tangan lengsat Kyuu mulai memegang pinggiran jendela. Kaki kanannya naik, siap untuk melompat turun.

"Satu lagi Dei.. Jangan sampai Itachi tahu soal kerja sama ini ya. Nanti aku yang akan memberi tahu saat semua sudah berhasil." Kyuubi menatap wanita berambut pirang itu untuk terakhir kali. Dei mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan orang yang baru ditemuinya malam ini.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Kyuubi sebelum akhirnya dia melompat turun. Berlari menuju dua orang yang sudah menunggunya di dekat pintu belakang sambil membawa dua buah benda mencurigakan berbentuk segi empat tiga dimensi berukuran cukup besar.

"Kyuu-nii lama sekali!" Gerutu seorang pemuda blonde. Ia segera memasukkan barang bawaannya ke mobil sedan yang sudah parkir di depan pintu belakang.

"Ayolah bocah.. Aku hanya pergi beberapa saat saja." Kyuu masuk ke kursi penumpang depan, sementara Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di belakang. Mereka kini menggunakan 'pakaian normal'.

"Terima kasih Hyuuga. Maaf merepotkanmu." Gumam Kyuu memberikan isyarat agar mobil segera berjalan.

"Sama-sama. Aku hanya ingin kedua manusia nekat ini senang…" balas pemuda yang duduk di kursi sopir. Mereka pun berangkat ke kediaman Uzumaki untuk memberikan kejutan kepada semua orang.

.

"Hyuuga? Kyuu-kun mendapatkan Hyuuga? Hebat.." gumam seorang wanita berkuncir dari lantai dua yang diam-diam mengamati gerak-gerik Kyuu pasca pria itu meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Kira-kira, apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuu-kun ya." gumam si wanita mengelus perutnya. Ocean blue-nya menerawang jauh menembus langit cerah berbintang yang menghiasi kota Konoha malam ini.

"Kita akan membantu pamanmu.. Kau setuju kan?"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Hahahahah XD

Akhirnya selesai juga..

Kemarin sempet emosi tingkat internasional gara-gara kartu modem rusak T_T

Akhirnya hari ini terpaksa ke warnet deh : (

Yoshh! Gimanapun, akhirnya chap 4 udah jadi diaplot :D  
>semoga sukaaaaaaaaa<p>

Jangan lupa baca **Nakuna, Sasuke** ya :DDDD

.

Saatnya bales review nih :3

.

**La Nina Que ' Aru-chan**: terima kasih uda mau nge-fav fic abal saya *bungkuk2 sambil nangis

Ahh semoga chap ini bikin tambah penasaran ya XDDD

Arigato :3

.

**Rosanaru****:** yapp :D

Semoga rosa-san tambah penasaran dengan chap ini :3

Arigatooooo

**.**

**ChaaChulie247**: iya itu oropret kurang asem -_-

Ahh tenang aja.. Sasu bakal ngasih ciuman maut buat Itaput XDDD

Terima kasih banyaaaaak

.

**ttixz bebe**: Be-san uda mau baca aja Kyuu seneng banget :')

Kyuu akan berusaha membuat ending yang ga kelah geje dengan fict kyuu yang lain (?)

*plakkkk

Semoga suka dengan chap ini ya :D

Domo arigatoooo

.

**BarbeKyu****:** Iya barbe-san :D

Kyuubi dah nyiapin strategi oye :D

Tinggal nunggu Naruto mau apa enggak (upsss keceplosan)

Pokoknya, tunggu chap selanjutnya ya :D

Terima kasihhhh

.

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**: semoga ini ga terlalu lama -_-

Semua itu tergantung keberhasilan rencana Kyuubi :D

Persetujuan Naruto juga penting nih :3

Upsss !

Btw, terima kasih :D

.

**Rose****:** ituuu Kyuubi bawa foto dari prancis XDDDD

Ehehehehhh...

Domooooo~~

**.**

**Yashina Uzumaki**: ini update mendung :D

Soalnya sekarang mendung :p

Itu Kyuu bawa-bawa foto geje

Kira2 itu fotonya siapa yaaaaaaaa :3

Hahahaahhhh arigatoo :D

.

**Naru Freak****:** untuk itachi..kita biarkan Kyuubi yang jawab ya :D

Hahahah XDDD

Kyuu juga ngefans sama Kyuubi. Apalagi nama panggilan kita sama (dies)

Btw, terima kasih banyaaaak :D

.

.

Ahhh selesai juga XDDDD

Semoga readers suka ya :3

Jangan lupa buat baca **"Nakuna, Sasuke" **ya :p

Itu fict ga kalah gejenya sama fict Kyuu lainnya -_-

.

**Yosh !**

**Akhir Kata...**

**Review please :3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Terima kasih Hyuuga. Maaf merepotkanmu." Gumam Kyuu memberikan isyarat agar mobil segera berjalan.

"Sama-sama. Aku hanya ingin kedua manusia nekat ini senang…" balas pemuda yang duduk di kursi sopir. Mereka pun berangkat ke kediaman Uzumaki untuk memberikan kejutan kepada semua orang.

.

"Hyuuga? Kyuu-kun mendapatkan Hyuuga? Hebat.." gumam seorang wanita berkuncir dari lantai dua yang diam-diam mengamati gerak-gerik Kyuu pasca pria itu meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Kira-kira, apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuu-kun ya." gumam si wanita mengelus perutnya. Ocean blue-nya menerawang jauh menembus langit cerah berbintang yang menghiasi kota Konoha malam ini.

"Kita akan membantu pamanmu.. Kau setuju kan?"

.

.

**There's No Regret in My LIfe – **

**Sequel of "There's No Next Time"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**Pair: SasuNaru (main)**

**ItaKyuu**

**ItaDei (Dei disini cewek)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort - Romance**

**Part 5: Am I Wrong, Dad?**

**Warning: geje, abal, typo, mis-typo, jelek, bahasa amburadul, pokoknya gak banget**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, mereka itu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi.." gumam Itachi menjawab pertanyaan salah seorang wartawan.

'Tch. Rencana macam apa ini? Membuat jawaban berputar-putar. Apa sulungnya benar-benar seorang detektif?' gerutu pria yang duduk di sebelah kanan Itachi. tangannya bersedekap, wajah tegasnya terlihat begitu sebal. Onyx-nya melirik tajam seorang pria bermata azure yang terlihat duduk tenang di kiri sulungnya.

Mengulur waktu selama mungkin dengan memberikan jawaban berputar-putar bukanlah sebuah rencana besar. Dan yang paling membuatnya emosi adalah, rencana 'remeh' seperti itu harus dirahasiakan darinya dengan alasan, supaya tidak bocor. Hell Yeah! Bayi dalam kandungan saja bisa membuat rencana seperti itu. Yahh.. Walau bayi dalam kandungan DeiDei belum bisa melakukannya, sih..

"Lalu, apakah mereka pergi bulan madu atau apa?" Tanya pria berkacamata bulat, Kabuto, bawahan Orochimaru, pemilik majalah Sneaky Boy.

Itachi baru saja ingin menjawab, tapi Minato mendahuluinya, "Kurasa tidak. Putraku sepertinya ingin membuat kejutan untuk seseorang."

Minato terlihat begitu tenang menjawab pertanyaan ini. Semalam, Kyuubi menghubunginya, memberikan beberapa 'clues' untuk diucapkannya pada acara memuakkan kali ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu saja? Mungkin mereka akan kembali dengan seorang bayi dalam kandungan Sasuke? Yahh.. Siapa tahu." Gurau Minato membuat para pencari berita terkikik. Pemimpin perusahaan Uzumaki ini terlihat tersenyum, senyum mengerikan yang tertuju lurus ke arah Orochimaru.

'Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan?' mata kuning tajam Orochi seakan membalas 'tantangan' yang dilayangkan Minato. Kedua pria ini seolah sedang bertarung, saling menyerang dengan tatapan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang ingin bergabung dalam pertarungan ini. Uchiha Fugaku. Sungguh ia tidak terima dengan ucapan rivalnya.

'Kalimat itu.. Bukankah secara tidak langsung, kalimat itu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang Uke? Mungkin itu memang sesuai dengan nama putraku, Sas-UKE. Tapi.. Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh menjadi _yang dibawah_! Tunggu! Bukannya aku menentang hubungan mereka berdua? Kenapa aku malah mempermasalahkan posisi Sasuke? Sial kau Minato!'

"Apakah Anda masih mencoba menyangkal hubungan terlarang mereka? Mengingat perkataan Sasuke saat malam pertunangannya itu, kalimat yang dia ucapkan jelas-jelas mengutarakan bahwa ia menyukai Naruto." pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan tajam terlontar dari mulur Orochimaru. Bibirnya menyeringai, seolah merayakan kemenangan semu yang kemarin didapatkannya.

"Tentu saja Sasuke menyukai putraku…" kalimat yang masih menggantung ini jelas mengundang kontroversi.

" –mereka berdua sudah menjadi sahabat sejak lama. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyukai sahabatmu sendiri? Benar begitu kan, Fugaku?" pertanyaan Minato menghancurkan lamunan Fugaku yang penuh dengan gerutuan tidak jelas. Pria berwajah tegas itu berdehem sekali, kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Putraku bukan tipe orang yang mau berbasa-basi atau berpura-pura menyukai sesuatu. Lihat saja, dia keluar dari kuliah bisnisnya dan lebih memilih jurusan seni yang dia sukai. Untuk masalah masa depan saja dia tidak mau berpura-pura suka, apalagi hanya seorang Naruto, Sasuke tidak akan mau repot-repot berpura-pura menyukainya dan bertahan menjadi temannya."

Kali ini pria berambut blond dengan mata azure yang menggerutu dalam hati, 'Hanya seorang Naruto, katanya? Apanya yang h –a –n –y –a?'

Sementara itu, Itachi tampak menghela nafas beberapa kali. Ia mulai merasakan aura tidak enak yang berasal dari sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Ia hampir saja berdiri dan meminta ijin ke kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya i-phone miliknya bergetar, menampilkan sebuah gambar amplop kecil yang melompat-lompat.

Jari tengah sulung Uchiha menyentuh icon lompat itu, muncullah sebuah tulisan yang membuatnya menghela nafas lega.

.

**From: Setan Kecil**

**Hitung sampai lima belas!**

**Aku datang.**

.

Itachi pun menghitung dalam hatinya, membiarkan kedua pria paruh baya yang mengapitnya menjawab pertanyaan apalah-itu-namanya.

"Apakah sudah diketahui kabar mereka berdua, atau malah mereka menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan, atau semacamnya?" kali ini pertanyaan super ngawur dari Orochimaru mendapat teguran dari sesama pencari berita. Bagaimanapun juga, pertanyaan seperti ini tidak pantas terlontar dari bibir seorang wartawan.

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. Hitungannya sudah hampir selesai. Berarti sesaat lagi…

"Sebaiknya anda belajar tata karma terlebih dahu –"

"Tadaimaaaaaa! Tou-san ada tamu ya? Kenapa ramai seka…" muncul sosok makhluk mencurigakan dari pintu samping. Ia memakai jaket tebal dan celana panjang abu-abu. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah kayu besar berbentuk –persegi panjang- balok yang bertumpuk rapi.

Wajah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu terlihat syok menyadari ada begitu banyak kamera, lengkap dengan para manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan. Tentu saja, sebagian kamera itu langsung tertuju ke arahnya.

"Ahh.. Uzumaki-kun!"

"Lihat! Uzumaki Naruto kembali!"

"Dia pulang!"

Kilatan-kilatan flash semakin berhamburan saat sosok berkulit alabaster menepuk pundak si pirang dengan wajah khawatir yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Bagaimanapun, tidak biasanya Naruto terbengong-bengong begitu.

"Ada Uchiha Sasuke juga!"

"Uchiha-kun bersamanya!"

"Ini berita besar!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Ia langsung berdecak sebal begitu mengetahui bahwa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya terbengong-bengong adalah para pencari berita dan segala aksesorisnya.

"Minggir! Kami mau istirahat." Kali ini sosok Kyuubi dengan lantang berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Naruto, kemudian langsung masuk begitu saja. Kelihatannya ia sudah lelah menjinjing dua benda lebar berbingkai kayu mahoni tipis yang terbungkus kain abu-abu di tangan kirinya.

Bungsu Uchiha mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia membawa barang yang sama dengan Naruto. Bedanya, pemuda berambut pantat ayam raven-hitam ini menggendong tas punggung yang cukup besar.

"Cepatlah, Dobe. kau tidak lelah membawa benda itu?"

"Ha'i!" pekik Naruto. Tanpa diminta dua kali, tubuh tan itu mengikuti langkah-langkah rival abadinya.

Sementara itu, ketiga pria yang duduk manis di sisi lainnya terlihat bengong. Sasuke dan Naruto pulang.. Ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan! Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Mikoto dan Kushina yang melihat semuanya dari dalam. Ingin rasanya mereka berlari keluar dan memeluk putra kesayangan mereka.. Sayangnya, Kyuubi memberikan tanda agar mereka tetap diam dan duduk manis menonton dari dalam. Apa boleh buat?

"Bukankah ini sangat tidak sopan? Mengacuhkan begitu banyak tamu yang datang untung berkunjung." Sebuah suara yang sudah familiar di telinga menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Membuat Naruto yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya hampir jatuh karena menabrak Sang Uchiha.

"Atau mungkin.. Kalian anak muda memang tidak memiliki sopan sa –"

'braaakkk!'

"Tutup mulutmu." Gumam Sasuke dengan suara bernada rendah. Ia baru saja menjatuhkan balok bersusun rapi yang ternyata adalah penyangga frame untuk melukis yang masih terlipat.

"Te -Sasuke.." sulung Uzumaki menepuk pundak kekasih-gelap-nya. Ini bukan bagian dari rencana.

"Setidaknya, biarkan Naruto beristirahat." Sebuah kalimat yang langsung menyita perhatian seluruh wartawan yang datang. Isu bahwa mereka berdua menjalin hubungan terlarang.. Ditambah reaksi Sasuke menanggapi omongan kurang ajar Orochimaru…

'Menarik…' batin Kabuto.

"Kau.." jari telunjuk kiri bungsu Uchiha menunjuk wajah Orochimaru dengan tidak sopan.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Saat Naruto hampir tenggelam… Bukannya kau sendiri yang menulis bahwa dokter memvonis Naruto mengalami kerusakan permanen pada saluran pernafasannya? Bukankah kau juga membeberkan dengan jelas bahwa Naruto akan selalu mengalami gangguan pernafasan selama hidupnya? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan itu?"

Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas menanggapi suara 'gregg' pelan di belakangnya. Ia tahu pasti, Naruto menurunkan penyangga lukisannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, pemuda yang biasanya tenang itu menurunkan telunjuknya. 'Sial! Aku melenceng jauh.'

"Sasuke.. Kau melupakan bagian yang paling penting. Pria itu mencuri data dari rumah sakit.. Wajar saja kalau dia lupa. Well... Sesuatu yang di-'copy-paste' biasanya tidak akan bertahan lama di otak." Minato menambahkan. Sasuke memang selalu ahli membuat situasi biasa menjadi tidak biasa. Yahh.. Setidaknya pemimpin Perusahaan Uzumaki ini bisa membakar Orochimaru dengan api yang dibawanya sendiri.

"Kalau kalian, terutama kau, Tuan Orochimaru yang Agung, tidak membiarkannya beristirahat.. Akan kutuntut, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto." lanjut Sasuke tenang.

Semua terdiam, tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Bahkan Orochi dan Kabuto pun mengunci rapat mulutnya. Yang diucapkan bungsu Uchiha dan Minato memang benar. Orochi mencuri data dari rumah sakit demi membuat sebuah berita besar yang menghasilkan banyak uang. Dan karena kelancangannya itu, dia dituntut. Pada akhirnya, Orochimaru divonis bersalah, majalahnya yang saat itu bernama 'Jumping Snake' tidak boleh terbit.

"Sudahlah Sasuke.. Kurasa kita memang harus menyambut kedatangan para tamu ini." Gumam Uzumaki muda. Ia berjalan dengan santai, kemudian duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah kiri ayahnya.

"Tch! Mendokusai.." walaupun mengeluh, akhirnya pemuda yang tadi siang ber-cosplay menjadi Otori Kyouya mengikuti jejak kekasihnya. Tomato lover ini berdecak sebal sesampainya di 'singgasana', tidak ada kursi yang tersisa disana. Ia pun melirik Pein yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan memberi isyarat agar maniak perching itu mencarikan kursi untuknya. Mengerti, Pein segera membawakan kursi lipat yang berada di sampingnya.

"Simpan ini, juga kedua benda itu.." Sasuke memberikan tas punggungnya kepada Pein, onyx-nya melirik dua penyangga lukisan yang ditinggalkannya di sisi lain ruangan, "Sebelumnya, carikan kursi untuk Kyuubi juga. Kurasa dia akan membutuhkannya."

Pein mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan permintaan Sasuke. Semua wartawan masih terlihat diam, memberi kesempatan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menemukan posisi yang tepat dan nyaman untuk melakukan ehemm.. Tentu saja wawancara.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuubi pun sudah duduk di samping Sasuke. Posisi dari kanan ke kiri: Fugaku, Itachi, Minato, Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi. Hal ini membuat batin Fugaku mengamuk. Bintang utama acara kali ini duduk di dekat Minato, cukup jauh darinya. Itu berarti, dia akan sangat jarang dihampiri jepretan kamera. Sungguh, ia merasa seperti obat nyamuk disini.

"Jadi... Ada pesta di rumahku ya?" Naruto memecah kesunyain ruang depan kediaman Uzumaki dengan suara melengking dan cengiran rubahnya. Sementara itu, Kyuu terlihat membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Pein.

"A –Ano.. Setelah sekian lama pe –pergi, apa keadaan kalian baik-baik saja?" seorang gadis manis berambut panjang terlihat malu-malu bertanya. Mata lavendernya nampak sayu. Entah sejak kapan, pemuda yang tadi menjemput Kyuu cs sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ahh.. Tentu saja baik! Sasuke menjagaku agar aku tidak terluka.." wajah tan itu terlihat begitu ceria. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, seolah ingin berbisik kepada seseorang, "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya.. Tapi, walaupun kelihatannya dingin dan menyebalkan, Tem –Sasuke adalah orang yang baik.. Hahahahahhaaa.."

Bisikan bungsu Uzumaki yang diakhiri dengan gelak tawanya sendiri membuat bungsu Uchiha berdecak sebal, 'Kebaikan hatiku hanya untukmu, Dobe.'

"Jadi, darimana saja kalian selama ini?" direct attack dari Orochimaru.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa memberitahukan itu." Sasuke bersedekap. Mata si bungsu Uchiha yang terpejam membuat Orochimaru merasa diremehkan.

"Sumimasen.. Apakah gossip yang beredar sekarang ini adalah sebuah kenyataan?" lagi-lagi Hinata bertanya. Mata Kyuubi menangkap gerakan Neji yang sedang membisiki sepupunya itu. Well.. Pertanyaan yang tidak buruk.

"Kyuubi memberitahuku bahwa kalian menuliskan berita yang menurutku aneh. Aku seorang pelaku yaoi? Pastikan bahwa kalian mencantumkan namaku, Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai Sang Seme."

"Ap –apa katamu? Kau ini Teme! Bukan Seme! Seandainya kita benar-benar memiliki hubungan 'asdfghjkl', pastinya aku yang akan menjadi seme! Bukan kau! Sas-UKE!" bungsu Uzumaki bersungut sambil menggebrak meja didepannya, sapphire-nya seolah mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan aneh yang siap menghujam mata Sasuke.

"Tch. Apa yang kau katakan, Dobe.." pemuda berambut solid pantat ayam ikut berdiri, kemudian merapatkan dirinya kepada pemuda berkulit tan. Kalau saja orang-orang tahu, Naruto merasa sangat grog –

"Lihat? Mana ada seme yang lebih pendek dari uke-nya?"

'twich'

Pernyataan Sasuke, ditambah bukti nyata bahwa dirinya memang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari sang Uchiha membuat Naruto ingin mengamuk.

"Pokoknya, kau jadi uke!"

"Dalam mimpimu. Usuratonkachi."

"Sasuke pantat ayam sialan!"

"Duren katrok."

"Muka rata!"

"Pendek."

"Aaaghh! Pokoknya, kalau kita jadi pasangan yaoi, aku seme!"

"Bodoh! Aku bukan homo. Sejak kapan kau jadi maho? Kau bilang, sedang mengincar gadis bernama Ish – emmphh!"

"Sasukecap.. Kau mau bilang apa?" tangan tan si duren pirang membekap mulut si Uchiha yang hampir saja menyebut nama seseorang. Nada bicara Naruto yang super rendah itu terdengar begitu mengerikan. Hiiii….

'Apa-apaan ini? Memerebutkan posisi seme? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan?' Tanya Kabuto kepada dirinya sendiri. Orochi yang duduk disebelahnya sepertinya juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Permisi.. Silakan obatnya diminum dulu, Naruto-kun." Naruto mengeryitkan dahi melihat dua butir benda mencurigakan berwarna hijau yang diletakkan Pein didepannya. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah minum obat, tuh.. Kenapa Pein memberi obat?

Mata Naruto diam-diam mencuri pandang sang kakak yang duduk di belakang lawan bicaranya. Dia adalah dalang dari semua rencana ini. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu, dong… Naruto langsung mengambil dua butir obat hijau mencurigakan itu, lalu meminumnya dengan air yang juga sudah disediakan Pein begitu sapphire-nya menangkap anggukan dari Kyuubi.

"Maaf.. Bisakah Anda menjelaskan kenapa Anda emm.. mengacaukan pesta pertunangan Anda sendiri?" seorang wartawan yang duduk di barisan paling belakang terlihat mengacungkan tangan. Jelas pertanyaan ini ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

"Pertama, aku tidak begitu mengenal Haruno Sakura. Kedua, namanya mirip seperti nama gadis yang disukai senpai-ku di Universitas, dan kurasa Sakura yang disukai senpaiku adalah Sakura calon tunanganku itu. Alasan yang paling penting adalah, aku tidak menyukainya." Papar si bungsu panjang lebar. Alasan itu.. Apa cukup masuk akal untuk diterima?

"Sasuke.. Kelihatannya kau harus meralat kalimat terakhirmu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia menitipkan ucapan terima kasih melalui aku." Gumam Kyuubi. Kalimat ini tentu menimbulkan pertanyaan baru di benak para pemburu berita. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih untuk apa?

"Kyuubi-san. Bisakah Anda menjelaskan ucapan terima kasih seperti apa itu?"

"Well.. Semacam terima kasih karena Haruno mendapatkan seseorang yang sejak dulu disukainya, mungkin? Gadis itu bilang, dia sudah putus asa dan menyerah untuk mendapatkan pangeran impiannya, tapi saat Sasuke mengacaukan pertunangannya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba datang menemuinya dan mengutarakan pera –tunggu! Kenapa kita membahas masalah ini? Tanyakan pada Nona Haruno saja!" Kyuubi yang tadi terlihat asyik memaparkan tiba-tiba saja memasang muka sebal. Sial! Mereka membuat Detektif favorit kita menajadi seorang penggosip.

Para wartawan tentu saja kecewa pendapati pejelasan ini terpotong begitu saja. Mereka harus segera mendapatkan konfirmasi dari Haruno Sakura untuk dapat menuliskan berita baru dengan topic yang sangat menarik ini.

"Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kalian berdua menjalin hubungan khusus?"

'Tch.. Lagi-lagi Orochimaru.' Batin Fugaku, pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi menjadi obat nyamuk di paling ujung. Sementara Itachi dan Minato terlihat sibuk dengan gadget yang mereka pegang masing-masing. Itachi bertukar kabar dengan DeiDei, sementara Minato mengirim pesan untuk istri tercintanya, memintanya untuk masuk ke ruang tempat wawancara sialan ini berlangsung.

"Kami saling kenal sejak kecil. Kurasa tidak ada yang special dengan hubungan kami. Yahh.. Kalau kalian menganggap hubungan kami special, terserah kalian saja."

"Untuk gossip yang selama ini beredar.. Kurasa kalian bisa memutuskan sendiri, apakah semua itu benar, atau salah. Aku dan Sasuke, berpacaran?" sahut Naruto tenang. Bungsu Uzumaki menghena nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan.

"Mana ada seorang laki-laki yang tidak ingin memiliki keturunan? Mana ada seorang laki-laki yang tidak memikirkan masa depan keluarganya? Kurasa, tidak ada alasan bagiku, dan juga Sasuke untuk menjalin hubungan seperti yang kalian katakan selama ini. Bagiku, Sasuke adalah Sahabat sekaligus rival pada saat yang bersamaan." Bibir Naruto tersenyum, menunjukkan betapa tulusnya ia mengucapkan kalimat ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu.." bisik Kyuubi pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Tangan kiri alabaster sang pemuda yang berada di bawah menja terlihat mengepal erat, menahan gejolak dalam hatinya. Somehow, kalimat Naruto membuat hati Sasuke benar-benar sakit. Apakah ucapan Naruto benar-benar tulus? Apakah pemuda bersurai keemasan itu ingin mengucapkan hal yang sama kepada dirinya?

"Lalu, kenapa Uchiha-san mengucapkan hal yang aneh saat pesta pertunangannya waktu itu?"

Kali ini Naruto hanya bisa nyengir. Sudah pasti jawabannya adalah karena si jenius Sasuke menyukai si cerewet Naruto. Tapi.. Mana mungkin Naruto mengatakan hal ini? Itu namanya bunuh diri.

Uchiha-san yang dimaksud terlihat menghela nafas, "Tadinya aku ingin membuat para fangirls histeris. Tapi ternyata.. Malah berubah menjadi berita seperti ini. Untuk itu, aku minta maaf atas semua keributan yang terjadi. Bagi para fujoshi yang sudah mendukung 'kisah cinta' SasuNaru, terima kasih. Maaf sudah mengecewakan."

Kalimat Sasuke begitu terdengar biasa. Hanya saja, bungsu Uchiha menekankan kata 'kisah cinta' dan 'maaf'. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sangat tidak terbiasa untuk minta maaf.

'Ghh!'

Naruto memegang dadanya sendiri. Sesuatu yang salah terjadi padanya. Tentu saja, Sasuke dan yang lainnya mengetahui hal ini.

"A –no Uchiha-san. Sebenarnya kemana kalian pergi selama ini? Para gadis di Konoha tentu sangat khawatir karena kedua pangeran impian mereka tiba-tiba menghilang."

Pertanyaan seorang wartawan membuat pemuda berkulit alabaster tanpa keriput bingung. Haruskah dia mengatakan kemana mereka pergi selama ini? Haruskah semua orang tahu? Onyx-nya melirik pemuda pirang di sampingnya, memastikan si cerewet satu itu baik-baik saja.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan. Naruto akan mengamuk kalau ayam kampoeng ini membocorkan rencananya." Gumam Kyuu santai.

"Kyuu-nii! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku tidak bilang kau boleh mengatakannya." Amuk Uzumaki paling muda disini.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk diam, tuh.."

"Kyuu-nii…" rengek Naruto membujuk kakaknya untuk tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh.

'Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan..? Berdebat.. Berdebat dan berdebat..' batin Minato. Kedua putranya memang jarang sekali akur, apalagi kalau menyangkut soal makanan. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Ck. Sudahlah, Dobe.. Katakan saja pada mereka."

"Tidak akan pernah!" kali ini Sasuke yang mendapat pelototan gratis dari sapphire kekasih-gelapnya.

"Ayolah Naru-kun.. Aku juga penasaran, nih.."

"Itachi-nii jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Tch, Dobe."

"Diam kau, Teme!"

"Katakan!"

"Tidak!" si pirang berkulit tan kembali berdiri dengan emosi menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Semua orang tampaknya ingin membongkar rahasianya.

"Katakan semuanya!"

"Tch! Teme sialan! Sampai kapan kau mau membujukku agar mau mengatakan bahwa kita pergi berkemah untuk melukis di Gunung Hoka –" Kyuubi terkikik meremehkan, sementara Sasuke bergumam melecehkan.

"Huaaaaaa! Aku mengatakannya!" teriak bungsu Uzumaki dramatis, sukses membuat beberapa wartawan sweatdrops, sementara Fugaku masih menggerutu atas perannya sebagai obat nyamuk bakar.

"Usuratonkachi." Gumam Sasuke mengiringi tubuh berbalut jaket tebal sang rival yang terduduk lemas. Dia baru saja mengatakannya.. Mengatakan 'kegiatan rahasia' coretbohongancoret mereka berdua.

"Jadi.. Adikku yang super jenius ini pergi bersama temannya untuk melukis matahari terbenam di Gunung Hokage. Naruto bilang, dia akan memberikannya untuk Kaa-san sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kejutan. Well.., walau sudah bukan kejutan lagi sih sekarang. Mau bagaimana lagi..? Daripada media menggosipkan yang tidak-tidak tentang SasuNaru?" wajah Naruto terlihat kecewa mendengar penjelasan kakaknya. Kepala kuning itu masih saja menunduk.

"Sayang sekali, kami harus pulang sebelum lukisan Dobe selesai." Tambah Sasuke.

'Sial! Kenapa lama sekali bekerja..?' batin seseorang berambut orange yang berinisiatif memberi Naruto dua butir obat mencurigakan.

"Nghhh.. Sial!" gumam Naruto cukup keras tertangkap pengeras suara. Tangan kanannya terlihat memegang erat dada.

"Dobe, kau baik-baik saja?" langan alabaster Sasuke terlihat ingin menggrepe dada sang kekasih, sayang sekali Naruto menepisnya.

'Gotcha!' ruby si orange berbinar.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bisakah kita akhiri acara ini? Sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak se –"

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke panic. Teman sepermainannya tiba-tiba saja mulai kesulitan bernafas, sapphire-nya tidak lagi fokus melihat. Naruto harus segera ditolong, atau mereka akan mendapat masalah.

"Pein! Ambilkan tasku tadi." Perintah bungsu Uchiha seenak pantat ayam. Semua orang mulai terlihat panic, termasuk Fugaku yang sejak tadi tenang (baca: ngomel dalam hati).

"I –taii.. Khh!" nafas Naruto tersengal, dia benar-benar mulai kehabisan udara. Tubuh berkulit caramel itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kyuubi mengangkat tubuh adiknya dengan paksa, kemudian membaringkan tubuh tan itu di atas meja. Tangan kiri Kyuu menyangga kepala Naruto yang tidak beralaskan meja, sementara tangan kanannya meng-cover tengkuk si mata sapphire agak tidak sakit terkena pinggiran meja. Pertolongan pertama untuk gangguan pernafasan: memosisikan seluruh saluran pernafasan pada posisi sejajar 180 derajad.

Lengan kanan alabaster langsung menyambar tas punggung besar yang dibawa Pein. Dengan panic, Sasuke mengeluarkan semua isinya, mencari sebuah tabung kecil dengan corong di atasnya. Tabung oksigen milik kekasihnya.

"Brengsek!" maki Sasuke entah kepada siapa. Dimana tabung oksigennya? Apakah tertinggal? Seingatnya, botol itu sudah kembali masuk ke tasnya.

Setelah mengeluarkan hampir semua isi tasnya, akhirnya botol berwarna gading itu ketemu juga. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam langsung memasangnya ke hidung dan mulut Naruto, menekan sesuatu di samping botolnya, membuat Naruto menghirup udara segar yang mengembalikan kinerja system pernafasannya perlahan. Setidaknya dia baik-baik saja untuk saat ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat nafas rivalnya mulai teratur. Onyx-nya menatap tajam ruby calon ipar, berusaha membunuh Kyuu dengan death glare andalannya. Sungguh ia ingin memakan rubah sialan itu sekarang juga.

"Mungkin, acara ini bisa kita akhiri sekarang? Putraku dalam keadaan kurang baik.." pinta Kushina yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Sasuke. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kurasa dia benar. Sebaiknya kita biarkan Naruto dan Sasuke beristirahat. Mereka membutuhkan itu." Fugaku angkat bicara. Ia merasa sedikit risih dengan tingkah Sasuke barusan. Mengobrak-abrik tas hanya demi sebuah botol kecil? Sungguh bukan tingkah seorang Uchiha.

"Iruka-san, tolong bereskan semua kekacauan yang dibuat Otouto-ku.."

"Ha'i, Uchiha-san."

Kyuubi terlihat membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga adiknya yang mulai tenang. Kepala pirang Naruto mengangguk pelan, kemudian Sasuke mulai membantu si pirang untuk duduk.

"Biar aku saja." Sela Kyuu saat Sasuke akan menggendong adiknya. Akan 'berbahaya' jika para wartawan mengabadikan salah satu momen paling romantis mereka (?)

"Tch." Dengan berat hati, Sasu pantat ayam membiarkan tubuh eksotos kekasihnya menempel mesra di punggung sang detektif. Tanpa menoleh ke arah para pemburu berita, bungsu Uchiha mengikuti duo Uzumaki meninggalkan acara brengsek yang masih berlangsung

"Kurasa tempat ini sudah terlalu berantakan, mungkin kita bisa lanjutkan acara ini lain kali." Gumam Minato yang sedari tadi tampak tenang. Kalau boleh jujur, Kyuubi dan Minato adalah manusia tertenang dalam insiden Naruto-kehabisan-nafas tadi.

Melihat botol-botol cat air, tube-tube cat minyak, kuas, dan banyak macam tinta, cat, juga pensil dan kawan-kawan di sekitar meja TKP sepertinya menggugah minat para pencari berita untuk menyetujui usulan ini. Tohh keterangan yang mereka dapat malam ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

"Beristirahatlah.. Aku akan segera kembali." Gumam Kyuubi menurunkan sang adik di kasur kesayangan penggemar ramen itu. Naruto mengangguk pelan, kepalanya masih pusing, dadanya juga masih terasa sedikit nyeri.

Kyuubi tersenyum sekilas, baru saja ia akan menjauhi ranjang berukuran king size itu, seseorang menarik bahunya dari belakang, membuat si empunya ruby terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya 100 derajad, "Apa yang kau ing –"

'buaghh!'

"Apa yang kau inginkan, katamu? Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku!" teriak bungsu Uchiha tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Kalau saja bisa, mungkin mata Sasuke saat ini akan berwarna merah, menggambarkan amarah yang meluap dalam dadanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau berikan padanya tadi, hahh? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menemukan tabung oksigen itu? Bagaimana kalau Dobeku tidak se –"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku percaya padamu!" teriak Kyuu tak kalah keras. Membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal. Kyuubi benar-benar sukses membuatnya kehilangan jiwa 'Uchiha'.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adikku. Makanya, aku berani mengambil resiko, dan memberikan obat sialan itu padanya." Ucap Kyuu dengan nada yang lebih tenang. Ruby-nya melirik wajah sang adik yang terlihat syok dengan pertengkaran yang tiba-tiba terjadi tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ahh, andai saja maniak ramen ini tahu, alasan mereka bertengkar sangatlah jelas.

"Maaf ya adikku sayang.. Obat itu membuatmu merasa sedikit sesak. Yahh, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tahu kau tidak pandai berpura-pura sakit. Makanya aku memilih cara ini untuk menghentikan konferensi pers bodoh tadi." Kyuu tersenyum, tangannya mengacak pelan rambut sang adik. Membuat Naruto berdecak sebal, sementara Sasuke berdecih cukup keras.

"Lihat hasilnya Sasu-chan.. Kau menunjukkan bukti nyata kepada mereka bahwa kalian benar-benar melukis di gunung." Kyuu menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya, membuat Sasuke mengingat semua barang yang diobrak-abriknya tadi.

"Dan mereka akan menggunakan kemampuan analisisnya untuk menebak barang-barang yang kalian bawa tadi. Kurasa scene 'melukis di gunung' sudah dapat diterima dengan baik." Jelas Kyuu bangga.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan untuk scene itu, nak. Mereka melihat barang-barang yang kalian bawa. Termasuk kedua lukisan setengah jadi itu. Aku heran, dimana kalian mendapatkannya." gumam seorang pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik pintu kamar bungsunya yang terbuka. Dibelakangnya terlihat dua wanita paruh baya yang taerlihat syok. Kelihatannya mereka mendengar percakapan kedua jenius di dalam.

'Kaa-san? Kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang sa –'

'deghh – _Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku!_'

"Sial!" kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Onyx-nya menghindari tatapan intens sang Kaa-san yang tertuju padanya. Hal yang sama dilakukan bungsu Uzumaki yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

Suasana berubah hening. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk berganti posisi, atau sekedar bebicara. Mereka semua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Mikoto dan Kushina dengan keterkejutannya, Kyuubi dengan susunan rencananya, Sasuke dan Naruto dengan rasa nyeri di dadanya saat melihat reaksi terkejut kedua wanita dewasa itu, serta Minato dengan keinginannya memisahkan bungsunya dan bungsu Uchiha.

Entah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, yang jelas saat ini Itachi dan Fugaku yang baru saja selesai meng-handle para wartawan sudah berada di depan pintu.

Minato menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya semua ini harus dibicarakan bersama-sama, "Masuklah.. Kita bicara."

Azure pria yang pakaiannya sedikit berantakan itu memberi isyarat untuk masuk ke kamar putranya. Ia langsung mengunci pintu oak coklat tua itu begitu semua orang masuk.

"Jadi.. Apa logis jika kalian melukis di gunung tanpa pulang selama beberapa minggu sedangkan Naruto memiliki masalah dengan pernafasannya?" Tanya Fugaku berusaha memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Kami sudah membangun sebuah rumah kecil dari kayu. Di dalamnya sudah ada beberapa pakaian, kotor dan bersih, beberapa tabung oksigen, ramen instant utuh dan kosong, dan lain-lain. Walaupun dari kayu, rumah itu cukup hangat, apa lagi ini adalah musim panas." Gumam Sasuke menjelaskan. Penjelasan ini sukses membuat mata para pendengarnya membulat, termasuk si penanya, Uchiha Fugaku.

'Terima kasih untuk Neji..' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jangan lupakan penghangat ruangan yang tadi kutaruh disana, lengkap dengan banyak batrai cadangan. Seandainya mereka melakukan investigasi di TKP, rumah itu akan menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat.. Bagaimana?" tambah Kyuu riang. Bagaimanapun juga, semua ini adalah rencananya.

"O –otouto! Benarkah kalian berpikir sampai sejauh itu? Bagaimana mungkin semua itu selesai dalam waktu –"

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha. Benar kan, Tou-san?" onyx Sasuke menatap lekat ayahnya. Tidak ada sama sekali rasa takut disana. Hal ini tentu saja akan berbeda jika yang ditatap si bungsu adalah mata ibunya.

" –apalagi kalau seorang Uzumaki bersamanya. Semuanya akan berjalan sempurna." Gumam Naruto menarik perhatian semua orang, termasuk Sasuke. Sapphire pemuda pirang itu terlihat menatap kosong tabung oksigen mini di tangannya. Alam bawah sadar Naruto baru saja berbicara jujur.

Sadar tengah diperhatikan, Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan atas ucapan 'ngawur'nya tadi? "A –ano.. Maksudku.. Maksudku.. Aku.. "

"Naruto benar, Tou-san. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dilakukan jika kami bersama." Nada bicara Sasuke berubah tegas. Rasanya tidak perlu lagi mengontrol kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan. Toh semua orang di ruangan ini sudah tahu bahwa Naruto adalah Kekasihnya, orang yang disayanginya, selamanya..

'Wow.. Ini diluar scenario.' Batin Kyuu. Jujur, dia memang belum menyiapkan rencana untuk situasi seperti ini. Si pantat ayam dan si duren pirang bisa bertindak tanpa scenario rupanya. Menarik..

"Na –Naruto.. Apa benar yang Kaa-san dengar tadi? Kau dan Sasuke?" Kushina duduk di samping putranya. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala putra kesayangannya yang masih menunduk. Sepertinya Naruto tidak berani menatap mata Kaa-san.

"Sasuke..?" kini Mikoto yang minta penjelasan dari putranya. Sasuke.. Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga ia memiliki perilaku 'menyimpang' ini?

"Aku menyukai Naruto –Tidak! Aku mencintainya." Ucap bungsu Uchiha tegas. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap onyx bundanya.

"Kaa-san.. Aku juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Sasuke. Apa itu salah?" masih menunduk, Naruto mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kushina terdiam. Mencintai seseorang bukan sebuah kesalahan, kan?

"Apa kalian sadar dengan apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tou-san! Kami sangat sadar. Kenapa semua orang memandang aneh padaku, pada Naruto.. Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti.." nada bicara bungsu Uchiha naik-turun. Kalau saja ia tidak memiliki pengendalian emosi yang bagus, sekarang pasti matanya sudah basah.

"Sasuke.. Kau adalah penerus keluarga Uchiha. Kau harus mengerti posisimu." Mikoto mencoba membujuk putranya. Ia masih belum percaya jika putranya menyukai sesama jenis.

"Kaa-san! Kalian yang harus mengerti! Apa yang salah jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto –"

'plaakk!'

"Otouto! Lihat dengan siapa kau bicara! Kami melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan kalian." Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. Sasuke yang biasanya sangat menghormati Kaa-san, bahkan sampai berani berteriak seperti itu.

"Tch! Demi kebaikan apa? Bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu. Apa kau tidak ingat, dulu kau meny –"

"Cukup, Sasuke." Semua terdiam. Kyuu, Itachi dan Naruto tentu tahu kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke.

'Tou-san sial! Aku belum selesai bicara..' Sasuke mulai menyadari sesuatu. Matanya menyusur ruangan. Kaa-san dan Bibi Kushina ada disini. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu hubungan Kyuubi dan Aniki-nya. Kalau sampai ia keceplosan, Maka…

'Tunggu! Tou-san tahu apa yang akan kukatakan? Berarti..' Onyx Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah aniki-nya, lalu ke arah Kyuubi, 'Tou-san tahu hubungan mereka berdua?'

"Sudah baikan?" kali ini Minato yang duduk di sisi bungsunya. Pemuda berambut asli blond ini pasti merasa tertekan dengan 'percakapan' ini.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Kita bicarakan ini besok." Bisik pria bermata azure itu penuh kasih sayang. Sebagai orang tua, tentu dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putranya. Ia juga memberikan isyarat kepada istrinya, seolah berkata 'kita bahas nanti'.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai mengalir. Perlahan, tangan tan-nya menarik selimut, menutup tubuhnya sebatas leher, memosisikan dirinya membelakangi semua orang di kamarnya, kecuali sang kakak.

Kyuubi mendekati Kushina. Ia mencoba menenangkan ibunya dengan cara menepuk bahunya pelan. Walaupun media sudah sering memberitakan hubungan tidak wajar antara putranya dan Sasuke, mendengar secara langsung bahwa berita itu benar tetap saja membuatnya kaget.

"Kyuu.. Apa yang harus Kaa-san lakukan? Apakah Kaa-san harus marah, atau sedih, atau .. atau bagaimana?" bisik Kushina kepada sulungnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa Kaa-san menyalahkan Naruto?" wanita bersurai merah itu terdiam sebentar. Dengan tatapan agak ragu, ia menggeleng.

"Apa Kaa-san menyalahkan Sasuke?" lagi, istri Minato menggeleng menanggapi bisikan putranya. Ia memang tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Kurasa kita harus pulang sekarang.. Kita biarkan Naruto beristirahat." Ucap Fugaku dengan nada tegas. Sepertinya ia ingin segera mendapatkan privasi untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan putra bungsu yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaannya.

"Dei juga pasti sudah menunggu kita. Ayo Kaa-san, kita pulang." Itachi menarik pelan lengan Mikoto, memberi isyarat bahwa mereka harus segera pulang. Mikoto yang masih terjebak dalam keterkejutannya hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. Kami pulang dulu, Paman. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Pamit sulung Uchiha dengan nada ceria. Ia membungkukkan badan. Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang. Tangannya terulur ingin menggapai sosok kekasihnya.

"Na –"

'patss'

"Kurasa dia sudah tidur, Sasuke-kun." Bibir Minato tersenyum, mengerikan. Tangannya mencegah lengan Sasuke meraih tubuh putranya. Dia seolah tidak rela, tidak ingin putranya digrepe si ayam Uchiha.

"Ma –maaf." Gumam 'Suke tanpa sadar. Ia menunduk dan langsung mohon diri.

Para Uchiha pun segera meninggalkan kamar Naruto (kemudan langsung pulang ke kediaman Uchiha) setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat basa-basi. Bungsu Uzumaki langsung membuka selimutnya, kemudian duduk setelah keluarga seme-nya pergi.

"Nah, sekarang.. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan kepada Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" Tanya Minato to the point sambil mengacak pelan rambut putranya. Ia sadar betul, marah tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Maaf, Kaa-san, Tou-san…" bisikan lirih itu mampu didengar oleh ketiga penghuni kamar lainnya. Kushina duduk di samping putranya, mengusap kepala Naruto lembut.

"Bisa kau ceritakan kepada Kaa-san, apa yang terjadi?" pemuda bermata sapphire mengangguk pelan.

"Aku.. Aku menyukai Sasuke, Kaa-san. Bukan sebagai sahabat atau rival. Bukan sebagai teman masa kecil. Aku menyukainya –bukan! Aku mencintainya seperti Kaa-san mencintai Tou-san." Sapphire itu berbinar memancarkan keyakinan menatap emerald wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Nada bicara tegas itu.. Naruto benar-benar serius.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu, nak? Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak menginginkan ketu –"

"Aku tahu, Tou-san! Aku tahu… Tapi.." Sapphire itu beralih menatap azure Minato. Mencoba memertahankan argument dan keyakinan yang dimilikinya.

"Tou-san.. Aku menyukainya. Apa itu salah? Apa aku harus menyalahkan perasaan ini? Atau menyalahkan Sasuke yang entah bagaimana membuatku menyukainya?" sapphire itu meredup. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

" –Aku.. Tidak meminta perasaan ini, Tou-san. Aku tidak tahu dari mana perasaan ini muncul. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberiku perasaan seperti ini. Apa aku salah, Tou-san?" bibir bungsu Uzumaki tersenyum miris. Di pipinya mengalir Kristal-kristal bening.

"Kaa-san.. Tou-san.. Maafkan aku." Kali ini Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya, menghadap kedua orangtua-nya yang bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kyuu-nii, terima kasih." Dengusan pelan diberikan sang kakak sebagai balasan dari ucapan tulus adiknya.

"Bolehkah aku… tetap bersama Sasuke?"

.

.

'plakkk!'

"Kau pikir, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hahh? Memalukan! Inikah yang kau sebut sebagai seorang Uchiha?" mata Fugaku berkilat tajam. Di hadapannya berdiri pemuda berambut pantat ayam dengan wajah tertunduk. Pipi kirinya terasa panas. Tidak! Ini tidak sakit, hatinya lah yang sakit.

"Tenanglah.. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik." Mikoto mencoba menenangkan suaminya. Ruang kerja yang biasanya hening mendadak ribut. Bahkan Deidara yang harusnya beristirahat juga berada disana. Ia memaksa untuk ikut dalam rapat keluarga. Bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji kepada Kyuu-kun untuk membantu adik ipar yang lebih ganteng dari suaminya.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang? Bocah ini sudah membuat kekacauan besar. Menjatuhkan nama Uchiha!" teriak pria yang tadinya ingin bicara berdua saja dengan putra bungsunya. Pada akhirnya, ia membicarakan masalah ini dengan seluruh keluarganya. Well.. mereka memaksa, sihh..

"Tou-san. Beri kesempatan Sasuke untuk menjelaskan.." pinta Deidara. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat lengan Itachi yang sejak tadi diam.

"Dei.. Kau lihat adikmu? Apa yang bisa kita harapkan dari orang sepertinya?" nada bicara Fugaku berubah lembut. Ia tidak mau menyinggung hati menantunya yang sedang hamil muda.

"Apa aku salah, Tou-san?" pemuda minim ekspresi menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Sudah diputuskan bahwa ia akan menghadapi ayahnya dengan 'Harga Diri Seorang Uchiha' yang selama ini ia pelajari.

"Aku tidak memilih untuk mencintai Naruto, atau siapapun. Aku tidak memilih untuk lahir dalam keluarga Uchiha, atau keluarga Uzumaki, atau keluarga lainnya. Aku bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memilih, apakah aku ingin lahir ke dunia ini atau tidak."

"Sasuke.." gumam Mikoto. Ia sudah berdiri di samping bungsunya. Tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Sasuke, mencoba memberi isyarat agar Sasuke berhenti melawan ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintainya Tou-san. Mungkin aku bisa menikah dengan seorang wanita –" Sasuke memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Sial! Ada Deidara disini. Ia tidak boleh mengucapkan kata-kata yang dapat menyakiti salah satu supporter-nya itu.

"Mungkin Sasuke bisa menikah dengan seorang wanita seperti yang Tou-san harapkan. Tapi.. Apakah Sasuke akan bahagia? Apakah wanita yang dinikahinya juga akan bahagia? Lalu.. Apakah Naruto akan baik-baik saja? Tou-san.. Bisakah kita beri Sasuke kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Naruto? Mungkin kita bisa memikirkan cara untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.." sahut satu-satunya wanita berambut pirang di ruangan itu. Ia menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Semua diam. Fugaku mulai curiga dengan reaksi Deidara, sementara Mikoto yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalu sulung Uchiha dan sulung Uzumaki larut dalam aksinya membujuk si bungsu untuk berhenti melawan.

"Dei.. Kau ini bicara apa sih?" bisik Itachi. jemarinya menelusur pipi sang istri yang mulai basah, "Kuantarkan kau ke kamar ya.."

Anggukan pelan didapatkan Baka Aniki sebagai jawaban atas tawarannya. Ia pun segera menggandeng istri tercintanya meninggalkan ruang kerja Fugaku.

"Apa Tou-san pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu?" Onyx Sasuke masih menatap tajam ayahnya. Walaupun belum ada seorangpun yang mengatakan padanya, ia yakin 100% bahwa ayahnya tahu sesuatu tentang masa lalu ItaKyuu. Reaksi-reksi yang diberikan Uchiha Fugaku.. Tidak salah lagi. Pria paruh baya berwajah tegas itu pasti tahu sesuatu.

"Ada banyak sekali yang akan tersakiti.. Mungkin beberapa tahun –tidak! Beberapa puluh tahun kemudian, aku dan Naruto akan bisa hidup normal dengan istri kami masing-masing. Tapi.. Apa Tou-san yakin, rasa cintaku kepada Naruto akan benar-benar hilang? Apa Tou-san yakin, jika aku bertemu dengannya, luka di hatiku tidak akan terbuka lagi?"

Fugaku diam. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Apakah sulungnya merasakan semua yang diucapkan Sasuke? Apakah Kyuubi juga merassa seperti itu? Lalu Deidara… ia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi menantunya jika suatu hari nanti wanita bermata ocean blue itu mengetahui semuanya. Ahh.. sepertinya Deidara sudah tahu. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada DeiDei? Apa yang akan DeiDei lakukan?

"Kaa-san.. Aku ingin tidur dulu." Pemuda berambut solid pantat ayam itu menggenggam tangan ibunya. Bibirnya tersenyum, mencoba mengatakan kepada wanita yang telah mengandungnya selama Sembilan bulan, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Mikoto balas tersenyum tulus, tangan kirinya mengusap pelan pipi bungsunya, lalu mengangguk, "Tidurlah, Nak… Besok akan Kaa-san masakkan sup tomat kesukaanmu."

"Tou-san.. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka." Bisik si bungsu saat ia berjalan melewati ayahnya.

.

.

Hahahahah :DDD  
>akhirnya selese juga chap ini :3<p>

Semoga sukaa yaaaa (-/|\-)

Ahh adekku yang manis, yang hobi cosu jadi Ciel mau ujian …

Doain ya mina..

Semoga yang pada mau ujian juga sukses :3

Aamiin (-/|\-)

.

Yasud.. Mari baes review saja :D

.

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan:**Hahahahaah :D

Makasih Impe-san (nyebut nama seenak jidat)

Kaya'e ga ada dehh.. Buat SasuNaru, Kyuubi pengen mereka melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit mustahil

Kita liat nanti saja ya :3

.

**Yashina Uzumaki**: Tadinya salahhh.. tapi jadi bener :p

Tadinya mau jinchuriki nii-bi (kalo ga salah)

Tapi Kyuu ragu itu rambutnya warna apaan :p

Yaudah.. Kita ganti Shion aja XDDD

*pengetik jenius, ngebocorin cerita…

Btw, trims Yash-san

.

**ChaaChulie247:** Terima kasih koreksinya *bungkuk2

Saya emang pengetik abal…

Hahahahah XDDDD

Jujur waktu itu setengah tidur (dies)

Btw makasih yaaaa

.

**La Nina Que ' Aru-chan:** iyaaaah XDDDDD

Saya akan coba teliti lagi..

Banyak banget ternyata typo-nya (dies)

Makasih be'udhhhh (alay mode: detected)

.

**Kaito Mine**: Terima kasihhhh (-/|\-)

Saya akan coba biar lebih Oke lagi :D

Tebakan anda tepat :3

.

**Rosanaru:** tuhhh rencana udah keluar semua :D

Upsss… Jurus pamungkasnya belum ding :D

Hahahhhhh.. Kita lihat nanti ya.. semnoga Itachi gak melakukan suicide

Arigatoo

.

**Uchiha no Luti:** terima kasih banyaaaaakkk :D

Ini udah Kyuu apdet

.

Ahhh selesai juga…

Semoga kalian suka :3

Maaf lama yaaaaaaaa XDDDD

**Akhir kata,**

**REVIEW please :3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ada banyak sekali yang akan tersakiti.. Mungkin beberapa tahun –tidak! Beberapa puluh tahun kemudian, aku dan Naruto akan bisa hidup normal dengan istri kami masing-masing. Tapi.. Apa Tou-san yakin, rasa cintaku kepada Naruto akan benar-benar hilang? Apa Tou-san yakin, jika aku bertemu dengannya, luka di hatiku tidak akan terbuka lagi?"

Fugaku diam. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Apakah sulungnya merasakan semua yang diucapkan Sasuke? Apakah Kyuubi juga merassa seperti itu? Lalu Deidara… ia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi menantunya jika suatu hari nanti wanita bermata ocean blue itu mengetahui semuanya. Ahh.. sepertinya Deidara sudah tahu. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada DeiDei? Apa yang akan DeiDei lakukan?

"Kaa-san.. Aku ingin tidur dulu." Pemuda berambut solid pantat ayam itu menggenggam tangan ibunya. Bibirnya tersenyum, mencoba mengatakan kepada wanita yang telah mengandungnya selama Sembilan bulan, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Mikoto balas tersenyum tulus, tangan kirinya mengusap pelan pipi bungsunya, lalu mengangguk, "Tidurlah, Nak… Besok akan Kaa-san masakkan sup tomat kesukaanmu."

"Tou-san.. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka." Bisik si bungsu saat ia berjalan melewati ayahnya.

,

,

**There's No Regret in My LIfe – **

**Sequel of "There's No Next Time"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**Pair: SasuNaru (main)**

**ItaKyuu**

**ItaDei (Dei disini cewek)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort - Romance**

**Warning: geje, abal, typo, mis-typo, jelek, bahasa amburadul, pokoknya gak banget**

**.**

**.**

**Part 6: One Day …**

"Dei.. Kau tadi bicara apa sih..?" Tanya seorang pria berambut raven dikuncir pasca membaringkan tubuh istrinya. Onyx-nya tak henti-hentinya meminta penjelasan dari ocean blue di hadapannya.

"Janji kau tidak akan marah padaku?" anggukan mantab didapat Deidara sebagai jawaban.

"Janji kau tidak akan marah pada siapapun?" kali ini Itachi mengeryitkan dahi. Memangnya sulung Uchiha ini harus marah kepada siapa?

"Tadi K –"

.

"…_Jangan sampai Itachi tahu soal kerja sama ini ya. Nanti aku yang akan memberi tahu saat semua sudah berhasil."_

.

"Dei…?" sentuhan lembut dipipinya mengembalikan kesadaran wanita berambut blond panjang. Hampir saja ia membocorkan kerja samanya dengan Kyuubi.

"Aku.. Aku hanya berpikir untuk mendukung Sasuke. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Itachi menaikkan kedua bahunya. Pria berkeriput halus itu memberi isyarat kepada istrinya supaya menunggu sebentar. Tubuh berbalut kemeja rapi itu terlihat membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil yukata tipis berwarna dongker.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku…." Gerutu Dei manja. Matanya berkilat sebal melihat aksi sang suami yang malah masuk ke kamar mandi. Kelihatannya pria yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu akan mengganti pakaian.

'Apa Kyuu-kun menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada istrinya, ya? Lalu, bagaimana reaksinya…? Apakah sama sepertiku? Bagaimana menurutmu?' tangan langsat Dei membelai lembut perutnya. Setidaknya, berbicara dengan bayi yang dikandungnya membuat hati Deidara lebih tenang.

'Aku percaya pada, Tou-sanmu… Kau juga percaya padanya kan?'

"Memikirkan sesuatu..?" kecupan hangat di puncak kepala membuat menantu keluarga Uchiha tersadar dari lamunannya. Entah sejak kapan Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi, yang jelas, tubuh berbalut yukata tipis itu kini berbaring bersama Dei, memeluknya dari samping.

"Sasu emmhhh.. It –ngghhh.." Itachi membungkam bibir istrinya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke… Dari tadi Sasuke. Suamimu itu, Aku atau Sasuke?" gerutuan sebal Itachi sukses membuat Deidara terkikik geli. Itachi cemburu sama Otouto-nya sendiri. Dan Itachi mendapat cubitan mesra sebagai jawabannya.

"Nee.. Itachi."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa dulu kau mau menikah denganku?" kepala bersurai pirang itu memilih lengan alabaster suaminya sebagai bantal. Telunjuknya menelusur tulang pipi Itachi. Deidara benar-benar mencintai Itachi. Sudah diputuskan, walaupun Itachi masih ada rasa dengan Kyuubi, Dei tetap akan berada di sampingnya.

"Mau jawaban jujur, atau bohong?"

"Jujur!" pekik Dei. Ia siap mendengar apapun yang akan terucap dari bibir suaminya.

"Awalnya aku terpaksa memenuhi permintaan Tou-san. Well, karena suatu hal, aku memang harus memenuhinya.. Karena memaksakan diri, aku malah jadi mengacuhkanmu, kau ingat?" onyx itu menerawang jauh langit-langit kamarnya.

"Dan saat aku mulai melihatmu.. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disini…" tangan Itachi menggenggam jemari Dei yang tengah bermain dengan tulang pipinya. Perlahan, ia menarik dan memindahkannya ke dada.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu… Aku mulai meratapi perbuatan bodohku yang mengacuhkanmu." Sulung Uchiha menarik nafas dalam, kemudian mengecup punggung tangan istri tercintanya.

"Kau memaafkanku kan, Dei?"

"Hks… B –baka.."

"D –Dei.. Kau baik-baik saja? Katakan, apa aku menyinggung perasaanmu?" Tanya Itachi panic. Istrinya tiba-tiba saja terisak. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Sepertinya panggilan Sasuke untukmu sangat tepat, Baka Aniki… Hiks.."

"Ck. Sudah kubilang.. Jangan bawa-bawa Sasuke lagi. Kau ini istriku atau istrinya sih?" lagi-lagi Itachi ngamuk ga jelas gara-gara Dei menyebut nama Otouto kesayangannya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

-chuu-

"Arigato.. Ita-kun"

'Aku yakin, Itachi sekarang benar-benar mencintaiku. Walau begitu, aku tidak mau jika Sasuke harus mengalami rasa sakit yang sama seperti Itachi saat ia baru berpisah dengan Kyuu-kun. Pokoknya, tidak boleh ada yang terluka lagi. Cukup aku, Itachi, Kyuu-kun dan… istrinya.'.

.

.

"Tumben kau mau ikut ke kantor." Gumam pria berambut keemasan yang sedang menyetir mobil. Di sampingnya duduk Kyuubi yang sedang asik dengan android kesayangannya. Minato memilih untuk menyetir sendiri hari ini. Ia meminta Kakashi berjaga di rumah kalau-kalau obat sialan Kyuu masih menimbulkan efek di tubuh bungsunya.

"Kau mendengarkan Tou-san?"

"Yaa. Itachi bilang ingin bertemu denganku. Karena hari ini dia ada urusan dengan Tou-san, kupikir sekalian saja bertemu di kantor." Gumam Kyuu mengantisipasi kemarahan sang ayah yang diacuhkannya sejak tadi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sedang tukar kangen dengan seseorang di Perancis sana, sih.

"Sejak kapan hubunganmu dengannya membaik?"

"Hmm.. Siapa tahu Itachi mengubah pikirannya dan mau mendukung hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto.. Hahahahahaaaaa.. Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat itu terjadi, Tou-san." Kyuubi tertawa canggung, membuat sang ayah yang tidak menyetujui hubungan bungsunya dengan si bungsu Uchiha kehilangan mood.

Saat ini ayah-anak ini memang sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor pusat perusahaan Uzumaki. Minato bersiap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin, sedang Kyuubi akan bertemu dengan Itachi disana.

'Semoga apa yang ingin dia katakan adalah sesuatu yang kuharapkan…'

.

.

"Sasuke. Mau kenana?" Tanya Mikoto saat melihat putranya berjalan menuju garasi. Pemuda beriris obsidian itu hanya ber-'hn' ria dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya berjalan menuju Volvo-nya yang terparkir manis. Kelihatannya Itachi tidak mau membiarkan Volvo Otouto-nya nganggur di tempat mobil bekas, makanya ia membawa mobil itu pulang.

"Mobilmu rusak, belum sempat diperbaiki. Pakai milik Dei saja. Kuncinya ada di dalam." Sasuke mengangguk sekali, lalu langsung masuk ke mobil iparnya dan memanasi mobil berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Sasuke.. Kau mendengar Kaa-san?" Mikoto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kaca mobil. Ia tahu putranya sedang banyak pikiran, tapi tidak seharusnya ia mengacuhklan orang yang telah melahirkannya kan?

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu membuka kaca mobilnya, "Ke tempat Naruto."

Gumaman singkat itu membuat Mikoto ingin menangis. Apakah putranya masih bersikeras bertahan dengan pendiriannya? Apakah ia ingin melawan ayahnya sendiri, Fugaku?

"Sasuke…"

"Aku tahu Kaa-san. Tapi aku menyayanginya, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin mendengar hati kecilku, itu saja. Bisakah Kaa-san, kali ini saja... Membiarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri?" Sasuke menatap onyx bundanya lekat, suaranya lembut, namun tegas, membuat Mikoto merinding dibuatnya.

"Aku tahu, selama ini Kaa-san dan Tou-san telah menunjukkanku jalan yang terang dan nyaman untuk dilewati. Tapi kali ini, aku telah memilih jalanan terjal yang penuh lubang. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan terjatuh ke dalam jurang di sampingnya. Walau begitu.. Aku akan tetap bertahan." Mikoto mulai berkaca-kaca. Jarang sekali bungsunya mau berbicara sepanjang ini. Apakah bungsunya sudah benar-benar yakin dengan pilihannya? Tapi itu salah… Apa yang harus Mikoto lakukan?

"Kaa-san, terima kasih. Tapi aku telah memilih jalan bersama Naruto. Tolong.. Jangan halangi kami." Bibir pucat itu tersenyum tulus sebelum akhirnya empat roda tunggangannya bergulir keluar dari garasi yang pintunya memang terbuka. Sasuke tahu, Kaa-san menangis saat ini, dan Sasuke meninggalkannya agar Kaa-san mau memikirkan kembali ucapannya.

"Sasuke… Maafkan Kaa-san."

.

.

"Tuan Muda, ayo dimakan buburnya." Pinta Iruka sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur hangat kepada Naruto. Sayang sekali, pemuda bermata sapphire itu membuang muka mengacuhkan bubur lezat buatan Iruka.

"Naruto… Kalau kau tidak makan, kau bisa benar-benar sakit." kali ini wanita berambut merah panjang yang berdiri di samping Iruka yang bersuara. Dulu waktu Naruto masih kecil, Iruka yang selalu menyuapi bungsunya. Tapi sekarang, kelihatannya sudah tidak berlaku lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau Kaa-san yang menyuapi?"

"Tidak." Gumam pemuda berambut keemasan menjawab tawaran Kushina. Sedari tadi Naruto tidak mau melakukan apapun. Mandi pun tidak. Kushina sampai pusing memikirkan bungsunya ini.

"Ahh.. Bagaimana kalau kuantar ke warung ramen Ichiraku?" kali ini si pemuda berambut pirang malah menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kakashi menghela nafas mengetahui tawarannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Padahal Minato menyuruhnya stay di rumah agar bisa mengantar pergi jika putranya ingin. Tapi ternyata, Naruto tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa.

Tidak mau memaksa putranya, Kushina mengajak Kakashi dan Iruka untuk keluar dari kamar. Ia menutup pintu perlahan, kemudian langsung turun untuk menelfon suaminya.

'Mungkin Naruto memang harus merenungkan perbuatannya. Semoga dia berubah pikiran…' bisik hati kecil wanita berambut merah itu. Sungguh dia ingin Putranya kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu, Naruto yang menjadi teman Sasuke. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Hanya teman…

"Teme…" bisik Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Sejak semalam, dia selalu memikirkan kekasihnya. Bungsu Uzumaki ini bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada Sasuke setelah ia sampai di rumah.

Naruto menurunkan selimut hingga hidungnya dapat menghirup udara tanpa perlu susah-susah menembus kain tebal. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke membuat hatinya terasa makin sakit. Pemuda yang lahir tanggal 10 Oktober ini meringkuk, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Naruto mulai lelah dengan semua ini.

'Andai aku seorang gadis, pasti semua sudah berakhir bahagia sekarang.'

Tangan tan itu mengusap setetes air mata di pipinya. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto harus kuat. 'Asalkan aku tetap percaya dan terus berjuang bersama Sasuke, semua akan baik-baik saja.'

Pemuda bersurai keemasan ini terkejut ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Samar-samar, telinganya menangkap suara Kaa-san sedang berbicara. Kelihatannya dia sempat tertidur.

"Tolong ya.. Dari tadi Naruto tidak mau makan. Bibi takut dia benar-benar sakit…"

Setelahnya, langkah kaki terdengar menjauhi, sekaligus mendekati Naruto. Walau sangat penasaran, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menengok, dia terlalu malas.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur." Gumam sebuah suara berat mengiringi tersibaknya selimut orange bungsu Uzumaki.

Reflek, Naruto membalik badannya. Tangannya langsung memeluk sosok berkulit alabaster yang kini duduk di kasurnya, erat… Sangat erat. Seolah memastikan bahwa yang dipeluknya saat ini benar-benar kekasihnya.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke… Hiks…" Naruto merengek, memaksa Sasuke untuk tersenyum tipis. Tangan alabaster itu membelai lembut rambut kekasih yang kini bersandar di dada.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tidak ada suara yang terdengar, kecuali detak jantung Sasuke yang dapat terdengar oleh Naruto dan detak jaunting Naruto yang dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke.

'tap.. tap… tap…'

Suara langkah yang mendekat menarik perhatian Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung melirik wajah datar kekasihnya begitu sapphire-nya menangkap bayangan Kushina yang sedang membawa nampan.

"Naru, makan dulu ya…" lagi, Kushina membujuk putranya. Kali ini sup jagung manis yang menjadi senjata wanita berambut merah panjang itu.

Dengan mantab, Naruto menggelengkan kepala seperti anak kecil. Pokoknya sekarang ini dia hanya ingin bersama Sasuke. Berpelukan seperti ini, tidak ingin yang lain!

"Kalau aku yang menyuapi?"

Anggukan cepat didapat Sasuke sebagai jawaban atas tawarannya. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu pun langsung mengambil semangkuk sup dari Kushina, lalu mulai menyendoknya.

Kushina menatap Sasuke dengan sorot sedih, sekaligus penuh harap. Sasuke memang tampan, tapi kenapa harus Naruto yang jatuh? Bukannya para gadis saja? Ahh.. Para gadis memang selalu menyukai Sasuke. Lalu, kenapa Sasuke harus menyukai Naruto juga? Andai saja Sasuke tidak balas menyukai Naruto, pasti…

"Ahh, kalau begitu Kaa-san keluar dulu." Ucap Kushina sebelum ia tak mampu lagi menahan panas di matanya. Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan tergesa, ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar putranya.

"Kaa-san!" suara tinggi Naruto sukses menghentikan langkah Kushina tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Sayangnya, wanita itu tidak berani menoleh, air mata sudah terlanjut menetes dan Naruto tidak boleh melihat ini.

"Terima kasih banyak…" ungkapan tulus Naruto sukses membuat air matanya makin deras mengalir. Tanpa memberikan respon, wanita bermata emerald itu kembali berjalan, melewati pintu yang sengaja dibiarkannya terbuka hingga Sasuke pulang nanti.

"Kau membuatnya menangis.." Sasuke menyuapkan sesendok sup ke mulut kekasihnya. Walaupun ia tidak melihat secara langsung, bungsu Uchiha ini tahu betul kalau mertua impiannya itu menangis.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak bermaksud membuat Kaa-san kesayangannya menangis. Dan sekarang, sapphire-nya juga mulai terasa panas.

"Sudahlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." Sasuke menaruh mangkuknya, lalu membelai pelan pipi sang kekasih.

"Untuk kali ini, kuijinkan kau meminjam dadaku." Bisik bass merdu di telinga Naruto, membuat pemuda manis yang lahir 3 bulan 3 hari setelah Sasuke itu langsung menumpahkan rasa bersalahnya.

Naruto tidak lagi menahan Kristal yang mencoba keluar dari matanya. ia memerlihatkan sisi lemahnya kepada Sasuke. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke juga sedang menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

,

,

'Perasaanku tidak enak.' Batin sosok berambut orange yang sedang tiduran di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan ayahnya. Pemuda yang sedari tadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Itachi ini mendadak tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Walau begitu, Kyuu tidak dapat mengabaikan rasa penasarannya atas hal yang ingin dibicarakan mantan 'teman dekatnya' itu.

Bola mata ruby Kyuu berkali-kali melirik angka digital di pergelangan tangannya. Kelihatannya jam mahal pemberian seseorang di Perancis sana sudah rusak. Bagaimana bisa waktu yang rasanya berjam-jam itu ternyata hanya berjalan sepuluh menit?

"Aaaghh! Apa sih yang mereka lakukan di ruang rapat? Lama sekali…" Kyuubi yang pada dasarnya tidak suka menunggu semakin sebal karena rasa deg-degan yang muncul begitu ia turun dari mobil tidak juga hilang.

Pemuda penggemar daging ini merasa khawatir, sangat. Pasalnya, terakhir kali dia merasakan deg-degan berkepanjangan, hal yang baginya sangat mengerikan terjadi. Kali ini, apa yang akan menimpa dirinya?

Kyuu terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sampai seseorang membuka pintu perlahan.

"Keriput sialan! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" semprot Kyuu saat Itachi masuk ke ruangan ayahnya. Kyuu sempat melihat Itachi mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Hei! Kau tuli ya?"

Itachi masih diam. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, namum kakinya berjalan cepat mendekati seseorang yang dulu sangat dicintainya itu. Mata Kyuu membulat sempurna saat ia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan sulung Uchiha kepadanya.

"Hei, apa yang –"

'buaaghh!'

"Gghh.."

Itachi menghantam perut Kyuu keras dan langsung membantingnya ke lantai. Matanya berkilat tajam menahan amarah. Tangan kanannya masih mengepal kuat.

"Ita – Ukhh."

Keluh Kyuubi saat pukulan kedua Itachi mendarat di rahangnya. Somehow, tingkah Itachi membuat Kyuu ingin menangis dan tertawa bahagia sekaligus.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau katakan padanya!"

Walau power yang digunakan tidak sekuat tadi, Itachi masih belum mau berhenti memukul. Matanya tidak dapat menyembunyikan amarah dan rasa kecewa yang dirasakannya kini. Itachi semakin brutal, seolah tidak pernah diajari tata krama.

"Tch!"

"Ha… Hahahahah!" suara tawa Kyuu menggema di ruangan kedap suara itu, membuat Itachi sontak menghentikan pukulannya.

"Kyuu.."

"Hahahaha… Dasar Keriput. Huahahahaaa!" tawa Kyuubi terdengar seperti seorang psyco. Tawa keras itu terdengar begitu dingin. Ruby sulung Uzumaki tertuju ke Itachi, terlihat kosong namun menusuk.

Itachi diam. Onyx-nya mengamati mimic Kyuu yang terlihat tidak biasa. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Seingat Itachi, tempat ini bukan sebuah haunted room atau semacamnya.

"Kyuu! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Katakan sesuatu!" raut marah di wajah sulung Uchiha berubah menjadi raut panic. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa jadi begini? Sungguh, dia belum pernah melihat Kyuubi yang seperti ini. Apa Itachi memukulnya terlalu keras?

Itachi mendudukkan tubuh Kyuubi, mencoba menenangkan mantan kekasihnya itu. "Kyuu. Apa yang terjadi padamu.."

Pemuda bermata ruby di hadapan Itachi berhenti tertawa. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, seolah yang barusan itu bukan dirinya. Tangan langsatnya mencengkeram kuat lengan alabaster Itachi.

Mata Itachi membulat. Dulu, Kyuu selalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil mencengkram kuat apa saja yang bisa diraih saat dia punya masalah. Kali ini, apa yang sedang mengganggunya?

"Kyuu..." bisik Itachi. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Itachi menarik tubuh Kyuubi, lalu memeluknya erat. "Katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu…"

Kepala bersurai orange itu menggeleng pelan. Jujur, Kyuu memang tidak mengerti dengan hal yang terjadi padanya. Hanya saja… Hanya saja… Semua ini mulai membuatnya gila. Obsesi membahagiakan adik kesayangannya membuatnya terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Aku ingin Naruto bahagia." Sebuah kalimat simple yang dimaknai rumit oleh Itachi. Pria berkuncir longer itu menghela nafas panjang.

Kedua sosok yang dulu pernah menjalin hubungan serius ini sama-sama terdiam. Kyuubi sibuk dengan pikirannya yang entah terfokus pada apa, serta Itachi yang mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh kepada Kyuubi yang sedang lengah.

"Ini mulai membuatku gila. Kenapa Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu? Kenapa Naruto sangat percaya pada ayam sialan itu?" Kyuu menggela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Mereka saling percaya. Mereka yakin atas masa depan hubungannya."

"Kyuu…"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku harus membantu mereka. Lagi pula, aku ingin Naruto bahagia. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pengorbananku dulu sia-sia."

Itachi memutuskan untuk mendengarkan ocehan Kyuu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, omongan pemuda berambut orange itu sangat tepat. Dulu… dia tidak memiliki kepercayaan atas hubungannya dengan Kyuu. Itachi tidak yakin bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Kalau saja dulu dia bersikeras seperti Sasuke sekarang…

"Itachi, kau tahu 'suatu saat' itu kapan?" bisik Kyuu. Satu tangannya yang bebas memainkan ujung rambutnya sendiri. Kepalanya masih bersandar di dada Itachi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan hidup bahagia…" Mata sulung Uchiha bergetar mendengar ucapan Kyuubi. Kenapa dia mengatakannya? Apa amaksud ucapan barusan?

"Kita sering mendengarnya di serial drama. Orang-orang juga sering mengatakannya. Tapi… tidak ada yang tahu pasti kapan 'suatu saat' itu datang. Kau pernah mangatakannya padaku juga." Jantung pemuda berkeriput halus itu seolah berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Kelihatannya Kyuu sudah terlalu lelah meng-handle urusan Otouto tercintanya, juga Naruto. Semua kejadian ini seolah membawa kenangan pahit Kyuubi saat bersamanya dulu.

Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba mengurangi rasa bersalah yang ada dalam hatinya sendiri. Apakah Kyuu benar-benar belum bisa memaafkannya? Atau malah tidak akan pernah memaafkannya? Bagaimana bisa ia hidup bahagia kalau sahabatnya tidak mau memaafkannya?

"Saat aku pergi ke Perancis, aku sudah tidak memercayai 'suatu saat' yang kau katakan. Walau kenyataannya sekarang aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku, aku masih sering bertanya, suatu saat itu tepatnya berapa lama…"

"Kyuu. Maafkan aku.."

"Kubilang aku menemukan kebahagiaanku." Kyuu menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Yang harus kau pikirkan adalah 'suatu saat' milik Sasuke dan Naruto."

Lagi, mereka berdua larut dalam imajinasinya masing-masing. Sepertinya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali mereka begini. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba mengingat rasa yang dulu selalu muncul saat Itachi memeluknya.

"Kyuu.."

"Hmm."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu kepada Dei?" Tanya Itachi to the point dengan nada datar. Sulung Uchiha bukannya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia hanya mencoba menanyakan hal yang sejak semalam mengganggunya.

"Begitulah.." Lengan langsat Kyuubi mendorong pelan tubuh Itachi, membuat pelukan longgar si mata onyx lepas begitu saja.

"Kau ingin membunuhnya, atau membunuhku?" Kyuu dapat dengan jelas mendengar amarah yang terselip dari nada bicara Itachi.

"Tch. Sudah kukatakan padamu. Aku hanya ingin Naruto bahagia." Kyuu duduk bersila. Matanya melirik sebal Itachi.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan semua sesukamu. Kau memberi tahu Dei tanpa meminta ijin dariku. Dan yang paling parah.. Dia sedang mengandung, Kyuu. Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia terlalu syok?"

"Dia wanita yang kuat." Gumam Kyuu memotong ucapan bernada tinggi pemuda pucat dihadapannya.

"Aku saja percaya padanya, bagaimana bisa kau tidak memercayainya?"

Itachi diam. Sulung Uchiha ini menyadari sesuatu, percuma berdebat dengan Kyuu. Toh semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Apapun yang Itachi lakukan, itu tidak akan membuat istrinya amnesia dan melupakan omongan Kyuu. Sebenarnya, cepat atau lambat, Deidara pasti akan tahu juga.

"Dia memberi tahumu tentang apa yang kukatakan?"

Itachi menggeleng, membuat Kyuu menghela nafas berat, "Pasti semalam reaksi Deidara sangat berlebihan."

"Hn?"

"Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Aku berani pertaruh Deidara ada disana. Dia keceplosan kan?"

"Hampir. Dia menahan dirinya. Tapi semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku menyadari apa yang terjadi." Itachi melirik mimic wajah Kyuubi yang sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Dalam hati, Itachi bersyukur mantan sahabatnya baik-baik saja.

"Hei Keriput. Ikut aku ke bandara besok."

"Hmm?" alis sulung Uchiha berkerut. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuu mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah melihat gadget-nya? Apa dia meminta Itachi untuk mengantarnya? Apa dia akan kembali ke Perancis? Meninggalkan keadaan yang masih belum stabil begini?

"Ajak Dei juga. Aku tidak bisa menerima jawaban tidak." Gumam Kyuu seenaknya, membuat Itachi bertambah bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kau memutuskan seenaknya? Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan di Ban –"

"Akan kuperkenalkan kepada seseorang."

,

,

"_Ahhh.. Teme.. Aghh.."_

"_Naru.. Sebentar la –gihh.."_

"_Mmhh.."_

"Iruka… Katakan kalau telingaku bermasalah." Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang tak bisa menahan air yang mengalir dari mata emerald-nya. Suara-suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi dalam di kamar putranya benar-benar membuat hatinya terluka.

"Kushina-san.. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat di kamar anda." Kakashi mencoba menenangkan. Dipegangnya bahu nyonya Uzumaki itu, lalu mencoba menuntunnya menjauh dari kamar tuan muda.

Sementara itu Iruka langsung keluar dan mengambil ponsel untuk menelfon seseorang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu panic dan sedih, tak kalah dari raut muka Kushina.

Lima menit yang lalu, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk sekedar melihat seberapa banyak Naruto mau makan. Sayangnya, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak berada di sana. Yang ada hanyalah suara air shower yang terus mengalir, dilanjutkan dengan suara-suara desahan.

"Kakashi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kakashi diam. Bukannya tidak mau menjawab, pria bermasker itu tidak bisa menjawab. Mustahil baginya mengatakan 'dukung saja mereka' atau 'mereka harus segera dipisahkan'. Keduanya merupakan pilihan yang sama-sama tidak baik.

"Naruto.. Apa dia benar-benar bahagia bersama Sasuke?" Kakashi mendudukkan nyonya di kasurnya.

"Kushina-san. Sebaiknya anda tidur sekarang…" Kushina tidak menanggapi permintaan sopirnya itu. Dia hanya diam dan membiarkan Kakashi pergi tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan! Melakukan hal seperti itu di rumah ini." Gerutu Kakashi saat ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Matanya sibuk mencari sosok Iruka. Kemungkinan besar pria berkuncir tinggi itu sedang menelfon Minato.

.

"**Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"**

"Maaf Tuan. Tadi Sasu –"

"**Brengsek bocah itu!"**

"Kushina-san, dia.."

"**Kau membiarkannya masuk ke rumahku? Menemui Naruto? Dan kau bilang, sekarang mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya? Kenapa kau malah menelf –"**

"Minato-san! Dengarkan aku sebentar."

Suara di seberang sana tidak lagi terdengar. Kelihatannya dia syok karena Iruka baru saja membentaknya. Kepala pelayannya baru saja berteriak dan memotong ucapannya. Baiklah.. Minato memang harus mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka terlebih dahulu.

Helaan panjang terdengar sebelum akhirnya Minato mulai bicara, **"Aku mendengarkanmu."**

"Tadi Kushina-san yang mengizinkan Sasuke-kun masuk. Dia melakukannya demi Tuan Muda. Tuan Muda tidak mau makan, jadi Kushina san pikir…"

Lagi-lagi Minato menghela. Istrinya memang terlalu lemah jika harus berhadapan dengan kedua putranya. Bagi Kushina, kebahagiaan Naruto dan Kyuubi adalah yang paling utama.

"Dan barusan, saat kami akan mengecek keadaan Tuan Muda, Kushina-san terlihat syok setelah mendengar suara mereka berdua dari dalam kamar mandi."

"**Yaa.. Dia pasti sangat terkejut." **Bisik Minato lemah. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya 'terkejut' seperti Kushina karena dulu dia juga pernah mengalaminya. Dulu, saat dia tidak sengaja bangun tengah malam dan melewati kamar Kyuu. Saat itu Itachi menginap di rumahnya. Dia tidak menyangka, sulungnya memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan putra sulung keluarga Uchiha.

"**Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang."** Sambungan pun terputus. Kali ini Iruka yang menghela nafas berat. Dalam keadaan biasa, dia pasti tidak akan berani berteriak kepada Minato.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak." Iruka berbalik saat mendengar suara Kakashi. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berdiri di sana, yang jelas saat ini Kakashi sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Masalah ini membuatnya ikut berpikir terlalu keras.

.

"Nee Teme."

"Hn.." gumam Sasuke saat mendudukkan Naruto di kasurnya. Kedua pemuda itu sudah memakai pakaian lengkap, rambutnya setengah kering. Kelihatannya mereka berdua mandi setelah melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan selanjutnya? Aku tidak mau jika hubungan kita terus seperti ini. Aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu. Aku ingin tidak ada yang memermasalahkan hubungan kita. Aku ingin k –"

-chuu-

Kecupan lembut di bibir memotong ocehan Naruto. Tidak perlu mendengarkan semuanya, Sasuke tahu keinginan kekasihnya. Andai saja dia tahu rencana Kyuu, pasti sekarang Sasuke bisa membuat perasaan Dobe kesayangannya lebih tenang. Sayangnya, Kyuu menolak untuk memberitahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kyuu bilang, kita harus menunggu sebentar lagi." Bisik Sasuke membaringkan tubuh tan berbalut kaos salem itu. tangan alabaster-nya kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Naruto hinga sebatas dada.

"Tapi dulu Kyuu-nii sering bohong padaku."

"Hn?" Sasuke membelai lembut puncak kepala kekasihnya. Jujur dia ingin segera melakukan 'rencana terakhir' yang pernah dikatakan Kyuu padanya. Kalau rencana itu berhasil, semua akan berakhir bahagia. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya kalau Kyubi belum mau memberi tahu?

Onyx Sasuke tak lepas dari wajah sebal kekasihnya. Rasanya ingin terus melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Menggerutu sebal, menggembungkan pipinya, bercerita tentang masa kecilnya. Saat Kyuu berbohong padanya dan mengatakan bahwa putri duyung dan peri benar-benar nyata. Ahh… Andai saja mereka tidak harus tumbuh dewasa, mereka tidak perlu merasakan semua sakit ini.

" –Kyuu-nii benar-benar menyebalkan!" bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu manyun saat mengakhiri cerita masa lalunya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, melirik apakah Sasuke mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Kau juga menyebalkan!" cubitan ringan mendarat di perut bungsu Uchiha. Naruto sebal karena kekasihnya malah tersenyum bahagia, sementara ia sedang mengingat kepolosannya di masa lalu.

"Untuk kali ini. Kau harus percaya pada Kyuubi."

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke yang kini berbaring di sampingnya, "Aku percaya padamu, aku percaya pada Kyuu-nii…"

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Naruto mencoba tidur setelah lelah melakukan sesuatu dengan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke asyik membelai kepala kekasihnya, mencoba membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Dobe…"

"Hmmm?"

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak bertemu dengan Bibi Kushina dan paman Minato?"

Putra kedua Uzumaki mendongakkan kepala, alisnya berkerut mencoba mencari penjelasan atas pertanyaan complicating Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke tidak pandai merangkai kalimat.

"Maksudku, bagaimana jika kita harus pergi jauh.. Sangat jauh… Agar kita dapat hidup bahagia?"

"Asalkan aku bersama Sasuke. Kurasa tidak apa-apa."

"Hn." Onyx Sasuke menerawang jauh, yang ia tahu dari Kyuu adalah bahwa kemungkinan besar dia akan sulit bertemu orang tuanya. Itu masih kemungkinan, masih bisa berubah. Bagaimana caranya, itu yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini. Kenapa Kyuubi pelit sekali? Memangnya Sasuke akan membocorkan kepada siapa? Bukankah ia dan Naruto adalah pusat dari segala rencana Kyuu? Kyuubi memang selalu begitu. Sok misterius…

"Bukankah tidak ada yang mustahil jika kita bersama-sama…"

Jantung Sasuke seolah berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan setengah sadar kekasihnya. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan kalimat itu? Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha, apalagi jika dia didampingi oleh seorang Uzumaki. Semua…

"Ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja…" bisik pemuda berambut raven sebelum akhirnya mengecup puncak kepala blonde pemuda tan kesayangannya.

"Aku senang bisa tumbuh dewasa dan menyukaimu…"

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya sosok berambut pirang yang masih memakai pakaian kantor lengkap. Bahkan ia belum sempat menaruh tas jinjingnya. Dia mencegat Sasuke di anak tangga paling bawah, seolah tidak ingin membiarkan pemuda alabaster itu pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

"Menidurkan Naruto." jawab Sasuke asal. Ia merasa percuma bersikap manis di depan Minato. Toh pria paruh baya itu membencinya. Jadi, apapun yang dilakukan si bungsu Uchiha adalah sesuatu yang salah di mata kepala keluarga Uzumaki ini.

"Menidurkan? Kurasa kalimatmu kurang tepat." Sindir Minato. Matanya berkilat tajam saat onyx Sasuke menatapnya lantang, seolah melancarkan tantangan.

"Terima kasih koreksinya, Paman." Sasuke menarik nafas dalam sebelum membetulkan kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak salah itu, "Aku baru saja meniduri Naruto."

Pria bermata azure di hadapannya langsung menghela nafas. Percuma mengajak Sasuke berperang dengan cara seperti ini. Minato pun member isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

"Duduk."

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Sasuke langsung duduk di sofa kecoklatan di perpustakaan mini milik paman Minato. Dulu, dia sering membaca buku disini bersama Kyuu, Itachi dan tentunya, Naruto.

"Sasuke. Bisakah kau meninggalkan Naruto?"

"Tidak."

Lagi, Minato menghela nafas. "Kalau Naruto yang meninggalkanmu…"

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku, Paman. Dan paman juga tidak akan bisa memaksanya. Paman tidak akan sanggup."

Sasuke menjawab dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Matanya tak lepas dari azure Minato. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan ayah dari orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Katakan kepada paman, kenapa kau begitu menginginkan Naruto?" kali ini Minato dapat melihat senyum tipis di bibir bungsu Uchiha.

"Karena aku mencintainya paman. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Satu hal yang aku tahu, Naruto bahagia jika bersamaku."

"Berhenti bergurau dan lepaskan Naruto!" nada bicara Minato mulai naik.

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika terus bersamanya!"

"Ya. Seperti yang terjadi pada Aniki dan Kyuubi?" bola mata Minato bergetar seolah tak percaya saat Sasuke mengucapkannya.

'Bocah ini, dia tahu semuanya…'

"Tapi aku dan Naruto tidak selemah itu, Paman. Kami akan mengalahkan Paman dan Tou-san. Apalagi Kyuubi bersama kami. Ahh, Paman tidak akan menyangka berapa banyak yang berada di belakangku dan Naruto. Mereka mendukung kami."

"Hentikan semanya! Kau akan menyakiti Naruto. Kau akan membuatnya menderi –"

"Satu-satunya yang membuatnya menderita adalah Paman dan Tou-san! Kenapa kalian semua tidak mau mengerti?"

Sasuke setengah berteriak. Ucapannya memotong kalimat Minato dengan lancang. Bungsu Uchiha itu tidak peduli jika Minato marah atau apa. Tohh, Minato sudah terlanjur membencinya. Sasuke sudah sampai sejauh ini, dia tidak akan mundur. Tidak akan pernah…

Uchiha Sasuke harus membuat Paman Minato menyetujui hubungannya dengan Naruto. Sasuke akan melakukan apapun demi aitu. Apapun… Meski ia harus –

"Kumohon Paman. Biarkan Naruto bersamaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Aku berjanji. Demi semua yang kumiliki, aku berjanji, akan membuat Naruto bahagia…"

Nafas Minato tercekat ketika manic birunya menangkap bayangan pemuda berkulit pucat yang sangat dicintai putranya berlutut dihadapannya. Sasuke kemudian bersujud, memohon… Membuang harga diri seorang Uchiha yang selalu dijunjungnya. Menanggalkan sikap angkuh yang selalu ia punya.

"Pulanglah. Tidak ada gunanya kau berada disini." Gumam Minato sembari beranjak dari kursinya. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih bersujud, kemudian keluar dari perpustakaan. Pria berambut keemasan itu seolah tidak peduli dengan sakit yang dirasakan Uchiha bungsu.

.

.

**Hari berikutnya. Bandara Internasional Konoha, 09.10**

"Kyuu-kun, kita sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Deidara kepada sosok berkaos marun disampingnya. Sudah setengah jam mereka berada di ruang tunggu bandara.

"Tenanglah Dei. Pesawatnya akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi." Gumam Kyuubi. Pria yang memakai kaos marun polos ketat dan celana jeans ketat itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kenapa kau menyeret kami dengan tujuan tidak jelas begini? Bagaimana kalau ada wartawan majalah bisnis nyasar disini? Bisa-bisa berita yang beredar berubah menjadi yang lebih aneh." Gerutu Itachi yang duduk di sebelah kanan Dei. Dia kelihatan sebal. Sangat sebal. Bukan karena terlalu lama menunggu, namun karena Deidara, istrinya, terlihat akrab dengan Kyuubi, coret-mantan pacarnya-coret.

"Diamlah keriput. Kalau kau mau, pulang saja duluan. Aku bisa menunggu bersama Deidara." Kyuu menghentakkan kaki berbalut boots coklat bata ke lantai. Matanya berkilat sebal mendengar komentar rivalnya.

"Kau mau menemaniku menunggu kan, Dei-chan…?" Kyuu tersenyum –sok- manis ke arah Dei. Membuat wanita yang perutnya sudah terlihat membesar itu bersemu, sementara Itachi makin menggerutu.

"Tch." Decih sulung Uchiha membuat dua orang disebelah kirinya terkikik geli.

Kalau boleh jujur, Itachi ingin bertanya kenapa Kyuu berpakaian seperti itu. tidak biasanya dia memakai kaos ketat sambil membawa-bawa jaket segala. Ahh, jangan lupakan boots coklat itu! Setahu Itachi, Kyuubi adalah makhluk ter-simple di dunia. Dia hanya akan memakai kaos atau kemeja, celana panjang plus sepatu kets.

"Ahh itu dia." Pekik Kyuu riang saat melihat papan daftar penerbangan yang tiba hari ini. Pesawat yang ditunggu-tunggu saat ini sedang melakukan pendaratan. Kyuu pun langsung berdiri, merapikan penampilannya, lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu tempat seseorang yang dinantinya akan keluar.

"Ahh. Dia sangat menyebalkan!" Itachi berdiri, kemudian menggandenga lengan istrinya untuk menyusul Kyuu. Mau tidak mau, dia memang harus menyusul orang itu.

"Mungkin orang yang ditunggunya adalah orang yang sangat special." Dei memeluk erat lengan Itachi. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat mesra. Kalau saja Kyuu melihat ini empat tahun yang lalu, dia pasti akan mengamuk. Tapi sekarang…

"Aaghh! Lama!"

"Kyuu-kun, temanmu harus berjalan dari pesawat, lalu mengambil tasnya, lalu berjalan kesini." Ucap wanita berambut pirang panjang setibanya ia di samping pria yang sekarang kelihatan salting itu. Memangnya siapa sih yang sedang ditunggu Kyuu?

"Aku tahu Dei. Aku tahu…"

"Mungkin dia nyasar."

"Itachi…"

"Diam kau keriput jelek!" Kyuu berbalik, menatap manic Itachi dengan ruby yang berkilat sebal. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, bisa-bisanya Itachi malah bercanda.

"Apa? Harusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa. Diam dan tungggulah dengan tenang!"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang."

"Ohh, kalau begitu, perlu kuberi obat tidur? Atau alcohol 75%?"

"Keriput gila! Kau mau membunuhku?"

Dan pertengkaran ala anak-anak TK itu pun dimulai.

Itachi merasa sedikit lega karena bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara seperti ini. Suami mana yang tidak kesal saat istrinya lebih memilih mengacuhkannya dan ngobrol dengan pria lain yang jelas-jelas lebih ganteng darinya? Itulah yang sedang dirasakan sulung Uchiha yang malang ini.

Kyuubi merasa sangat geram karena rival sialan ini malah membuatnya kesal saat ia sedang panic dan deg-degan karena alasan yang sangat pribadi. Memangnya Itachi tidak bisa menunggu dengan sabar apa?

Sementara itu, Deidara mulai terlihat bingung. Orang-orang mulai memerhatikan kegiatan mereka yang sangat tidak jelas ini. Bagaimana Dei harus menghentikannya? Harus dengan cara apa?

"Papaa~"

Terdengar suara cempreng dari arah belakang Kyuu. Saat pria itu berbalik, seorang anak kecil langsung menubruknya dan memeluk erat.

"Papa. Miss you…" Bocah berambut orange dengan mata biru mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Kyuubi yang terlihat makin bahagia.

"Me too." Kyuu membungkukkan badannya, membalas pelukan bocah berkulit langsat itu. Kyuubi lalu berjongkok dan mengacak rambut si bocah gemas.

"_Où est ta mère_ ? (where is your mom?) "

"Ketinggalan…" gumam si bocah dengan wajah innocent. Sepertinya ia sedang mencoba berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang dipakai di Konoha. Ahh, lucu sekali dia.

"Ketinggalan? _Tu as quitté ta__mère?__Où? _(you left your mom ? where ?) "

Bocah di hadapan Kyuu malah tersenyum lebar sambil menggeleng cepat. Ya ampun… Kyuubi harus bagaimana?

Kyuubi mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok wanita yang seharusnya datang bersama bocah manis ini. Ruby-nya menatap nyalang setiap orang yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

"Kurama! Kurama…" seorang wanita menyeret sebuah koper besar sambil berlari. Wajahnya terlihat panic, sesekali ia menoleh untuk menlihat apakah 'Kurama'nya ada.

"Shion!" panggil Kyuu. Pria berkaos ketat melambaikan tangan, membuat wanita yang memakai dress dan hi-hills yang tadi berteriak panic menoleh. Wanita berambut pirang gantung itu menghela nafas lega, lalu berjalan santai kea rah Kyuu dan si bocah.

"Kurama, _Ne me faites pas__vous inquiétez pas__. __Ne pas courir et__me laisse__encore une fois,__OK__?_ (don't make me worry. Don't run and leave me again, OK ?) " omel wanita itu setibanya di hadapan Kyuu. Tangan lembutnya mencubit pelan pipi bocah yang ternyata bernama Kurama.

"Hai, Mama." Kurama lagi-lagi memberikan senyum lima jarinya. Bocah ini sangat mirip Kyuubi saat ia masih kecil dulu.

"Shion.." bisik Kyuu. Pria itu menarik dagu wanita bernama Shion dan menciumnya singkat.

Mereka bertiga lalu berbincang, melupakan dua sosok manusia yang sejak tadi menonton adegan temu kangen ini tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Ehem, Kyuu. Kau melupakan kami."

"Ahh. Maafkan aku." Walaupun minta maaf, wajah Kyuu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan. Ia kemudian berdiri menghadap Itachi yang menggerutu dan Deidara yang tersenyum manis.

"Nah, Ini Itachi dan Deidara." Itachi dan Dei membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Keriput, Dei.. Mereka keluargaku."

'degh' jantung Itachi seolah berhenti berdetak saat Kyuu mengatakannya. Pria ini berharap, Kyuubi tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ini Shion, Istriku." Shion membungkukkan badannya, kemudian tersenyum dan memberi salam.

"Yang ini Kurama, putraku. Dia tampan sepertiku kan?"

"Yoroshimu…" ucap Kurama riang.

"Bukan yoroshimu, tapi yoroshiku." Shion membetulkan ucapan putranya. Wanita berpenampilan feminim ini terlihat sangat sabar mendidik putra semata wayangnya.

"Dia manis sekali, berapa tahun usianya?"

"…"

"…"

Deidara nampaknya langsung akrab dengan Shion dan putranya. Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal. Sementara itu, Onyx Itachi tak lepas dari ruby Kyuu yang seolah tersenyum menang. Itachi seolah menuntut penjelasan atas kejadian hari ini. Sementara Kyuubi seolah sedang menunjukkan 'kebahagiaan' miliknya sendiri.

"**When you ride your bike and start to leave me again, I have flown away and reached my own destination"**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Hahahaahhhh…

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan alur cerita, Kyuu nemuin juga

Semoga readers suka yahhh :3

Sorry buat bahasa Perancis yang amburadul *bvungkuk2

saya paling ga bisa mata kuliah ini diantara bahasa inggris, bahasa jepang dan bahasa perancis

OK. Saatnya bales review nih XDDD

.

**Ukkychan:** iya dong berenti :D

Biar ga kepanjangan XDDD

Yuppie ini dah lanjut :D

Thanks 4 review ya :*

.

**Uwichan:** itu, soalnya Kyuu mau Itachi sama Deidara XDDD

Iyap ini dah lanjut, makasih yaaa XDD

.

**La Nina Que ' Aru-chan**: terima kasih… terima kasih … saya akan terus berusaha *bungkuk-bungkuk

Di cerita **"Sorry, I'm GAY"** malah alay semua. Hahahah.. itu sisi alay Kyuu keluar semua :p

Semoga suka chap ini ya :3

.

**Yashina Uzumaki**: ohh itu. tenang saja :3

Chap depan SasuNaru akan banyak scene. Sakitnya bakal kambuh lagi kok.. tenang, tenang….

Terima kasih, smeoga suka chao ini :*

.

**Rosanaru**: Kyuu juga deg-degan pas bikinnya :3

Ini udah muncul. Sebentar lagi kenalan kok :D

Semoga suka, terima kasih :*

.

**ChaaChulie247**: kalo Sasuke mengijinkan, dua chap lagi tamat XDD

Yah, kita liat sajalah nanti ya :*

Btw, terima kasih atas dukungannya :D

.

**Kaito Mine**: tuh istrinya dating XDDD

Iya, Kyuu (pengetik) juga penasaran sama Kyuu (kakaknya naru)

Plaakk~~ *digeplak sandal

Bentar lagi Kyuu dan Sasuke dan Naruto dan kawan kawan akan beraksi lohhh :*

Terus dukung mereka yahhh…

Terima kasih :*

.

.

Yoshh… selsesai juga :D

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please :***


	7. Chapter 7

"Ini Shion, Istriku." Shion membungkukkan badannya, kemudian tersenyum dan memberi salam.

"Yang ini Kurama, putraku. Dia tampan sepertiku kan?"

"Yoroshimu…" ucap Kurama riang.

"Bukan yoroshimu, tapi yoroshiku." Shion membetulkan ucapan putranya. Wanita berpenampilan feminim ini terlihat sangat sabar mendidik putra semata wayangnya.

"Dia manis sekali, berapa tahun usianya?"

"…"

"…"

Deidara nampaknya langsung akrab dengan Shion dan putranya. Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal. Sementara itu, Onyx Itachi tak lepas dari ruby Kyuu yang seolah tersenyum menang. Itachi seolah menuntut penjelasan atas kejadian hari ini. Sementara Kyuubi seolah sedang menunjukkan 'kebahagiaan' miliknya sendiri.

"**When you ride your bike and start to leave me again, I have flown away and reached my own destination"**

,

,

**There's No Regret in My LIfe – **

**Sequel of "There's No Next Time"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**Pair: SasuNaru (main)**

**And many more**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort - Romance**

**Warning: geje, abal, typo, mis-typo, jelek, bahasa amburadul, pokoknya gak banget**

**.**

**.**

**Part 7: You are (Not) Alone**

Seorang pria berwajah tegas yang duduk di ujung meja makan keluarga Uzumaki terlihat menghela nafas. Ia sesekali menyibakkan rambut blond kebanggaannya. Azure-nya menatap sulungnya lekat, kemudian berpindah menengok wanita yang memakai mini blouse putih bercorak bunga-bunga kecil berwarna biru, dipadukan dengan rok ruffle biru tua. Rambut kriting gantungnya diikat tinggi ke atas. Walaupun bibirnya tidak bergerak, tatapan sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

Sementara itu di sisi lain meja, Naruto terlihat diam. Matanya menatap malas sang kakak, juga Tou-san yang kelihatan senang. Sapphire-nya berpindah melirik Shion. Wanita berwajah manis itu membuatnya cemburu. Sangat cemburu…

Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Tou-san? Kenapa hanya Shion yang bisa mendapatkannya? Tatapan penuh kasih yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Minato menerima kehadiran wanita itu di keluarganya.

Kyuubi. Kenapa Kyuu melah membawa pulang wanita asing ini? Apa maksudnya? Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran kakaknya. Apa Kyuu ingin menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia setelah menemukan seorang **wanita **dan memiliki seorang anak? Apakah Kyuubi berbalik mendukung ayahnya?

'Brengsek!'

"Baiklah. Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul." Ucap Kyuu setelah ia merasa seluruh penghuni rumah –termasuk Iruka, Kakashi dan para pembantu lainnya- berkumpul.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, ini Shion, istriku."

Shion berdiri kemudian membungkuk dan memberi salam. Tidak hanya kepada keluarga yang duduk di meja makan, Shion juga memberi salam kepada para pembantu yang berdiri di samping meja. Wanita ini sungguh sangat sopan.

"Yang ini putraku, Kurama. Usianya baru dua setengah tahun, tapi dia sudah sangat tampan. Sama sepertiku. Hahahaha.." Kyuu mengangkat putranya, menggendongnya di depan dada. Sepertinya Kyuubi sangat bangga dengan putranya.

"Yoroshi…" bocah berusia dua setengah tahun itu tampak ragu, mata birunya menatap pria berkaos coklat yang menggendongnya, meminta bantuan.

" –ku." Bisik Kyuu sambil tersenyum.

"Yoroshiku semuanya…." Kurama menunjukkan sebuah senyum lebar. Membuat semua orang di ruangan ini ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya.

"Nah, Kurama. Yang diujung sana adalah Ji-san."

"Ji-san…" wajah polos Kurama terlihat sangat manis ketika ia mencoba menirukan ucapan Papa-nya.

"Di sampingnya, Baa-san."

"Baa-san.."

"Yang disana, Na –"

"Naruto!" pekik bocah berambut orange itu riang. Matanya berbinar ketika menatap wajah malas pamannya. Semua yang ada di ruangan ini terlihat terkejut ketika Kurama meneriakkan nama itu. Kyuu belum selesai bicara kan?

"Papa. Nanti main sama Naruto, boleh?" Kyuu mengacak rambut putranya saat melihat ekspresi memohon yang ia berikan. Ayah satu anak itu kemudian mengangguk, memberi persetujuan.

"_Merci_ (thanks)"

Kyuubi lalu memerkenalkan para pembantunya satu per satu. Bagaimanapun, Shion dan Kurama harus mengenal mereka. Kyuu selalu mengajarkan putranya untuk bersikap sopan kepada siapa saja. Yahh, walau pada kenyataannya Kyuubi adalah brandal yang suka membangkang.

Makan malam keluarga ini pun dimulai setelah Kushina meminta Iruka dan yang lainnya kembali masuk. Kushina dan Minato kelihatannya sangat menerima kehadiran Shion. Mereka langsung akrab dan membicarakan banyak hal.

"Aku kenyang." Ucap Narito tiba-tiba. Pemuda berkulit karemel itu langsung beranjak dari kursinya, ia berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa perlu repot-repot melihat ekspresi kedua orang tuanya.

"Lagi-lagi dia tidak mau makan.." gumam Kushina. Emerald-nya terlihat sayu, namun kehadiran Shion dan cucunya sedikit banyak bisa menghibur.

Andai saja mereka tahu apa yang Naruto rasakan…

"Brengsek! Kyuu-nii brengsek!" Omel Naruto setibanya di kamar. Pemuda itu langsung membanting pintu dan berjalan menuju kasurnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Tangan tan-nya lalu mengacak surai keemasannya frustasi, sesekali menjambaknya. Naruto terisak. Pemuda ini benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa, Kyuu-nii… Aaaaggghhhh!"

'Sial! Sial! Sial!'

Naruto memukul dadanya berkali-kali. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa nyeri di dalamnya. Ini benar-benar sakit. Satu-satunya pemegang kunci semua rencana yang belum dia ketahui malah berkhianat. Orang yang sangat dipercayai meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Ya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyuubi tiba-tiba melakukan ini. Membawa Shion pulang… Kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu? bahkan Kyuu tidak pernah memberi tahu Naruto kalau dia sudah menikah. Apa-apaan semua ini?

"Sakit…"

Rasanya memang begitu sakit saat harapan besar yang kau miliki tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Rasanaya memang sakit ketika seseorang yang sangat kau percaya mengkhianatimu.

Rasanya memang menyakitkan. Sangat…

Saat kau tidak bisa bersatu dengan seseorang yang kau cintai.

Kyuubi 'meninggalkannya'… Naruto hampir menyerah.

"Bohong… Aku tidak bisa jika tidak memiliki Sasuke~~ Hks… Kyuu-nii pembohong!" Bantal Naruto semakin basah, air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir. Hatinya benar-benar terluka.

"Sasuke… Aku harus bertemu Sasuke!" beranjak dari tempat tidur, Naruto lalu membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Lantai dua dengan kolam renang tepat di bawahnya.

Naruto tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengambil keputusan. Ia langsung melompat, menyeburkan diri ke kolam berisi air yang sangat dingin.

Bahkan Naruto lupa bahwa ia tidak pandai berenang. Bungsu Uzumaki lupa akan traumanya dengan air. Lupa bahwa ia pernah hampir tenggelam saat menyelamatkan Sasuke. Naruto tidak lagi ingat bahwa kejadian di laut saat itu membuatnya benar-benar takut dengan air banyak hingga sekarang.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" bibir tipis itu bergumam seolah merapalkan mantra.

Naruto berjalan hingga ke tepian, kemudian naik dan langsung menapakkan kakinya cepat. Tatapannya begitu kosong. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Sasuke… Naruto harus bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kyuubi tidak akan membantu mereka lagi. Hanya Sasuke yang dapat berjuang bersama dirinya.

"Sasuke… Hkss… 'Suke."

Tubuh yang seolah tak bernyawa itu berjalan melewati rute yang seingatnya menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sapphire yang menatap kosong itu terus saja mengeluarkan air mata.

.

,

"Papa… Naruto mana?" Kurama menarik-narik pakaian Kyuu. Bocah bermata biru itu kelihatannya sangat ingin bermain dengan sang paman.

"Naruto sedang tidur. Besok pagi saja ya mainnya…" Kyuu tersenyum, lalu menggendong putranya. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga, diikuti Shion di belakang.

"Kau terlalu banyak bercerita tentang Naruto lewat telfon. Dia jadi penasaran begitu…" gumam Shion dibalas cengiran khas milik Kyuu.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam. Minato dan Kushina meminta mereka untuk langsung beristirahat. Naik pesawat dari Perancis ke Konoha tentunya sangat melelahkan. Apalagi untuk Kurama yang masih berusia dua setengah tahun.

Kyuu mengantar mereka berdua masuk ke kamarnya, Setelah mengganti pakaian Kurama dengan piyama bermotif lebah, ia membaringkan bocah penyuka apel itu, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut.

Kecupan lembut juga didapat Shion setelah wanita anggun itu mengganti pakaiannya. Dengan isyarat mata, Kyuu meminta istrinya untuk tidur terlebih dahulu.

"Oyasumi Papa…" ucap Kurama sambil menguap. Tangan kecilnya mengucek mata berkali-kali.

"Oyasumi… Tidur sama Mama dulu ya. Papa mau lihat Naruto."

Kurama mengangguk sesaat, ia lalu memeluk Shion. Tangan langsat Shion membelai lembut kepala putranya. Bibir merah jambunya bersenandung merdu, menyanyikan sebuah lagu bernada lembut yang sangat disukai putranya.

"_**Belle-Ile-en-Mer  
>Marie-Galante<br>Saint-Vincent  
>Loin Singapour<br>Seymour Ceylan  
>Vous c'est l'eau c'est<strong>__ –_" (*)

"Mama…" bisik Kurama memotong senandung wanita bertubuh langsing yang sedang membelai lembut rambutnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap iris yang berwarna senada dengan miliknya.

"_Est-ce __Naruto __me déteste_? (Does Naruto hates me ?)"

Shion mengeryitkan dahi. Ia memang sering mendengar mitos yang mengatakan bahwa anak kecil memiliki perasaan yang sangat peka, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa putranya akan sepeka ini.

"_Non, Naruto t'aime_. ( No. Naruto loves you)" bibir Shion mengecup pipi Kurama lembut, seolah meyakinkan bahwa ucapannya memang benar.

"_Vraiment?_ (Really ?) "

"_Oui. __Il m'a dit_. (Yes. He told me.)"

Mata Kurama berbinar saat mendengar ucapan lembut Mama-nya. Shion memang selalu bisa menenangkannya. Shion adalah Mama terbaik di dunia.

"Umm.. Boleh bertemu Naruto?"

Kali ini Shion menggeleng pelan. Sikap putra semata wayangnya membuat Shion yakin bahwa ia harus segera membicarakan sesuatu dengan suaminya. Sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat penting.

"Sekarang tidur. _S'il vous __plaît_… (please – formal banget)" ucap Shion diiringi senyum di bibir.

Kurama pun mengangguk dan segera memejamkan mata, sementara Shion melanjutkan nyanyian laut-nya.

.

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar adiknya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia merasa harus menjelaskan maksudnya membawa Shion ke rumah. Dari raut wajah dan gerak-gerik si bungsu, dapat dipastikan kalau pemuda bermata sapphire itu marah padanya.

"Naruto." tangan Kyuu membuka pintu kamar adiknya, kepalanya lalu melongok ke dalam, mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok berambut pirang keemasan itu.

Kalau saja Kushina yang masuk ke kamar ini sekarang, dia pasti sudah berteriak saat matanya tidak bisa menemukan sosok Naruto di dalam.

Dengan cekatan, Kyuu menengok ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada…

Matanya kembali menelanjangi kamar yang lampunya masih menyala itu. Tubuhnya langsung bergerak cepat menuju sisi lain kamar saat ruby-nya melihat pintu jendela yang terbuka.

Kali ini Kyuu tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendapati cipratan air di sisi kolam. Air itu seolah menjadi jejak yang menunjukkan arah perginya seseorang yang baru saja menceburkan diri ke kolam.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak menyangka dia bertindak sejauh ini!" Gerutu Kyuu. Ia langsung berbalik dan mengobrak-abrik lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur adiknya. Kyuu mengambil tabung oksigen kecil yang masih penuh.

Kyuu langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Tangannya sempat menyambar coat coklat milik Minato saat ia berpapasan dengan Iruka.

"Tuan Muda. Itu mau dicu –"

"Buka pintu garasi! Kujelaskan saat aku pulang nanti!"

Melihat ekpresi serius Kyuu, Iruka mengangguk dan langsung menuruti perintah putra pertama Uzumaki. Walau sangat penasaran, Iruka mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

Situasi ini pasti sangat genting, sampai-sampai Kyuu membawa coat yang akan dicucinya besok pagi. Situasi yang begitu mendesak sampai-sampai Kyuu tidak sempat mengambil jaket bersih di kamarnya.

"Jangan beri tahu siapapun atas kepergianku. Jangan tutup pintunya." Lagi, Iruka mengangguk. Kyuubi langsung tancap gas, tidak memedulikan ekspresi kepala pembantunya.

Mata hitam Iruka memancarkan kekhawatiran saat menangkap bayangan mobil tuan muda-nya yang melaju sangat cepat. Memangnya Kyuu ingin melakukan apa? Kenapa ia begitu tergesa?

"Naruto.." Kyuu bergumam pelan. Adiknya memang sedang dalam kondisi sangat labil, tapi detektif muda ini tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini.

Otak detektifnya bekerja cepat. Dari semua kejadian yang dialami bungsu Uzumaki hari ini, dapat dipastikan bahwa pemuda berkulit tan itu pergi ke tempat kekasihnya.

"Brengsek!" Kyuu berteriak. Ini sudah cukup jauh dari rumahnya, tapi Naruto belum ketemu juga. Apakah Kyuubi salah rute? Sepertinya tidak. Naruo selalu melewati jalan ini saat dia pergi ke rumah Sasuke.

Ayah satu anak ini menambah kecepatannya. Ini sudah terlalu larut, Naruto tidak boleh menghirup udara malam terlalu lama. Ditambah lagi, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu sepertinya baru saja menceburkan diri ke kolam. Dengan badan yang basah kuyub, udara malam yang dingin…

"Naruto!" pekik Kyuu saat ruby kembar-nya menangkap sosok yang berjalan terhuyung.

Kaki kiri sang detektif segera menginjak rem, membuat mobilnya berhenti tepat di belakang pemuda yang seolah tak bernyawa itu. Tubuh langsatnya bergerak cepat keluar dari mobil. Kyuu lalu berjalan cepat mendekati sosok dengan rambut pirang itu.

"Naru!" tangan Kyuu menggenggam erat pergelangan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu membalikkan badan, menatap kosong wajah panic kakaknya.

"Sa –su –ke." Bibir pucat bungsu Uzumaki bergerak pelan. Suaranya terdengar parau. Badan Naruto terasa sangat dingin. Jejak-jejak air mata yang mengering terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Naruto. Kita pulang."

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" tubuh rapuh Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari kakaknya. Sapphire indahnya masih menatap kosong.

"Naru –"

"Lepaskan! Kyuu-nii pembohong! Kyuu-nii brengsek!"

Kyuu membelalakkan matanya melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah histeris. Tubuh pucat itu meronta begitu kuat, teriakan parau Naruto seolah menusuk jiwanya. Nurani Kyuubi terasa nyeri. Sangat nyeri…

"Aku harus bertemu Sasuke. Kyuu-nii tidak mau membantuku." Gumam Naruto seraya membalikkan badannya. Pemuda berwajah manis itu seolah tidak peduli dengan tangan Kyuu yang masih memeganginya.

Naruto melangkah dan terus melangkah. Namun tangan Kyuu membuat tubuh tan itu tetap berada di tempat. Walau begitu, Naruto tidak menyerah. Ia terus melangkah dengan harapan bahwa ia akan segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke…"

Kyuubi memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh lemah itu, mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang, lalu langsung mengunci pintunya. Kyuubi lalu berlari dan segera duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk memberontak. Tenaganya lenyap entah kemana.

"Sasu –ghh!"

Naruto meremas dadanya. Udara di sekitarnya seolah pergi menjauh. Seolah tidak ingin pemuda berkulit tan itu hidup dan bernafas dengan tenang.

Tidak!

Naruto tidak akan menyerah hanya karena udara tidak mau lagi bersahabat dengannya. Naruto tidak akan mati tanpa udara.

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki yang sangat ceria ini hanya akan mati kalau… Tidak ada Sasuke…

Kyuu mengambil botol oksigen Naruto, lalu membukanya dengan sangat tergesa. Tangannya memasang corong itu dan mengikatnya dengan karet hitam tebal yang memang dikhususkan untuk memasang alat ini. Sekarang tabung bercorong itu menempel sempurna di hidung dan mulut Naruto.

"Bertahanlah!"

Kyuu lalu membuka seluruh pakaian basah adiknya. Yang ada di benak Kyuu hanyalah membuat adiknya merasa hangat. Dilemparnya sembarang semua pakaian Naruto hingga pemuda bermata sapphire yang mulai tersengal itu telanjang bulat.

"Kumohon, Naruto. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" tanpa disadari, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari sudut mata Kyuu. Bagaimanapun, Naruto menjadi seperti ini karena kesalahannya.

Kyuubi melepas kaosnya, lalu mencoba mengeringkan tubuh sang adik yang masih sedikit basah. Setelah dirasanya cukup kering, pria berambut orange itu langsung memakaikan coat Minato ke tubuh Naruto.

Begitu selesai memakaikan coat ke tubuh adiknya, Kyuu langsung memacu mobilnya kencang agar cepat sampai rumah. Naruto masih terlihat kesulitan bernafas meski Kyuu sudah memakaikannya tabung oksigen.

"Sasu.. Uhkk." Kyuu menambah kecepatannya saat ia menangkap beberapa titik berwarna merah di corong oksigen yang dipakai Naruto. Kondisi pemuda yang biasanya ceria itu semakin parah.

"Kumohon…"

Naruto memegang erat dadanya, sesekali dipukulkannya kepalan erat tangan kirinya dengan sangat lemah, seolah ingin menghentikan rasa sakit yang ada. Naruto harus segera bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia harus menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya. Kyuubi… Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari pemuda bermata ruby itu. Uzumaki Kyuubi hanya membuat keadaan bertambah sulit.

Sebelah tangan Kyuu mencengkram lembut tangan adiknya, membuat pemuda itu berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Kyuubi mulai panic. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Menelfon dokter? Tidak! Itu akan membuat keadaan bertambah parah. Media yang mulai tenang akan kembali membicarakan tentang adiknya. Kyuu tidak suka itu.

Memberi tahu Sasuke? Ya.. Kyuu harus melakukannya.

'brakk!'

"Tuan Muda!" pekik Iruka saat bemper depan mobil yang dikendarai Kyuubi menabrak tembok garasi. Wajah Iruka bertambah panic saat melihat tuan muda-nya keluar dengan bertelanjang dada. Raut muka Kyuu seolah mengatakan kepada Iruka apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Tanpa memedulikan kepala pelayannya yang sibuk bertanya, Kyuu berjalan cepat, kemudian membuka kasar pintu penumpang, membuat pria bermarga Umino di dekatnya membungkam mulut saat mendapati tubuh tuan muda kesayangannya menggigil.

Kyuu mengangkat tubuh menggigil berbalut coat itu dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah Naruto adalah ukiran Kristal yang mudah pecah. Tubuh topless itu berjalan perlahan, namun Iruka dapat melihat keinginan di wajah Kyuu untuk segera sampai di kamar adiknya.

"Iruka, cari **Nebulizer (**)** di kamar Naruto!" Iruka mengangguk dan langsung berlari naik.

"Kakashi! Belikan **normal saline (***) **yang sering dipakai Naruto!"

Walau masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Kakashi langsung berlari untuk segera mendapatkan obat itu di apotek yang ada di ujung kompleks. Seingatnya, dia pernah membeli obat itu disana.

"Kyuu, apa yang –"

Kushina memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Wanita yang turun karena suara ribut itu melemas, membuat Minato yang berdiri di belakangnya harus memegangi sang istri agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kyuu. Apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu?" walaupun ekspresinya sangat terkejut, Minato masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Azure-nya tak lepas dari tubuh bungsunya yang lemah. Raut terkejut bertambah ketika maniknya menangkap embun nafas berwarna kemerahan yang menempel di corong oksigen bungsunya.

"Kumohon, Tou-san. Telfon Sasuke dan minta dia datang." Gumam Kyuu mencoba tenang seraya berjalan menaiki tangga. Kedua tangan Kyuu bergetar hebat. Bukan karena berat badan adiknya, namun karena rasa takut dan sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Sasuke? Kenapa –"

"Diam dan lakukan apa yang kukatakan!" teriak Kyuu mengagetkan Minato dan Kushina, bahkan beberapa pelayan yang ikut panic juga ikut membelakakkan mata melihat ekspresi Kyuu yang seperti itu. Kyuubi terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Tanpa memedulikan respon ayahnya, Kyuu segera masuk ke kamar Naruto dan membaringkan tubuh adinya disana. bibir pucat Naruto belum mau berhenti bergumam. Tangan lemahnya mencengkram dada sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Ghh.. 'Su –kkhh."

"Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi Sasuke datang. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Kyuu mengecup puncak kepala Naruto pelan. Tangan langsatnya kemudian membelai lembut surai berwarna keemasan yang kini terlihat sangat pucat itu.

Perlahan, Kyuubi menumpuk bantal dan guling lalu menaikkan kaki Naruto di atasnya, kemudian ia memosisikan tubuh bagian atas adiknya dalam posisi lurus 180 derajad.

"Tuan Muda. Obatnya tidak ada." Ucap Iruka pelan sambil meletakkan nebulizer di meja samping tempat tidur Naruto. ia lalu menyambungkan alat itu dengan sumber listrik.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Kakashi membelinya." Gumam Kyuu tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh sang adik.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sama-sama tidak sabar menunggu Kakashi kembali. Kyuubi tidak menyangka adiknya akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini. Apakah Naruto memang 'dobe', seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke? Atau tindakan Kyuu-lah yang keterlaluan? Atau memang mereka memiliki jalan pikiran yang terlalu berbeda untuk dapat saling memahami?

'Seharusnya aku memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.'

'Seharusnya aku mengatakan rencanaku kepadanya.'

'Aku…'

"Aku sudah menelfonnya. Dia akan segera datang." Gumam Minato yang berjalan masuk ke kamar, diikuti Kushina di belakangnya. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Dulu, Kyuu selalu pergi saat Naruto kambuh. Kyuubi takut, sangat takut kalau-kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adiknya. Ia tidak tega jika harus melihat adik kesayangannya menahan sakit sekaligus berusaha agar ia dapat segera menghilangkan sakit itu.

Minato dan Kushina juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mereka sadar, terlalu dekat dengan Naruto hanya akan membuat udara di sekitarnya menjadi lebih panas dan penuh dengan karbon dioksida.

"Sas –su…"

"Dia akan segera datang. Bersabarlah." Bisik Kyuu lembut. Ia berusaha keras agar air mata tidak mengalir. Terlihat lemah di depan Tou-san adalah hal yang sejak dulu sangat dibencinya.

Kushina memeluk tubuh suaminya dari samping. Air matanya mulai mengalir, tidak tega melihat putranya seperti itu, "Aku… Jika ini bisa membuat keadaan Naruto lebih baik. Aku akan membiarkannya bersama Sasuke."

Minato menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. Tidak memberi penolakan ataupun persetujuan atas keputusan yang diambil wanita berambut merah panjang itu. Jujur, hatinya kini juga merasa bimbang…

"Tuan Muda. Ini obatnya." Kakashi terlihat terengah saat memasuki kamar Naruto. Shion berjalan cukup tenang di belakang Kakashi. Kelihatannya wanita ini juga terganggu dengan suara keras yang tadi dilontarkan suaminya.

"Berikan padaku, cepat!" tangan Kyuu menyambar obat yang dibawa Kakashi. Ia pasti sudah membuka segel normal saline itu dan meneteskannya ke nebulizer kalau saja istrinya tidak mencegah.

"Kyuu, biar kulihat keadaannya dulu." Ucap Shion lembut. Tangannya perlahan mengambil normal saline dari suaminya. Ia lalu melepas tabung oksigen yang dipakai adik iparnya.

"Shion. Apa yang kau lakukan? Biarkan aku memberikannya kepada Naruto!"

Shion menghela nafas panjang. Suaminya benar-benar sedang panic sampai-sampai pria bermata ruby itu melupakan sesuatu.

"Kakashi-san. Tolong ambilkan tas putih berbentuk kotak di kamarku." Kakashi mengangguk dan segera beranjak setelah mendengar permintaan lembut itu.

"Shion, apa yang –"

"Kyuu, kau melupakanku." Gumam Shion terdengar manja di telinga Kyuubi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini!"

Wanita berkulit langsat itu menyentuh bibir suaminya dengan jari telunjuk. Perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Bibirnya tersenyum manis. Bibir merah jambu itu kemudian bergerak, merangkai sebuah kalimat yang menyadarkan Kyuu dari kepanikan absurd-nya.

"_Je suis __une infirmière_ (I'm a nurse)"

"Percaya padaku, dia akan baik-baik saja." Kyuu mengangguk pelan mendengarnya. Shion seolah seperti wanita anggun yang berhasil menjinakkan rubah liar yang hampir mengamuk.

"Iruka-san. Apa kalian memiliki **endotracheal tube (****)** ?" Iruka mengeryitkan dahi. Jujur, dia belum pernah mendengar nama alat yang seperti itu.

"Kaa-san, apa dokter tidak menyarankan alat itu untuk Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang adik ipar. Tangannya sibuk mengelap hidung dan mulut Naruto dengan tissue. Benar saja, tissue yang tadi berwarna putih bersih itu mulai ternoda dengan semburat kemerahan.

"Endrotra… Maksudmu pipa kecil transparan untuk memasukkan obat?"

Kushina segera membuka laci di meja Naruto begitu ia mendapatkan anggukan mantab dari menantu yang baru dikenalnya tadi siang. Setelah beberapa saat, Kushina akhirnya menemukan alat yang dimaksud wanita bermata biru itu.

Diberikannya endrotracheal tube yang belum pernah dipakai itu. Bahkan alat berukuran kecil itu masih tersimpan rapi di dalam wadahnya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Kakashi kembali dengan tas berbentuk kaku berwarna putih. Shion langsung membuka tasnya, mengambil stetoskop dan segera memeriksa detak jantung Naruto.

"Kaa-san, tolong bantu aku. Yang lainnya tolong keluar…" Shion menatap semua penghuni kamar secara bergantian, Minato, Iruka dan Kakashi langsung mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa cerah itu.

Sementara itu Kyuu masih mematung, "Jangan katakan padaku kau akan memasukkan benda itu ke tubuhnya."

"Kyuu…"

"Kaa-san. Selang itu bisa melukai Naruto dari dalam. Dia akan mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah!"

Shion memberikan isyarat mata kepada ibu mertuanya untuk menyterilkan tangannya dengan disinfektan yang ada di dalam tas. Wanita anggun itu lalu berdiri, ia menarik suaminya menjauh dari Naruto dan Kushina.

"Ada saat dimana kau tidak bisa menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Kyuu, berhenti mengurus semuanya sendiri. Kauyang bilang padaku, ada Deidara, seorang wartawan bernama Hyuuga, dan tentunya Sasuke, juga Naruto."

Tangan langsat Shion membelai lembut pipi suaminya. Perlahan, nyonya Uzumaki muda itu mengecup bibir Kyuu singkat, "Jangan lupakan Naruto dan Sasuke. Rencanamu tidak akan pernah berjalan tanpa mereka."

Shion lalu membukakan pintu kamar Naruto dengan hati-hati, mendorong pria yang belum bisa mengedipkan matanya itu keluar dengan sangat perlahan. Shion sempat mendapati sosok berambut hitam mencuat yang terlihat sangat panic. Wajah stoic-nya seolah tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya kini.

"Naruto akan baik-baik saja…" ucap Shion sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar bungsu Uzumaki.

"Kyuu. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-ku? Kenapa bisa sampai begini? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengantarnya pergi? A –"

"Maafkan aku.." bisik ayah satu anak itu terlampau lirih, tapi suara itu cukup keras terdengar oleh Sasuke, sampai-sampai mampu memotong hujaman tanya dari si bungsu Uchiha.

"Andai saja…"

"Papa."

Suara khas anak-anak itu mengagetkan semua orang. Mata mereka tertuju ke arah pintu tak jauh dari pintu kamar Naruto. Perlahan, muncul sosok Kurama mengucek matanya. Sepertinya bocah ini juga ikut terbangun gara-gara kejadian sekarang.

Kyuubi berjalan cepat dan langsung menggendong putra semata wayangnya. "_Je t'ai réveillé__? _(I woke you up ?) "

Kurama menggeleng pelan. "_J'ai soif_. (I'm thirsty)"

"Baiklah.. Akan kubuatkan susu." Kurama mengangguk mendengar ucapan Papa-nya. Kyuu lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Shion memang sudah menyiapkan termos berisi air panas kalau-kalau putranya terbangun tengah malam dan meminta susu. Dia memang ibu yang peka dan bertanggung jawab.

"Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Bocah itu memanggil Kyuu 'Papa'?" Bisik Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa Kyuubi tidak memberi tahuku sebelumnya? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?'

.

.

Perlahan, pintu kamar Naruto mulai terbuka. Dari dalam keluar seorang wanita berambut pirang model kriting gantung yang terlihat sangat lelah. Tangan kanannya menjinjing tas berwarna putih yang belum sempat ditutup.

"Kau Sasuke kan?" tanya Shion saat mendapati pemuda bermata onyx menatapnya lekat. Sasuke mengangguk mantab. Dari analisisnya, wanita ini adalah seorang dokter atau semacamnya.

"Tenang saja, keadaan Naruto sudah membaik. Dia hanya butuh istirahat sebentar."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk. Walau tidak mengenal si wanita bermata biru, Sasuke cukup berterima kasih karena dia sudah mau merawat kekasihnya.

"Shion. Dia belum mau tidur. Apa kita harus memberinya obat tidur?" Shion berbalik saat mendengar suara Kushina. Wanita paruh baya itu masih menunjukkan sedikit raut panic di wajahnya.

"Tidak, Kaa-san. Obat tidur tidak akan membantunya." Shion tersenyum ramah, membuat mertuanya ikut tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, ' Kaa-san ? Sejak kapan Naruto punya saudara perempuan?'

"Sasuke-kun. Bisa kau menemani Naruto-kun? Mungkin dia mau tidur kalau kau yang menemani…"

Sasuke ber-hn ria sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melupakan pertanyaan bodoh yang sempat dipikirkannya. Toh itu tidak penting. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah kekasihnya, Naruto.

Jujur, Sasuke merasa sangat terkejut saat ia mendengar ucapan Minato, sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu, "Shion, tadi putramu terbangun. Sebaiknya kau menemaninya. Aku tidak yakin Kyuu bisa menjadi ayah yang baik di saat-saat seperti ini."

.

"Ghh.. 'Suke.. Sasu –"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang baru saja memasuki kamar kekasihnya dapat mendengar gumaman lemah dari suara yang sangat familiar. Perlahan, didekatinya sosok yang kini memakai piyama bergaris orange dengan mata setengah terpejam yang menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

'Bagaimana bisa wanita itu mengatakan Naruto baik-baik saja?'

Ahh, andai saja Sasuke melihat keadaan kekasihnya satu jam yang lalu…

"Hks.. Teme…"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Bahkan si bungsu Uzumaki belum menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya disini.

Sasuke mengusap lembut kening Naruto, merasakan suhu tubuh kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya, "Aku disini."

Bisikan Sasuke mampu menyedot seluruh perhatian Naruto. Pemuda yang sejak tadi memiliki pandangan kosong itu langsung memfokuskan pandangannya ke sosok berkulit alabaster yang sedang tersenyum simpul.

Tubuh tan itu langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya, menyebutkan nama yang sedari tadi digumamkannya dengan lebih jelas. Sapphire yang tadi sempat kehilangan pesonanya kembali memancarkan cahaya kehidupan yang begitu menawan.

Tubuh yang tadinya menggigil dan sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apapun kembali merasakan hangat tubuh pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, pemuda yang membalas pelukannya, pemuda yang balas menyebut namanya. Pemuda yang menjadi rival abadi sekaligus kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme…"

"Hn?" Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Naruto yang mulai tenang. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu kini bersandar di dadanya, menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kyuu-nii… Dia tidak akan membantu kita." Bisik Naruto lemah, membuat Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Apa Kyuubi mengatakan ini kepada adiknya? Mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau membantu Naruto dan Sasuke lagi? Ia malah lebih memilih mengurus anak dan istrinya? Bagaimana mungkin Kyuu bisa melakukannya?

Ok. anak dan istri Kyuubi memang yang terpenting baginya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia mengkhianati Sasuke dan Naruto? Bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkan mereka tanpa mengatakan rencana terakhir yang harus Sasuke lakukan?

Naruto lalu menceritakan bagaimana Minato menerima Shion dan Kurama dengan sangat terbuka, bahkan mereka langusng akrab. Tou-san Naruto seolah tidak memermasalahkan Kyuu yang tiba-tiba membawa pulang anak dan istrinya. Kushina juga kelihatannya langsung menyayangi Kurama. Mereka seolah melupakan Naruto yang ada disana.

"Mereka bisa menerima Shion dan Kurama begitu saja. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa menerimamu…"

Sasuke bisa merasakah getaran halus dari tubuh Naruto. Dapat dipastikan kalau pemuda ini sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya.

"Kyuu-nii brengsek! Dia mengambil semuanya dariku!" gumam pemuda bermata sapphire dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, membuat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dobe."

"Hmmm…"

"Mungkin Kyuubi sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Jangan buru-buru menilainya. Lagipula…" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap onyx dalam kekasihnya dnegan sapphire indahnya, menuntut kelanjutan dari kalimat yang belum selesai itu.

" –walaupun tidak ada Kyuu. Kau masih punya aku kan?"

Naruto mengangguk mantab.

"Kita akan tunjukkan padanya, kita bisa berhasil walau tanpa bantuannya."

Kepala Naruto kembali ke posisi semula setelah ia mengangguk beberapa kali. Sepertinya kalimat Sasuke berhasil membuatnya lebih tenang. Walau jujur, pemuda yang lahir tanggal 23 Juli ini merasa tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sasuke menyenandungkan sebuah lagu tentang masa lalu. Sebuah lagu indah yang jujur, ingin membuatnya tersenyum sekaligus menangis saat mengingat semua di masa lalu. Walau begitu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya kini.

"**Nanpeeji mo tsuiyashite tsudzurareta bokura no kibun ****  
><strong>**Doushite ka ichigyou no kuuhaku wo umerarenai****Oshibana no shiori hasande kimi to korogasu tsukaisute no jitensha ****  
><strong>**Wasurekake no renga wo tsumiagete wa kuzushita****Ikooru e to hikizurarete iku kowai kurai ni aoi sora wo ****  
><strong>**Asobitsukareta bokura wa kitto omoidasu koto mo nai…**" **(*****)**

Bibir tipis Sasuke terus menyenandungkan lagu itu. yang ia lakukan adalah menghilangkan beberapa bagian yang dia benci. Termasuk bagian reff pertama yang mengatakan 'I find myself praying that we can meet again.'

.

.

"Lakukan sekarang… Menunda waktu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Lengan langsat Shion memeluk tubuh Kyuu yang masih saja mematung di depan pintu kamar adiknya.

Semua penghuni rumah ini memang sudah tidur. Tinggal Kyuu yang ingin segera membicarakan 'rencana' dengan Sasuke untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman. Shion juga memutuskan untuk tetap bangun. Ia ingin segera bertindak kalau-kalau keadaan Naruto memburuk

Mau bagaimana lagi? Kyuu bersikeras menolak membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Shion sangat hafal dengan sifat suaminya. Ia tidak akan memaksa Kyuu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya. Toh keadaan Naruto masih bisa ditanganinya.

"Harusnya aku tahu kalau dia sedang sangat labil." Tangak Kyuu menggenggam jemari istrinya. Seolah meminta kesabaran yang dimiliki Shion. Membuat wanita yang memeluknya dari belakang itu lebih merapatkan tubuh langsingnya ke punggung Kyuu.

"Baiklah, kita masuk sekarang…" Kyuu melepas pelukan Shion. Membuat wanita berwajah manis itu tersenyum. Kyuu lalu membuka pintu kamar adiknya perlahan, kemudian mulai masuk diikuti Shion di belakangnya.

Ia langsung disambut dengan sorot tajam onyx milik Sasuke yang meminta pertanggungjawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Kyuu sadar akan hal itu.

Pasanagan suami-istri itu berjalan mendekati ranjang yang berisi dua orang pemuda. Sasuke yang masih bangun, membelai kepala kekasih yang bersandar di dadanya. Sementara Naruto sudah terlelap, memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya kau mulai lelah dengan semua ini, Kyuu. Bahkan kau membawa istrimu sebagai alibi untuk berhenti membantu kami."

Kyuu menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan sinis Sasuke, sementara Shion menggenggam kuat lengan suaminya saat onyx bungsu Uchiha menghujamnya dengan sorot mata ingin membunuh.

"Tidak masalah bagiku jika kau tidak ada. Hanya saja, kau harus membicarakannya dengan Dobe."

"Dia salah paham…" Kyuu memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi lain ranjang, bersebrangan dengan Sasuke. Tangannya ikut membelai surai keemasan Naruto. Shion masih setia di belakang Kyuu.

"Perkenalkan, dia Shion, istriku."

Sasuke berdecih saat Shion membungkuk dan memerkenalkan dirinya. Sedikit banyak, wanita yang besar di Perancis itu paham dengan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke, jadi ia tidak terlalu memermasalahkan sikap Sasuke kepadanya.

"Sasuke. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Ini tentang rancana terakhir kita. Tentang alasanku membawa pulang Shion dan Kurama ke Konoha."

Satu-satunya pemuda berambut hitam di ruangan ini diam dan menatap Kyuubi lekat. Kelihatannya ini sangat serius. Mungkin benar, Naruto dan dirinya telah salah paham.

"Alasanku membawa mereka… Agar mereka bisa 'menggantikan' keberadaan Naruto. Sementara kau, bayi dalam kandungan Dei yang akan menggantikanmu." Sasuke mengeryikan dahi mendengar ucapan Kyuu.

'Menggantikan? Kenapa kami harus digantikan? Ada apa ini?'

"Kuharap, mereka dapat membantu melupakan kalian berdua. Tidak! Tidak akan ada yang bisa melupakan kalian. Kuharap mereka bisa 'menghibur' mereka yang merasa kehilangan."

Sasuke masih diam, membiarkan Kyuu melanjutkan ocehannya. Sementara Shion menggenggam tangan Kyuu, seolah member keyakinan bahwa Sasuke akan dapat menerima rencana ini. Semoga…

"Sebenarnya, rencanaku adalah…"

Kalimat selanjutnya membuat mata obsidian Sasuke membulat, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuubi. Sasuke yang pernah belajar bahasa Perancis tentu paham dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuu.

"–_**Je **__**veux que tu **__**meures**_…"

.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

(*) lagu ini judulnya **Belle-Ile-en-Mer Marie-Galante **menurut Kyuu sih lagunya bagus :3 Yang nyanyi sapa, Kyuu lupa XD ini lagu dapet pas pelajaran bahasa Perancis.

**(**) Nebulizer** tuh alat yang sering dipake buat ngasih obat nafas. Cara makenya kaya kalo makein oksigen set di rumah sakit. Obat yang sering dipake biasanya dalam bentuk **normal saline (***)** tapi Kyuu ga berani ngasih spesifikasi nama obatnya. Takut salah :p

Kalau pasiennya dalam keadaan ga sadar atau kaya Naruto itu, biasanya medikasi nebulizer harus dikasih pake **endotracheal tube (****). **Tapi alat ini makenya harus dimasukin ke tenggorokan langsung. Makanya Kyuubi ga setuju. Takut Naruto tambah banyak keluarin darahnya.

**(*****) Aoi Shiori – Galileo Galilei**. Ini Ost (apening) Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai **–AnoHana-**

Kyuu apal loh judul sepanjang itu :p. soalnya Kyuu suka sih XDDD Ahh, andai Yukiatsu yaoi-an sama Jintan *otak yaoi kumat

Sekali lagi… Sorry for my bad _Français_

.

Mari kita bales review :3

.

**widi orihara**: terima kasih… terima kasih *bungkuk-bungkuk

Iya lah, namanya juga Uchiha, maunya semua diembat (dies) plakkk bughh duaghhh *dihajar Ita n Sasu

ini udah di apdet :D

semoga suka yaaa.

.

**La Nina Que ' Aru-chan**: Yosh! Ini udah update :D

Sayang banget di chap ini Itachi sama Kyuubi ga ketemu :3

Terima kasih dukungannya. Mari kita tunggu saat mereka bertemu di chap depan :3

.

**ena'wonkyu**: Yappp

Eto… Naru hamil ya? Eheheh… *cengar-cengir

Terima kasih dukungannya yahhh

.

**Kyumimi: **Yapp.. terima kasih dukungannya

Terima kasih pujiannya

Semoga suka dengan chap ini (-/|\-)

.

**Yashina Uzumaki**: Ohh.. Kurama ya. Tentu saja karena Kyuu (pengetik+kakaknya Naru) udah mentok, alhasil pakai nama Kyuubi di anime Naruto saja XDDD

*plakkk~~ (lagi-lagi menunjukkan bahwa saya adalah pengetik abal ababil katrok -_- )

Ini udah kambuh.. Kyuu ga tega sama Naru.. Maaf ya kalau kurang parah *bungkuk2 :' (

Btw, arigatooo

.

**Rosanaru**: Kyuu juga seneng Itachi kalah telak :3

Kyuu senyum-senyum sendiri pas bayangin muka begonia Itachi :p

Terima kasih, semoga suka yahhh XD

.

**Queen The Reaper**: Yes ada lagi yang suka Itachi kalah :p

Berhubung suasana hati Kyuu abis galau, jadi lumayan cepet nulisnya (dies)

Jadi fic humor satunya yang baru dapat separo -_- semoga cepet dapet feel ceria lagi :3

Yoshh! Domo arigato

.

**ChaaChulie247:** Untuk KyuuShion, besok Kyuubi bakal bicara empat mata sama Itachi *upsss… keceplosan o_O

Hahahah… Kita tunggu saja, terima kasih ya :3

.

**Kitsune no Sasunaru**: Yosh! Terima kasih XDD

.

**Ukkychan:** Itu… Kita saksikan percakapan mereka di chap depan yah :3

**Sorry, I'm Gay **Kyuu dah dapet separo ngetiknya, tapi feel humor Kyuu ngilang -_-

Jadinya lanjut yang galau-galau dulu (cerita ini)

Takutnya kalau Kyuu paksain, humornya jadi krik-krik DDDDX

Doakan semoga kekonyolan Kyuu segera balik yahhhh :3

Terima kasih banyak XD

.

**Kaito Mine**: Menurut Mine-san, apa mereka bakal berhasil?

Reaksinya Naruto beda banget sama yang kita harapkan : (

Gimana dong~~~

Terima kasih dukungannya yah :3

.

**Vii no Kitsune**: Untuk happy ending atau bukan, hanya pengetik yang tau XDDDD

Kita lihat saja nanti :3

Yosh! Terima kasih yahh :3

.

.

Ahhh selesai :3

.

Kyuu minta maaf buat yang nungguin **Sorry, I'm Gay**

Kyuu lagi galau akhir-akhir ini. Makanya belum bisa lanjut

Kyuu ga mau maksain, takutnya malah jadi failed ceritanya, kan genre humor…

.

**.**

**Yosh!**

**Akhir kata, Review pleaseee :***


	8. Chapter 8

"Alasanku membawa mereka… Agar mereka bisa 'menggantikan' keberadaan Naruto. Sementara kau, bayi dalam kandungan Dei yang akan menggantikanmu." Sasuke mengeryikan dahi mendengar ucapan Kyuu.

'Menggantikan? Kenapa kami harus digantikan?'

"Kuharap, mereka dapat membantu melupakan kalian berdua. Tidak! Tidak akan ada yang bisa melupakan kalian. Kuharap mereka bisa 'menghibur' mereka yang merasa kehilangan."

Sasuke masih diam, membiarkan Kyuu melanjutkan ocehannya. Sementara Shion menggenggam tangan Kyuu, seolah member keyakinan bahwa Sasuke akan dapat menerima rencana ini. Semoga…

"Sebenarnya, rencanaku adalah…"

Kalimat selanjutnya membuat mata obsidian Sasuke membulat, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuubi. Sasuke yang pernah belajar bahasa Perancis tentu paham dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuu.

"–_**Je**____**veux que tu **__**meures**_…"

,

,

**There's No Regret in My LIfe – **

**Sequel of "There's No Next Time"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**Pair: SasuNaru (main)**

**And many more**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort - Romance**

**Warning: geje, abal, typo, mis-typo, jelek, bahasa amburadul, pokoknya gak banget**

**.**

**.**

**Part 8: Then I'll Let Him Die before I Die **

"Kau serius ingin melakukannya?" tanya seorang pemuda beriris lavender. Wajah yang biasanya tenang itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya. Penjelasan Kyuubi barusan membuatnya tidak memercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Kyuu-kun… Aku tidak yakin dengan semua ini." Kali ini Deidara yang berbisik. Tubuhnya nampak gemetar. Shion yang duduk di sampingnya mencoba menenangkan wanita yang sedang hamil muda itu.

"Aku sudah membicarakan dengan Sasuke. Dia mau melakukannya. Tidak! Dia memang HARUS melakukannya." Gumam Kyuu cukup keras. Tatapannya terlihat kosong, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menahan gejolak emosi dalam dirinya sendiri. Somehow, dia terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang sedang kebingungan.

Mereka semua terdiam.

Hyuuga Neji dan juga Deidara yang sengaja diundang Kyuubi ke kediaman Uzumaki memilih untuk tidak menanyakan apapun lagi. Mereka bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Benarkah yang dipaparkan Kyuu barusan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membebaskan Sasuke dan Naruto dari tekanan kedua keluarga mereka?

"Apa Naruto sudah tahu?" Dei mencoba memecahkan kesunyian yang menyakitkan ini. Walaupun ia sudah mencoba sangat keras, bibirnya tetap saja terasa sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Untuk yang satu itu, kuserahkan pada Sasuke."

"Apa kau yakin Naruto akan setu –"

"Selama ada Sasuke. Dia kan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku!" Ucap pria berambut orange jabrik memotong pertanyaan Hyuuga muda yang belum sempat selesai. Kalimat bernada tinggi di bagian akhir itu menegaskan bahwa mereka semua memang harus menjalankan rencana Kyuubi.

"Ini akan terlalu beresiko. Saat Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun mengalami hal yang kau katakan tadi, keluarga kita pasti akan langsung menyelidikinya. Mustahil bagi kita untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran. Apalagi kau adalah detektif jenius. Jika kasus ini tidak terkuak, maka media malah akan curiga…"

Ocean blue milik menantu Uchiha itu menatap tajam detektif yang duduk di hadapannya. Jujur, ia memang menginginkan adik iparnya, juga Naruto agar dapat hidup bahagia. Tapi jika begini caranya… Mungkin lebih baik dia mendukung Fugaku untuk memisahkan mereka saja.

"Itu sebabnya aku membutuhkan kau dan juga Neji."

Ucapan tanpa penjelasan Kyuu dapat dimengerti dengan sangat jelas oleh Dei dan si pemuda Hyuuga. Benarkah ini akhir dari semuanya? Apakah harus berakhir seperti ini?

,

,

"Nee Teme. Apa benar kita akan melakukannya?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat mendengar pertanyaan polos kekasihnya. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut pirang Naruto.

"Apa Kaa-san sudah tahu?"

"Kyuu akan mengurusnya. Kau tenang saja."

Naruto diam.

Memang Sasuke sering sekali mengatainya 'dobe' dan 'usuratonkachi', tapi untuk apa yang barusan kekasihnya katakan, Naruto bisa menangkap maknanya dengan sangat jelas.

"Kalau itu kulakukan bersamamu, kurasa di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bahagia bersama. Benar begitu kan?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati onyx yang biasanya terlihat tajam. Pemuda berkulit tan itu lalu mendapatkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya sebagai jawaban.

Setelahnya, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto. Diam… Mereka berdua mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Ini benar-benar absurd. Sangat absurd. Tapi bagi Naruto… Ending seperti ini adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan. Ya, hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya bersama Sasuke untuk mendapatkan 'kebahagiaan' yang sebenarnya masih belum pasti itu.

Bungsu Uzumaki bukannya sudah menyerah. Keinginannya untuk bertarung melawan ayahnya masih sangat kuat. Sayang sekali, tubuhnya seolah menolak untuk mendukung. Dia sadar, memaksakan diri hanya akan menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama Sasuke. Tubuh yang bahkan tidak bisa menerima terpaan angin malam terlalu lama itu…

Yang paling ingin dihindarinya saat ini adalah menyakiti Sasuke. Naruto memang tidak terlalu mengenal Uchiha Fugaku. Satu yang ia tahu adalah pria itu tidak segan-segan untuk melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan keinginannya. Selama itu tidak melanggar hukum, tentunya. Dan menyakiti, bahkan menghancurkan perasaan Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang melanggar hukum.

Tidak!

Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk menyetujui rencana kakaknya. Setidaknya dengan begini, Sasuke tidak akan mendapat tamparan dan cacian dari ayahnya sendiri. Tidak akan pernah lagi…

"Dobe…"

Gumaman pemuda berkulit alabaster yang duduk di sebelahnya membuat Naruto menolehkan kepala, kemudian memasang ekspresi bingung. Sapphire Naruto kemudian mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh dagu sang kekasih.

"Dari tadi dia memerhatikanmu."

Mata Naruto menangkap sosok Kurama kecil yang sedang mengintip dari balik pintu. Sorot birunya seolah menyiratkan keinginannya untuk masuk dan menyapa sang paman.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum singkat setelah mendapat anggukan dari bungsu Uchiha itu. Naruto lalu berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tubuh tan berbalut polo putih dengan lambang yin-yang di dada kiri itu berjongkok, kemudian mengacak rambut bocah berusia dua setengah tahun yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Naruto…" gumam Kurama takut-takut. Bagaimanapun, ia masih berpikiran kalau Naruto membencinya. Dia… sangat takut jika ada orang yang tidak bahagia karena dirinya.

Kurama mendapat pelukan singkat sebagai jawabannya. Tubuh mungil itu kemudian terangkat, Naruto membawanya masuk ke dalam. "Uhh.. Kau berat juga ya. Berapa usiamu?"

Kurama menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, kemudian ia membuka seluruh jarinya. Cengiran manis bertengger di wajah bocah berambut orange kesayangan Kyuu itu. Kelihatannya kekhawatiran kalau-kalau Naruto membencinya perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Naruto.. _me haïssez-vous_? (do you hate me ?) "

Naruto duduk di kasur, dahinya berkerut hingga tiga tingkat. Sungguh dia tidak tahu dengan apa yang diucapkan keponakan manisnya itu.

"Dia bilang, apa kau membencinya.." gumam Sasuke sambil menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Kurama.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sangat menyukaimu…"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengecup pelan dahi keponakannya, memunculkan rona kemerahan di wajah Kurama.

-chuu-

"Terima kasih…" balas Kurama disertai sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Naruto. Hal ini sukses memunculkan persilangan jalan di jidat mulus Sasuke. Naruto yang menyadari hal ini hanya bisa terkikik geli.

'Bocah menyebalkan.'

"Nee Naruto. Saat besar nanti, aku akan menjadi suamimu." Ucap Kurama lagi. Matanya berbinar menunjukkan kesungguhannya. Membuat Naruto tersenyum miris menahan nyeri di ulu hatinya.

Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama. Bukan karena cemburu. Tidak! Bungsu Uchiha tahu bahwa dirinya adalah orang nomer satu bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Dia tidak akan cemburu. Hanya saja…

"Kurama.." bisik Sasuke. Telapak kirinya menyentuh kepala orange bocah manis yang baru saja melamar kekasihnya. Onyx Sasuke menatap teduh manic kembar Kurama.

"Kau adalah seorang anak laki-laki… Kau harus menikah dengan anak perempuan. Ok?" Bocah manis dihadapannya mengeryitkan dahi. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Bungsu Uchiha.

"Sasuke benar. Anak laki-laki harus menikah dengan anak perempuan. Dengan begitu, kau akan bahagia selamanya." Tambah Naruto. Wajahnya menunjukkan cengiran manis kebanggaannya. Cengiran palsu yang dipaksakan…

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pernah dengar cerita Snow White dan Cinderella?"

Kurama mengangguk mantab.

"Mereka hidup bahagia karena mereka adalah putri yang menikah dengan pangeran. Saat besar nanti, kau juga harus menemukan putri yang akan menjadi istrimu. Setelahnya …"

Sasuke terdiam. Onyx-nya tak lepas dari wajah teduh Naruto. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk pemuda yang sedang bercerita panjang lebar dengan suara bergetar dan wajah yang menahan sedih itu, tapi di sini ada Kurama. Bocah itu tidak boleh terjatuh pada lubang yang sama seperti mereka berdua.

" –mengerti?"

"Hai'!" teriak Kurama. Bocah berambut orange itu terlihat bersemangat, ingin segera menemukan putri impiannya.

"Akan kukatakan pada Papa. Aku akan segera menemukan sang putri." Naruto hanya memasang senyum simpul melihat keponakannya melompat turun dan berlari keluar. Tangannya melambai seolah mengatakan 'Tenang Paman, aku tidak akan terjatuh'.

"Kau hebat.." sepasang lengan alabaster memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto, membuat si pemuda pirang terisak.

"Menangislah jika kau merasa sakit... Yang terpenting, kau harus ingat, aku selalu bersamamu." Bisik bungsu Uchiha sebelum memberikan ciuman hangat di bibir kekasihnya.

"Sekarang, nanti… di kehidupan selanjutnya… Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku. Berjanjilah kau akan –"

"Aku berjanji. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, mencintaimu. Walau Kami-sama tidak menuliskan namaku ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang kau cintai. Akan kutulis takdirku sendiri. Akan kutulis sebuah buku dimana hanya ada namaku dan namamu di dalamnya." Potong Sasuke membuat Naruto berhenti 'menuntut'.

Sasuke akan selalu bersamanya… Sebuah janji yang terucap sepenuh hati. Semoga saja bisa terwujud.

.

.

Langit lembayung menyelimuti kota Konoha, seakan menggambarkan betapa bahagianya manusia yang hidup di bawahnya. Ahh… andai saja sang langit tahu…

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir longgar sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar di bukit belakang universitas ternama di konohja, onyx-nya menatap kosong, entah tertuju pada apa. Pikirannya seolah terpisah dengan raganya.

"Tempat ini…" bisiknya. Itachi menghela nafas berat, mengingat masa lalunya di tempat ini. Masa-masa bahagia.. dan juga masa kehancuran yang disebabkan oleh sifat pengecutnya.

"Tempat yang sangat mengerikan." Sahut sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba datang. Tidak perlu terkejut, Itachi tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Mereka berdua memang berjanji untuk bertemu di tempat ini, lebih tepatnya, Kyuubi memaksa Itachi untuk menemuinya. Ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Sangat penting.

"Kau benar. Tempat ini sangat mengerikan…"

Mereka berdua diam. Sulung Uchiha tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kepada pemuda berambut orange yang kini duduk disampingnya. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyuu. Tempat mereka saling bertukar rasa, sekaligus tempat dimana Itachi menghancurkan Kyuubi. mencabik hatinya hingga mati rasa.

Sementara Kyuubi bingung harus mulai darimana. Ia akan mengatakan rencana 'gila'nya kepada Itachi. Bagaimanapun juga, Itachi harus tahu bahwa adiknya akan segera 'mati'. Ya.. Kyuu akan membunuhnya.

" –aku akan membunuh Sasuke dan Naruto." gumam Kyuu tiba-tiba. Itachi yang sedari tadi tidak memerhatikan pun langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke samping, memelototi sulung Uzumaki yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa yag baru saja kau –"

"Aku akan membunuh adikmu, juga adikku."

Ruby Kyuubi membalas tatapan sulung Uchiha dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit diartikan. Tersirat sorot penuh ambisi, putus asa, bingung.. semua bercampur menjadi satu.

'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?' saking syoknya, tubuh suami Deidara itu seakan membatu. Ini bukan seperti Kyuubi yang selama ini dia kenal. Kyuubi yang ambisius dan penuh semangat. Kenapa dia ingin melakukan hal yang…

"Apa kau sudah putus asa? Menyerah?" gumam bibir Itachi tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya.

Entah kenapa, ia hanya bisa bereaksi seperti ini. Harusnya dia memukul Kyuu seperti yang dilakukannya di kantor saat itu. Kenapa… Kenapa tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak? Kenapa hanya bibirnya saja yang bergumam?

'Brengsek! Apa ini sebuah pertanda?'

"Mungkin…" gumam pria berambut orange yang kini memandang langit yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ruby-nya menatap entah-apa yang ada di atas sana. Mungkin, Kyuubi sedang mencoba mencari 'masa depan' yang tersembunyi diantara awan-awan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyetujui hubungan mereka. Tapi bolehkah, untuk kali ini saja… Aku memohon kepadamu untuk mendukung rencanaku?"

Pria berkulit pucat yang memiliki tanda halus di masing-masing pipinya seakan tertohok saat mendengar suara mantan kekasihnya mengalun dengan nada yang bergetar. Menahan air mata…

"Ayahku dan ayahmu sangat keras kepala. Mungkin hati mereka terbuat dari batu atau semacamnya. Aku tidak akan meminta mereka untuk menyetujui hubuhngan Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mau memohon kepada mereka…"

'Kyuu…'

" –Mungkin, sampai aku mati pun, mereka tidak akan mengizinkan adikmu dan adikku hidup bahagia." Kyuu menggeser tubuhnya, menghadap Itachi. Kyuu membungkukkan tubuhnya, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon… Hanya dengan cara ini mereka bisa hidup bahagia. Jangan biarkan.. hhk.. Jangan biarkan mereka terluka. Jangan sakiti mereka seperti kau menyakiti aku dan dirimu sendiri! Bantu aku, Itachi! Aku berjanji demi apapun yang kumiliki. Dimanapun mereka berada, mereka akan selalu bersama… Hidup bahagia. Ijinkan aku membunuh mereka. Aku akan …"

Itachi membelalakkan matanya. ulu hatinya bergetar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya kini.

Uzumaki Kyuubi. 'Teman' yang sejak dulu dikenalnya sebagai sosok yang angkuh, arogan dan tidak mau kalah, kini bersimpuh menundukkan kepalanya. Memohon agar Itachi mau membantunya. Menceritakan semua rencana pembunuhan dengan suara dan tubuh yang bergetar. Memermalukan dirinya sendiri, hanya demi sebuah kebahagiaan kecil untuk adiknya. Bahkan Itachi tidak pernah melakukan sampai sejauh ini untuk Otouto kesayangannya.

Mungkin benar, prioritas utama Kyuu adalah Naruto, tapi tetap saja, Sasuke… Sasuke juga akan bahagia jika rencana ini berhasil. Mungkinkah.., rencana ini akan berhasil..?

Tanpa terasa setetes cairan hangat mengalir dari sudut mata kanannya, "Kyuu…"

"Kumohon… Aku mau melakukan apapun asal kau mau membantuku. Jadi budakmu pun aku mau. Kumohon…"

Entah siapa yang meminta, lengan pucat Itachi reflek mencengkeram pundak Kyuubi, kemudian memeluk tubuhnya erat, "Hentikan…"

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka bahagia. Aku… Aku –"

"Dengar!" sulung Uchiha menarik dagu sulung Uzumaki, memaksa ruby yang kini basah itu menatap onyx yang tak kalah kacaunya.

"Saat kau menangis seperti ini, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan merasakan sakitnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan rencana bodohmu itu!" Kyuu terdiam mendengar Itachi berbicara dengan nada setegas itu. lebih dari itu, ucapannya tadi…

"Membayangkannya saja kau sudah merasa sakit. Jika memang menyakitkan, jangan dilakukan… Kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kau akan menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarmu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan Minato-san dan Kushina-san? Bagaimana perasaan mereka jika tahu putra kebanggaannya yang merupakan seorang detektif ternama melakukan tindakan criminal, membunuh adiknya sendiri?"

Kalimat-kalimat panjang yang meninggi di bagian akhir itu membuat Kyuubi membungkam mulutnya.

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik…" bisik Itachi lembut. Tangannya menepuk bahu Kyuu beberapa kali, kemudian ia kembali duduk di samping Kyuubi.

"Aku ingin mereka mati… Aku ingin mereka bahagia di tengah-tengah kematian." Gumam Kyuu mengawali sebuah penjelasan yang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

.

.

**Pagi Hari, Kediaman Uchiha**

"Itachi…" bisik Deidara lembut. Dielusnya pipi sang suami yang memar. Sepertinya semalam suaminya baru saja berkelahi dengan seseorang.

"Ngghhh…" gumam pria berkulit putih susu yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

"Bangunlah. Ini sudah siang. Apa kau tidak berangkat ke kantor?"

Yang ditanyai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menarik istrinya ke tempat tidur dan memeluknya lembut.

"Hei hei… Kudengar Kyuubi memberitahumu sesuatu." Tangan langsat itu membelai surai kelam suaminya, menunjukkan betapa ia sangat mencintai sang suami.

Sulung Uchiha mengangguk dengan mata yang terpejam, "Dia benar-benar brengsek. Dia membuatku mendapatkan pukulan gratis dari Tou-san."

"Jadi Tou-san sudah tahu… Kaa-san?" lagi-lagi Itachi mengangguk, namun kali ini dengan mata yang terbuka, menunjukkan tatapan teduh dan .. bingung?

"Tou-san mengamuk, sementara Kaa-san… Bisakah kau membantuku menenangkannya?" bibir pucat Itachi mengecup dagu Deidei berkali-kali.

Jujur, ia benar-benar lelah dengan kejadian semalam. Memang ia belum setuju dengan rencana gila Kyuu, tapi untuk masalah memberi tahu Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya, Itachi menyanggupi.

"Apa kau yakin, Tou-san tidak akan menghancurkan rencana ini?"

"Entahlah... Biar Kyuu yang mengurusnya. Aku lelah, Dei…"

Semalam, setelah pulang dari bukit belakang kampus, ia langsung memberi tahukan rencana Kyuubi kepada kedua orang tuanya. Tentu saja Fugaku menolak mentah-mentah rencana itu, sementara Mikoto tidak bisa memberi keputusan.

Di satu sisi, dia ingin putra bungsunya bahagia. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak mau menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika harus kehilangan Sasuke.

"Kau menyetujuinya Dei..?" bisik Itachi di sela keheningan sesaat yang tadi sempat tercipta.

"Begitulah.." jawab sang istri dengan nada lembut. Jemari lentik Dei menyisir rambut raven Itachi ynag berantakan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan di mata Itachi.

"Dei. Apa Kyuubi mengatakan 'yang aneh-aneh' kepadamu?" kalimat bernada ragu dari sang suami dapat dengan jelas Deidara artikan. Yang aneh-aneh… Itu pasti –

"Kalian dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih."

Jawaban bernada datar ini seolah mencekik leher sulung Uchiha. Jujur, Itachi berharap dugaannya yang mengatakan bahwa Dei sudah mengetahui 'semuanya' adalah hasil dari kebodohannya menganalisis situasi. Sayang sekali, dugaan itu sangat tepat.

"Apa kau membenciku?" lengan putih susu pria berambut raven memeluk pinggang Deidei yang saat ini menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Itachi. membuatnya bisa mendengar detak jantung sang suami yang kini tidak menentu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit kaget…" gumam Deidara dengan nada datar. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya wanita bersurai pirang itu ingin menanyakan banyak hal kepada suaminya. Sayang sekali, ia takut membuka luka lama Itachi. Ahh… lebih tepatnya Deidara takut kalau-kalau Uchiha Itachi mengingat rasa suka yang dulu pernah ia miliki.

Ya.. Dei takut. Sangat takut.

Bagaimana kalau Itachi mengingat perasaan itu?

Bagaimana kalau Itachi kembali menyukai Kyuubi?

Akankah Itachi melupakannya begitu saja?

Akankah Itachi kembali mengacuhkannya seperti waktu itu, sesaat setelah mereka melangsungkan pernikahan?

Tidak!

Itachi tidak boleh melakukannya! Itachi adalah miliknya!

Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Itachi darinya. Walaupun itu Kyuubi, atau siapapun. Itachi tidak boleh per –

"Maaf…"

Bisik sang suami tiba-tiba. Dei merasakan jemari Itachi mengusap pipinya, menghapus butiran-butiran hangat yang entah sejak kapan mengalir disana.

Deidara menggeleng pelan, 'Kenapa aku menangis? Bukankah aku percaya pada Itachi? Kenapa… Kenapa…Aku –'

"Maaf karena terlalu banyak menyakitimu…" bisik Itachi sebelum mengecup puncak kepala istrinya. Tangan kanannya, lalu menarik dagu sang istri, membuat ocean blue yang kini terlihat keruh itu menatap onyx-nya yang juga berembun.

"Maaf karena aku tidak mengatakan apapun kepadamu.." bibir pucat yang bergerak ragu itu mengecup sudut mata si wanita yang tubuhnya kini mulai bergetar.

"Maaf, aku memang egois… Awalnya aku ingin mendapatkan semuanya. Kehormatan di depan Tou-san, Kyuu.. dan mungkin juga dirimu." Dei menggeleng pelan saat Itachi mendekap tubuhnya erat. Ia benci melihat Itachi yang seperti ini.

"Aku mendengarnya… Saat Tou-san dan Paman Minato berbicara. Mereka tahu hubungan kami…" mata Deidara bergetar seolah tak percasya mendengar suaminya berkata begitu dengan bibir yang tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak ingin kami mendapat masalah. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak ingin diriku mendapat masalah. Aku benar-benar egois… Aku tidak ingin citraku rusak di depan Tou-san."

"Itachi… Kau…"

"Kyuubi tidak tahu hal ini. Aku tidak memberi tahunya. Kubiarkan dia membenciku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan itu…"

Kali ini Deidara membalas pelukan suaminya, tak kalah erat. Ia tahu, ini sangat menyakitkan untuk Itachi, dan jugu Kyuubi… Juga dirinya sendiri.

Kamar berukuran besar itu pun kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara jam kayu besar berukirkan tanggal pernikahan mereka berdua yang berdiri kokoh di sudut ruangan.

"Apa… Apa aku ada di sini." Gumam Deidara tanpa sedikitpun menatap mata suaminya. Telunjuk kirinya menyentuh dada sang suami.

Itachi menggenggam erat tangan istrinya, kemudian menciumnya berkali-kali.

"Tidak!"

Jantung Dei seolah tertohok mendengar jawaban ini. Mungkinkah benar, sekarang ini Itachi kembali menyukai pria berambut orange arogan yang suka bicara seenaknya itu?

'Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin…'

"Tidak hanya kau yang ada. Saat ini, Otouto dan Naruto memakan terlalu banyak tempat disana."

Dei mengeryitkan dahinya. 'Sasuke? Naruto?'

" –memikirkan masalah mereka benar-benar menguras hati. Ahh… andai saja masalah ini bisa selesai dengan satu pukulan dariku untuk Otouto, pasti akan … "

Deidara tersenyum tipis. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, Itachi malah menjawab pertanyaan seriusnya dengan 'gurauan' yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Well, begitulah Itachi. Suaminya… Seseorang yang sangat sangat sangat dicintainya…

'Baka… Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan janji yang kubuat sendiri? Aku akan selalu mencintainya, apapun yang terjadi. Benar kan?' tangan kanan Dei membelai lembut perutnya sendiri sebelum berpindah mencubit pinggang sulung Uchiha.

"Itaii… Apa yang kau lakukan –hei!?" pekik Itachi.

"Terima kasih…" bisik Deidara, bibir manisnya kemudian mengecup sudut bibir sang pria pujaan hatinya. Ia lalu mendapat senyum tulus yang diiringi kalimat-kalimat yang membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Jika nyawaku bisa menebus semua dosa dan kesalahan yang telah kulakukan padamu, aku rela jika harus mati sekarang…"

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke kantor?" tanya seorang pria berpakaian rapi yang baru saja selesai merapikan dokumen-dokumennya. Dilihatnya dua orang pemuda yang kini duduk di sofa, menunggu dirinya untuk menemui mereka.

Minato menghela nafas berat. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Sesuatu yang serius kah?

"Baiklah… Katakan apa yang kalian inginkan." Ucap kepala keluarga Uzumaki seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, menghadap putra sulungnya dan juga –Sasuke.

"Tou-san… Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tidak bisa bertemu Naruto?"

Minato mengeryitkan dahi. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan to the point putranya itu? Bagaimana dia bisa menjawab kalau kalimatnya saja rancu begitu?

"Kyuu, aku tidak mengerti maksud u –"

"Paman, aku akan membawa Naruto mati bersamaku."

'deghh'

Ucapan bungsun Uchiha mengejutkan Minato. 'Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?'

Helaan nafas Kyuubi seolah mempertegas bahwa Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh saat mengucapkan kalimat mengerikan tadi. Onyx yang menatapnya tajam tanpa sedikit keraguan itu membuat hati Minato sesak.

"Jangan bercanda! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" bentak pria berambut pirang cukup keras. Bagaimanapun, Kyuu dan juga Sasuke bisa merasakan kekosongan dalam kalimat bernada meninggi itu.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, Tou-san. Aku akan membuat mereka berdua mati. Aku hanya tidak ingin Tou-san melakukan yang aneh-aneh atau semua akan tahu kalau ini semua hanya rencanaku. Kalau sampai media tahu, nama baik perusahaan yang jadi taruhannya."

Tutur Kyuubi memberi penjelasan ambigu. Yaa.. Hanya inilah yang perlu orangtuanya ketahui. Begitu juga dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto, mereka hanya perlu tahu sampai sebatas ini. Tidak boleh lebih…

"Paman tenang saja, aku akan selalu bersamanya walaupun kami berdua harus masuk ke neraka."gumam Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Minato diam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Haruskah ia marah kepada Kyuubi, otak dari semua rencana gila ini?

Akankah ia menggagalkan rencana aneh ini? Bagaiamana dia bisa melakukannya?

Ataukah… dia harus mengaku kalah?

Tidak! Pria bermata azure ini tidak bisa memilih. Pilihan manapun yang akan dia ambil membawa dampak negative.

Tangannya mengepal erat, seolah marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Apa dia salah mendidik kedua putranya? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa terjatuh kedalam lubang yang sama?

Apa ini sebuah kutukan? Tidak mungkin…

Apakah ini takdir? Lalu kepada siapa harus mengeluh atas takdir gila ini? Haruskah ia protes? Ahh.. tidak ada yang menyangka semua ini akan terjadi.

Sasuke… juga Naruto… tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang meminta perasaan suka itu. Mungkin…

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Aku dan Sasuke akan menemui Kaa-san." Kyuubi memberi isyarat mata kepada bungsu Uchiha, memintanya mengikuti sang detektif keluar dari ruangan Minato tanpa meminta persetujuan dari si empunya ruangan.

Sasuke hampir melewati pintu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi saat sebuah suara yang terdengar berat memanggilnya, menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jika salah satu dari kalian harus mati, kau ingin siapa yang mati?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya memegang erat gagang pintu seolah ingin menghancurkannya. Ia membiarkan calon kakak ipar impiannya berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Minato menunggu… sementara bungsu Uchiha memejamkan matanya, merapalkan pertanyaan pemimpin perusahaan Uzumaki berkali-kali dalam hati. Terbayang senyum manis dan mata sembab yang menahan tangis saat pertanyaan yang sama terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

"Naruto…" bisiknya tiba-tiba. Kata yang terlampau lirih ini terdengar jelas di telinga Minato, menusuk jantungnya. Membuat matanya terbelalak, bergetar seolah tak percaya dengan bungsu Uchiha.

Ayah dua anak ini merasa dikhianati. Sasuke bilang dia menyukai –tidak! Dia mencintai putranya. Bagaimana bisa brengsek satu ini membiarkan putranya mati? Minato pasti sudah memukul putra kesayangan Mikoto kalau saja Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis. Dia pasti akan sangat sedih melihatku mati. Bisa jadi, dia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematianku…" Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" –apa paman tega melihat Naruto menderita dalam rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya? Paman.. putramu bukan tipe orang yang mengingkari ucapannya sendiri, begitu juga denganku. Kami berjanji untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain… Saling mencintai selamanya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto merasakan sakit atas kepergianku. Lebih baik aku saja yang menderita seumur hidup karena kepergiannya."

Seolah kilatan petir menggetarkan hatinya saat Minato mendengar kalimat panjang Uchiha Sasuke. Sebuah alasan yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikir olehnya…"

Tidak ada yang berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Setelah kematian, orang –orang yang ditinggalkan pasti akan merasa… Itukah yang menjadi alasan Kyuubi memberitahunya tentang rencana ini?

Minato masih terdiam duduk di sofa dengan mata yang memandang kosong lantai kantornya saat sebuah nada panggilan masuk berbunyi di telfon genggamnya.

"Ya.."

"**Apa kau sudah dengar?"**

"Begitulah. Barusan Kyuubi dan bungsumu memberitahuku." Gumam Minato. Ia membaringkan dirinya di sofa, sepertinya merasa sangat lelah.

"**Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan Sasuke tidak menemuiku, tapi dia malah menemuimu? Sepertinya dia harus mendapatkan pela –"**

"Fugaku!" bentak Minato memotong keluhan rancu rekan bisnisnya. Mendapat sebuah helaan nafas panjang sebagai balasannya. Fugaku sadar, dia mengucapkan itu hanya untuk membuang waktu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya pria bermata azure dengan nada yang lebih tenang. Kalau saja ia bisa, ingin rasanya ia berteriak untuk melepas beban pikirannya saat ini.

"**Mereka mendapatkan Pein dan Konan. Aku tidak punya orang kepercayaan lagi. Meminta bantuan kepada selain mereka sama saja dengan mengambil sebuah jarum di dalam larutan Asam Sulfat. Bagaimana denganmu?"** helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari kepala keluarga Uchiha. Sepertinya ia juga mulai lelah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Putramu… dia baru saja mencekikku dengan ucapannya."

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Sama-sama menyadari bahwa tindakan apapun yang mereka ambil memiliki resiko yang besar.

"Fugaku.. Mungkin sesekali kau harus mendengarkan putramu. Sebagai seorang ayah, bukan sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan…"

Minato memukul keras pinggiran sofa sebelum mengakhiri percakapannya yang sia-sia.

'cklekk'

"Brengsek!" umpat Minato entah tertuju kepada siapa.

.

.

**Malam Hari, Kediaman Uzumaki**

Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang tengah membelai kepala bersurai pirang putra kesayangan yang kini memejamkan mata di pahanya. Bibir si wanita bergumam, mengucapkan begitu banyak kalimat untuk putranya.

"Kaa-san.."

" –berjanjilah kepada Kaa-san. Kau akan bahagia."

"Aku berjanji. Tenang saja, Sasuke bersamaku." Naruto membuka matanya, lalu tangan tan-nya terangkat, jemarinya membelai pipi wanita yang telah mengandungnya selama Sembilan bulan.

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana –tidak! Semua HARUS berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Nee Kaa-san. Aku mau tidur dulu…" Naruto lalu bangun. Sebuah lengan menghentikan gerakannya, lengan itu memeluknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Sebuah kecupan lembut dan ucapan yang menunjukkan betapa Kushina menyayangi putranya, dan ingin putranya bahagia, Membuat Naruto tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

"Apa yang Tou-san ingin bicarakan?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan nada datar. Ia duduk di kasurnya. Di depannya, seorang pria pruh baya yang terlihat tegas duduk di kursi belajar si bungsu. Ahh.. kata 'angkuh' kelihatannya lebih cocok digunakan.

"Bisakah kau menjaga cara bicaramu? Apa kau tidak ingat kalau aku ini ayahmu?"

"Apa kau ingat bahwa aku ini putramu?"

Sebuah respon cepat dari putra bungsunya seolah menusuk jantung Fugaku. Apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke barusan? Siapa yang mengajarinya untuk bersikap kurang ajar begitu?

"Tou-san. Aku tidak pernah menuntut apapun kepadamu. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin kau membiarkan aku bersama Naruto."

Fugaku menghela nafas panjang. Pikiran putranya sudah benar-benar dipenuhi oleh pemuda berkuit tan itu. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu7 Mungkinkah… Mungkinkah rencana yang dikatakan Itachi masih bisa dibatalkan?

Ahh… Mungkin ia harus mencoba saran Minato. Berbicara dengan bungsunya sebagai Ayah dan Anak. Mungkin juga, Uchiha Fugaku harus menanggalkjan sebentar harga dirinya sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan ternama.

"Sasuke. Aku sudah dengar rencana kalian dari Itachi. Bisakah kalian pertimbangkan lagi rencana ini?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan nada yang mantab.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan orang-orang yang akan kau tinggalkan? Kaa-sanmu misalnya…"

"Apa benar yang Tou-san pikirkan adalah perasaan Kaa-san? Bukan masa depan perusahaan?"

Entah kenapa Sasuke terkesan begitu kurang ajar kepada ayahnya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya? Apa yang harus Fugaku katakan?

"Tou-san…"

Fugaku seolah melihat onyx yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. benarkah… Mata itu milik bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke?

"Apa kau ingat, dulu kau menjanjikan sebuah hadiah untukku?" Sasuke tersenyum miris saat ia tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Tou-sannya.

"Kau bilang kita akan pergi berkemah kalau aku meraih peringkat pertama. Tou-san, aku selalu mendapat juara satu di kelas. Tapi sampai sekarang pun, kau tidak menepati janjimu."

"Tou-san, aku senang kau membelikanku bnayak mainan. Banyak sekali… Tapi, apa kau pernah memberikan barang-banrang itu kepadaku secara langsung?"

"Apa ayah pernah menanyakan padaku, bagaimana hariku, apa aku memiliki teman, apa saja yang kulakukan hari ini?"

Fugaku masih diam.. Dia tidak bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini. Apa yang coba Sasuke sampaikan? Kenapa kalimatnya rancu begini?

"Tou-san… Apa aku harus mendengarkan permintaan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah mengajakku berbicara?"

Lagi… Kalimat Sasuke membuat jantung Fugaku seolah berhenti berdetak. Tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara…? Kalau dipikir-pikir semua percakapannya dengan Sasuke adalah….

Apa yang selama ini dia bicarakan saat bersama Sasuke?

Sekolah? Tidak… Fugaku dan Mikoto memilihkan sekolah untuk Sasuke.

Nilai? Ahh… Sasuke selalu mendapat nilai sempurna.

Universitas? Sasuke keluar dari Jurusan Bisnis dan malah memilih Jurusan Seni? Mikoto yang mengurusnya. Kalau tidak salah, ia membayar seorang ahli bisnis untuk menjadi guru privat Sasuke di rumah.

Saat makan malam? Kapan terakhir kali mereka makan malam bersama-sama…

Apa selama ini Fugaku pernah 'benar-benar mengajak Sasuke bicara'? kelihatannya kata 'memerintah' lebih tepat.

"Aku tidak akan menguah pikiranku. Kaa-san… Aku sudah bicara padanya. Kuharap Tou-san tidak membuatnya bertambah bingung dengan mengatakan hal-hal aneh."

Onyx redup tu belum menghilang dari mata putranya. Setahunya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah berekspresi seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan…

'Aku yang tidak tahu kalau putraku memiliki ekspresi seperti itu?'

"Tou-san… Aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku." Ucap Uchiha bungsu. Kali ini dengan kalimat tegas dan sorot mata yang penuh keyakinan.

'Fugaku… Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah masih ada kesempatan bagimu untuk memainkan peran sebagai seorang ayah? Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Itachi… Sasuke… Apa kau menganggap mereka sebagai putramu?'

Fugaku berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Apakah putranya memilih pilihan yuang benar?

Ayah dua anak itu memutuskan untuk beranjak meninggalkan kamar puranya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, kemudian mengacak pelan rambut bungsunya.

"Kau adalah putraku." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar berukuran besar itu.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

Oaaaaa…. Setelah vakum cukup lama DX

I'd like to apologize to minna-sama. I promised to come back when August ends.

Tapi kenyataannya Kyuu baru balik sekarang. Jujur ada banyak banget tekanan batin. Selain Kyuu mulai disibukkan sama kegiatan kampus yang bejibun berurutan dan meminta jasa Kyuu buat ngebantuin, tekanan batin yang bikin Kyuu gak bisa nulis sama sekali.

Kemarin sempat pengen berhenti jadi fujo. Serius! Ini menyakitkan banget. Alasannya sangat sangat menyakitkan. Gak yangka ada pelaku yaoi yang nasibnya kaya gitu : '(

.

Well… Saatnya bales review aja :3

.

**KiraHotaru**: Arigato nee :3

.

**Kitsune no Sasunaru:** Gomen nee.. telat lama banget : (

.

**Kaito Mine**: Gomen for making Naruto sick :p  
>dan pastinya minta maaf karena telat banget : (<br>Pengetik maunya juga mereka berhasil…  
>Ini semua udah siap tinggal eksekusiny aja… mari kita berdoa (-|\-)  
>btw, arigatooo<p>

**.**

**Misyel****:** makasih banget misyel-san  
>maaf telat banget yahh… Kyuu ada maslaah pribadi soalnya<br>semoga chap ini nambah bingung *ehh  
>soshite, terima kasih banyak<p>

.

**Namikaze Naru-chan:** iya bener banget itu artinya  
>trims for review.. maaf banget ini ngaretnya kebangetan :3<p>

.

**Yashina Uzumaki**: "Aku ingin kau mati"  
>ahh tenang aja. Chapter depan Sasuke bakal berpanik-panik ria kok :3<br>maaf karena telat ngaret kebangetan dan terima kasih :*

.

**Queen The Reaper****:** "Aku ingin kau mati"  
>maaf karena telat :"3<br>ini lagi dalam proses pengumpulan nyawa setelah patah hati :3  
>terima kasih dukungannya<p>

.

**netter-in gabisa log-in**: chapter depan Naru bakal bikin sasuke panic :*  
>terima kasih banyak dan maaf karena telat gilak :D<p>

.

**Vii no Kitsune**: itu bahasa prancis :3  
>eksekusinya chap depan.. ditunggu ya :D<br>maaf udah telat banget and arigatoo

.

**Rosanaru****:** udah kebaca dong yaa rencananya  
>tinggal kita eksekusi aja chap depan<br>semoga tar suka sama endingnya :D  
>arigato and sumimasen karena telat banget<p>

.

**Kyumimi**: kita lihat eksekusinya chapter depan yaaa :D  
>terima kasih dan maaf karena telat gilak<p>

.

**nanao yumi:** makasih yumi-san : )  
>maaf banget ini telat..<br>semoga chap ini member sedikit penceraha,,, atau malah keburaman :o  
>btw terima kasih bnyak :D<p>

.

**Naru Freak:** Yupp :3  
>iya.. disini naru emang dibikin ooc :D gatau kesambet setan apa, pengetik pengen liat naru ngenes :D<br>maaf buat keterlambatan  
>and arigatoo (-|\-)

.

**Ciel-Kky30****:** salam kenal :3  
>semoga dapet pencerahan dari chap ini ya :D<br>maaf karena telat banget

.

**BlackMagician12****:** makasih :*  
>kita liat aja eksekusinya chap depan yaaaa<br>maaf banget karena telat apdet

.

**ChaaChulie247**: terima kasih :3  
>semoga chap ini ngasih pencerahan yaaa :D<br>maaf banget karena telat apdet : (

.

**widi orihara****:** Tuhh kurama meminang Naru :D  
>tar kita liat lanjutannya aja ya :3<br>maaf banget karena telat apdet

/

**HaikuReSanovA****:** kita liat di chap depanb ya :3  
>maaf banget telat (-|\-)  
>terima kasihh<p>

.

**mayyurie zala:** mis-typo : (  
>terima kasih banyak untuk koreksinya :*<br>btw, maaf banget telat… arigatoo

.

**Miharu Aina:** Yoroshiku : )  
>sorry for being too late<br>hope you like this chap :*  
>once more time.. arigatoo<p>

.

**Satsuki Naruhi**: maaf banget telat : (  
>semoga gak mengecewakan yaaaa<br>terima kasih : )

.

.

Finally it's done : )

Sebenarnya alasan Kyuu stress ampe tekanan batin gak jelas gini adalah  
>The guy that I like was a ***<p>

Well, that's really hurt but I do not want to forget the pain. 'Cause it makes me stronger :D  
>anyway… Kyuu seneng banget bisa balik ke sini :*<p>

Hope I'll get some new energy

.

.

**Akhir kata  
>review please :3<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku. Kaa-san… Aku sudah bicara padanya. Kuharap Tou-san tidak membuatnya bertambah bingung dengan mengatakan hal-hal aneh."

Onyx redup itu belum menghilang dari mata putranya. Setahunya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah berekspresi seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan…

'Aku yang tidak tahu kalau putraku memiliki ekspresi seperti itu?'

"Tou-san… Aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku." Ucap Uchiha bungsu. Kali ini dengan kalimat tegas dan sorot mata yang penuh keyakinan.

'Fugaku… Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah masih ada kesempatan bagimu untuk memainkan peran sebagai seorang ayah? Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Itachi… Sasuke… Apa kau menganggap mereka sebagai putramu?'

Fugaku berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Apakah putranya memilih pilihan yung benar?

Ayah dua anak itu memutuskan untuk beranjak meninggalkan kamar puranya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, kemudian mengacak pelan rambut bungsunya.

"Kau adalah putraku." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar berukuran besar itu.

**.**

**.**

**There's No Regret in My LIfe – **

**Sequel of "There's No Next Time"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**Pair: SasuNaru (main)**

**,**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort - Romance**

**Warning: geje, abal, typo, mis-typo, jelek, bahasa amburadul, pokoknya gak banget, perjuangan panjang setelah lama terabaikan**

**.**

**.**

**Part 9: Bitter Sweet Realm **

**.**

**.**

**Kyuubi's PoV**

Pagi yang mendung di musim gugur. Angin bertiup cukup kencang membawa dedaunan kering dan hawa dingin… Ramalan cuaca bilang, sepanjang hari ini akan mendung dan hujan akan mulai turun pada malam hari. Hari ini akan sangat sempurna untuk menjalankan rencana terakhirku.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah kami tunggu-tunggu. Suhu yang pas.. kelembaban udara yang pas…

Hari ini akan menjadi sangat sempurna.

Kupandangi adikku yang masih terlelap. Kubelai wajah tan-nya yang terlihat sangat tenang. Mata terpejam dengan bulu mata yang lentik itu… mungkin ini akan menjadi saat-saat terakhirku melihatnya.

Aku ingin memeluknya…

Benar apa yang dikatakan Itachi waktu itu, membayangkan rencanaku sendiri saja, aku sudah merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dada. Tapi… aku juga tidak bisa berhenti. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak mau berhenti.

Mungkin, harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk menjilat ludahku sendiri,

Aku bukannya menyerah, aku hanya benar-benar ingin Naruto bahagia di kehidupan selanjutnya. Sebagai seorang kakak bodoh yang selalu melarikan diri saat penyakit Naruto kambuh, hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Mungkin…

Kubelai lembut pipinya, aku bisa merasakan tanganku sendiri gemetar. Dadaku bergemuruh seolah ingin menentang apa yang selama ini kuinginkan..

Tidak! Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi…

Sentuhan lembut di atas telapak tanganku membuatku terlonjak. Entah sejak kapan kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, menunjukkan langit terang yang seolah menusuk jantungku, membuatku sesak.

Orang bialng, berlian yang diasah bisa lebih tajam dari pedang. Dan saat ini, mata , biru seindah berlian itu seolah sedang menghujam jantungku berkali-kali.

Benarkah ini yang terbaik?

Apa ini bukan keegoisanku saja?

"Kyuu-nii menangis?" gumamnya tersenyum. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. masih dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang tangan kiriku, telunjuk kirinya menelusur jejak hangat di pipiku.

Tidak menyangkal, aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Kami pun tersenyum dalam diam… aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang juga gemetar.

Perlahan, kubuka bibirku ragu, "Kau takut? Masih belum terlambat untuk membatalkannya."

Bohong.. aku yang takut.

Pemuda yang sejak lahir selalu ceria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat butiran hangat mengalir deras dari mataku.

"Aku sayang Kyuu-nii, Kaa-san, Tou-san, juga Sasuke…"

Sebuah kalimat ambigu yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menyakitkan. Naruto… Dia melakukan semua ini bukan hanya demi kebahagiaannya sendiri…

Kutarik tubuhnya, lalu kupeluk erat. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Otakku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Si pirang cengeng ini sama sekali tidak menangis, terisak pun tidak, bahkan tangannya mengelus puncak kepalaku, mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku percaya padamu.. juga Sasuke." Ucapku pada akhirnya. Kuacak rambut pirang jabrik Naruto, lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Bersiap-siaplah… semua sudah menunggumu untuk sarapan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku berjalan menjauhi kamar bernuansa cerah itu. Jujur, kakiku rasanya berat sekali. walau begitu, aku tetap mencoba melangkah maju.

Ini demi Naruto.. demi kebahagiaannya.

Atau… mungkin ini hanya demi diriku sendiri dan keegoisanku yang meluap.

**End of Kyuubi's PoV**

.

.

**Naruto's PoV**

"Naruto… Naruto… kau lama sekali!" pekik Kurama, bocah dengan rambut orange berantakan yang duduk berhadapan dengan Shion. Tangan kanannya memegang garpu, sedang tangan kirinya memegang sendok. Walau begitu, piring di hadapannya masih kosong.

"Maaf.. Maaf… habisnya aku mengantuk sekali." ucapku menunjukkan cengiran khasku. Perlahan aku duduk di samping Kurama, lalu mengacak rambutnya asal. Kucubit pipinya cukup keras, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dan jeritan yang dilanjutkan dengan tangisan keponakan manisku itu.

Tentu saja, Kyuu-nii mengamuk gara-gara aku menyakiti putra kesayangannya, sementara Shion hanya terkikik sambil mengelus pipi Kurama.

Kaa-san dan Tou-san melerai kami dengan ucapan tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari kursinya, seolah pertengkaran kami adalah sebuah tayangan yang sangat 'menghibur'. Dan aku serta Kyuu-nii masih terus berdebat, bahkan sekarang, makhluk menyebalkan berambut orange itu menarik kedua pipiku kuat-kuat.

"Rasakan pembalasan dendamku!"

"Gaaahhh~~ Kuuww-nww… heefaahhhkaaannn~~ (Kyuu-nii, lepaskan!)"

"Tidak sebelum kedua pipimu copot!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Jangan ribut di meja makan!"

"Huwee~~ Papaaaa~ "

"Naruto… Kyuu.. kalian membuat tangisan Kurama makin keras.."

"…"

...

Sarapan kami pun dimulai dengan Kurama yang masih sesenggukan, Tou-san yang memindahkan kursinya diantara aku dan Kyuu-nii, dan Shion serta Kaa-san yang masih sibuk menghibur Kurama.

Sebuah potret keluarga yang bahagia…

Ahh. Andai saja begini sudah cukup bagiku…

Andai saja…

Sayangnya aku terlanjur menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa kudapatkan jika aku bersamanya, Sasuke…

Bukan! Ini bukan 'sayangnya'.. aku beruntung memiliki perasaan ini. Tidak ada yang perlu disayangkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja..

"Naruto, hari ini ada kuliah jam berapa?" gumam Tou-san menghentikan ocehanku dan Kyuu-nii yang sejak tadi belum berhenti.

"Mulai kuliah jam 9.. aku akan berangkat bersama Sasuke lagi." Jawabku sebelum menyuapkan sesendok besar sup ke dalam mulutku.

"Ja –jangan lupa membawa bento yang sudah Kaa-san buatkan…" sambung Kaa-san.

Beberapa hari ini Kaa-san terlihat gelisah saat sarapan. Kurasa Kyuu-nii sudah memeberi tahu rencana 'gila'-nya. Walau begitu, aku berani bertaruh kalau Kaa-san tidak tahu bahwa rencana itu akan dilaksanakan hari ini. Kalau wanita berambut merah itu tahu, dia pasti sudah menangis sekarang.

Aku hanya meng-iya kan sebelum melanjutkan sarapan pagi paling tidak enak selama hidupku ini.

Benar-benar tidak enak… Semua yang masuk ke perutku pagi ini terasa seperti makanan basi, membuatku ingin memuntahkannya. Walau bagaimanapun, aku tetap menghabiskannya.

Ahh.. mungkin hanya Kurama yang beranggapan bahwa sarapan kami terasa enak. Hanya dia yang tidak mengetahui semuanya.

Selesai makan, aku kembali naik ke kamarku untuk mengambil tas. Untuk terakhir kalinya, kupandangi seisi kamarku dengan teliti.

Warna cerah favoritku…

Meja belajar berukuran sedang di dekat jendela…

Ranjang empuk yang hangat..

Almari super besar berisi kostum-kostum untuk cosplay milikku dan Sasuke..

Aroma citrus pengharum ruangan..

Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kamarku.

Entah kenapa bibirku tersenyum, tanpa beban sedikitpun aku melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"Aku harus segera turun untuk 'berpamitan' dengan semuanya." Gumamku sambil menutup pintu.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat. Aku ingin segera keluar dari rumah ini dan 'hidup bahagia' dengan Sasuke.

"Kurama!" pekikku saat melihat putra tunggal Kyuu-nii menginjak anak tangga pertama dan hampir bertabrakan denganku.

Kugendong tubuh mungil itu, lalu kucium pipinya dalam. Sebuah ciuman kasih sayang dari seorang paman untuk keponakannya.

Dia tertawa terbahak kegelian. Tangan mungilnya mendorong-dorong wajahku, meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Gyaahaa~ Naru lepaskan akuuu! Papaaa~~"

"Ssstt… jangan panggil papamu.." bisikku menghentikan dorongan bibir dan hidungku ke pipi tembemnya.

Tangan kiriku menyangga tubuhnya sementara tangan kananku merogoh kantong celanaku sendiri.

"Dengar.. ini rahasia di antara kita. Jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa, OK?"

Bocah polos itu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengangguk cepat. Lucu sekali, tapi entah kenapa dadaku rasanya sangat nyeri.

"Ulurkan tanganmu…"

'clankk'

Kuletakkan sebuah gantungan tas berbahan stainless steel di telapak tangan mungil yang terulur itu, "Ini apa Naruto?"

"Hmm.. Ini jimat rubah dariku. Kalau kau menjaganya baik-baik, suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan putri yang sangat cantik." Bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o', mata bulatnya tampak serius menatapku dan gantungan berbandul rubah berwarna orange tua di tangannya. Tali berwarna hitam yang menjuntai diantara gantungan rubah dan pengait membuat benda itu terlihat besar.

"Berikan ini padanya saat kau mengutarakan perasaanmu, OK?"

Kurama mengangguk mantab. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia lalu menyimpan 'jimat' pemberianku di kantong celananya.

"Yosh! Sekarang, temani aku menunggu Sasuke." Teriakku menggendongnya sambil berjalan cepat.

Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk, kali ini sambil memelukku, "Terima kasih Naru.. akan kujaga baik-baik."

Maaf, Kurama…

Aku bohong.

Itu bukan jimat…

Itu gantungan biasa yang seharusnya kuberikan kepada –

"Naruto, kau kelihatan senang sekali.." sapa Iruka-san saat aku mengambil bento buatan Kaa-san di dapur. Disana juga kulihat Kakashi-san sedang berkutat dengan kran di tempat cuci piring yang macet.

Aku hanya tertawa terbahak sebelum kuberikan isyarat mata kepada keponakanku. Aku memulai aksiku setelah mendapat anggukan darinya.

Kutarik-tarik kuncir rambut Iruka-san, lalu berlari ke arah Kakashi-san untuk melepas maskernya dan membuang keduanya keluar jendela. Setelahnya aku kabur bersama Kurama yang ikutan tertawa bersamaku.

Menjahili Kakashi-san dan Iruka-san… entah kapan terakhir kali aku melakukan kenakalan seperti ini, yang jelas, barusan aku melakukannya lagi. Bersama Kurama… rasanya sepuluh kali lebih menyenangkan dari biasanya.

"Gyaahahah… Naruto jali.. haha nakal.. ahahah~"

Teriaknya memukuli pundakku pelan saat kami berlari. Ia tertawa begitu keras hingga air mata menetes di pipinya. Mengingat aku yang dulu pernah sangat membencinya… aku ingin memeluknya lebih lama!

"Hosh.. haa~hh.. capeknya.." keluhku saat kami tiba di ruang tengah dan berhenti berlari.

"Dasar anak jali…" ucapnya mencubit pipiku keras.

"Aww.. lepaskan… tuyul –aduh!"

OK, yang barusan benar-benar sakit. Seseorang memukul kepalaku dengan Koran.

"Jangan ajari cucuku yang aneh-aneh."

Tch. Tou-san menyebalkan!

"Ahahaha… Jii-chan juga jali.. mukul Naruto. Itu tidak boleh.. namanya nakal."

Pria yang sudah berpakaian kantoran rapi itu mengeryitkan keningnya, "Jali..?"

"Mungkin maksudnya 'jahil'.. ya kan, Kurama?"

Bocah di gendonganku mengangguk senang melihat Obaa-chan kesayangannya datang. Ia lalu bercerita riang tentang aku yang menjahili Kakashi-san dan Iruka-san. Otomatis, aku mendapat ceramah singkat dari mereka berdua.

"Kau ini.. bagaimana kalau Iruka berhenti bekerja disini gara-gara kau nakal begitu?" Kaa-san memarahiku dengan kalimat yang sama seperti dulu.

Sama seperti waktu dulu.

Aku yang menjahili mereka berdua..

Aku yang terbahak sambil berlari menjauh…

Aku yang dimarahi Kaa-san dan Tou-san..

Bedanya saat ini ada Kurama dan rasa nyeri di hatiku saat melihat wajah marah kedua orangtuaku.

Aku akan merindukannya…

"Wahh, sepertinya di sini ramai sekali ya.." suara lembut seorang wanita memaksaku menolehkan wajah. Kudapati Shion yang tersenyum manis, Kyuu-nii berjalan di belakangnya.

"Haa~ Papa to Mama!" seru Kurama mengulurkan tangan ke arah mereka, walau begitu aku sama sekali tidak merasakan tanda-tanda ingin turun dari bocah yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku ini.

"Hmm.. sepertinya kau habis bersenang-senang dengan Naruto ya?" gumam Kyuu-nii menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya. Tangan besarnya bengacak rambut Kurama.

Cengiran khas yang selalu kuanggap tampan dan keren..

Tangan besar yang selalu menggandengku, tangan yang selalu terasa hangat…

"Benar sekali.. Tuyul!"

Aku terdiam mendengar kata terakhir Kurama. Mataku takut-takut melirik ke arah pak detektif yang hanya memakai celana selutut dan kaos oblong.

"Nee.. Kurama, siapa yang mengajarimu bicara begitu?"

Perasaanku tidak enak saat Kyuu-nii menyentuh pundak kiriku. Bibirnya tersenyum ke arah Kurama, namun ruby penuh dendamnya mengarah ke mataku.

"Naruto bilang tuyul saat aku mencubitnya." Jawab bocah berwajah polos itu dengan tatapan dan nada yang kekanakan.

Masih tersenyum, Kyuu-nii mengambil Kurama dari gendonganku, lalu menyerahkannya ke Shion yang lagi-lagi terkikik geli.

"Narutoo~~" rengek Kurama mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Kurama sama Mama sebentar, Papa ada perlu sama Naruto…" gumam Kyuu-nii dengan nada yang sangat ramah. Namun demikian, tangannya menyeret krah bajuku, membuatku terpaksa mengikutinya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Bibirku terkunci rapat. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirku. Kyuu-nii memang menyeretku, namun entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakan helaan nafas berat dan aura yang mencair saat aku mulai berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kau ini…" gumamnya dengan nada sebal sesampainya kami di kamar mandi. Aku hanya tertawa. Sudah kuduga, kakakku yang sangat keren ini tidak punya waktu untuk memarahiku, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Bawa ini bersamamu…" gumamnya saat mengambilkan satu tas berukuran sedang yang dia simpan di kotak obat di belakang cermin wastafel.

"Ini…"

"Jangan diminum sekarang." Ucapnya memotongku. Tangannya cekatan memasukkan tas berukuran sedang itu ke dalam tas punggungku, "Yang putih untukmu, yang biru untuk Sasuke."

"Kyuu-nii terima kasih…" gumamku memeluknya.

Tangan besarnya mengelus punggungku. Mengatakan sekali lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan aku berulang kali mengangguk, mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mengerti dan dia tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku lagi.

Setelahnya, kami berjalan keluar menuju ruang keluarga. Semua orang berkumpul disana. Shion menemani Kurama yang entah sejak kapan suka sekali nonton anime, sedangkan Kaa-san seolah membetulkan dasi Tou-san. Aku tahu… Kaa-san hanya mengulur waktu agar Tou-san berpamitan denganku sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Akhir-akhir ini memang Tou-san selalu berpamitan padaku saat mau berangkat. Kaa-san juga selalu mengantarkanku sampai ke depan pintu setiap kali aku akan pergi kuliah.

Tou-san mendekati Kurama, lalu mengacak rambutnya, "Jii-chan berangkat kerja dulu ya. Jangan nakal-nakal.."

Kurama tersenyum menatap Jii-channya. Ia menyatukan ujung ibu jari dan ujung jari telunjuknya, membiarkan ketiga jari lainnya terbuka.

"OK, tuyul." Pekiknya riang.

Tou-san terkikik geli, sementara Shion meminta maaf kepada Tou-san. Wanita cantik itu lalu menceramahi si bocah berkaos gambar beruang sambil sesekali mengangkat jarinya.

Menahan tawa, aku melihat Tou-san berjalan ke arahku dan Kyuu-nii. sorot matanya berubah drastis. Tangannya langsung meraih puncak kepalaku begitu jarak kami cukup dekat.

"Berbahagialah dengan pilihanmu." Gumamnya menarikku dalam pelukan singkat. Tangannya mengacak rambutku, bibirnya tersenyum kecut. Apa Tou-san tahu kalau hari ini aku akan…

Aku hanya bisa berterima kasih sambil membalas senyumannya. Sementara Kyuu-nii membuang muka.

Setelahnya, Tou-san berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya. Hari ini dia diantar Kakashi-san. Kalau saja benar dia tahu bahwa rencana Kyuu-nii akan dilaksanakan hari ini… pria yang menurunkan mata birunya padaku itu tidak akan sanggup menyetir mobil sendiri.

Ya.. pasti dia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apapun.

Ponselku berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Kubuka pesan itu… Sasuke sudah hampir sampai rupanya..

Aku pun mendekati Kaa-san dan memeluknya.

Wanita berambut indah berwarna merah yang sangat kusayangi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Namun aku bisa merasakan hangat tangannya mengelus punggungku.

Kyuu-nii tidak bilang padaku apakah mereka sudah tahu aku akan pergi hari ini. Tidak ada perubahan sikap dari Kaa-san, tapi ucapan Tou-san barusan itu…

"Aku juga mau dipeluuuukkk~" rengek sebuah suara dibarengi dengan tarikan kuat di ujung bajuku. Otomatis aku melepas pelukan Kaa-san.

Aku tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Kurama. Pipinya yang menggembung serta bibirnya yang manyun mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Diriku sendiri.

Ya.. Sasuke bilang, wajah ngambekku terlihat begini.

Aku mencium pipinya, lalu kuangkat tubuh mungil itu tinggi-tinggi. Bocah bermatbiru pucat itu merengek minta diturunkan. Walau begitu, ia terbahak keras sekali.

"Aku mau berangkat..." Gumamku sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu, lalu keluar lewat pintu utama. Berkali-kali Kurama merengek memintaku untuk tidak berangkat kuliah. Dia bilang, dia ingin main game denganku.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa getir. Tidak menolak ataupun meng-iya-kan permintaannya.

Kaa-san dan Kyuu-nii berjalan mengikutiku, begitu juga dengan Shion yang membawa segelas susu untuk putranya.

"Kau mainnya sama Papa saja.." ucapku sambil menurunkan Kurama dari gendonganku. Aku berjongkok, lalu mengacak rambutnya, "Aku berangkat dulu.. Sasuke sudah menunggu."

Kurama menggembungkan pipinya sambil membuang muka. Aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Aku berangkat …" ucapku cukup keras seraya berbalik. Sekuat tenaga aku coba berjalan santai walau sejujurnya aku ingin berlari kencang dan segera masuk ke mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke.

Mobil milik Deidara?

Entah kenapa Sasuke memakai mobil milik kakak iparnya itu, padahal setahuku… sejak Dei-nee dinyatakan hamil, dia tidak pernah mengendarai mobil ini.

"Narutoooo!" teriak suara cempreng saat aku akan masuk mobil.

"Janji ya.. Nanti kalau pulang, main game dengankuuuuuu!"

Jantungku seolah tertohok. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apakah Kurama masih bisa tersenyum lebar seperti itu jika dia tahu pamannya akan pergi.. tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Naruto.." gumam Sasuke menyadarkan lamunanku.

Aku mengangkat jempol kiriku tinggi-tinggi ke arah keponakanku, mendapatkan 'yayy' riang sebagai balasannya, lalu masuk ke mobil.

Aku… tidak berbohong kok. Yang barusan itu, bukannya aku meng-iya-kan ajakan Kurama. Aku hanya memberikan tanda bahwa itu adalah ide yang bagus.

Andai saja aku masih bisa bertemu dia esok hari…

"Hei.." gumam Sasuke. Ia menarik tubuhku, lalu memberi kecupan singkat di bibir. Setelahnya, ia mengacak rambutku.

"Kau menyebalkan." Gumamku merapikan helaian pirang kebanggaanku. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu sneakers biru tua mengunjak pedal gas. Kami mulai berjalan menuju takdir hari ini…

Takdir yang menentukan kebahagiaan kami.

Jika berhasil, aku dan Uchiha termuda di sampingku akan 'hidup bahagia'…

Kalau gagal… semua akan tahu kalau yang akan terjadi nanti sudah direncanakan… Nama baik perusahaan dan keluargaku akan kembali diperbincangkan, hal yang sama akan berlaku pada Sasuke.

**End of Naruto's PoV**

.

.

**5 pm, Bukit Hokage, Konoha**

"Apa Kyuubi memberimu sesuatu" gumam seseorang yang sedang menyetir. Mata kelamnya menatap lurus ke depan, menatap jalanan menurun yang licin dan lembab akibat cuaca mendung sejak pagi.

"Kyuu-nii memberiku ini." gumam pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Tangan karamelnya mengeluarkan tas berukuran sedang dari dalam tas kuliahnya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berisi dua buah tablet berwarna biru dan putih.

Sasuke mengulurkan sebotol air mineral pada Naruto, "Minum bagianmu.."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Diambilnya botol itu dari tangan Sasuke, lalu melakukan apa yang barusan dikatakan kekasihnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, barusan Naruto merasakan sesuatu…

Gemetar…

Ia bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang gemetar melalui sentuhan pada botol. Walau begitu, Naruto memilih untuk diam. Dia sangat memahami fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama takut.

Mati dan menghilang dari kehidupan orang-orang yang disayangi bukanlah pilihan yang mudah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini yang bisa mereka lakukan agar bahagia.

"Bagianmu.." gumam Naruto menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan tablet berwarna biru pemberian Kyuubi.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, membiarkan sang kekasih menyuapinya obat. Setelahnya, Sasuke menggelontor obat yang barusan diminum dengan air.

Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun dari keduanya. Mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Apakah ini akan berhasil?

Apakah mereka akan bahagia di kehidupan yang akan datang?

Benarkah ini yang terbaik?

'Lama sekali…' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Onyx tajamnya melirik Naruto yang masih asyik mengamati lukisan setengah jadi yang tadi dibuatnya di kelas.

Tanpa sadar jemari pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengetuk-ngetuk stir yang dikemudikannya. Bibirnya berdecak beberapa kali. Jantungnya berdetak makin cepat karena tempat eksekusi untuk rencananya semakin dekat, ditambah obat yang barusan diminum Naruto belum juga bereaksi.

"Ngghh.." lenguh Naruto tanpa sadar. Tangan kanannya reflek memegang dada kirinya sendiri.

Terasa ada yang aneh, dan kepalanya juga mendadak pusing.

"Naruto.." gumam Sasuke. Tangan kirinya menyentuh lembut dada Naruto. Detak jantung teratur.. namun lemah.

"Sa –suke…" gumam Naruto lirih. Susah payah ia menyebut nama sang kekasih. Pemuda berambut keemasan itu mencoba meraih lengan Sasuke, namun tenaganya seolah hilang.

Si pemuda berkulit tan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya. dadanya sama sekali tidak terasa nyeri, nafasnya tidak sesak.. tapi kenapa?

"Sa –"

Sakit..

Hati Naruto terasa sakit…

Bukan karena tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, bukan karena ia tidak mampu memanggil nama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi karena..

"Baguslah…" Sasuke tersenyum meliriknya. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, dia terlihat senang.

Naruto bisa merasakan mobilnya berhenti. Matanya mulai nanar menatap Sasuke yang kini sibuk mengambil sesuatu di kursi belakang. Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak meminta penjelasan atas apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kenapa tubuhnya lemas?

Kenapa Sasuke malah terlihat senang?

Kenapa Sasuke tidak berusaha menolongnya?

Nihil!

Bibir Naruto bahkan Sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Kelima inderanya seakan lumpuh..

"Ingatlah satu hal.." gumam Sasuke mendekatkan sesuatu berwarna putih ke wajah Naruto.

Mati-matian Naruto berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia tidak boleh tidur! Hari ini.. bersama Sasuke, Naruto akan menjalankan rencana yang telah disusun kakaknya.

Dia akan mati bersama Sasuke…

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke malah… Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya? ? Apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Apa ini bagian dari rencana?

Kenapa? ?

'Kenapa semuanya mulai gelap? Kenapa Sasuke..'

" –Aku mencintaimu, Naruto.. Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku mati…"

Gumam sebuah suara bernada rendah yang ditangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto sebelum semuanya menjadi benar-benar gelap…

.

.

**5 pm, Kediaman Uzumaki, Konoha**

'Apa mereka bisa melakukannya?' tanya Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri. Dari tadi ia berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tangannya memegang control game, namun pikirannya seolah tidak menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

"Aaa~ Papa kalah lagi! Papa tidak bisa main!" gerutu seorang anak kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya, Kurama.

"Aku maunya main sama Naruto~~ Kenapa dia belum pulang? Lama.. lamaa~~" rengeknya merajuk. Dari tadi putra dari Kyuubi dan Shion it terus mengeluh karena Papanya sangat payah dalam game balapan yang mereka mainkan. Namun sang ayah sama sekali tidak menggubris.

"Kurama, main sama Mama ya.." gumam Shion yang dari tadi duduk di belakang mereka. Matanya menatap Kyuu dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan.

"Kurama, maaf ya. Papa harus menelfon seseorang." Gumam Kyuu pada akhirnya. Ia megecup puncak kepala Kurama, lalu menyerahkan control game kepada Shion. Wanita yang memakai terusan jingga itu hanya bisa menglena nafas.

"Papa menyebalkan! Tidak mau main sama Kurama!" bocah berusia dua setengah tahun itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf ya.. Papa sedang ada urusan. Boleh pergi sebentar ya? Nanti Papa temani main yang lain.."

"Papa tidak bisa main balapan.. Biar sekarang Papa cari permainan lain dulu ya?" bisik Shion mengusap lembut pipi putranya. Ia tahu betul apa yang dipikirkan Kyuubi. Dalam keadaan begini, suaminya itu tidak akan bisa konsentrasi.

"Benar, Papa?" tanya Kyuu dengan mata berbinar. Ia berteriak riang saat mendapati anggukan dari Papanya.

"Ayo Mama main sama aku.." pekik kurama riang menarik baju sang mama, memintanya untuk duduk, lalu tanding balap dengan Kurama.

"Kyuu.."

"Hmm." Balas Kyuubi yang baru saja akan beranjak.

"Kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ceritakanlah padaku… jangan pada orang lain." Ucap Shion tersenyum manis, walau begitu.. Kyuu bisa melihat kesedihan yang tersirat.

"Aku tidak mau cerita, soalnya kau sudah tahu semuanya…" ucap Kyuu tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shion, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya, "Aku lupa memberi tahu Keriput kalau rencananya berjalan hari ini. dia pasti mengamuk.."

Dan Shion hanya bisa menahan tawa. Ia menertawakan dirinya yang barusan mencurigai sang suami. Ternyata.. Kyuu lupa memberitahu Itachi soal rencananya. Kalau urusan begini sih.. memang harus jadi pikiran.

"Deidara?"

"Dia orang pertama yang tahu segalanya setelah kau dan Sasuke.."

"Ya sudah.. beritahu Itachi sa –"

"Mama jangan pacaran sama Papa! Katanya mau main? Bohong.. bohong~ bohoooongg~~"

"Ahaha… iyaa.. iyaaa…" Shion tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Putranya ini memang gampang sekali cemburu. Ingin selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.. ingin selalu diperhatikan. Sifat khas anak-anak yang lucu.

.

"Haa~aahh… bisa-bisanya aku lupa memberi tahunya." Gumam Kyuu. Ia memandang sebuah kontak layar di gadget-nya. Jarinya ragu menyentuh tombol hijau, lalu merah berkali-kali sebelum panggilannya sempat tersambung.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja… Kyuubi sedang malas berurusan dengan Itachi yang sedang mengamuk. Dan kali ini, bisa dipastikan Itachi akan mengamuk.

Walau begitu, Kyuu tetap harus bilang padanya…

'ddrrtt~~ drrrrrr~~'

Ponsel Kyuu bergetar sebelum sempat ia melakukan panggilan. Sebuah nama yang tak asing muncul.

"Deidara?" gumam Kyuu membaca tulisan di layar gadget berwarna hitamnya.

"Moshi-mo –"

"**Kyuu. Aku ingin bicara."** Ucap suara yang sangat Kyuu kenali. Jantung pemuda bermata crimson itu berdegup kencang.

Bukan!

Kyuu bukannya berdebar karena perasaan yang sama seperti saat dia masih kuliah dulu. Hanya saja… Itachi yang menelfonnya dengan ponsel Deidara, ditambah nada bicaranya yang terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya…

'Dia sudah tahu?' tanya Kyuu dalam hati.

Keduanya diam beberapa saat. Kyuubi sibuk dengan pertanyaan kepada dirinya sendiri, sementara Itachi sibuk menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang dulu sangat dicintainya itu.

"**Kyuu?"**

"Kau.. tahu sesuatu ya?" gumam Kyuubu pada akhirnya. Ia mendengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang.

"**Begitulah.. Hari ini ya**?**"**

"Apa Dei memberitahumu?" Kyuubi balik bertanya. tangan kirinya memainkan ujung rambut yang mulai memanjang. Ahh.. mungkin dia harus memotongnya sedikit.

"**Tidak juga. Tapi tingkahnya sejak pagi membuatku curiga."**

Kyuubi terdiam. Tadi dia gelisah karena lupa memberi tahu Itachi. Ia bahkan sempat ragu apa yang harus dikatakan kepada sulung Uchiha kalau panggilannya diangkat. Dan sekarang.. Itachi malah menelfonnya. Pria berambut panjang itu juga mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menyadari kalau rencana Kyuubi akan dilaksanakan hari ini. tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan kalau Itachi marah.

Lalu… sekarang apa?

"**Boleh kutanya sesuatu**?**"**

Kyuubi mengangguk singkat. Ia sadar betul kalau Itachi tidak bisa melihatnya. Walau begitu, ia tetap saja enggan untuk menjawab Itachi. Bukankan 'boleh kutanya sesuatu' juga merupakan sebuah pertanyaan?

"**Kenapa kau malah memberi tahu Dei**? **Kenapa bukan memberi tahuku saja**?** Kau tahu sendiri kan Kyuu.. "**

Kyuubi menghela nafas. Selalu saja berakhir begini kalau dia ngobrol dengan Itachi, "Aku tahu. Makanya aku menceritakan semuanya pada Deidara. Kurasa wajar kalau ia jadi kepikiran, tapi… bayangkan saja! Semisal aku tidak bercerita padanya, dan dia tiba-tiba mendengar kabar 'mengejutkan'.. pasti dia akan lebih shock. Akibat yang ditimbulkan akan lebih parah."

Itachi diam. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Kyuubi atas apa yang sudah terlanjur terjadi. Tohh lawan bicaranya adalah seorang detektif terkenal yang sangat pandai menganalisis. Salah bicara sedikit saja, Kyuu pasti akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membalikkan ucapan Itachi. Kadang sulung Uchiha berpikir, bagaimana jadinya jika Kyuu dan Istrinya berdebat. Mana yang akan menang?

Itachi tidak bisa membayangkannya. Untungnya, mereka berdua berada di kubu yang sama…

"Kau masih belum percaya pada keteguhan hati istrimu ya?" ucap Kyuu. Nada bicaranya berubah. Ia tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan hal sepele begini. Masih banyak yang harus dia urus.

"**Aku percaya padanya.. sangat."**

"Baguslah.." gumam Kyuu terkekeh.

Kalau Itachi yang dulu, pasti lebih memilih untuk memborbardir Kyuu dengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan nonsense ketimbang melihat semuanya dari sisi positif.

Ya.. Itachi berubah. Mereka berdua berubah.. dan sebentar lagi, dunia di sekitar mereka yang akan berubah.

"Kenapa kau pakai ponsel Deidara?"

"**Punyaku mati…"**

Dan kali ini pria berambut orange yang tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya di lantai dua itu tertawa, "Kau masih saja sering lupa menge-charge ponselmu. Dasar keriput."

Suara di seberang berdecak sebal. Walau begitu, ia sama sekali tidak protes. Yaa.. begini lebih baik. Bagi Itachi, Kyuubi yang mengatai dan mengejeknya lebih baik ketimbang Kyuubi yang mengacuhkannya.

"**Setan kecil.."**

Tawa Kyuu terdengar makin keras. Walau –jujur- rasa nyeri itu masih ada saat Itachi memanggilnya 'Setan', setidaknya itu tidak sesakit saat pertama kali ia mendengar panggilan itu ketika baru kembali ke Konoha.

Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu kenapa Itachi masih memanggilnya begitu. Sudahlah.. itu sudah tidak penting lagi bagi Kyuu.

"**Kau.. tidak akan menyesal kan**?" kali ini Kyuubi menggeleng. Dan Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mengetahui lawan bicaranya tidak mau mengeluarkan suara.

Ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa hari ini Itachi banyak menghela nafas? Semoga saja… rencana Kyuu berjalan dengan lancar.

"**Ya sudah.. aku akan menyiapkan mentalku." **Ucap Itachi lagi-lagi menghela. Kyuubi menanggapinya dengan gumaman tidak jelas, dan Itachi tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan Kyuu.

"**Kau juga.. persiapkan dirimu.." **

Kyuubi terdiam. Sedikit banyak dia senang karena Itachi bisa mengerti perasaannya yang masih terombang-ambing. Ingin Naruto 'bahagia', tapi takut kehilangannya…

"Terima kasih, dan…" kyuubi mencoba tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum kepada Itachi, dia memberikan senyum getir itu kepada dirinya sendiri…

" –maaf." Gumamnya sebelum mengakhiri percakapan jarak jauh mereka.

Kyuu memandangi layar gadgetnya. Sebuah potret indah yang diambilnya tadi malam terpasang manis sebagai background. Foto Kurama yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Naruto, mereka berdua tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.

Mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak beraturan, Kyuu memejamkan mata, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat berat ke tembok. Wajah adiknya yang sedang tersenyum, menangis dan tertawa… mereka semua muncul di kepala Kyuubi dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Sakit.." gumam Kyuubi tersenyum getir. Mengalir setetes air sudut mata kirinya. Pria yang hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk adiknya itu akhirnya sadar, beberapa saat lagi.. akan ada banyak anak panah beracun yang menusuk jantungnya.

"Begini lebih baik. Iya kan, Shion?"

"_Oui_.. _bien sur. _(Yes.. of course)"

Kyuubi tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sang istri. Kepekaannya membuat Kyuu bisa merasakan kehadiran sang istri.

Shion sama sekali tidak coba mengusap setetes air mata suaminya, ia lebih memilih menyandarkan kepala di bahu sang suami. Rasanya hangat… Entah apa yang Shion pikirkan, tubuh wanita itu mulai bergetar.

"Kau tidak bersama Kurama?"

"Main sama Iruka-san. Dia bilang aku payah…" Shion menggeleng pelan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.. Ini sangat awkward. Mengetahui bahwa kau tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang kau sayangi…

'Begini ya rasanya…' gumam Kyuu dalam hati, lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Keheningan tercipta cukup lama sampai akhirnya mereka berdua mendengar teriakan tak teratur yang mendekat.

"Paapaaa~~ Papaaa~~ Mamaaa~~"

Kyuu membuka matanya, Shion bereaksi lebih cepat, ia berdiri lalu berlari ke arah suara itu berasal.

"PAPAAA! MAMAAA!" dan entah apa yang terjadi, teriakannya bertambah keras. Membuat Kyuubi melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shion.

"Papaa.. Mamaa…" teriaknya melemah menahan isakan begitu Kurama bertamu dengan kedua orang tuanya, "Narutoo… Narutooo!"

'degh'

"Kurama.. jangan.. berlari.." ucap Iruka-san tersengal. Ia kehabisan nafas mengejar bocah dua setengah tahun itu. Raut pucat tergambar jelas dari wajahnya.

"Iruka-san, ada apa?" tanya Shion. Ia lebih bisa mengendalikan diri daripada pria bermata ruby yang mematung di belakangnya.

"Barusan.. ada berita yang mengatakan terjadi kecelakaan di jalan Bukit Hokage." Iruka kembali mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Dari jenis mobil dan plat nomor, diduga itu adalah mobil yang dikendarai Tuan Muda dan Uchiha-kun."

Kyuubi reflek mengambil remote yang terletak di meja. Buru-buru dia menyalakan TV, mencari channel yang sedang memberitakan kejadian itu…

Ketemu!

Potret pembatas jalan yang jebol dan plat mobil yang tersangkut di atasnya, gambaran kobaran api yang berasal dari jurang di bawahnya… semua terpantul sempurna di mata merah Kyuu.

Tubuh Kyuu melemas hingga ia terduduk di ranjang.

Sebegitu parahkan?

Kenapa kobaran apinya sabesar itu?

Apa Naruto dan Sasuke sempat merasa sakit? Apa rasa sakitnya terlalu lama?

"Naruto.. Narutooo~~ Mamaaa.. Naruto disana! Papaaa tolong Narutoooo!"

Kurama merengek coba meraih lengan Papanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang bocah polos itu ketahui hanyalah, bahwa api itu panas. Sangat panas..

Dulu saat tangannya terkena api dari lilin, rasanya panas sekali. Kurama menangis keras karena sakitnya begitu luar biasa. Saat itu, Kyuubi menolongnya, ia meniup-niup tangan Kurama, lalu memberinya obat.

Kini ia tahu bahwa pamannya terperangkap dalam kobaran api yang sangat besar. Pasti rasa sakitnya ratusan kali lipat dari yang pernah ia rasakan. Papanya harus datang dan menolong Naruto, lalu meniup lukanya, dan memberi obat.

Naruto…

Naruto pasti akan sembuh. Sang papa pasti akan menolongnya…

"Papa kenapa disini!? Cepat tolong Narutoooooo!" dan Kurama memukuli lengan Papanya. Ia merasa sangat kesal.

'Kenapa Papa malah bersantai-santai?

Kenapa tidak segera menolong Naruto dan Sasuke?

Kalau tidak segera ditip, luka Naruto akan bertambah sakit!'

"K –Kurama.. kita keluar sebentar ya.."

"Tidak! Papaaa ayo tolong Narutoo. Papaaaa!" kurama merasa kesal. Sangat kesal.

Dia ingin menolong Naruto bersama Papanya. Kenapa mamanya malah mengajaknya keluar… Kenapa?

Kenapa.. kenapa pipi Mama basah? Kenapa Papa juga, sama seperti dirinya?

Apakah mereka membutuhkan kipas angin untuk meniup luka Naruto karena apinya terlalu besar?

"Mamaa~~" rengek Kurama berhenti menaikkan suara. Ia bingung kenapa Mamanya tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan Papa ya.. maafkan Mama juga.." bisik Shion.

Ini buruk. Kurama yang seharusnya tidak tahu apa-apa mala jadi orang pertama yang mengetahui berita ini.

Apa yang harus mereka katakan pada anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu?

"Tuan Muda.." gumam Iruka memegang erat pundak Kyuu, menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunan tak bergunanya.

"Iruka.. kau beri tahu Kaa-san, tetap berada di sampingnya ya. Tolong temani dia." Kyuu mulai beranjak. Pandangan berkabut mata Iruka masih bisa menangkap getaran dari tubuh Kyuubi.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Iruka meninggalkan kamar tuan mudanya. Ia tahu, kalau ia mencoba bicara, yang akan keluar hanyalah suara bergetar tanpa makna. Mungkin juga teriakan frustasi yang mencoba menanyakan keadaan tuan muda kesayangannya yang belum diketahui keberadaannya.

"Pengecut!" gumam Kyuu memukul dada kirinya. ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sudah jelas, alasannya meminta sang kepala pembantu memberi tahu sang ibu adalah karena dirinya tidak sanggup membicarakan ini di depan wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Benar-benar pengecut!

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Kyuubi mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, kemudian menghubungi seseorang. Kyuu harus mengurus pemberitaan di media. Kalau kondisi memungkinkan, dia juga harus segera menghilangkan barang bukti yang ada.

Kyuubi mulai mengambil laptop dan tab dari almari. Ayah satu anak itu harus menghubungi banyak orang dalam waktu bersamaan. Menelfon Hyuuga, memantau berita di internet sekaligus mengirin e-mail untuk Pein dari laptopnya, lalu… melakukan video call ke Itachi untuk melihat keadaan Deidara. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan apapun dengan Itachi maupun Dei, dia hanya ingin mengetahui keadaannya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menangis.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal….

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

.

*bungkuk2 lalu sujud*

Akhirnya dic yang udah hampir dua tahun terbengkalai ini berlanjut juga.

Kyuu benar-benar minta maaf sama readers-sama. Pengetik abal yang tidak tega mengeksekusi pasangan favoritnya ini benar-benar abal.

Semoga readers-sama suka dengan chap ini.. Paling gak, gak muntah pas baca *plak

Kyuu dengerin **Flower Dance by DJ Okawari** sama beberapa **OST SnK **yang 'agak' galau, misalnya **Call Your Name **sama **Eye Water**.

Yahh.. semoga readers-sama suka…

Kalau boleh juga, Kyuu mau bales review yang ada. Mohon maaf (lagi), Kyuu baru bales.. maaf banget….

Kyuu sayang kalian *apasih*

.

**Minae cute**

Maaf telah menunggu sangat lama. Kyuu benar-beanr minta maaf *bows*

Rencana Kyuubi mulai berjalan..

Kita doakan semoga sukses ya..

Sekali lagi terima kasih *bungkuk2*

.

**Sasunaru**

Tnang sasunaru-san.. dua chap lagi akan tamat kok :3

Doakan ya..

Maaf banget Kyuu mengacuhkan fic ini. sejujurnya, Kyuu ikutan galau juga.. padahal Kyuu yang nulis sendiri

Sekali lagi terima kasih *bows*

.

**Guest**

Terima kasih …

Maaf lama banget ya : )

.

**LoveKyuubi**

Maaf nunggu lama Love-san…

Kalau masalah isi otak Kyuubi,

Nanti akan terjawab kok di dua chap berikutnya..

Arigato~~

.

**Icah he**

Terima kasih…

.

**Aicinta**

Maaf menunggu lama ai-san…

Semoga chap ini membuat ai-san senang..

Terima kasih :3

.

**Guest**

Ini lanjut.. maaf ucah bikin nunggu lama..

Makasih bangeeeeeettt

.

**Sila'uchimaki no kitsune**

Makasih kitsune-san mau baca fic abal saya..

Maaf karena butuh waktu lama buat saya untuk lanjutin fic ini.

Semoga suka..

Terima kasih banyak..

.

**SasuNaru**

Kita biarkan jalan cerita menjawab semuanya..

Maaf banget lama update

Terima kasih banyak..

.

**CassieFujho12**

Seharusnya Kyuu yang minta maaf karena lama banget telat update

Terima kasih supportnya *bow*

\.

**Rapexsasunaru**

Maaf rape-san, bukan keinginan Kyuu (pengetik) buat nyakitin Kyuu(bi.

Hanya saja.. ini menyenangkan *plak*

Semoga rape-san suka.. maaf telat banget update

Arigato..

.

**Kurryoidiamond**

Makasih kurry-san..

Maaf banget lama..

Arigato..

.

**Onyx sapphireSEA**

Makasih sea-san…

Maaf banget gak bisa kilat..

Mohon maaaaafff *nangis darah*

Terima kasih supportnya :3

.

**Rosanaru**

Rosa-san… Kyuu juga ga tega

Tapi gimana dong DX

Maaf ya telat lama banget…

Terima kasih banget

.

**Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel**

Kyuu harap juga gitu..

Mari kita doakan..

Maaf lama banget..

Terima kasih :3

.

.Maf banget sekali lagi..

Sejujurnya Kyuu ga yakin apakah masih ada yang mau baca fic Kyuu yang ini

Semoga saja masih ada…

Kyuu akan terus berjuang..

Dua chap lagi, ini akan tamat.

.

.

**Akhir kata..**

**Terima kasih,**

**Review please :***


	10. Chapter 10

"Pengecut!" gumam Kyuu memukul dada kirinya. ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sudah jelas, alasannya meminta sang kepala pembantu memberi tahu sang ibu adalah karena dirinya tidak sanggup membicarakan ini di depan wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Benar-benar pengecut!

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Kyuubi mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, kemudian menghubungi seseorang. Kyuu harus mengurus pemberitaan di media. Kalau kondisi memungkinkan, dia juga harus segera menghilangkan barang bukti yang ada.

Kyuubi mulai mengambil laptop dan tab dari almari. Ayah satu anak itu harus menghubungi banyak orang dalam waktu bersamaan. Menelfon Hyuuga, memantau berita di internet sekaligus mengirin e-mail untuk Pein dari laptopnya, lalu… melakukan video call ke Itachi untuk melihat keadaan Deidara. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan apapun dengan Itachi maupun Dei, dia hanya ingin mengetahui keadaannya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menangis.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal….

**.**

**.**

**There's No Regret in My LIfe – **

**Sequel of "There's No Next Time"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**Pair: SasuNaru (main)**

**ItaKyuu ('normal' friendship)**

**,**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort - Romance**

**Warning: abal dan ga jelas. Mungkin juga akan banyak readers yang ga terima karena main pairing-nya ga numpang nama aja di-chap ini, but for some reason, this is an important scene : )**

**Typo(s) and mis-typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**Part 10: It's (Not) Namida no Regret **

**.**

**.**

Langit semakin gelap, namun hujan belum juga turun…

Plastic berwarna kuning bertuliskan 'KEEP OUT!' dengan goresan garis-garis hitam yang terbentang memanjang seolah menjadi dinding yang mengurung beberapa orang di sudut jalan menurun di bukit Hokage. Kondisi medan yang cukup sulit membuat jalan yang hanya bisa dilalui dua kendaraan dari arah berlawanan itu ditutup untuk sementara waktu.

Sesosok pria berpakaian serba hitam terlihat mondar-mandir bersama beberapa orang berseragam polisi. Kilatan tajam dari matanya yang memantulkan cahaya lampu senter dan lampu mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya tak mampu menyembunyikan pikiran yang masih kacau. Sesekali ia berjongkok mengamati jejak ban yang membekas di jalan, tangannya terlihat gemetar saat mencatat sesuatu di buku kecilnya, juga saat menekan shutter kamera untuk mendokumentasikan sisa-sisa kejadian.

"Uzumaki-kun, kau bisa menyerahkan penyelidikan ini kepada kami. Kau tidak seharusnya ikut dalam penyelidikan ini." ucap salah seorang polisi senior kepada Kyuubi. Beberapa anak buahnya yang berada di dekat mereka sedikit menjauh.

"Aku punya izin resmi untuk bertugas disini. Walau pihak kepolisian melarangku ikut, aku mendapat izin penuh dari keluarga korban untuk menyelidiki kasus ini." gumam Kyuubi tanpa memperhatikan sang polisi. Entah karena suhu yang terlalu dingin atau karena alasan lain, suara Kyuu bergetar. Matanya merahnya sibuk mengamati jejak ban yang terlihat memutar sebelum akhirnya terputus di sisi jalan. Bisa dipastikan Sasuke sempat menginjak pedal rem kuat-kuat, lalu membanting stir ke kanan sebelum akhirnya bagian belakang mobil milik kakak iparnya itu menabrak pembatas jalan dan terjatuh ke jurang.

'Naruto.. tidak sempat merasa ketakutan kan? Obatnya bekerja kan?' tanya Kyuu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya hingga memerah.

"Bukan begitu Uzumaki-kun, maksudku.. kau kan salah satu keluarga dekat korban, jadi kurasa sebaiknya kau –"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kyuu akhirnya mempertemukan pandangannya dengan sang polisi, "Terima kasih banyak…"

Kyuu berjalan menuju pembatas jalan yang jebol dengan plat nomor yang masih dibiarkan tersangkut di atasnya. Ia berdecih kesal. Kenapa suaranya harus bergetar di saat seperti ini?

Ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku, ini benar-benar dingin. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, malam yang dingin ini hampir melelehkan sesuatu dari matanya.

Kakinya gemetar saat berdiri di sisi jalan. Mata Kyuubi tak sanggup melihat ke bawah. Walau api sudah padam sejak beberapa waktu lalu, hawa panas masih terasa di tempat ini.

Apa yang harus Kyuubi lakukan sekarang? Jujur, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sebelum mereka diizinkan untuk turun ke bawah sana. Kyuu ingin turun sendirian tanpa meminta izin dari kepala penyelidik kasus ini, tohh dia memang bukan bagian resmi dari tim. Tapi, mengingat langit yang sudah gelap dan kondisi tanah yang licin, Kyuu mengurungkan niatnya. Turun sendirian sangat beresiko, dan kalau dia sampai terluka, Kaa-saan pasti bertambah sedih. Hanya satu yang dapat dilakukan Kyuubi saat ini, percaya bahwa Sasuke sudah membereskan semua tugasnya sebelum mobilnya terbakar.

Ketukan langkah kaki terdengar mendekat diiringi sebuah suara berat yang sangat Kyuubi kenal, "Pulanglah bersamaku.. Kita serahkan semuanya pada polisi."

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang. Disibakkannya poni yang sudah menutupi mata, lalu berbalik menghadap pria berambut hitam panjang yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Dengar.." gumam Kyuu mendekatkan dirinya ke Itachi, "Kau sedang berbicara dengan tersangka utama penyebab terjadinya kecelakaan ini. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari fakta itu?" lanjut Kyuu berbisik.

Itachi hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya untuk mengurangi pikiran-pikiran rumit yang ada dalam kepalanya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sangat ingin menghajar pria berambut orange di depannya ini.

Setelah puas melakukan itu, lalu… apa? Apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan? Haruskah marah? Sedih? Atau malah depresi? Tapi Otouto-nya menginginkan ini. Kalau Otouto bahagia, bukankah Itachi, sebagai kakak yang menyayanginya, juga harus bahagia?

"Aku akan tinggal untuk memastikan semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku. Tidak ada yang boleh menemukan apapun kecuali aku." Gumam Kyuu melangkahkan kaki menjauhi pembatas jalan. Matanya menatap nyalang barisan pencari berita yang berusaha mendapatkan informasi. Mereka berjejer tak beraturan di belakang garis pembatas. Ia juga sempat melirik para polisi, musuh terbesarnya saat ini.

"Kalau kau tinggal, aku juga tinggal." Itachi mengikuti sahabatnya itu. Tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku, ia berniat menelfon keluarganya..

"Kau juga harus bilang pada orang rumah. Jangan buat mereka khawatir."

"Aku tidak bisa membuat mereka kawatir lebih dari ini…" Kyuubi menuruti orang yang dianggapnya paling menyebalkan itu. Kalau Kyuubi yang dulu, pasti lebih memilih untuk menolak nasehat Itachi. Tapi sekarang…

"Dei.. Iya. Aku masih disini bersama Kyuubi. Hei.. apa kau menangis? Hmm.. –"

Ucapan sulung Uchiha yang terdengar pelan itu menyadarkan Kyuu. Ia langsung memencet nomor yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala, lalu memencet icon warna hijau. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, suara lembut itu terdengar. Suara yang membuat Kyuubi merasa lebih tenang…

"**Kyuu.."**

"Bagaimana keadaan disana?" tanyanya basa-basi. Ia tahu betul apa yang akan diucapkan Shion. Walau begitu, Kyuubi tetap ingin memastikannya.

"**Kaa-san masih menangis.., dia sempat pingsan. Tou-san menemaninya sejak tadi. Iruka-san dan Kakashi-san juga terlihat sangat terpukul."**

"Hahaha.. tentu saja. Tidak akan ada bocah bandel yang menjahili mereka lagi.. Pasti begitu kan? Hahaha…"

Shion diam. Hatinya teriris mendengar tawa tanpa hati barusan. Setahunya, Uzumaki Kyuubi tidak pernah begini. Kebahagiaan yang berlebihan adalah tangisan, kesedihan yang berlebihan adalah tawa… Shion tahu apa yang dirasakan suaminya.

"**Pulanglah.. aku ingin memelukmu.**" Bisik Shion. Dia ingin jadi tempat bersandar untuk Kyuu di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku harus tinggal. Mungkin, besok pagi baru bisa pulang. Masih mau memelukku?"

Shion bergumam meng-iya-kan. Kalau boleh jujur, dia ingin menyeret Kyuubi pulang. Berada di tempat seperti itu hanya akan membuat suaminya makin terluka.

"Kurama.. bagaimana dia." Ucap Kyuubi memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Nada bicaranya masih terdengar kacau. Emosiya belum stabil.

"**Barusan tidur.."** Shion menghela nafas panjang, **"Kyuu, kau tahu apa yang dia ucapkan sejak tadi?"**

"Dia ingin menolong pamannya…" Kyuu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit kelam yang belum juga meneteskan hujan. Dia bingung harus merasa senang atau khawatir. Sejujurnya dengan begini, mereka tidak akan bisa mengirim penyelidik turun ke jurang sampai besok pagi. Tapi kalau tidak segera hujan, sesuatu di bawah sana…

"**Ayo tolong Naruto. Kita tiup lukanya sama-sama biar cepat sembuh. Kita bawa kipas angin yang besar biar Naruto tidak kepa –nasan…" **

"Maaf ya, Shion. Padahal aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menangis…"

Setetes air menelusur pipi Kyuubi saat dia menanggapi gumaman istrinya yang tersengal di bagian akhir. Dia tahu, Shion menangis… begitu juga dengan Kyuu.

"Sudah dulu ya.. Kau juga harus istirahat. Tolong sampaikan pada yang lain kalau malam ini aku tidak pulang. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Kyuu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu seenaknya tanpa menunggu jawaban Shion. Kalimat pendek-pendek yang tidak berhubungan satu dan yang lainnya itu menjadi bukti betapa Kyuu tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Saat itulah sebuah tangan menutup matanya, lalu menariknya. Entah sejah kapan makhluk itu ada disana, yang jelas, sekarang ini ia memaksa kepala Kyuubi untuk bersandar di pundaknya.

"Keriput. Lepaskan." Ucap Kyuu dengan nafas naik turun. Kalau saja ia dalam kondisi biasa, pasti yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah nada protes.

"Katakan itu lagi kalau tubuhmu sudah bisa mendorongku menjauh." Itachi bergumam ringan. Ia tahu, Kyuu sedang tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bertengkar dengannya. Bukannya memanfaatkan kesempatan, Itachi hanya sedang merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kyuu. Sama-sama merasa sangat kehilangan.

Kyuubi memutuskan untuk diam, sementara Itachi bisa merasakan tangannya menghangat. Bukan hangat yang berasal dari tubuh Kyuu, ataupun tubuhnya, tapi hangat yang mersumber dari air mata yang mengalir dari mata detektif berambut orange.

Sesaat kemudian, setetes air yang terasa dingin turun dari langit, diikuti dengan ratusan tetes lainnya yang seolah ingin menyembunyikan sosok Kyuubi yang lemah dari semua orang. Itachi sadar, ada seseorang yang mengarahkan lensa kamera ke arahnya, namun ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kyuu kita berteduh!" seru Itachi menarik Kyuu ke arah gerombolan para polisi yang sudah terlebih dahulu berkumpul di mobil bak terbuka yang terpasang atap tenda di bagian belakang. Mobil yang dibawa para polisi.

"Sial." Umpat Kyuu dengan nada datar saat ia melompat masuk ke mobil. Ia melepas jaket, lalu mengibaskannya beberapa kali untuk mengurangi air disana.

"Uchiha-kun, Uzumaki-kun, sepertinya hari ini kita tidak bisa melanjutkan penyelidikan." Ucap sang polisi senior mendekati mereka.

Itachi dan Kyuubi sempat saling bertatap mata, lalu mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Kurasa cuaca sedang tidak mendukung. Apa boleh buat…" balas Itachi mencoba tenang. Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyum penuh paksaan yang langsung disadari sang polisi.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf, tapi.. kondisi medan yang sulit, juga hujan yang turun lebat dan kabut yang semakin tebal membuat –"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kalian pulang saja."

"Kyuu…" sahut Itachi cepat. Tangannya menarik lengan Kyuu, mencoba memberi tahu kalau ucapannya barusan sangat tidak sopan.

"Kurasa memang seharusnya begitu. Kondisi disini juga rawan longsor. Mungkin sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok pagi." Itachi mencoba memperhalus maksud Kyuu. Ia yakin, polisi satu ini juga berniat mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Kami akan kembali membawa alat bantu yang memadahi. Kami juga akan menambah jumlah anggota tim Search and Rescue, lalu –"

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang. Tim dari kepolisian pasti akan menyisakan beberapa polisi, juga beberapa orang dari tim Search and Rescue (SAR). Dia tetap tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya…

Meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang berbincang dengan polisi, Kyuu membuka tas slempang berbahan kulit yang dipakainya. Ia coba memastikan bahwa kamera, tab dan dompet yang ada di dalamnya baik-baik saja.

"Begini, bolehkah kami tetap tinggal? Maksudku, mengenai mereka…" Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah beberapa wartawan yang masih tetap tinggal di belakang pembatas kuning,"Beberapa dari mereka sedikit 'gila'. Aku ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa mereka akan tetap berada di belakang garis."

Polisi itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Uchiha sulung di depannya. Orochimaru.. dia juga sering membuat berita miring mengenai birokrasi pemerintah. Walau begitu, mereka tidak bisa melarang majalahnya terbit untuk beberapa alasan.

"Walaupun menurutku, sebaiknya kalian pulang dan beristirahat.. menenangkan diri, tapi kalau kalian memaksa.. apa boleh buat."

Setelahnya, sebagian besar dari tim penyelidik yang terdiri dari enam orang polisi dan lima orang tim SAR berkurang menjadi dua orang polisi dan dua orang tim SAR untuk berjaga di tempat ini.

Kyuubi menghela nafas lega. Sejauh ini, semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana…

Ahh… untuk beberapa alasan, dia ingin segera menelfon Hyuuga Neji.

Kalau dia pulang nanti, kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan Tou-sannya ya? Kaa-san… apa yang harus Kyuu lakukan jika bertemu Kaa-san. Kurama… dia pasti akan marah karena papanya tidak berhasil menyembuhkan luka sang paman. Dia akan sangat sedih kalau tahu pamannya tidak akan kembali…

"Kyuu. Ayo…" gumam Itachi memecahkan lamunan rivalnya. Alis Kyuu mengeryit, tidak pahan dengan ucapan sulung Uchiha.

"Kita ke mobil…" Itachi menjelaskan. Kyuu yang melihat isyarat mata Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat tanpa bisa bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Dia tahu, disini ada banyak orang.

Kyuubi menutupi kepalanya dengan jaket, lalu berlari menuju mobil Itachi yang hanya berjarak lima langkah dari tempatnya sekarang. Membanting tubuhnya ke kursi penumpang depan, lalu membanting kuat-kuat pintu mobil, Kyuu mendapat tatapan tajam dari pria yang sibuk membuka sedikit jendela-jendela mobilnya.

"Setelah menghancurkan mobil Dei, kau ingin merusak mobilku?"

Kyuubi berdecih. Firasat yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan diintrogasi oleh sahabatnya ternyata benar.

"Hmm.." Gumam Kyuu menyamankan posisi duduknya. Jujur, ia tidak akan merasa nyaman duduk di kursi depan mobil Itachi, apalagi hanya berduaan begini. Kenapa orang terkaya di Konoha sepertinya tidak ganti mobil? Padahal sudah empat tahun lebih sejak saat terakhir Kyuu melihat mobil ini.

"Tanyakan satu-satu. Aku juga akan jawab satu-satu…"

"Apa kau yakin, semua akan –"

"Tentu!"

"Benar?"

"Ya. Nyawaku taruhan –"

"Jangan sampai kami kehilangan kau juga!" tegas Itachi memotong ucapan ngawur Kyuu. Setelahnya, mereka sama-sama diam…

.

.

**Pagi Berikutnya –Bukit Hokage, Konoha**

Beberapa awan mendung masih menghalangi sinar terang sang matahari dari ufuk timur, namun garis keperakan pada awan yang tercipta dari sinar matahari yang menembus awan-awan putih mulai terlihat di beberapa awan lainnya.

Suara mobil berhenti, diiringi dengan suara langkah-langkah kaki berbalut sepatu boots mengusik seorang detektif muda yang masih terlelap di kursi penumpang sebuah mobil berwarna gelap.

Percakapan rancu yang berasal dari suara-suara yang asing baginya mulai terdengar jelas. Kalau tidak salah, kemarin malam dia sedang berada di –

'degh!'

Kyuu membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa dia ketiduran disaat begini?

"Hei Keri –" ia memotong kalimatnya sendiri saat menyadari orang yang semalam duduk di kursi sebelahnya sudah tidak ada. Mengedarkan pandangan keluar melalui kaca, Kyuu menghela nafas lega saat mendapati sosok berambut hitam dikuncir sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang berseragam kaos lengan panjang.

Benar.. semalam dia sepakat untuk bergantian jaga dengan Itachi untuk memastikan para pencari berita tetap berada di tempatnya, sekaligus mengawasi para penyelidik.

Kyuubi mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil memijit pelipisnya. Hari ini dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup.

Pria brambut berantakan itu merenggangkan tubuhnya, sedikit merapikan rambut, lalu keluar dari mobil mendekati Itachi.

"Kyuu, mereka akan turun…" ucap Itachi saat ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati sosok Kyuu sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Apa kami boleh ikut?" tanya Kyuu kepada tim SAR yang sudah mempersiapkan diri. Mereka bersiap menelusur sisi jalan ini hingga ke dasar jurang. Bagaimanapun, masih ada kemungkinan Sasuke dan Naruto menyelamatkan diri dan sedang berlindung di suatu tempat.

"Kami sangat menghargai itu, tapi kurasa.. sebaiknya jangan. Kondisi tanahnya sangat licin dan curam, kabut juga masih menghalangi jarak pandang. Akan sangat berbahaya.." sahut salah satu dari mereka,

"Begitu ya? Mungkin, aku juga malah akan merepotkan…" gumam Kyuubi dengan ekspresi yang membuat Itachi berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Kyuu. Ia harus bersiap jika sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

"Bukan! Bokan begitu, tapi ini memang sangat berbahaya, kami tidak ingin kau terluka –"

"Tolong!"

Diluar dugaan, Kyuu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam, suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Kumohon temukan adikku, juga Sasuke. Aku akan menunggu. Jadi.. Kumohon! Bagaimanapun keadaannya, aku ingin mereka pulang!"

Keterkejutan yang dirasakan Itachi tak kalah besarnya dengan para tim search and rescue. Bisa-bisanya Kyuubi melakukan ini untuk menutupi hal yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan.

"Kami.. akan berusaha sekeras mungkin!" seru beberapa dari mereka mantab, membuat Kyuu menegakkan badannya, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tim search and rescue yang akan turun dengan beberapa anggota polisi akhirnya pergi dan memulai pencariannya. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih tersenyum dan Itachi yang masih mematung.

"Pagi yang indah…" gumamnya menunjukkan sorot yang tidak sesuai dengan ucapan dan ukiran bentuk bibirnya, menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya.

Itachi mengangkat kakinya cukup tinggi, lalu menghentakkannya tepat di atas kaki Kyuubi.

"Ugghh! Kau –" protes Kyuubi terpotong saat ia menatap obsidian yang seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Jangan seenaknya menyeringai!" ucap Itachi dengan nada super rendah, hampir tanpa suara. Namun Kyuu tentu bisa membacanya dengan mudah.

Kyuubi hanya bisa berdecih kesal. Itachi adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyadari seringaiannya saat ia membungkukkan badan. Menyembunyikan kebiasaan dari orang yang sudah lama kau kenal ternyata susah juga.

Kyuubi berjalan meninggalkan Itachi menuju pembatas jalan yang jebol, lalu duduk di dekatnya. Ia mengeluarkan pocket camera-nya, juga buku kecil yang sejak kemarin dibawa. Orang-orang yang melihat pasti berpikir kalau Kyuu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan penyelidikan kecelakaan ini.

Bohong.

Kyuubi tidak melakukan itu. Tangan kirinya memegang ponsel, lalu mengetik pesan yang akan dikirimkan kepada seseorang. Ia sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih kata. Bagaimanapun, sedikit saja bukti yang bisa ditemukan oleh polisi bisa menyeretnya ke dalam kasus ini. Kalaupun itu harus terjadi, dia tidak ingin mengajak orang lain untuk ikut.

Tak lama kemudian, benda di tangan kirinya bergetar. Kening Kyuu mengeryit saat matanya membaca sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenal, tapi bukan pesan dari orang ini yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

.

**From: **_**Belle**_**-Shion**

**Subject: Pulang**

**Kyuu, pulanglah.**

**Tou-san ingin bertemu denganmu…**

**.**

Kyuubi menghela nafas berat. Dia tidak bisa kembali sekarang kecuali ada yang menggantikannya di sini. Dan orang yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Konan dan Pein. Kalau saja mereka disini…

"Kyuu kau mau makan apa?" tanya Itachi yang lagi-lagi muncul di belakangnya.

"Kau mau pergi?" balas Kyuu membalikkan badan. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap mata rivalnya yang kelihatan sangat mengantuk.

"Pein sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"Bersama Konan?"

Dan anggukan Itachi membuat Kyuubi tersenyum simpul. Ia merasa sedikit lega. Dengan begini, dia bisa pulang dan bertemu dengan putranya. Kalau masalah Tou-san… nanti saja dipikirkannya.

"Kalau mereka menggantikan kita disini, apa bisa?"

Kali ini sulung Uchiha mengeryitkan dahi. Apa yang membuat Kyuu ingin pergi dari sini? Bukannya dia bilang tidak mau pulang? Kenapa pula dia membiarkan Pein dan Konan berada di sini?

"Tch!" Itachi berdecih kesal. Dia baru ingat, Konan dan Pein adalah teman Kyuu juga. Selain itu, kalau tidak salah, Kyuu sudah mendapatkan mereka jauh sebelum Itachi tahu rencana ini.

"Baiklah… Asal aku boleh pulang bersamamu."

.

.

**Kediaman Uzumaki**

"Brengsek sekali sulungmu. Bagaimana bisa semua jadi begini:? Dia pikir hidup seseorang adalah sebuah permainan?" bentak seorang berperawakan tegak kepada pria bermata azure yang terduduk lesu di hadapannya.

"Dengar, aku bisa menuntut putramu itu!" kali ini ia menatap tajam mata teman lamanya yang mulai berdecih kesal.

"Kalau kau menuntutnya, lalu apa? Deidara, Itachi, Pein, Konan.. semuanya akan ikut terseret. Kita akan sama-sama hancur." Minato menutup kelopak matanya, menutupi sorot azure-nya yang meredup. Saat ini, percuma saja bertengkar, tidak ada satupun masalah yang bisa selesai dengan itu.

"Tch!" Fugaku akhirnya hanya bisa berdecak sebal. Benar yang dikatakan rekan bisnisnya itu. Kalau sampai salah mélangkah, mereka akan kehilangan semuanya.

Keheningan pun tercipta.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Tanpa harus menunggu hasil penyelidikan polisi pun, sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Walau begitu, mereka harus tetap menunggu…

"Minato…" gumam Fukaku. Mata gelapnya menatap kosong rak berisi buku-buku tebal yang ada di sampingnya. Ruang kerja Minato hampir sama dengan miliknya, penuh dengan buku.

"Mungkin ini balasan untuk kita." Fugaku memijit -tiba saja ia mengingat apa yang diucapkan bungsunya tempo hari. Sesuatu tentang kebahagiaan semu yang mengorbankan perasaan banyak orang.

"Sasuke sepertinya tahu masa lalu Kyuu dan Itachi."

Minato menegakkan badannya, mencoba mencerna ucapan Fugaku.

'Apa Naruto juga tahu?' tanya Minato dalam hati.

"Dan sepertinya.. Deidara juga sudah tahu."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tuntut Minato. Bagaimana bisa Deidara tahu hal ini? Apa Kyuu memberitahunya? Atau malah Itachi yang mengatakan hal itu kepada Deidara?

Dan pertanyaan sederhana Minato mendapat sebuah helaan nafas dari sang kepala keluarga Uchiha sebagai jawaban.

Ini benar-benar sulit dimengerti… Sangat sulit bagi mereka berdua.

"Tou-san…"

Gumam sebuah suara diikuti dengan terbukanya pintu ruang kerja Minato. Kyuubi dan Itachi pun langsung masuk tanpa harus repot-repot meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Kau.. kenapa kesini?" selidik Fugaku kepada sulungnya. Ia tahu Itachi bersama Kyuubi di TKP, dan mungkin mereka pulang bersama. Tapi kenapa Itachi ikut masuk, bukannya langsung pulang menemui istrinya?

"Aku lihat mobil Tou-san di luar, jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir." Gumam Itachi santai. Ia mengikuti Kyuubi yang duduk di kursi sofa panjang, berhadapan dengan Minato dan Fugaku yang duduk terpisah.

"Jadi.. bagaimana?" tanya Minato to the point. Ia ingin Kyuubi menjelaskan semuanya, termasuk kecurigaan mereka atas Sasuke yang sepertinya mengetahui masa lalu Itachi dan Kyuu.

"Masih berjalan sesuai rencana-ku. Kalian urusi para wartawan saja."

Penekanan pada kata '-ku' yang barusian diucapkan Kyuu mendapat decihan kesal dari Fugaku. Putra bungsu rivalnya ini memang tidak pernah lagi bersikap sopan kepadanya. Padahal seingatnya, dulu Kyuu adalah anak yang manis. Dia juga pintar dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sebagai pewaris keluarga Uzumaki.

'Deghh!'

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kutanyakan kepada kalian, terutama kau.. Itachi."

Jujur, Itachi kaget saat mendapat tatapan tajam Tou-sannya. Seharusnya dia disini hanya sebagai pendengar, juga penyegel amarah orang yang kini duduk di sebelahnya kalau-kalau ayah satu anak itu lepas kendali. Mengingat Kyuu yang sangat tidak menyukai Fugaku, hal itu sangat mungkin, dan Itachi tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Walau begitu, Itachi mencoba untuk tenang. Mengingat apa yang tadi Kyuu katakan padanya, memang hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

.

"_Mobil Tou-san disini. Biarkan aku ikut denganmu." Gumam Itachi mengikuti Kyuu yang berjalan masuk ke rumahnya._

"_Tidak. Kau pulang saja temui Dei." Balas Kyuu malas-malas._

"_Aku tidak mau emosimu meluap dan kelepasan bicara."_

"_Aku tidak akan ke –"_

"_Dengar!" bentak Itachi pada akhirnya. Ia mencekal kuat pergelangan tangan Kyuubi. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau bicara aneh-aneh dan membuatnya marah. Asal kau tahu saja, kalau kau kelepasan, dia bisa melakukan hal seperti dulu."_

_Kyuu menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Itachi._

"_Jadilah pendengar yang baik. Jangan katakan apapun jika aku tidak memintamu."_

_Dan Itachi melepaskan lengan Kyuu sebagai persetujuan atas syarat yang diajukam sang sahabat._

.

'Kalau begini.. mau tidak mau aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya.' Itachi menghela nafas dalam diam. Mungkin nanti Kyuu akan mengamuk karena dia banyak bicara. Tapi kalau Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tou-sannya, Kyuubi juga yang akan repot.

"Itachi…" Fugaku mengambil jeda yang cukup lama, "Apa Sasuke tahu soal hubungan kalian?"

Menghela nafas ringan, Itachi menjawab dengan tenang. "Sasuke tahu semuanya."

"Bagaimana dengan Deidara?"

"Dia juga tahu." Itachi mengepalkan tangannya erat. Matanya sekilas melirik Kyuubi. Tanpa bertukar kata, mereka sama-sama tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Fugaku selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dia tahu?"

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara keluar untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. "Tentu saja a –"

"Aku yang beri tahu dia. Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun dari istriku." Itachi menaikkan suaranya, meleburkan ucapan datar Kyuu yang kini menatapnya kesal.

"Kau gila!?" teriak Fugaku setengah bertanya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat siapapun yang melihat mengerti bahwa pria paruh baya itu sedang tidak tenang.

"Aku hanya percaya padanya.."

Gumaman mengambang itu sejujurnya terdengar meragukan. Sangat meragukan. Tentu saja Itachi tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri karena faktanya, Kyuubilah yang memberi tahu Deidara.

"Shion juga tahu…" timpal Kyuu menarik nafas dalam. "Apa kalian takut kalau-kalau mereka membongkar masa lalu hubungan ter –la –rang kami ke public?"

Penekanan pada kata 'terlarang' membuat ucapan Kyuu terdengar sarkastik. Sesaat ruang kerja Minato menjadi sangat sepi, hanya ada suara jarum jam di dinding dan bibir Kyuu yang sesekali berdecak.

"Kyuu. Sebenarnya, apa maumu?" Minato memijit pelipisnya. Ia sadar, marah tidak akan bisa membawa putra bungsunya kembali, begitu juga dengan bersedih. Lalu, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Aku ingin Naruto bahagia, dan juga …" senyum simpul terkembang di bibir Kyuu. Senyum tulus yang kini terpantul di obsidian Itachi itu membuat sang sulung Uchiha sesak. Ia tahu, Kyuubi orang yang paling terluka disini.

"Dan..?" ulang Minato. Ia menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat sulungnya yang belum selesai.

Senyum tulus yang sempat terkembang kini berubah menjadi seringaian meremehkan, " –anggap saja aku balas dendam kepada kalian."

Itachi diam-diam mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan Kyuubi. Ucapan Kyuubi barusan sangat keterlaluan. Sebentar lagi pasti ada yang akan meledak.

"Kau!" Fugaku berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuubi. Tangannya terkepal erat. Itachi yang tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan Fugaku bangkit dan berdiri membelakangi Kyuubi, memblokir akses mata Tou-sannya yang menjadikan Kyuu sebagai target.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir, Itachi!" suara berat Fugaku terdengar menggema di ruangan kedap suara itu. Hal yang seharusnya tidak mungkin terjadi…

"Tou-san mau apa?" Itachi menjawabnya datar. Mati-matian ia mencoba tetap tenang.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran! Bocah tidak tahu diri itu –"

"Memberi pelajaran padaku?" potong Kyuu, "Matematika, Fisika, Sejarah.. pelajaran yang mana? Kurasa nilaku-nilaiku sangat bagus."

Kepala keluarga Uchiha yang berdiri penuh amarah itu semakin geram mendengar ucapan sulung Uzumaki. Ditatapnya tajam sang putra yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, seolah memberi isyarat untuknya agar menyingkir.

"Dengar Itachi. Berandal di belakangmu itu adalah pembunuh adik kesayanganmu, Sasuke! Tidak seharusnya kau melindungi orang sepertinya! Dia seharusnya –"

"Fugaku!" bentak Minato yang sedari tadi diam. Kilatan matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak suka Fugaku bicara begitu kepada putra sulungnya.

"Paman…" tangan langsat Kyuubi mendorong tubuh Itachi ke kanan, menciptakan space yang cukup untuknya bertatapan mata dengan Fugaku.

"Aku tidak hanya membunuh Sasuke, aku juga membunuh Naruto. Aku tidak hanya membuatmu dan bibi Mikoto kehilangan putra kesayangan kalian, aku juga membuat Tou-san dan Kaa-san kehilangan putra kesayangan mereka. Kau benar.. aku yang membunuh kedua orang itu."

"Kyuu.." bisik Itachi sembari meremas pundak rivalnya. Suara Kyuubi mulai bergetar, butuh beberapa saat bagi detektif muda itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bagi kalian, asal ada tubuh mereka yang bernyawa dan menuruti semua keinginan kalian mungkin sudah cukup. Tapi bagi mereka, hidup seperti itu hanya membuat penderitaan semakin bertambah. Tanyakan pada Itachi.. juga aku. Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa kau miliki?"

Kyuu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, seolah meminta Itachi menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak membutuhkan respon itu. Itachi menarik nafas dalam sebelum melepas tangannya dari pundak Kyuu dan mulai berbicara menatap kedua pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Gumam Itachi memancing senyum getir di bibir Kyuubi.

"Mungkin.. sangat menyakitkan sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Aku tidak menangis, aku tidak merasa sedih, apa lagi marah. Aku… mati rasa." Kali ini Itachi yang tersenyum getir setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya sendiri.

"Mungkin perasaan kami memang tidak sebesar yang kami kira. Aku menemukan Shion yang mau menerima aku dan masa laluku. Aku mencintainya. Dan Keriput brengsek ini akhirnya menyadari perasaannya untuk Dei."

Semua orang di ruangan itu tahu, suara Kyuubi bergetar hebat.

"Tapi mereka berdua… aku yakin mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke pernah membawa Naruto kabur, Naruto pernah melompat dari lantai dua dan menceburkan dirinya ke kolam hanya karena ingin bertemu Sasuke. Jika kalian terus menghalangi, Sasuke dan Naruto bisa saja menghancurkan kalian hanya agar mereka bisa bersama…"

Semua diam.

Kyuubi sendiri masih bingung dengan maksud perkataannya barusan, tapi ketiga orang lainnya menangkap maknanya dengan sangat jelas.

"Tou-san, jangan terus menyalahkan Kyuu. Aku terlibat dalam kejadian ini. Deidara, Pein, Konan, Shion dan Neji juga terlibat. Kumohon percayalah pada kami. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau kasus ini hanya rekayasa jadi –"

"Rekayasa atau bukan, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak akan kembali. Bagaimana bisa kami tenang?" sahut Fugaku. Pria yang biasanya terlihat garang dan bijaksana itu benar-benar tampak kacau. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini." gumam Minato. Ia yang cukup lama diam akhirnya kembali angkat bicara. "Kyuu, Tou-san tidak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukan ini. Tou-san pikir kalian –"

" –hanya menggertak?" Kyuu mendengus sekali. "Menggertak kalian tidak akan membuahkan apapun, jadi kuputuskan untuk melakukan ini semua."

Suasana kembali hening sampai akhirnya terdengar teriakan bernada tinggi dari luar, "Papaaaaa! Paaappaaaaaa!"

Kyuubi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Disibakkannya ke atas poninya yang memanjang, lalu ia mulai berdiri.

"Aku harus mengurus yang lain…" gumamnya beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Sesosok anak kecil yang menangis dengan suara serak memaksa masuk dan menubruk kaki Kyuubi saat ia membuka pintu. Pria bermata ruby itu tersenyum getir, lalu mencoba menenagkan putranya yang terus menerus memanggil nama sang paman.

Bersama Kurama, Kyuubi meninggalkan ruang kerja Minato. Dalam hati, dia berterima kasih kepada putranya yang tiba-tiba datang. Jujur, Kyuu tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ia terus-terusan ditekan oleh Fugaku.

"Seharusnya kalian tahu, dia yang paling menderita atas kejadian ini." gumam Itachi pasca Kyuu menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Itachi, kenapa kau menyetujui rencana gila Kyuubi?" ucap Minato mencoba tenang, Azure-nya menyelidik onyx Itachi yang terus memandang karpet di bawah kakinya.

"Saat pertama kali Kyuubi kembali ke Konoha, dia membenciku –bukan! Dia marah padaku." Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kosong kedua pria paruh baya yang duduk di seberang meja. Itachi menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia bukannya marah karena dulu aku meninggalkannya. Kyuu marah karena aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan."

Kali ini onyx Itachi bertemu dengan bola mata berwarna senada milik Tou-sannya. Ia mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang berlompatan di dalam otaknya menjadi sebuah kalimat yang mudah dimengerti. Melakukan hal seperti itu pada saat begini, rasanya sangat sulit.

"Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi… Aku hanya tidak ingin Otouto membenciku."

Selama lebih dari lima menit mereka bertiga hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin mereka selesaikan? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Rasanya pertemuan ini sia-sia saja…

"Akan kucoba urus para wartawan. Apa yang harus kami katakan?"

Ucapan Minato memancing raut kaget di wajah Fugaku, sedangkan Itachi tersenyum simpul. Sedikit banyak dia merasa lega. Persetan dengan ayahnya. Paling tidak kepala keluarga Uzumaki mau bekerja sama.

"Neji yang akan menjelaskannya kepada kalian. Seperti yang kami atur, dialah yang pertama kali mengetahui kejadian ini, dalam posisi sebagai pencari berita tentunya. Dia dan majalahnya menjadi salah satu saksi untuk kejadian ini, jadi Neji lebih leluasa keluar masuk kantor polisi, baik sebagai saksi ataupun sebagai mata-mata kita."

" –tunggu! Maksudmu Neji.. Hyuuga Neji pewaris Byakugan Shoot yg memiliki majalah, stasiun TV? Teman sekolah Sasuke dulu?" potong Fugaku cepat.

"Bukannya tadi sudah kusebut namanya?" gumam Itachi menggunakan pertanyaan lain sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Tou-sannya.

"Jadi pantauan udara itu berasal dari mereka.." Minato kembali memijit pelipisnya. Benar juga, putranya tidak akan melakukan ini kalau persiapan mereka belum matang. Faktanya adalah Byakugan Shoot selalu melakukan pantauan udara setiap pagi dan sore demi mendapat informasi actual, terutama pantauan lalu lintas untuk stasiun TV mereka. Neji yang biasanya berkutat di majalah bisa saja memberi alasan-alasan tertentu untuk ikut dalam pantauan sore itu, lalu selanjutnya… semua berjalan sesuai yang diinginkan sulung Uzumaki.

Minato member isyarat mata kepada Fugaku, seolah dia mengatakan bahwa ada yang harus mereka berdua bicarakan. Menghela nafas berat, Fugaku mengangguk setuju.

"Itachi, pulanglah.. Temani Dei dan Kaa-sanmu."

Tanpa memberi banyak respon, Itachi mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. kalau boleh jujur, dia juga ingin segera pulang dan memeluk istrinya.

"Beri tahu aku kalau kalian sudah siap. Akan kusampaikan kepada Neji.. juga Kyuu." Gumam Itachi sebelum menutup pintu.

Pria berambut pirang cerah kemudian menghela nafas, tubuhnya seolah melemas saat bersandar pada kursi. "Kurasa kita memang harus mengalah kali ini…"

"Kita tidak bisa mengalah." Tegas Fugaku menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Minato yang mendengar itu hanya melirik malas rekan bisnisnya itu.

"Kita memang sudah kalah…" lanjut Fugaku menatap Minato. Bibirnya tersenyum namun matanya seolah terluka. Benarkah yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah Uchiha Fugaku? Orang yang terkenal tegas, bahkan arogan itu? Minato hanya bisa menghela nafas menanggapi pertanyaannya sendiri. Lebih dari 20 tahun mengenal Fugaku, belum pernah dia melihat Fugaku yang seperti ini.

" –Bahkan putramu berhasil membuatku kehilangan kendali. Kurasa 'balas dendamnya' berhasil."

"Mungkin… memang Kyuubi yang paling terluka. Dia sangat menyayangi Naruto. Kalau bukan karena Naruto yang menyukai Sasuke, mungkin dia sudah membunuh putramu gara-gara kejadian tenggelam waktu itu…" sahut Minato dengan nada bercanda. Walau begitu, tidak ada yang terkikik, apalagi tertawa…

.

.

"Papaaa.. Mana Naruto? Papaaa!" Kyuubi memeluk putranya, menggendongnya menaiki tangga.

"Paappaaaaa!?" teriak Kurama kesal. Air mata terus meleleh di pipinya, suaranya serak, tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit. Dari tadi dia terus bertanya namun Papanya seolah acuh tak mempedulikan.

"Iruka-san, kau bisa beristirahat. Biar Kurama bersamaku saja." Ucap Kyuubi kepada Iruka yang berjalan mengikutinya. Pria berkuncir itu memang sedang bersama Kurama saat bocah itu tahu kalau Papanya pulang. Otomatis dia juga yang mengejar Kurama ketika bocah berambut orange itu berlari untuk bertemu dengan sang Papa.

"Tapi Tuan Muda.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Kyuubi cepat. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya tanpa menunggu jawaban Iruka.

"Naruto… Papaa Naruto manaa! Papaaaa! Naaaarruuttooo!"

Kyuu mendekap erat putranya yang terus bertanya. Disandarkannya punggung ke pintu saat tubuhnya terasa berat dan kakinya melemas.

"Maafkan Papa.." bisik Kyuu lemah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat tangan Kurama yang sedari tadi menarik-narik bajunya berhenti begitu saja.

"Papa?" tanya Kurama heran saat Papa yang mendekapnya jatuh terduduk. Rasanya sesak, Kurama hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Detak jantung Papanya terdengar begitu keras seperti bunyi ribuan buah apel yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Maafkan.. Papa…" ulang Kyuubi dengan suara tersengal. Saat itulah Kurama mulai merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pundaknya. Rasanya hangat…

"Papa kenapa…" Tanya Kurama polos. Rasa kesal dan tangisannya kini digantikan oleh rasa penasaran dan bingung atas tindakan sang Papa.

Tidak biasanya Papa memeluknya seperti ini. Tidak biasanya suara Papa terdengar parau. Pundaknya yang terasa basah dan hangat… Apa Papamya menangis?

Tidak!

Setahu Kurama, Papanya tidaklah cengeng!

Papa kuat dan keren! Papa tidak cengeng!

Lalu, kenapa Papanya menangis? Apa karena Naruto marah sama Papanya gara-gara Papanya terlambat datang?

"Papa.. apa Naruto marah?"

Kyuubi menggeleng. Hatinya terasa sakit. sangat sakit.

"Apa luka Naruto sembuh?"

Kali ini Kyuubi tidak merespon. Kurama hanya bisa mendengar nafas Papanya yang tersengal.

"Papa, Naruto dimana…" Air mata kembali meleleh mengaliri pipi Kurama saan Kyuu mengeratkan pelukan sebagai jawaban.

"Papa… kapan Naruto pulang?"

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan Papa…"

"Bohong!" teriak Kurama keras, "Naruto janji mau main game denganku! Papa bohong!"

"Maafkan Papa… Jangan benci Papa ya…" suara yang terdengar putus asa itu membuat Kurama menangis semakin keras. Ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Tapi, kenapa Naruto tidak pulang?

Apa Naruto takut Kurama marah karena ia pulang terlambat? Kurama tidak akan marah.. Ia janji tidak akan marah asalkan Naruto pulang.

Kenapa Papanya bersikap seolah Naruto tidak akan pernah pulang?

Kenapa Papanya terus minta maaf?

"Papa.. dimana Naruto.. Papa…"

"Maafkan Papa, Kurama…"

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya update jugaaaa *sujud syukur*

Setelah Kyuu mati-matian nyelesein TA, langsung pendadaran dan ngurus berkas-berkas yudisium and wisuda yang seabrek dan bikin sakit hati.. akhirnya bisa nulis ff lagi.

Yayyy! Sayonara academic writing.. I'm home fan fiction writing…

*curcol* Kyuu sempat kesulitan ngerangkai kata gegara kemarin-kemarin berkutat dengan Bahasa Inggris.

Dan kayaknya tambah ancur gaya bercerita Kyuu *dilempar KBBI*

Well.. Kyuu seneng karena udah selesai. Untuk **Sorry I'm GAY** and **Sinful Requiem **juga sedang dalam proses pengetikan… mohon sabar ya *berasa pengarang tenar, padahal pengetik abal*

Semoga chap ini gak bikin readers-sama muntah-muntah…

Well..saatnya bales review :3

.

maaf udah bikin nunggu lama.. hope you like this chapter ya..  
>thank you ya udah mau luangkan waktu buat baca.. semoga suka :3<p>

.

**Unyu chan**

Maaf ya lama bgt… kyuu ngurusin TA kemarin…

Semoga ini ga mengecewakan…

Thank you…

.

**Anatha UchihaUzumakie**

Thank you so much for the support ya…

Sorry for making you wait so long..

.

**Chikara Shone**

Maaf ya udah bikin nangis and nunggu lama..

Semoga nanti suka sama endingnya.. moga ga bikin kecewa…

,

**ila hunter**

ditunggu aja yaa… maaf lama bgt :3

arigto for the support :3

.

**Ukkychan**

Maaf ya ini lama lagi.. Kyuu sibuk ngurusin TA ngejar buat wisuda bulan ini

Thank you atas supportnya ya… jangan kapok baca fic abal Kyuu :3

.

**Anahinanaru**

Maaf bikin Ana-san nunggu lama…

Untuk jalan cerita selanjutnya, ditunggu aja ya :3

Untuk Kurama.. itu inspired by keponakan Kyuu sendiri, dia bilang sayang sama Kyuu dll.. mungkin belum ngerti arti sebenarnya, tapi lucu banget pas ngomong.. jadi iseng-iseng Kyuu masukin ke scene Kurama :v

Thank you supportnya ya…

.

**Mii,Soshiru**

Maaf yam ii-san Kyuu trelat update lagi :v

Semoga chap ini ga bikin kecewa *digaplok duit*

.

.

*kasih tissue ke kimura-san*

Kita tunggu aja sama-sama ya kimura-san. Kyuu juga sedih gini..

Maaf ya udah bikin nunggu lama..

Terima kasih banyak loh kimura-san… *kasih tissue lagi*

.

**Chiimao13**

Maaf chima-san Kyuu telat lagi update-nya *balikin bunga*

Kyuu bnayak mengecewakan dan membuat kesal..

Tapi kyuu berterima kasih banget chima-san udah mau baca…

.

**Misa amane**

Maaf ya telat…

Kyuu akan selesaikan fic ini kok…

Arigato..

.

**CCloveRuki**

Kita sama-sama berdoa ya CC-san..

Maaf banget telat update..

Terima kasih..

.

**A-Drei**

*kasih tissue*

Kita lihat sama-sama ya nanti…

Maaf udah bikin nunggu lama.. thank you ya btw :3

.

**Minae cute**

Maaf ya minae-san, Kyuu lama lagi updatenya..

Semoga ga kecewa sama chap ini..

Thank you

.

**ChaaChulie247**

Maaf udah bikin Nishina-san nunggu lama…

Terima kasih dukungannya :3

.

**Vianycka Hime**

Kita tunggu ya Hime-san..

Thank you

.

**Axa Ganger**

Maaf ya lama…

Terima kasih sudah menunggu :3

.

** 4ever**

Maaf ya kalau nyesek..

Kok bisa kepikiran, kyuu sendiri bingung *digampar* :D

Salam kenal nurin-san.. saya Kyuu si pengetik abal :3

.

**Himawari Wia**

Maaf ya udah bikin sedih..

Kita tunggu sama-sama ya kelanjutannya..

Thank you :3

.

**Titan-miauw**

Saya juga :D

Terima kasih sudah mau baca..

.

**OchiCassiJump**

Kita tunggu ya ochi-san..

Maaf sudah bikin nunggu lama.. terima kasih :3

.

**Siihat namikaze natsumi**

Maaf ya udah bikin nunggu lama…

Makasih udah mau baca karya Kyuu :3

/.

**Aicinta**

Iya sebentar lagi tamat…

Maaf ya ini lama lagi..

Semoga ai-san suka :3

Terima kasih ya…

.

.

Selesai bales review… :3

Kemungkinan 2 chap kedepan adalah chap terakhir untuk serial ini…

Semoga Kyuu gak galau lagi ya *doain diri sendiri*

Terima kasih untuk supportnya

Feel free untuk nagih-nagih Kyuu via PM or twitter

Ga perlu follow buat mention Kyuu kok.. kalau mau follow and minta follback juga boleh :3

.

Akhir kata

Review Pleaseee :*


	11. Chapter 11

"Papa, Naruto dimana…" Air mata kembali meleleh mengaliri pipi Kurama saat Kyuu mengeratkan pelukan sebagai jawaban.

"Papa… kapan Naruto pulang?"

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan Papa…"

"Bohong!" teriak Kurama keras, "Naruto janji mau main game denganku! Papa bohong!"

"Maafkan Papa… Jangan benci Papa ya…" suara yang terdengar putus asa itu membuat Kurama menangis semakin keras. Ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Tapi, kenapa Naruto tidak pulang?

Apa Naruto takut Kurama marah karena ia pulang terlambat? Kurama tidak akan marah.. Ia janji tidak akan marah asalkan Naruto pulang.

Kenapa Papanya bersikap seolah Naruto tidak akan pernah pulang?

Kenapa Papanya terus minta maaf?

"Papa.. dimana Naruto.. Papa…"

"Maafkan Papa, Kurama…"

**.**

**.**

**There's No Regret in My LIfe – **

**Sequel of "There's No Next Time"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**Pair: SasuNaru (main)**

**,**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort - Romance**

**Warning: abal dan ga jelas. Again.. main characters-nya numpang nama lagi :')**

**Typo(s) and mis-typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**Part 11: That Faraway Place  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Dei.. maaf merepotkanmu." Gumam Kyuubi sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan wanita berambut pirang panjang itu. Itachi ada di sana, begitu juga dengan Shion. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menunjukkan raut cemburu.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf kepada Kyuu-kun dan yang lainnya karena hanya bisa membantu disini." Balas Deidara. Tangan kirinya mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul ke arah Kyuubi, lalu beralih ke suaminya.

Kyuu balas tersenyum ke arah Dei, namun matanya tak mampu menatap manic biru istri rivalnya. Mata yang masih terlihat sembab itu…

Kyuubi melepas genggaman tangannya, kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. Saat itulah, Shion mendekati Kyuu, lalu memeluk lengan suami yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Itachi-san, semuanya sudah siap." Ucap Pein yang tiba-tiba masuk. Mereka pun saling tatap untuk beberapa saat, lalu sama-sama mengangguk.

Walau rencana berubah total, mereka yakin.. begini adalah yang terbaik. Fugaku dan Minato yang harusnya mengurus para wartawan kini tinggal di rumah. Kyuubi benar, sejak awal dirinya dan Itachi lah yang terlibat dalam penyelidikan. Jadi akan lebih 'natural' jika mereka berdua yang berada di depan kamera.

Hari ini adalah hari pertarungan mereka…

Sorot kamera dan begitu banyak, juga kilatan lampu flash langsung menghujani Itachi, Deidara, dan Kyuubi yang keluar ke lobi utama gedung perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha. Kali ini kilatan-kilatan lampu itu terasa begitu menyilaukan, bukan hanya karena mata mereka yang masih sama-sama sembab, namun juga karena jumlah wartawan yang datang bertambah banyak.

Kalau tempo hari wartawan yang datang adalah wartawan dari majalah bisnis atau siaran-siaran gossip murahan, kali ini wartawan dari Koran local dan berita harian juga ikut bergabung.

Insiden kali ini bukan lagi masalah Sasuke yang mengacaukan pesta pertunangannya dan malah kabur dengan seorang pemuda, melainkan insiden kecelakaan parah yang menyebabkan kerusakan infrastruktur jalan, juga hutan milik pemerintah Konoha. Yang lebih parah lagi, pengendara dan seorang penumpang mobil sampai saat ini belum diketahui kejelasan nasibnya.

"Maaf kami tidak menjamu tamu dengan baik, suasana kediaman Uchiha, juga kediaman Uzumaki sedang tidak kondusif untuk menyambut tamu sebanyak ini…" ucap Itachi beberapa saat setelah mereka bertiga duduk. Berulang kali ia mengetukkan jarinya ke kursi untuk membantu usaha mati-matiannya menahan suara agar tidak bergetar.

"Jujur, aku –kami tidak tahu harus mengklarifikasi tentang apa, jadi.. mungkin ada yang ingin ditanyakan dari teman-teman wartawan?"

Itachi tersenyum getir. Ahh.. lagi-lagi mereka tidak menyampaikan informasi dan malah langsung bertanya. Biarlah. Toh kali ini mereka bukan sedang menghadapi sebuah 'skandal'.

Jujur, bibir Itachi seolah terkena lem kuat sehingga pria berkuncir ini harus berusaha mati-matian hanya demi memunculkan segurat tipis senyum.

Seorang wartawan mengangkat tangannya, lalu dengan hati-hati mulai bertanya, "Maaf, kudengar tim gabungan polisi dan SAR telah berhasil menemukan 'sesuatu' di bangkai mobil yang jatuh dan terbakar hingga hampir tidak bersisa."

"Kyuu." Bisik Itachi terdengar jelas oleh semua orang. Suaranya yang lirih itu masih bisa tertangkap microphone di hadapannya.

"Memang benar, mereka menemukan adikku, juga Sasuke." Tidak ada senyum di bibir Kyuu, bahkan sorot mata yang biasanya terlihat tajam itu kini seolah kehilangan kilatnya.

Seketika, suara gaduh yang berasal dari para wartawan di hadapan mereka terdengar.

Itachi menggenggam erat tangan Dei. Dia tahu, wanita pujaannya itu membutuhkannya.

"Beberapa jam lalu, pihak kepolisian juga memberikan keterangan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, juga Uzumaki Naruto sudah ditemukan. Namun mereka tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai kondisi kedua korban tersebut. Mereka menjelaskan bahwa pihak keluarga korban lah yang berhak memberikan keterangan mengenai kondisi korban. Apakah pihak keluarga bersedia memberitahukan kepada kami perihal tersebut?"

Seorang wartawan dari liputan harian Konoha memberikan penjelasan, sekaligus pernyataan yang –jujur- menjadi tujuan utama dalam kenverensi pers kali ini. Dengan begini, pemuda bermata lavender yang menempatkan dirinya di tengah kerumunan wartawan tidak perlu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Mereka…"

" –sudah tenang." sahut Kyuu menyerobot kalimat Itachi yang belum selesai. Sontak kegaduhan yang sempat terjadi, kini terulang lagi.

Pria bermata ruby itu jelas berusaha sangat keras untuk menjaga suaranya. Senyum menyedihkan terukir tipis di bibirnya, membuat sang istri yang melihat dari kejauhan tak kuasa menahan butiran air yang meluncur di pipinya.

Itachi menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong. "Sasuke sudah pulang, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka tidak akan membuat lelucon yang menyusahkan kalian lagi. Aku, sebagai seorang kakak, meminta maaf atas kejadian sebelumnya, juga… terima kasih karena teman-teman memberi banyak perhatian kepada adikku, juga Naruto."

Pemuda berkuncir longgar itu kembali menarik nafas dalam usai menyelamatkan kalimat-kalimat panjangnya.

"Kami juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kedatangan –" Kyuu memotong kalimatnya sendiri ketika melihat lengan kanan berkulit pucat terangkat ke atas. Orochimaru.

Sekali lagi, tindakan pria pemilik majalah berkasus ini memudahkan tugas pemuda Hyuuga yang membaur dengan kerumunan wartawan. Mereka tahu betul apa yang ingin dia tanyakan.

Kyuu menggerakkan tangannya, mempersilakan pria bernata tajam itu untuk menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Kudengar, pihak kepolisian tidak akan melakukan tindakan otopsi Pihak keluarga juga langsung membawa pulang mayat korban tanpa membiarkan polisi menyelidiki terlebih dahulu. Bukankan itu aneh?" tanyanya lancang seperti biasa.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. Bukan bagiannya menjelaskan hal seperti ini.

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Kami hanya tidak ingin mengusik ketenangan Naruto, juga Sasuke. Aku secara pribadi tidak ingin adikku dipotong-potong hanya untuk… maaf."

Deidara tersengal. Pikiran kacaunya membuatnya salam memilih kata. 'Dipotong-potong', itu bukan sebuah kata yang pantas diaplikasikan kepada seorang manusia.

Dei mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku secara pribadi tidak ingin adikku dibedah hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Lagipula, izin untuk melakukan otopsi memang sepenuhnya berada di tangan keluarga. Jika kami tidak mengizinkan, pihak kepolisian, atau siapapun tidak berhak melakukannya."

Wanita yang kini memakai setelan warna hitam itu kembali menghela nafas, berniat untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Kyuu menyentuh tangan Dei, memberi isyart bahwa ia yang akan meneruskan.

"Sejujurnya, apa tujuan dari otopsi itu? Setahuku, yah.. mungkin pengetahuanku selama bekerja di luar sana memang sangatlah kurang, tapi sebenarnya tujuan dari otopsi adalah untuk mengetahui sebab kematian seseorang, untuk mendapatkan bukti-bukti atau semacamnya. Atau, bisa juga untuk tujuan riset atau penelitian. Dan kurasa, memang tidak perlu dilakukan otopsi karena sebabnya sudah jelas. Lagipula… sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilihat, atau dibedah."

Kali ini Kyuu tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat aneh. Sangat aneh. Mereka yang datang pasti mengira senyuman Kyuu sebagai senyum frustasi atau senyum palsu yang berusaha ia lakukan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Hanya Itachi dan Shion yang tahu arti sebenarnya dari senyuman pria detektf itu.

Dia pasti puas dengan ucapannya sendiri. Bukannya bermaksud merendahkan diri, ucapan Kyuu barusan menunjukkan betapa hebat dirinya. berita tentang ia yang bekerja sebagai detektif terkenal di Negara yang katanya paling romantic itu sudah menyebar luas. Lagi, kalimat terakhirnya melahirkan asumsi kepada mereka yang datang bahwa keadaan korban memang sangat-sangat mengenaskan.

Mungkin, memang sebaiknya tidak dibicarakan.

"Mereka sudah pulang…" Itachi memecah keheningan. "Seperti yang kami harapkan, mereka sudah pulang. Jujur, kami tidak menyangka mereka akan pulang dengan cara seperti ini. Pagi itu Sasuke bilang ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu, jadi pulangnya agak terlambat. Tidak kusangka, dia pulangnya sangat terlambat. Juga, dia benar-benar menyelesaikan semua masalahnya."

"Pagi itu ya… Putraku mengajak Naruto main game jika dia pulang kuliah nanti. Bocah sialan yang biasanya langsung girang kalau mendengar kata game itu hanya mengatakan 'bagus' tanpa meng-iya-kan ajakan putraku. Aahh.. dia terus menangis karena pamannya tak juga pulang."

Random..

Ucapan Kyuu sangat random. Bahkan ia tak sadar kalau matanya berair. Jujur, pikirannya mulai kacau, lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. dadanya terasa sesak dan nyeri.

Namun dalam keadaan begini, semua orang pasti mengerti alasannya. Bahkan tidak ada dari mereka yang menanyakan pertanyaan konyol, menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Kyuu dan keluarganya.

"Kalian boleh datang ke rumahku, atau rumah Kyuu. Hanya saja.. kami berharap agar kalian tenang dan menghargai privasi keluarga kami. Kalau boleh jujur, kami sangat terpukul, terutama Kaa-san, juga Kushina-san.. kami berharap kalian mengerti." Itachi kembali angkat suara. Sebenarnya, ini adalah ultimatum untuk mereka yang bisanya mengajukan pertanyaan konyol.

"Aku.." Kyuu berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badannya dalam. Kyuu yang biasanya tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan begini. Jadi, anggap saja ini sebagai selebrasi awal atas keberhasilannya. Walau begitu, entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak. Kepalanya pusing dan nafasnya sempat terengal.

"Mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang mendoakan mereka, kepada semua yang membantu mereka untuk pulang. Juga, yang sudah datang hari ini. Terima kasih dan.."

Kyuu menegakkan badannya, lalu mengangkat kepala. Ia tersenyum, pandangannya mulai kabur dan badannya terasa sangat berat.

Kyuu.. semakin kesulitan bernapas. Mungkinkah.. ini yang sering dirasakan Naruto ketika penyakitnya kambuh? Entahlah.. yang jelas, seolah udara di sekitar Kyuu seakan penuh dengan butiran-butiran abu vulkanik yang menggores paru-parunya hingga terasa perih.

" –maaf telah banyak mere –"

'bruaakkk!'

"Kyuu!" Itachi reflek berteriak.

Kyuubi tiba-tiba melemas. Tubuh tak bertenaganya menghantam sudut meja, menjatuhkan beberapa microphone yang berada di atasnya.

Pein yang berada di dekat mereka langsung berlari mendekat, begitu juga Konan.

Apa-apaan ini? hal begini tidak ada dalam scenario. Kenapa Kyuu seenaknya saja menambahkan adegan!?

"Kyuu.. hei!" Itachi coba mengguncang tubuh lemas yang kini tergeletak di lantai itu. Nihil. Tidak ada reaksi.

Nafas Kyuu terdengar berat. Matanya setengah terpejam.. ini membingungkan.

"Kyuu-kun…" suara Dei bergetar, ia mulai terisak.

"Brengsek!" umpat Itachi tanpa sadar. Ia membopong tubuh rivalnya itu, lalu meminta Pein untuk membawa Kyuu masuk.

"Pein, bawa dia masuk. Aku harus berada di sini."

Pria kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha itu mengangguk, lalu menggantikan Itachi menggendong Kyuu.

"Dei.. kau masuk dengan Konan, ya?"

Deidara menggeleng. Ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Kali ini dia benar-benar menangis. "Kyuu-kun –"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau istirahat ya.. kumohon?" Itachi memberi penekanan pada kata 'kumohon', sedikit memaksa. Dei akhirnya mengangguk dan masuk bersama Konan.

Sementara Itachi tinggal untuk meminta para wartawan untuk menyudahi konfrensi kali ini.

Jujur, keadaan Kyuu mempermudah Itachi untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa memang tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan.

Mungkinkah.. Kyuubi sengaja melakukannya agar semua cepat berakhir? Walau begitu, tindakan sembrononya sempat membuat Itachi panic.

"Hei…" bisik Shion tak kuasa menahan air mata begitu Pein menidurkan tubuh lemas Kyuubi di atas sofa di dalam sebuah ruangan di kantor itu. Sesungguhnya ia ingin berlari menghampiri suaminya sesaat setelah Kyuu tak sadarkan diri. Namun pikiran rasionalnya memaksa Shion untuk tetap berada di ruangan.

"Pein… bantu aku."

Pein mengangguk. Ia mengikuti instruksi Shion untuk melepas sepatu Kyuubi, lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya. Sementara Shion menarik dagu Kyuu, lalu dengan saksama menempelkan telinga kanannya ke dada sang suami. Terlihat jelas bahwa Shion mati-matian mengatur nafasnya sendiri agar tetap stabil. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan bisa mendengar deru nafas pria tercintanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita yang berprofesi sebagai perawat itu menghela nafas panjang. "Pein, kau boleh turunkan kakinya."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" gumam Pein cemas. Bagaimanapun pria arogan yang kini tergolek lemas adalah temannya sejak dulu.

"Dia… hanya butuh istirahat" balas Shion tersenyum. Jujur, Pein bisa melihat keganjilan dari senyumnya. Ia tahu Shion menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lagi, mata Kyuu yang masih setengah terbuka dengan pandangan yang kosong itu terlihat sangat aneh.

Wanita yang sudah memiliki satu anak itu lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya, lalu mengusap wajah Kyuu yang menurut Pein sama sekali tidak berkeringat. Sesekali Shion mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuubi, lalu mengucapkan sesuatu.

Pein menghela nafas berat, ia lalu berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Konan dan Deidara yang terlihat cemas. Terutama Dei, dia terlihat sangat-sangat khawatir.

"Kyuubi hanya butuh istirahat." Ucap Pein menghampiri Dei yang duduk di kursi seberang. Ia menepuk pundak Konan, memberinya isyarat agar ia ikut bersama Pein.

"Keadaan Kyuubi aneh." Bisik pria yang memakai perching itu saat mereka sudah cukup menjauh.

"Kau benar. Kyuubi sepertinya sedang benar-benar 'sakit'. Aku yakin, sudah berhari-hari dia tidak tidur."

Keheningan pun tercipta. Kyuubi yang masih terbaring lemas ditemani Shion yang masih setia berbisik padanya.

"Kyuu.. bangun…" gumam Shion hampir tanpa suara. Bibir merah mudanya lalu mencium pipi suaminya, lalu berpindah ke kelopak mata yang basah.

Kalau diperhatikan, entah sejak kapan Kyuubi mengeluarkan air mata.

Sementara itu Dei mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia… hanya tidak ingin memperparah keadaan. Lengan langsatnya membelai perut yang membuncit, sesekali bibirnya mengucapkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Seakan ingin menenangkan bayi di kandungannya, Dei memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Bohong. Dei hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya sendiri…

Hening tercipta cukup lama sampai Itachi masuk ke ruangan itu. pein dan Konan langsung menemuinya. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu selama beberapa menit. Sulung Uchiha mengangguk, lalu kedua orang kepercayaannya pun keluar dari ruangan.

"Dei…"

Deidara yang tadinya duduk, langsung berdiri. Ia menghampiri sang suami, lalu menghamburkan dirinya dalam pelukan erat.

"Itachi… Itachi… Ita –chiii… " tangisnya pecah. Tubuh Deidara bergetar hebat. Nafasnya tersengal berkali-kali.

Seolah hanya nama suaminya lah yang ada dalam kamus-nya, ia terus menyebut nama Itachi.

Pria yang kini balas memeluknya berbisik berkali-kali. Walau pertahanannya jelas-jelas sudah runtuh, ia tetap sok kuat ingin menenangkan wanitanya.

Deidara menggeleng. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Itachi.

Menyedihkan.

Mereka yang seolah menjadi 'yang terhebat' di Konoha kini tersedu-sedu di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan suasana kelam yang menyesakkan dada.

Ya.

Mereka hanyalah orang-orang lemah. Sangat lemah…

"Dei.. istirahat di ruanganku ya?" Dei hanya diam menanggapi permintaan Itachi. Ia tetap memeluk erat suaminya sampai Shion mendekat dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka.

"Deidara-san, sebaiknya kita pergi ke ruangan lain. Aku akan memeriksa tekanan darah dan detak jantungmu."

"Tapi.. Kyuu-kun?" Dei mendongak menatap Shion. Bagaimana bisa dia mengajaknya ke ruangan lain sementara suami Shion sedang terbaring lemas?

Kalau diperhatikan, kelihatannya Deidara adalah orang yang paling mengkhawatirkan Kyuubi saat ini.

Shion menggeleng pelan, "Kyuu hanya terbentur, sudah kuobati memarnya. Selebihnya, dia hanya butuh tidur."

Shion tersenyum menenangkan, ditariknya lengan Dei perlahan agar ia melepaskan Itachi. Deidara yang masih bingung hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti langkah kaki Shion.

Sementara Itachi yang ditinggal di ruangan itu bersama Kyuubi mulai berjalan mendekati sulung Uzumaki yang masih terbaring.

"Kyuu.." gumam Itachi membelai puncak kepala Kyuu. Matanya masih setengah terpejam, pandangannya masih kosong. Namun bibir Kyuubi bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara.

'Keriput… sebentar…'

Bisik Itachi pada dirinya saat ia membaca gerakan bibir Kyuubi. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu. Tadi Shion member isyarat padanya, dia bilang Kyuu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Dalam keadaan begini, Itachi tidak mungkin memaksanya cepat-cepat bicara. Ditatapnya ruby Kyuu yang masih belum berhenti meneteskan air mata.

Nafas Kyuubi mulai tersengal, bibirnya kembali bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Naruto…"

Tangan kanan Kyuubi memegang dadanya sendiri, meremasnya kuat.

"Adikku, Naruto…" bibirnya tersenyum, suaranya kini diselingi isakan yang sudah tak bisa lagi ditahan.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir, isakannya semakin keras. Kyuu menutupi matanya dengan lengan kiri. Sementara itu tangan kanannya masih saja meremas dada.

"Naruto.. hkk.. Naru –to.."

"Kyuu…" gumam Itachi tak digubris sama sekali. Tubuh sulung Uchiha itu pun membeku. Pipinya kini basah, nafasnya pun mulai tak beraturan.

Menyedihkan…

"Naruto.. ahahahahaha…. Naruto… hahahahahaaa… Naruuuttooo!"

Kali ini Kyuubi terbahak.

Masih dengan air mata yang deras mengalir dan isakan yang keras terdengar. Dia tertawa. "Anak itu berulang tahun hari ini.. tapi.. aku memberinya hadiah yang mengerikan. Ahahahahaaa… Aku memang payah!"

"Kyuu!"

Seperti saat itu, Kyuu tertawa. Dia yang seharusnya menangis malah terbahak seolah sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Itachi menarik tubuh Kyuubi untuk duduk. Disingkirkannya lengan Kyuu yang menutupi mata.

"Tenanglah!" bentak Itachi mencoba menyadarkan rivalnya itu.

"Hahahaha!" Ruby itu akhirnya menatap onyx Itachi. terlihat sangat frustasi. Kyuubi bukannya mengalami gangguan mental atau sejenisnya. Dadanya yang sesak juga bukan karena suatu penyakit atau semacamnya. Dia hanya… terlalu sedih.

Ini menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan, hal paling menyakitkan dari apapun yang pernah Kyuu alami. Saking menyakitkannya, sampai-sampai Kyuubi bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hah? Brengsek! Aku belum bisa tenang! Aku tidak bisa tenang!? Kalau saja kau –"

Itachi menarik tubuh bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memaksa ocehan gilanya berhenti. Kalau boleh jujur, dia tidak mau melakukan ini…

"Diamlah, Setan Kecil."

Bukannya ingin mengingatkan Kyuubi akan masa lalu mereka berdua, hanya saja.. mungkin dengan ini, Kyuubi akan mulai tenang? Paling tidak, Kyuu akan meluapkan emosinya kepada Itachi yang 'mengkhianati' kepercayaannya, bukannya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Otouto-nya, juga Naruto.

Kyuu yang terdiam beberapa saat, langsung mengumpat begitu dia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. "Kau Keriput brengsek!"

Walau begitu, dia samasekali tidak mencoba melepaskan pelukan mantan kekasihnya. Jujur, Kyuu sedang butuh ditenangkan, dan sebuah pelukan adalah cara menenangkan yang sangat manjur. Dari siapapun itu tak masalah selama itu membuat Kyuu merasa bahwa masih ada yang akan selalu mendukungnya, membuat Kyuu merasa bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

"Kau gila." Balas Itachi singkat, namun mewakili seluruh perasaannya saat ini.

Kyuubi memilih diam. dia sedang mengumpulkan keberanian, sekaligus kata-kata untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Itachi katakan setelah mendengar ini, tapi keriput sialan itu harus tahu…

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sejarah menyedihkan itu terulang lagi."

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah katakan itu berulang kali." Gumam Itachi membalas ucapan yang seharusnya tak perlu ditanggapi itu.

Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kyuubi melepaskan pelukan Itachi. Mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Itachi, Kyuu menatap lekat mata yang dulu pernah hanya tertuju padanya itu.

Kyuubi mengambil nafas dalam, lalu bibirnya mulai bergerak. "Aku… ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Berjanjilah untuk mendengarkan sampai selesai…"

.

.

**Kediaman Uzumaki**

"Jii-chan.. mana Naruto?" tanya Kurama dengan mata yang masih merah. Ia baru saja bangun tidur dan di rumahnya ada banyak sekali orang yang datang membawa bunga.

Tapi kenapa wajah mereka murung?

Kenapa beberapa malah menangis?

"Baa-chan…" merasa diabaikan, tangan kecil Kurama menarik-narik rok panjang Baa-chan kesayangannya. "Kenapa Baa-chan menangis?"

Kali ini, sang Jii-chan yang sedari tadi memegang tangan Baa-chan mengacak lembut rambut Kurama. Bibirnya tersenyum, seolah mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak sepatah katapun keluar.

Kushina kini malah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Minato, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Kurama mendengar ia terisak beberapa kali.

Kenapa tangisan Baa-chan bertambah keras?

"Kurama.. masuk ya…" gumam Iruka yang tiba-tiba muncul. Digendongnya Kurama, lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Iruuukaa.. turunkan aku!" rengek si bocah dengan nada naik. Kenapa dia tidak boleh dekat-dekat Jii-chan dan Baa-channya?

"Naruto belum pulang! Dia bilang mau pulang! Ada pesta di rumah tapi Naruto belum pulang! Aku mau Naruto pulang!"

Bentaknya dengan kalimat khas anak-anak. Tak sedikitpun terselip kesedihan di sana, padahal semalam dia meraung menanyakan pamannya yang belum kembali itu.

"Kurama.. tidak ada pesta…" Iruka mencoba menenangkan bocah berambut orange, tangannya mengelus lembut puncak kepala si Uzumaki muda.

"Ada! Alarm handphone Mama ketinggalan, bunyi! Lagu kesukaanku! Mama bilang kalau bunyi, itu tandanya hari ulang tahunku! Orang-orang datang membawa bunga untuk hadiah aku. Kenapa Naruto tidak datang!?"

Iruka membatu mendengar kalimat panjang itu, matanya yang sedari tadi berkaca-kaca tak mampu lagi membendung air mata.

Satu tetes…

Dua tetes…

Dan Iruka hanya bisa memeluk Kurama erat.

"Maaf… Selamat Ulang Tahun…" iruka sadar, ini kalimat terbodoh yang dia ucapkan di saat seperti ini. Tapi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kurama, namun… hari ini juga merupakan hari pemakaman tuan muda kesayangannya, paman dari bocah yang dipeluknya saat ini.

Sementara itu, tangis Kushina kembali pecah. Ini terlalu kejam untuk Kurama –tidak! Ini terlalu kejam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kehilangan putra bungsunya, melihat cucu-nya yang tidak tahu apa-apa menghadapi situasi ini di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Iruukaaa…"

Kurama kembali merengek. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi matanya muai terasa panas.

Apa ini?

Sepertinya Kurama mengingat sesuatu…

Kenapa dia ingin menangis?

Kenapa matanya terasa sakit?

Kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya kuat-kuat?

"Dimana.. Naruto?" bisiknya lirih tanpa sadar. Bersamaan dengan itu, meluncur tetesan pertama air matanya hari ini.

"Iruka, kapan Naruto pulang?" tanyanya sekali lagi karena pria berkuncir yang menggendongnya tak juga menjawab.

"Iruukaaa…"

Iruka yang tak mampu menanggapi, malah terus berjalan menjauhi ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang datang untuk pesta ulang tahun Kurama.

Ini pesta ulang tahun untuknya, kenapa Iruka menyeretnya menjauh dari keramaian?

Tunggu!

Kenapa Kakashi malah mengalungkan rangkaian bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih ke foto besar Naruto yang diletakkan di atas peti kayu coklat yang tertutup rapat?

Bukannya Kurama yang berulang tahun?

Kenapa foto Naruto?

Ini.. pasti ada yang salah!

"Turuuunkaan akuuuu." Rengek Kurama terdengar dari kejauhan. Namun Iruka sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Ia berjalan semakin jauh dan semakin jauh hingga akhirnya menaiki tangga menuju laintai dua.

"Minato…" gumam Kushina saat dirinya mulai kembali tenang. Tanpa sedikitpun memandang sang suami, bibirnya kembali bergerak. "Bukankah ini terlalu sadis…? Mempermainkan hidup seseorang…"

Minato mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang sang istri. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian ini. Namun ia juga mengutuk takdir yang seolah-olah mempermainkan keluarganya.

Kenapa kedua putranya harus terjatuh di lubang yang sama?

Percuma.

Mengutuk takdir tidak akan bisa membawa Naruto kembali. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri juga malah semakin membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Tenggelam dalam kesedihan pun tidak akan ada gunanya.

Tapi… menangis sebentar tidak apa-apa kan?

Berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Naruto atas pilihannya juga boleh kan?

Harusnya, tidak ada yang melarang. Ya.. memang tidak ada. Minato tidak akan pernah bisa lagi melarang Naruto untuk berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Minato tidak lagi bisa.

Minato menatap sekeliling. Orang-orang yang datang menemuinya, juga Kushina untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Sebagian dari mereka datang hanya demi keperluan bisnis, namun tak sedikit yang menemui Minato dengan wajah muram, bahkan sesekali meneteskan air mata.

"Paman, bibi.. maafkan aku…" gumam Neji yang menemui Minato dan Kushina saat itu. Dia datang bersama Hinata yang sedari tadi sesenggukan. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto dan Sasuke sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Minato hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata. Dia sepenuhnya sadar, pemuda Hyuuga di hadapannya adalah salah satu tersangka atas kejadian kali ini. Namun dia juga merupakan sahabat putranya. Pasti… dia juga merasa kehilangan. Sama seperti Minato.

Sementara Kushina tersenyum getir. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh pipi Neji, kemudian bibirnya mulai bergerak. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman baik untuk Naruto…"

Neji hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menunduk meluapkan air mata yang telah gagal dia bendung.

Adegan itu seolah terus terulang setiap kali ada orang yang berbicara dengan mereka. 'Maaf…' juga 'Terima kasih' seolah menjadi mantra ampuh yang menyamarkan rasa kehilangan.

Bohong… Semua orang tahu, semua orang menyadari betapa kehilangannya mereka.

Begitu seterusnya selama berjam-jam. Sampai akhirnya orang yang berdiri di depan Kushina adalah seseorang yang sangat ingin dia temui saat ini.

"Kaa-san."

"Putraku, Kyuubi..." gumam Kushina tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat sangat tulus, namun air matanya entah mengapa tak berhenti berlinang. Tangannya terlepas dari lengan Minato yang sedari tadi ia cengkram. Tubuh berbalut stelan serba hitam itu langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan si sulung.

"Kaa-san…" bisik Kyuu hampir tanpa suara. Pita suaranya seolah tercekat saat matanya menangkap foto sang adik yang dikalungi rangkaian bunga berwarna putih. Ditambah Kaa-san yang kini menangis di dadanya…

Shion yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba saja mendapat tepukan di pundaknya, membuatnya tersadar akan matanya yang mulai basah.

"Maaf ya, Shion… kau harus terjebak dalam keluarga yang bobrok ini…" ucap Minato tanpa hati membuat Shion reflek memeluk mertuanya itu. Bahkan pria yang selalu membanggakan keluarganya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Tou-san tidak boleh berkata seperti itu."

Minato hanya mengangguk dan tertawa lirih, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Lima menit Shion dan Minato terhanyut dalam lamunannya masing-masing sampai akhirnya Shion memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap azure sang mertua, lalu dengan nada yang mantap Shion berkata, "Tou-san, keluarga ini adalah yang terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Aku sangat bahagia menjadi bagian darinya…"

Shion mendapatkan sebuah senyum dan sentuhan lembut di puncak kepalanya sebagai balasan.

Benarkah?

Benarkah keluarga yang gagal dipimpin Minato ini adalah keluarga yang terbaik?

"Temanilah Kurama. Iruka pasti kewalahan menghadapinya…" gumam Minato setelahnya. Shion mengangguk sekali, lalu memberi isyarat kepada Kyuubi yang masih bersama ibu mertuanya.

Kyuu menutup matanya perlahan, lalu membukanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Shion pun meninggalkan ruangan dengan helaan nafas berat. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang paling sulit dihadapi, putranya sendiri. Apa yang harus Shion katakan kepada bocah yang genap berusia tiga tahun itu? Menjelaskan perihal kepergian pamannya bukanlah perkara mudah.

Apa yang harus Shion lakukan?

Shion menghela nafas berat setibanya ia di depan pintu kamar. Dia bisa mendengar rengekan Kurama, juga isakannya. Shion lalu mengikat rambutnya tinggi, sedikit berantakan. Setelahnya, jemarinya membuka perlahan handle pintu kamar itu.

"Mamaaaa!" teriak bocah kesayangannya saat Shion masuk. Tak ada nada manja, tak ada tawa saat Kurama berlari memeluknya. Bocah itu langsung meraung begitu ia menubruk kaki Shion. Berkali-kali ia menanyakan keberadaan Naruo, kenapa dia tidak datang di hari ulang tahunnya.

Wanita itu berjongkok, lalu menggendong anaknya. Pandangannya lalu tertuju kepada sang kepala pelayan yang kini berdiri di samping mereka.

"Ituka-san, sebaiknya beristirahat dulu. Aku akan mengurus Kurama."

Kali ini, Iruka hanya mengangguk, lalu langsung undur diri meninggalkan ruangan. Padahal biasanya, dia akan ngotot meminta Shion yang beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Sekali-sekali, mungkin tidak apa-apa bersikap egois… mungkin begitu yang dipikirkan Iruka.

Shion membawa putranya ke kasur, mendudukkannya, lalu mengusap air mata dan ingus di wajah Kurama dengan sapu tangan.

"Mamaaa…" Kurama kembali merengek. Sedangkan Shion masih asyik dengan sapu tangan di wajah putranya.

"Dimana Naruto…" tanyanya lebih tenang. Sesekali bocah manis itu masih tersengal, namun ia tak lagi meraung. Kedatangan Shion nampaknya dapat sedikit menytabilkan emosinya.

Usai mengusap wajah Kurama dengan sapu tangan, Shion mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kurama. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya mengambil gelas Kristal berisi air putih di meja kecil, menyodorkannya kepada sang putra.

Kurama memegangnya dengan kedua tanga, lalu menariknya mendekati bibir, Shion membantunya. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa teguk, ia menjauhkan gelas itu. sang ibu tersenyum, lalu mengembalikan gelas ke tempat semula.

"Mammaaa…"

Kurama mendapati telapak Mama-nya menyentuh puncak kepala. Ia mendongak dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa yang Iruka-san katakan padamu?" tanya Shion dengan nada yang sangat berhati-hati.

"Iruka bilang Naruto sudah pulang. Tapi dia nangis."

Sesekali bocah itu mengusap hidungnya, kemudian menarik-narik rok sang Mama.

"Dengar, Iruka-san menangis karena Naruto pulang ke tempat yang jauh…"

Kurama memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Namun entah mengapa matanya kembali berair.

Naruto di tempat yang jauh… Iru artinya dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan pamannya itu.

"Kenapa jaauhh…" suaranya mulai bergetar. Shion pun tak mau repot-repot menyeka air mata bocah itu.

"Aku mau kangen, tapi jauh…"

Shion tersenyum getir mendengar kalimat rancu itu. Kurama pasti mau bilang kalau dirinya akan merindukan sang paman yang kini jauh.

"Naruto pulang ke Surga." Lengan langsat Shion menarik Kurama, mendudukkannya di pangkuan. Ia menatap dalam manic biru di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lalu mencium puncak kepala putranya.

"Kenapa jauh? Dimana Surga? Mau kesana, Mama…"

Shion menggeleng pelan. Ia mengusap kepala putranya, lalu mulai bercerita tentang Surga. Tentang tempat yang berada di negri yang jauh yang dikelilingi samudra luas berair jernih. Tempat dimana matahari selalu bersinar terang dan udara selalu terasa sejuk dan segar. Tempat dimana semua hewan menjadi teman. Tempat yang penuh dengan kedamaian dan kebahagiaan, sangat menyenangkan.

Tempat Naruto berada saat ini.

Tak sekalipun Shion menyebut bahwa adik iparnya sudah tiada. Bukannya dia berbohong. Hanya saja, dia merasa bahwa itu semua terlalu rumit untuk Kurama. Shion menjamin putranya akan tahu yang sebenarnya, tapi tidak saat ini…

"Baa-chan juga menangis karena jauh?"

Shion mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Putranya malah kembali menangis keras. Dia merasa tidak akan bisa menahan rasa kangennya kepada sang paman. Tidak apa-apa kan menangis? Tohh Baa-chan dan Iruka juga menangis. Mama juga sempat menangis..

"Kenapa harus jauh…?"

Yang ini Shion tidak bisa jawab. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Shion tak sanggup lagi mengarang lebih banyak.

"Maammaaaaa!"

"Maaf…" bisik Shion memeluk putranya.

Saat itulah Shion merasakan belaian tangan di puncak kepalanya. Shion mendongak hanya untuk mendapati ruby suaminya yang terlihat lebih cerah dari yang tadi. Dia tahu, Kyuubi sudah baik-baik saja.

"Biar aku…" gumamnya lirih. Sang istri mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan putranya kepada Kyuubi.

Kurama menatap Papa-nya sekilas, lalu kembali menangis. "Paappaaaaa!"

Kyuubi menepuk-nepuk ringan kepala putranya sambil tertawa renyah.

"Kenapa dipukul?" bentak Kurama kesal. Dia sedang menangis membayangkan betapa sulitnya untuk bertemu Naruto, tapi Papa-nya malah memukulnya.

"Papa tidak memukul Kurama. Ini namanya membagi kekuatan."

Kali ini kurama mengeryitkan dahinya. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Kyuu kembali bicara.

"Hmm.. Kurama adalah seorang pria kan?"

Kurama mengangguk mantap. Dia ingat papanya pernah bilang bahwa pria adalah dia yang melindungi keluarganya, juga orang-orang yang dicintainya, termasuk istri dan anak-anaknya. Sama seperti Papa-nya yang hebat. Kurama kelak akan menjadi seorang pria yang keren.

"Pria yang hebat?"

Kurama kembali mengangguk.

"Seorang pria yang hebat tidak akan menangis keras-keras…"

Melihat senyum di wajah Papa, kurama mengeryitkan dahi. Bukannya kemarin pria yang kini memangkunya juga menangis?

"Tidak boleh nangis? Papa kemarin menangis!"

Kyuubi tertawa canggung ketika telunjuk kecil putranya mengarah tepat ke dirinya, Shion yang sedari tadi duduk di samping mereka terkikik menahan tawa.

"Pa –papa tidak bilang begitu!" suara Kyuubi naik, wajahnya memerah. Ahh… sudah lama sekali sejak Shion melihat Kyuubi gugup. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu adalah ketika Kyuu melamarnya.

"Papa bilang, tidak boleh keras-keras…" Kyuu menarik nafas dalam, lalu kembali memasang muka serius. "Apa waktu itu Papa menangis keras?"

Kurama menggeleng, lalu menggumam tidak jelas, membuat Kyuu kembali mendapatkan harga dirinya di hadapan si bocah.

"Menangis keras itu buang-buang tenaga. Pria sejati menggunakan tenaganya untuk bekerja dan melindungi hal-hal yang berharga. Bukan untuk menangis. Mengerti?"

Kyuu kembali menarik nafas dalam. Sungguh ini hal yang sulit dipahami, bahkan untuk seorang jenius seperti dirinya. "Seperti Jii-chan… dia tidak membuang tenaganya untuk menangis…"

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Kyuubi sangat menghormati pria tegas itu. jujur, dia adalah sosok ideal seorang pria, seorang pahlawan bagi Kyuu. Sayang sekali, Kyuu tidak akan bisa menjadi sepertinya. Bisa dibilang, Kyuu tidak memiliki hati seperti itu.

Sedangkan Kurama yang menganggap dirinya mengerti apa itu pria hebat mulai menyeka air matanya. Dia bertekad untuk mulai menyimpan tenaganya.

"Papa!"

"Hmm?" gumam Kyuu yang baru saja lepas dari lamunannya. Tangannya kjembali menepuk-nepuk kepala putranya.

"Aku akan menyimpan tenaga untuk pergi ke Surga! Aku akan bertemu Naruto!"

'degh'

Baik dada Shion maupun Kyuubi terasa sangat nyeri. Namun yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah tersenyum.

Bocah itu belum tahu dimana 'Surga' dan dia sudah sesumbar akan pergi. Bukannya mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, suatu saat, mereka pasti akan bertemu. Tapi, 'suatu saat' itu nampaknya masih lama. Kalau boleh, masih sangat sangat lama…

Kyuubi tidak bisa membayangkan raut macam apa yang akan Kurama buat kelak ketika ia sudah dewasa dan mengetahui apa itu Surga. Hanya satu hal yang bisa Kyuu pastikan, Kurama pasti akan marah padanya. Tidak apa-apa jika putranya itu marah, memukulnya, atau apapun.. asal jangan membenci dan mengacuhkannya.

"Papa mau kuajak?"

Kyuu kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melirik Shion, lalu kembali menatap lekat putra semata wayangnya.

"Boleh…"

"Oke! Besok kalau aku sudah besar, kita akan ke Surga menemui Naruto!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

Kyuubi reflek memeluknya erat, lalu menarik Shion dengan sebelah lengannya, memeluknya juga. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan matanya mulai terasa kembali panas.

"Kita akan ke Surga… menemui Naruto."

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

.

Akhirnya chap ini kelar…

Mohon maaf sangat atas keterlambatannya yang teramat sangat sangat ini. tapi Kyuu senang bisa melanjutkan ini.

Kyuu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas review dan saran dan perhatian dan waktu berharga yang dipakai readers-sama untuk membaca fict abal Kyuu.

Belakangan Kyuu menemui banyak sekali deadline.

Project bersama teman-teman yang aduh bikin pusing banget, plus kakak Kyuu yang minta Kyuu jadi asistennya (si TonTon, yang dulu sempet bantuin Kyuu ngetik beberapa chap di **Night Kingdom** akibat keadaan jari Kyuu saat itu).

Tapi dia kejam banget ngasih deadline-nya. Uhuhuh… semoga kelar deh. aamiin (-/l

|\-)

Kyuu mohon maaf banget gak sempat balas review, kalau sempat.. kalau tuhan mengizinkan, Kyuu akan balas di chap depan. Maaf banget.

Kyuu juga mengucapkan terima kasih atas review di chapter sampah **Sorry, I'm GAY**. Yang beberapa waktu lalu Kyuu update.

Seriousely, Kyuu merasa kurang kurang dan sangat kurang (ajar) untuk chap itu. kyuu pikir akan mendapat flame, tapi ternyata readers-sama member banyak masukan dan semangat.

Kyuu sangat senang.

Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih.

.

**.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review Please**


End file.
